Unforgettable
by creat3r
Summary: AU Clexa - Clarke n'est pas une bonne élève et fait tout pour se faire remarquer. Elle se fait renvoyer de son lycée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que les rencontres qu'elle fera dans son nouvel établissement auront d'énormes impacts sur sa vie... Peut-être durant toute sa vie, qui sait?
1. Chapitre 1 : Salle D23

**Salut! Je viens de commencer cette fanfiction sur Clexa. C'est ma toute première alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents, mais bien entendu, je prendrais en compte toutes les critiques. J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Sinon, quelques mots sur ma façon d'écrire : j'ai écris en rajoutant une touche d'humour, bien entendu, au premier degré, alors je sais que je ne suis pas drôle et que ça ne peut pas faire rire tout le monde, mais au moins j'aurais essayé! ; devant les paroles des personnages je mettrais "Prénom : blabla " et tout cela en gras, aussi, les paroles sont dites vraiment comme quand on parle nous à nos amis etc... alors bien sur j'ai essayé d'arranger tout ça. Enfin vous allez voir. ; je rajoute comme des didascalie qui seront comme ceci "*action*" du coup ça fait un peu pièce de théâtre mais pas trop ; je précise le point de vue de personnage et fais parler celui-ci à la première personne, pour faire comme si on était dans ses pensées. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos retours! PS : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe!**

 ** _Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 **POV Clarke :**

Et voilà ... Les vacances d'été vont bientôt être finies... Plus que 3 jours...  
Alors déjà, me dire que je pourrais plus faire des grasses mat, ni faire ce que je veux de mes journées est une chose, mais me dire QU'EN PLUS je serais pas dans mon bon vieux bahut, sans mes potes, mes repères... C'est le pompon sur le bonnet!  
Enfin bref, je sors d'un bon gros sommeil comme je les aime. 13h07. Pas mal, mais je peux faire mieux. Sérieux, qu'est ce que ça va me manquer ça! Bon, je décide enfin de me lever pour aller prendre mon "petit-déjeuner". Héhé. Je me dirige vers ma porte mais comme je ne suis pas encore totalement réveillée, je me la prends sur mon petit orteil droit en l'ouvrant avant de tomber sur ma mère.

 **Clarke : SA RACE!**

 **Abby : Clarke!**

 **Clarke : -ine, sa racine! _*rire nerveux*_ Bien dormi mam's ?**

Bon ok, c'est totalement nul comme rattrapage mais bon, je viens de me lever quoi, espérons qu'elle fasse impasse et...

 **Abby : Mam's? C'est nouveau ça... Je t'ai déjà dis de mieux parler!**

 **Clarke : Je sais maman, mais là, je parlais des racines, parce que tu sais finalement, les orteils peuvent être -**

 **Abby : Stop. _*lève sa main pour faire signe Clarke d'arrêter*_ Garde tes excuses pour tes profs.**

 **Clarke : Ouais! _*commence rire mais s'arrête vite quand elle voit que c'était ironique*_ Bon, bah moi je vais aller manger maintenant parce que j'ai vraiment les crocs! _*rire nerveux*_**

Je pars sous le regard désespéré de ma mère et descends les escaliers toute vitesse pour rejoindre la cuisine, qui est, soyons honnête, un endroit vraiment magnifique! J'ouvre le "placard magique" comme j'aime l'appeler et j'attrape tout ce que je pense avaler par la suite. Je prends un bol pour mes céréales et m'installe devant la télé, sur la table basse.

 **Clarke : Ça c'est un vrai petit déjeuner! Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je prenne un photo, c'est trop beau.**

Devant moi, mon bol de céréales avec devant lui, un verre de bon jus d'orange, à sa droite deux tartines et à sa gauche, la pâte à tartiner, sans oublier à la télé, un épisode des Totally Spies.  
Quoi? Me jugez pas, c'est vraiment trop bien! Et puis faites pas comme si vous ne regardiez plus de dessins animés hein...

1h30 plus tard, je remonte dans ma chambre puis j'attrape et allume mon téléphone. J'ai 3 nouveaux messages.

 _" Anna : Salut ma poule! On sort avec le groupe ce soir, tu peux vnir? "_  
 _" Anna : Oh et si tu viens, oublie pas de taper dans ta réserve, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) "_

Je souris avant de répondre :

 _" Je vais demander de suite ma m re, m me si tu sais que je viendrais dans tous les cas! ;) quelle heure? "_

Je regarde ensuite mon troisième message.

 _" Tristan : Tu vas vraiment me manquer... Sache que si tu changes d'avis, je serais toujours là ... "_

Sérieux! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve! Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprends pas dans " C'est fini entre nous, ça sera trop compliqué ". Bon ok, j'avoue que c'est pas très classe comme rupture, mais on a eu une longue discussion après, alors faut qu'il accepte maintenant. Je pensais que ça m'affecterais plus que ça, mais c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment...  
Je décide de ne pas répondre et pars plutôt chercher ma mère.

 **Clarke : MAMAN?!**

 **Abby : CANAPÉ !**

Je souris, descend et m'assois à côté d'elle. Je la regarde avec mon petit sourire habituel de quand je m'apprête lui demander quelque chose et elle me dit.

 **Abby : Ok, tu peux sortir à une condition.**

 **Clarke : Je vous écoute mother.**

 **Abby : Tu es à 11h la maison, il faut qu'on soit 14h à ton nouveau lycée pour un entretien avec ton nouveau principal compte tenu de ton dossier.**

 **Clarke : Quoi?! Noon! Sérieux, c'était pas prévu ça!**

 **Abby : Je sais, on a reçu un appel tout l'heure.**

 **Clarke : Mais non! Sérieux, j'avais prévu de profiter de mon avant dernier jour!**

 **Abby : Oui, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut!**

 **Clarke : Pfff...**

Je repars énervée dans ma chambre et je vois qu'Anna m'a répondu :

 _" Anna : Ouais je sais mdr! Sois à 21h à la cabane, à toute! "_

 _" Clarke : ça marche! A toute! "_

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et pars faire un tour sur insta et tout le reste.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, comme la soirée d'ailleurs, dont je me rends compte ne pas tout à fait me souvenir. Je regarde l'heure : 10h17 et repense aux paroles de ma mère.

 **Clarke : Putain...**

J'avais idée de partir en douce, comme d'hab, mais là c'est différent, je ne reverrais plus ma meilleure amie avant un bout de temps tant donné que je change de bahut et qu'elle déménage, alors il n'en est pas question. Du coup, je la réveille, tout en douceur bien sur.

 **Clarke : _*saute sur Anna*_ BANZAIII!**

 **Anna : _*petit cri de surprise*_ PUTAIN CLARKE! _*tape sur l'épaule de Clarke du poing*_**

 **Clarke : _*enlace Anna*_ Calin! Je dois y aller...**

 **Anna : Quoi!? Mais déjà ? Mais pourquoi?**

 **Clarke : Rendez-vous à mon nouveau bahut ou je sais pas quoi, super journée, ça va être le fire...**

Un petit moment s'installe sans qu'on parle, on se berce juste. Ok, j'avoue, j'ai envie de chialer, genre, vraiment! Mais si je pleure, elle va pleurer aussi et ça va être une catastrophe!

 **Clarke : Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille.**

 **Anna : Tu vas vraiment me manquer de ouf espèce de blonde...**

 **Clarke : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer... On s'appelle souvent hein!**

 **Anna : Bah bien sur! T'es folle toi...**

On arrête notre giga câlin, je lui fais ce qu'il semble être un sourire et je pense qu'elle voit que c'est plutôt un de type triste.

 **Clarke : Je t'aime...**

 **Anna : Je t'aime aussi...**

Et sur ces paroles qu'on se quitte.

Je repars donc chez moi avec : les larmes aux yeux, une flemme intersidérale de la galaxie, ma mauvaise volontée, ma colère, ma fatigue mais surtouuut! Mon horrible mal de tête. Ouais, j'ai taper dans la réserve de vodka hier et vu que j'étais dans tous mes états bah j'y suis pas allé de main morte quoi. Bref, en bombe pour rencontrer le nouveau principal!

 **Clarke : Maman! Je suis là !**

Je m'avance pour aller à l'encontre de ma mère.

 **Abby : Super! Ton père a appelé, il nous rejoins au resto, on y va avant, mais il ne peut pas rester, il repart après.**

 **Clarke : Ouais, boulot, comme d'hab...**

 **Abby : Chérie, ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

 **Clarke : Je sais, mais il me manque.**

Mon père n'est pas souvent présent à cause de son travail... Mais dans quelque mois normalement, il aura fini toutes ces formations et il sera à nouveau présent!

 **Abby : Je sais, moi aussi... Aller, va te rendre un peu plus présentable, on dirait une folle!**

 **Clarke : Super maman! Merci! Toujours les petits mots doux! J'aurais pu me vexer, mais j'ai entendu "resto" et "papa", alors ça va!**

 **Abby : _*rigole et secoue la tête de droite gauche*_**

Après ma préparation et un certain temps, nous voilà sur la route et ma mère reçoit un message :

 _" Jake : Je suis désolé mes amours, je ne pourrais pas être là tout l'heure... On a un problème à réparer ici, et je n'aurais pas le temps de venir... Je suis désolé , je vous aimes fort "_

 **Clarke : Pourquoi je m'en doutais...**

 **Abby : Cette année, cette année et c'est terminé Clarke...**

 **Clarke : Je sais...**

 _Plus tard..._

A peine arrivé devant mon nouveau bahut, je souffle.

 **Abby : Un petit effort Clarke !**

 **Clarke : Ouais bah j'oublierais jamais que ça m'a gâché ma journée!**

Ma mère souffle à son tour et on se dirige à l'intérieur. Un homme pas si âgé que ça, assez grand avec des cheveux bruns nous accueil et nous dit de le suivre dans son bureau, c'est donc lui le nouveau principal hein... On entre dans le bureau, ma mère sert sa main et on s'installe.

 **Cage : Bonjour! Je suis le principal Cage. Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que les cours n'ont pas encore débutés mais je me devais de faire un briefing aux cas dont nous avons eu le plus de mal accepter le dossier.**

"cas" Tiens donc, que ce mot m'avais manqué...

 **Abby : C'est compréhensible.**

 **Cage : Bien, ce ne devrait pas être si long. Alors pour commencer, je vais te faire un rapide rappel des règles. D'abord, les retards sont très très mal vus et transformés en heure de colles si il y en a trop. A la fin de la semaine, 3 retards correspond 1 heure de colle et les colles sont le mercredi après midi, comme il n'y a cours que le matin et le samedi. Vous devez être respectueuse envers les adultes qui seront en face de vous, ce ne sont pas vos "potes", mais aussi envers l'espace et le matériel qui vous entoure, en ne détériorant rien. Concernant les exclusions de cours, c'est directement rendez vous dans mon bureau. Si vous commettez une "faute", c'est aussi dans mon bureau et je décide du degré de sanction en fonction du degré de celle-ci. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

Bah voyons... Je sors de ma réflexion avant de répondre de ma voix lèche-bottes :

 **Clarke : Tout fait monsieur le principal! _*avec un sourire faux-cul*_**

Ce qui me doit un coup de coude de ma mère.

 **Cage : Bien, vous aurez le règlement plus en détail sur votre carnet de toute façon. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, on va maintenant faire un tour des lieux, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdue.**

On se lève, je sens que la fatigue me rattrape et après 37 longues et ennuyantes minutes, on arrive au dernier endroit à visiter et bien sur le meilleur : le self. Il est hyper grand! Je vois qu'on aura le choix entre plusieurs menus, ça, j'aime! Du réconfort pour compenser l'internat...

 **Cage : Bien, la visite est terminée, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous saurez vous comporter de façon mature. Je vous dis à lundi. _*serre la main*_**

 **Abby : Au revoir monsieur. _*serre la main*_**

 **Clarke : _*avec un sourire en coin*_ Je serais présente, vous pouvez compter sur moi! Au revoir!**

Je reçois un autre coup de coude de ma mère, qui sait parfaitement à quoi je joue et on sort.  
On rentre et une fois arrivée je me jette sur mon lit pour rattraper mon sommeil.

 _2 jours plus tard..._

Ils me poursuivent toujours et j'essaye de courir le plus vite possible. Mais je ne me rends pas compte de ce dans quoi je m'avance et avant de le réaliser... C'est la chute et je tombe dans le vide et un bruit strident se fait entendre.

 **Clarke :** _*petit cri de panique*_ **Ok... Clarkie... C'était juste un cauchemar... Mais bien-sur, c'est ma peur du vide qui me joue des tours...**

 _Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip..._

 **Clarke : PUTAIN DE RÉVEIL _*tape sur le réveil*_ 5h15... Et bah, bienvenue en enfer!**

Je me lève, en sueur de ma mésaventure pour aller prendre mon ptit déj en vitesse, car bien sur, plus l'temps de mettre 6 mois à le déguster...  
Je fini de me préparer et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 6h04.  
Merde, merde, merde! C'est sur que j'ai loup le bus! il est sensé passer 5h50... J'enfile mes baskets favorites et cours jusqu'à l'arrêt... Personne, pas de bus.

 **Clarke : Génial...**

Et voilà Clarkie, toi qui avais plus que la flemme, tu dois te taper un tour de vélo sans trainer jusqu'à l'autre arrêt de bus en te démerdant avec ta valise et plus d'une heure de trajet après. Pas d'autre moyen sinon tu peux dire au revoir ta vie. Je repars chez moi et attrape mon vélo. Je commence vouloir pédaler mais les pneus sont totalement dégonflés.

 **Clarke : EST CE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE?!**

Je me dépêche de les regonfler et pars à toute vitesse.  
6h24, j'arrive devant l'arrêt de bus essoufflée, écoutez, je suis pas Supergirl hein. Bon, il devrait pas tarder, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que j'arriverais en retard...

Après finalement environ 2 heures de bus, j'arrive devant mon lycée. Je me souviens plus exactement d'où est l'internat et de toute façon, je peux pas rejoindre ma chambre maintenant car j'ai pas les clefs, ni tout simplement le numéro, puis je suis déjà en retard. Mais d'un autre côté, je peux pas me pointer en cours avec ma valise et mes sacs...

 **Clarke : Réfléchi, réfléchi...**

Je regarde autour de moi et cache mes valises dans un endroit où je suis sûre de les retrouver.  
Je continue vers les salles et passe discretos pour pas me faire voir par la ptite vieille de l'accueil jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose : je ne connais pas ma classe, et donc, je n'ai pas l'emploi du temps, et donc, je ne sais pas dans quelle salle aller.

 **Clarke : _*se tape plusieurs fois sur le front*_**

Je me dirige donc vers l'accueil.

 **Clarke : Heyy!... Euh bonjour! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en retard et le pire, c'est que ce qui s'est passé , ça aurait pu être une excuse que j'ai crée, mais non! Ça s'est vraiment passé et -**

 **? : Votre nom.**

 **Clarke : Ok... Clarke Griffin.**

 **? : Votre classe est en salle B23.**

 **Clarke : Okkayy! Merci!**

Au lieu d'émettre une quelconque émotion, elle referme la vitre de l'accueil en me regardant avec un regard vide. Je secoue la tête et m'active à chercher ma salle. Je frappe à la porte 8h36. J'entends une voix me dire d'entrer, alors c'est ce que je fais.  
Je suis donc entrée et m'arrête un moment pour regarder ma nouvelle classe et surtout où est ce qu'il y aurait une place libre ( merde! ils ont pris les places du fond ) Mais pendant ce moment de blanc, le prof me sort de mes pensées.

 **Prof : Oui? Un problème mademoiselle?**

 **Clarke : Ah, euh... _*rire nerveux*_ Heyy, bonjour, euh je suis Clarke Griffin et on m'a dit que j'étais dans cette salle, alors bah, j'suis venue. Mais avant toute choses, je vais tout vous expliquer!**

J'explique mes petits empêchements qui ont provoqués mon retard et vois quelques personnes retenir leurs rires et d'autres juste sourire.

 **Prof : Et bien "Clarke Griffin" vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste, mais laissez moi vous aider... Alors... Vous êtes en B23!**

 **Clarke : _*rire moqueur*_ Bah ouais je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.**

Il est fou ou quoi?

 **Prof : _*se retient de rire*_ Ici, mademoiselle, c'est la D23.**

C'est pas possible... UN CAUCHEMAR!

 **Clarke : _*dans une voix basse*_ Oh putain... _*se tape la main contre le front*_ Merde, merde...**

Les élèves se mettent à rire tout comme le prof qui essaye quand même de ne pas exagérer et je sens mes joues chauffer. Je décide quand même de regarder les têtes des élèves quand mon attention se porte sur... une fille, avec des yeux... vraiment... wow euh... Spéciaux! Mais le prof me sort de ma contemplation.

 **Prof : Si vous tenez vraiment rester dans cette classe, je peux demander, mais je ne suis pas sur que la direction accepte. _*léger rire*_**

 **Clarke : Oh... Ouais, euh désolé _*montre la porte du doigt*_ je vais y aller du coup. _*rire nerveux*_**

C'est ainsi que je sors de la salle. Un peu déçue, ce prof avait l'air cool et surtout, il y avait l'air d'y avoir des personnes intéressantes ici...  
Je toque cette fois-ci la bonne porte et tombe nez à nez avec une prof assez jeune.

 **Prof : Bonjour?**

 **Clarke : Euh... Bonjour. Je suis Clarke Griffin, on m'a dit que j'étais dans cette salle.**

 **Prof : Ah tiens! L'élève qu'il me manquait! Alors dis nous, Clarke, qu'à fais que tu te retrouves avec plus de 40 minutes de retard ?**

 **Clarke : Alors ! _*rires*_ Vous allez rire!**

Je vois la prof avec une expression moins amicale et lever un sourcil.

 **Clarke : ... Ou pas... Bref! En gros, je me lève, tranquillou, normal et quand je fini de me préparer, je vois qu'il était plus de 6h, donc c'était mort, j'avais loupé mon bus. Alors après j'avais pas le choix, j'ai attrapé mon vélo, sauf que quand j'ai voulu commencer pédaler, bah ça voulait pas parce qu'ils étaient dégonflés, j'ai donc du regonfler les pneus. Ensuite j'arrive un autre arrêt et prends l'autre bus. Puis j'arrive et je demande ma salle l'accueil; sauf que la meuf de l'accueil bah, elle m'a donné aucunes indications de plus appart "B23", sérieux, et je suis nouvelle cette année, du coup bah je me suis trompé de salle et j'ai atterri en D23, où j'ai papoté avec un prof plutôt cool, enfin bref, vous connaissez la suite,** **je me retrouve là, en face de vous _*soupire et sourie*_**

Les élèves se mettent rire.

 **Prof : *air amusé* Je vois... Aller, trouves toi une place...**

Je commence partir pour m'asseoir quand elle me retient.

 **Madame Elia : Je suis madame Elia, ta professeure principale et aussi de fraç ais, alors on va travailler ton expression l'orale si tu le veux bien _*clin d'oeil*_**

Les élèves rient encore et je sens mes joues chauffer un peu plus. Je trouve une place côté d'une brune aux yeux bleu... Hmm...

 **Clarke : J'peux?**

 **Octavia : Bien sur! Je suis Octavia au passage.**

 **Clarke : Enchantée, et... bah moi du coup tu connais mon prénom _*rire gêné*_**

 **Octavia : Oui _*rire*_ , j'étais entrain de me dire, vu que t'es nouvelle, viens manger avec mon groupe et moi pour pas te retrouver solo. Enfin, si tu veux bien sur!**

 **Clarke : Oh! Bah merci beaucoup, tu me sauves carrément la vie! _*sourire*_**

 **Octavia : Y'a pas de quoi! _*sourire*_**

La matinée se poursuit et entre temps j'ai rencontré Raven, une fille typée hispanique hyper cool aussi, c'est une amie d'enfance Octavia, elle fait partie du groupe que je vais rencontrer.  
Maintenant, il est midi, mon heure favorite! On arrive au self et on se sert. Biensur, je me jettes sur le steak frites! Bah oui attendez, on rate pas une occasion en or comme celle-ci!

 **Raven : Venez, ils sont là bas.**

 **Octavia : Ouaip, suis nous!**

 **Clarke : A vos ordres ! _*clin d'oeil*_**

On arrive une table assez bien remplie.

 **Octavia : Hey tout le monde, on a recruté quelqu'un avec Raven, je vous présente Clarke!**

Ils me saluent.

 **Octavia : Clarke, j'te présente Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Maya, Finn et Bellamy, mon frère. Il y a aussi Lexa, mais je sais pas trop ce qu'elle fou là.**

 **Clarke : D'accord bah, enchantée tout le monde ! _*signe de la main, sourire*_**

Je m'assoie côté de Raven et en face d'Octavia. Le repas se passe bien, j'apprends connaître vite fais presque tout le monde.

 **Lincoln : Donc personne sait où est ma cousine?**

 **Jasper : Peut-être avec pesta.**

 **Monty : Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça? Et puis elle est pas dans le lycée, alors à moins qu'elle ai loupé la rentrée.**

 **Harper : Tu sais très bien pourquoi...**

 **Jasper : C'est une peste! Je suis sur qu'elle la manipule, elle est malsaine! Je vous le dis depuis le début et je maintiens ma position le temps qu'elle prouve pas le contraire.**

 **Octavia : Jasper!**

 **Lincoln : Je vais essayer de la trouver.**

Je ne comprends absolument rien ce qu'ils racontent pour le moment mais me contente d'écouter et de les suivre à l'extérieur.

 **Octavia : Alors blondie, tu nous racontes quoi?**

Blondie...

 **Clarke : Bah déjà, merci de m'avoir accueillie dans votre groupe de fous.**

 _*rires*_

 **Clarke : Ensuite, ici ça a l'air pas mal mais bon, c'est aussi beaucoup plus stricte que dans mon ancien bahut alors...**

 **Raven : Pourquoi t'as changé de lycée? Enfin, si t'as pas envie d'en parler...**

 **Clarke : Oh, j'me suis fais virer. _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Octavia : Wow _*gloussement*_ aurait-on là une deuxième Lexa?!**

Ils se mettent tous rires.

 **Raven : Sérieux?! Vas-y! Raconte, pourquoi?**

 **Clarke : Bahh, ils sont hyper susceptibles aussi! Parce que, je cite : "Proposer une taffe aux 6ème, sortir par la fenêtre en cours car c'est relou ou encore peindre le visage d'une prof pour lui donner meilleure mine ne sont pas des attitudes tolérées dans l'établissement." La fois de trop apparament.**

Ils explosent alors tous de rire. Bon j'avoue, c'est assez comique quand on y pense...

 **Jasper : Ok, faut pas qu'elle rencontre Lexa, ça va être genre le duo de l'enfer!**

 **Raven : On va se taper des barres cette année les gars! _*cris de joie et rires*_**

Je suis leurs rires et mon envie de rencontrer cette Lexa se grandie.  
On continue nos discussion quand mon téléphone sonne : C'est Anna!

 **Clarke : Excusez moi, c'est important _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Octavia : Griffin un amour caché ? _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Nan Blake, pourquoi? T'es jalouse ? _*sourire en coin, rires*_**

Je m'écarte et décroche.

 _Anna : Allo ma poule ?_

 _Clarke : Heyy! Comment tu vas?_

 _Anna : Bah écoute, tranquille! Alors raconte! Ta rentrée?_

 _Clarke : Mouvementée...! J'ai rencontrée un groupe super sympas!_

 _Anna : Ça nous remplace déjà , tu es une traîtresse blondie!_

 _Clarke : Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça! Et oui je sais... Désolé, mais vous n'êtes plus la hauteur. C'est comme ça qu'est ce que tu veux... *rires*_

 _Anna : *rires* Et alors, tu as réaliser de nouveaux exploits?_

 _Clarke : Mouaiiis, trois fois rien..._

Je lui raconte mes mésaventures de ce matin et elle me raconte elle aussi sa rentrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle doit bientôt reprendre les cours. On raccroche et je rejoins mon groupe...  
sauf qu'il n'y a plus de groupe, ni plus aucune personne aux alentours d'ailleurs! Ok Griffin, ça pue le retard!  
Je pars chercher mon sac et regarde mon emploie du temps. Et merde! Ici c'est 13 heure la reprise des cours! Je me dépêche sachant qu'il est déjà 13h11!  
Je cours dans les couloirs mais un pion m'interpelle :

 **Pion : Hey ! Mademoiselle! Arrêtez-vous!**

Je me retourne.

 **Pion : Premièrement, on ne court pas des les couloirs et deuxièmement, le premier jour, les retards, c'est directement dans le bureau du principal jeune fille!**

 **Clarke : Quoi!? Aller... sois sympas s'il te plait! J'ai qu'un quart d'heure de retard!**

 **Pion : Déjà, je ne suis pas votre pote et 15 minutes de retard et maintenant 16, c'est énorme! Aller, suivez moi!**

Il commence partir. Ok, je tente un dernier tour de passe passe! : J'attends un peu et commence à rebrousser chemin discrètement...

 **Pion : C'est un ordre!**

Et merde... Pion 1, Clarkie 0.  
Il m'emmène devant la porte et me dit d'entrer et d'attendre dans la "salle d'attente" le temps que le principal arrive. Il attend que je rentre et se met derrière la porte après l'avoir refermée. Je souffle avant de m'asseoir tête baissée. Je relève la tête et... ok wow... je m'attendais pas à avoir ce genre de visions... devant moi, une tête qui me semble pas si étrangère.

 **Elève : Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûre que je te recroiserais ici! _*sourire*_**

Ok, ça va pas du tout l ! Comment on peut avoir un aussi beau sourire? Pourquoi tu penses ça toi! Je sors de mes pensées et réponds, intriguée.

 **Clarke : Comment ça?**

 **Elève : D23.**

 **Clarke : Ah... _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement*_ ouais...**

Je ris nerveusement et je sens mes joues devenir rouges. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? D'habitude je suis fière de mes conneries!

 **Elève : Si c'était vraiment une excuse, elle était assez bien montée.**

 **Clarke : Bah, en fait, cette fois ci c'était vrai, mais t'inquiètes, tu vas voir, les histoires que j'invente sont vraiment mieux! _*petit rire*_**

 **Elève : Je vais avoir une avant première alors, et avec le principal en plus! _*sourire en coin*_**

Inspire... Expire... Inspire...

 **Clarke : Peut tre bien _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Elève : Hmmm, Clarke? C'est ça?**

J'essaye de reprendre peu à peu mon assurance et réponds.

 **Clarke : C'est ça! Et moi, qui ai-je l'honneur? _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Moi c'est Lexa. _*clin d'oeil*  
_**

 **Et voilà! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Au niveau des publications, je n'ai pas encore d'idée de rythme comme c'est une première pour moi, alors je verrais. J'attends vraiment vos retours avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et quoi améliorer ou changer. Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Effet Lexa

**Salut! Premièrement, j'ai eu vos retours sur le premier chapitre, et il se trouve qu'ils étaient très positifs, alors je suis vraiment contente, merci! On se retrouve donc pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors, il faut savoir que jusqu'au chapitre 3-4, l'histoire et les personnages s'installent et il y a bien sur des choses que vous comprendrez plus tard! Je sais toujours pas vraiment quel rythme tenir, mais je vais essayer de poster régulièrement. Aussi, je répondrais surement à vos commentaires à la fin où quelque chose comme ça... Je vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture !**

 _ **POV Clarke :**_

 **Lexa : Moi c'est Lexa.** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Okkkk, garde ton calme Clarkie... Calmes-toi, tout va bien se passer... CAAALME! Donc c'est elle Lexa? Intéressant, très, très intéressant. Beaucoup trop à mon gout... wow... Je sors de ma contemplation d'attardée pour lui répondre, mais la porte qui s'ouvre m'en empêche.

 **Cage : Merci Eli.**

On regarde Cage et on réalise au même moment qu'il faut qu'on se lève, bah ouais, question de politesse tout ça tout ça...

 **Cage : Je ne suis presque pas étonné. Je vois qu'on reprend les mauvaises habitudes Miss Woods?**

 **Lexa : Et bien... J'ai eu un problème de fille et -**

 **Cage : Evidemment... Epargnez moi de la suite je vous prie. Et vous mademoiselle... Griffin, je ne suis pas surpris non plus au vu des commentaires sur votre dossier, quelle est votre excuse?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Alors euh, c'est vraiment incroyable et non ce ne sont pas des excuses monsieur le principal, mais des faits réels!**

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Lexa et je la vois prendre un air vraiment sérieux, un peu trop, du coup, ça n'aide pas trop à contrôler mon envie de rire. Elle a l'air d'avoir un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions, du moins, pour les exprimer sur son visage. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment elle fait...

 **Clarke : J'étais dehors, entrain de papoter avec mon nouveau groupe d'amis, ah ouais, car si vous voulez me demander, niveau intégration tout ça, les élèves sont au top ici! Enfin bref, et là, bam! Coup de téléphone. Ma meilleure amie que je reverrais plus avant je sais pas quand, alors forcément, je réponds et je commence à m'écarter pour aller lui parler. Je suis allé vers l'endroit des casiers, il y avait une flaque d'eau, oui bonne question, qu'est ce qu'une flaque d'eau faisait là par ce 25°C, je me le demande toujours. Du coup j'ai glissé, sauf que derrière moi, il y avait un casier ouvert, alors je me suis cognée la tête et ça m'a assommée. Je vais très bien, vous inquiétez pas, plus de peur que de mal. Ensuite je me suis réveillée, je me suis rappelée de ce qu'il s'était passé alors j'ai rappelé Anna pour la rassurer puis j'ai foncé pour aller en cours et c'est là que le surveillant m'a trouvé. Du coup... J'ai juste une petite bosse derrière la tête, trois fois rien, si vous voulez toucher...**

Je vois que j'ai réussi à perdre Cage dans ma fausse histoire, d'habitude, c'est bon signe, parce que quand tu balances autant d'infos, on pourrait croire que c'est vrai, mais le problème, c'est que je vois très bien qu'il n'y croit pas.

 **Cage : Et... Vous pensez vraiment que je vais avaler ça?**

Je réfléchis à ma réponse et balance.

 **Clarke : Quoi!?** ** _*rire*_** **Vous pensez vraiment que je suis capable d'inventer ça là, en 30 secondes ?**

Je le vois cogiter et entre temps, je croise le regard de Lexa, et au moment où nos yeux se rencontrent... Oh, oh. Non! Son sourire en coin veut tout dire, c'est trop tard! Elle se met à rire. J'ai donc vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire non plus. Traître... Je prends une grande inspiration et...

 **Clarke : Tu peux rigoler, ça fait quand même hyper mal!** ** _*sourire retenu, rires nerveux*_**

 **Lexa : Oui. Pardon, Clarke. C'est juste que,** ** _*reprend son air sérieux*_** **t'as vraiment pas eu de chance quoi...**

 **Cage : Et bien, content que tout cela vous amuse, mais voyons si une heure de colle mercredi vous amuse tout autant, aller, hors de ma vue, et vous avez intérêt à être présentes!**

 **Lexa : Quoi!?**

 **Clarke : Quoi mais?! On a rien fait et monsieur le principal, c'est le premier jour quoi!**

 **Cage : Justement, disons qu'avec ça, vous serez surement à l'heure maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, vu l'heure, vous irez seulement à votre prochain cours. Aller, hors de mon bureau!**

On sort sans un mot et on avance un peu avant de se regarder et exploser de rire.

 **Lexa : Ok, t'es vraiment allé trop loin! J'aurais jamais dis "assomé"! Tu serais en mauvais état après!**

 **Clarke : Bah tiens! Rigole, il ne te laisse même pas parler tellement il te croit plus! Il t'a même pas laissé finir ta phrase! Tu voulais sortir quoi?**

 **Lexa : J'sais plus, un truc avec les règles, histoire de le dégoûter et qu'il laisse tomber, tu vois.** _ ***hausse les épaules, rires***_

 **Clarke : Je vois.** ** _*rires*_**

On parle et rigole un peu plus et un blanc s'installe un peu, avant que Lexa ne le casse.

 **Lexa : Bon, et bien je vais te laisser, faut que j'aille devant ma salle du coup, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Merci de m'avoir fais rire autant, ça fait du bien dès le premier jour!**

 **Clarke : Mais je t'en prie, quand tu veux!** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Lexa : *sourire* A plus tard j'espère** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Et elle s'en va. Comme ça, elle me laisse. Hey, faut qu'elle arrête ces clins d'oeil... Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi... Aller hop hop hop! On se ressaisit! Euh sinon, faut que j'aille devant ma salle moi du coup...  
Je suis devant ma salle et après quelques minutes Octavia et Raven apparaissent et me questionne, je leur explique donc la situation.

L'après midi passa assez vite. La sonnerie se fait enfin entendre et on sort en vitesse de la salle. On rejoint le groupe et on part devant l'arret de bus pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux. On se pose et je vois Raven pousser Octavia plusieurs fois vers... Lincoln? Ok, hmm...

 **Jasper : Mais nooon! Elle est en vie!**

On regarde à qui parle Jasper et je vois que c'est Lexa. Ok Griffin, surtout, reste naturelle.  
Naturelle! Pas psychopathe!

 **Lexa : J'vous ai manqué ?** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

D'accord. ça va pas du tout le faire si elle fait ça tout le temps...

 **Raven : Nan, ça faisait des vacances à vrai dire. Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens Woods, merci!**

 **Lexa : Je vois que tu m'aimes beaucoup Reyes... ça fait chaud au cœur! Dans ce cas je repars** _ ***petite moue***_

 **Raven : Dans mes bras espèce de dindon !** ** _*grand sourire*_**

Elles s'enlacent et la même scène se produit avec Octavia, je souris devant ça quand...

 **Lexa : Tiens, c'est de MON groupe que tu parlais, Clarke?** ** _*sourire en coin, sourcil levé*_**

Ok, rentrons dans son jeu!

 **Clarke : Euhh...** ** _*se racle la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix*_** **Ouaip! Un problème avec ça madame problèmes de fille ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Je sais pas, je sens bien que je peux la taquiner, la provoquer et... j'en ai très envie!

 **Lexa : Bien au contraire...** _ ***sourire en coin***_ **On pourra te protéger des casiers** _ ***clin d'œil***_

Les autres rigolent suite à notre échange.

 **Clarke : Me voilà rassurée** _ ***clin d'œil***_

( Enfin pas pour longtemps si tu continues tes clin d'œil )

 **Lexa : Bon, c'est pas que je vous aimes pas, mais je dois y aller, alors...**

 **Jasper : On sait très bien pourquoi hein... pff**

 **Lincoln : Jasper, laisse tomber...**

Je ne comprends rien et Lexa enchaine avec un ton... agressif.

 **Lexa : Bon, écoute, ça vous regarde pas ok? Mes choix ne concernent que moi même si je sais très bien ce que vous pensez!**

Elle part énervée et je regarde le groupe, confuse.

 **Raven : Euh, on t'expliquera Clarke, enfin, c'est plutôt à elle de le faire...**

On reste un moment à discuter, puis d'un coup, je pense à ma valise lorsque l'internat est évoqué. Oups. Raven Lincoln et Finn reste aussi ici, tandis qu'Octavia rentre chez elle, tout comme le reste. On salut tout le monde et on part en direction de l'internat avec Raven. Je n'oublie pas bien sur, de récupérer ma valise et mon sac, et Raven est prise d'un fou rire quand elle voit où je les avait planqués, avant qu'on réalise que je n'ai pas de chambre.

Finalement, tout va bien, j'ai pu récupérer la chambre qui m'était destinée. Elle est presque en face de celle de Raven. Pour le moment je suis seule, pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais c'est une chambre pour deux personnes alors...

 _Mercredi..._

Je n'ai été qu'une fois en retard depuis lundi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est un exploit. Bon en même temps j'ai pas envie de passer mes mercredi après midi et mes weekend au bahut... mais je tiendrais pas longtemps. En tout cas cet aprèm je suis déjà collée. Super. Bien évidemment, je n'ai encore rien dit à mes parents. Bon point positif Clarkie : tu seras en compagnie de Lexa... Faut vraiment que je garde ma poker face...

La dernière heure de cours sonne et je suis en route pour partir et... j'avais presque oublié la colle. Génial, c'est parti pour être en retard en colle! Je m'active, parce que j'aimerais quand même profiter de mon arès midi. J'arrive devant la porte et toque. J'entre et je vois Lexa qui vient d'arriver, s'asseoir. Je me dirige vers elle et on se sourit ( inspire... expire... )

 **Clarke : Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous mademoiselle?**

 **Lexa : Je ne sais pas... Vous me perturbez assez à vrai dire... C'est pas bon pour le travail...**

Ahahah... Attends quoi? Okkkk, reste cool Clarkie.

 **Clarke : Oh... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail alors...** ** _*essaye de retenir ses joues qui tournent au rouge*_**

Cage arrive à ce moment là alors j'arrête de penser et m'assoie à côté d'elle.

 **Cage : A l'heure... Bien. Que ça continue comme ça, mais pas seulement en heure de colle. Bien, j'ai regardé et vous êtes ensemble en Anglais, alors comme vous n'avez pas encore eu cours, vous allez prendre de l'avance. Tenez.** ** _*distribue les feuilles*_** **Au travail et pas un bruit.**

Tout ce que mon cerveau intègre à ce moment-là c'est que je serais avec Lexa en anglais. Bon, j'aime pas la matière, mais y'a moyen que je l'apprecie un peu plus...

 _ **POV Lexa :**_

Ca va faire environ 20 minutes que la colle a commencé. Ok, sa proximité me donne légèrement chaud. Concentre-toi sur ta feuille... Je tourne tout de même la tête et je la vois complètement... bloquée? A la première question en plus! Ah et elle cherche un moyen de dormir sans se faire choper. Je vois que Cage ne s'occupe pas de nous alors je me lance :

 **Lexa : Des problèmes avec l'anglais peut-être ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Hmmm...** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Moques-toi!** ** _*petite moue*_** **C'est juste que... ouais, j'aime pas cette matière et je comprends rien!** ** _*croise les bras*_**

Tout simplement... Adorable... Lexa!

 **Lexa : Oh. Et bien, si t'es sympas je veux bien t'aider, mais à une seule condition.**

 **Clarke : Euh... Mouais, dis toujours...**

 **Lexa : Tu me dois un "gage" où je peux te demander n'importe quoi et tu seras obligé d'accepter.**

Ok, alors je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je viens de balancer ça, mais finalement je me dis que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée car elle semble réceptive et j'ai très envie de la taquiner!

 **Clarke :** ** _*rires*_** **Wow! Sérieux? Un truc aussi violent pour de l'anglais?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retourne vers sa feuille*_** **Et bien bonne chance, c'était mes conditions.**

Je n'attends pas longtemps avant qu'elle dise

 **Clarke : Bon... Ok. Juste parcequ'il faut que je fasse au moins un truc, on sait jamais ici... Aide moi s'il te plait.**

 **Lexa : Ok. C'est parti!** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 _ **POV Clarke :**_

Ok. Alors je viens d'accepter un truc que je n'aurais normalement jamais accepté, parce que, ça me fais sentir faible. Ensuite, elle n'arrête pas avec ses clins d'oeil! Ca va être très compliqué ces dernières minutes... Je vous le dis moi.

Finalement, on sort de cette salle et je suis toujours en vie! Par contre, mon assurance légendaire n'a toujours pas réapparu. On va pouvoir appeler ça l'effet Lexa... Et merde...

 **Lexa : Bon...** ** _*regards incertains vers Clarke*_**

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et balance :

 **Clarke : Tu... Tu fais quoi cet aprèm?**

Ok! C'est sorti! Dernière ligne droite, sa réponse.

 **Lexa : Oh..! Euh...** ** _*joue nerveusement avec ses doigts*_** **Je-je vais rejoindre quelqu'un dans environ 30 minutes...**

J'essaye de cacher ma grande déception, après tout, ça fait que trois jours qu'on se connait. Je vois qu'elle a vraiment un air désolé. Alors... Soudain j'ai une idée, après tout, je fais ça avec tout le monde.

 **Clarke : Oh, je vois...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Woods a un amoureux ?**

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, surprise, et commence un ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme aussitôt. Elle semble avoir un moment de réflexion et enchaîne avec un air amusé :

 **Lexa : Griffin est jalouse?**

Et merde, touché. Ok calmos, ressaisis-toi!

 **Clarke :** ** _*gloussement, joues tournant au rouge*_** **Qu-quoi? Nan je .. j'voulais juste t'embêter, c'est tout** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire*_** **D'accord.** ** _*perd rapidement son sourire*_** **Hmm, désolé, je dois y aller du coup...**

Ah ouais... Mais ma réponse? J'ai quand même envie de savoir si... enfin... voilà quoi.

 **Clarke : Oh.. Ok.** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix et pose sa main sur le bras de Clarke*_** **Désolé...**

Elle s'en va. Et moi je suis pétrifiée parce qu'elle m'a touchée le bras. Bon ok, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop, mais bon... voilà quoi... Elle... Faut que je trouve un remède. Je fini par retrouver Octavia et les autres et l'après midi était très sympathique. C'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer dans ses chambres.

Je suis tranquillement en train de rien faire sur mon lit quand j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir. Je lève la tête et je vois Raven à l'encadrement de la porte.

 **Raven : Hey... euh désolé si je te dérange mais j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête... j'me demandais si ça te dirais que je vienne squatter cette chambre avec toi car... Bah en fait je me fais royalement chier toute seule. Je sais pas toi. Voilà. T'as le droit de pas vouloir hein, après tout on se connait que depuis quelques jours, j'ten voudrais pas t'inquiète.**

Je réfléchi réellement à sa proposition, car elle a pas tord, on s'ennuie vraiment toutes seules ici. Je pèse donc le pour et le contre et me rends compte que les pour prennent le dessus.

 **Clarke : Bah écoute, je suis carrément partante!** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Raven : Oh! Sérieux!** ** _*grand sourire*_** **T'es géniale! Je te trouvais déjà cool hein, mais là... Merciii! Je vais chercher mes affaires ! On préviendra les surveillants et tout demain, et si ils sont pas d'accord, on s'en fout.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

J'aime vraiment bien cette fille et son assurance. Elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut et dit directement les choses!

Je l'aide et son installation est assez rapide. Finalement, après un court laps de temps, on se retrouve chacune sur notre lit à parler. On parle comme ça une bonne partie de la soirée et je trouve Raven vraiment hyper chouette!

 _2 jours plus tard..._

On est vendredi. Enfin! Ca va être le week end! Ce qui veux dire que je vais retrouver mon bon vieux lit, mais aussi, grass mat!

Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un retard, donc pas d'autre heure de colle ou quoi! Bon, ne pensez pas que je deviens assidue! C'est juste que les jours des heures de colles sont hyper relous!

Il est 9h et je me dirige pour aller en anglais, deux heures d'anglais! J'essaye de me motiver comme je peux, mais non, rien. Alors je rentre dans la salle, tête baissée, en trainant des pieds, quand le prof me sort de ma bulle.

 **Prof : Hello.**

Je le regarde avec un air d'attardée, soyons honnête, et ne réponds rien et me dirige vers le fond de la classe quand il ajoute :

 **Prof : Rude girl...** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

Pas compris.

Je repère finalement ma "place parfaite" comme je l'appelle. Je me calle contre la fenêtre et le radiateur, la base. Je suis toujours au degrés 0 de motivation quand j'entends.

 **Lexa : J'peux?** ** _*petit sourire en coin*_**

Ok, alors... COMMENT J'AI PU OUBLIER!? Restons calme. En tout cas, je suis étrangement remotivée, "l'effet Lexa" certainement.

 **Clarke : Of course** ** _*geste, clin d'oeil*_**

 **Lexa : Thanks** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Oui, ma motivation pour venir en anglais est revenue comme par magie. Ca vient totalement de refaire ma journée! Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mercredi! Enfin, qu'on ne l'avait pas vu.

 **Clarke : Alors, tu.. ré apparais comme ça...? T-t'étais où?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce légèrement les sourcils*_** **J...**

 **Clarke : Oh, euh t'es pas obligé de répondre, désolé, c'était un peu trop indiscret.**

 **Lexa : Non non, j'étais parti... faire... quelque chose...**

Génial ça comme réponse dis donc! Ça me dit pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend? Ça me regarde pas! Je vais me contenter de cette réponse hein...

 **Clarke : Oh... ok.**

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais presque enfin à m'endormir jusqu'à ce que j'entendes un bruit sourd de type très surprenant...

 **Prof :** ** _*frappe sur la table sur poing*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève en sursaut*_** **OH MY GOD!**

Ah. Le prof. Ouais c'est vrai que dormir en cours c'est pas hyper recommandé non plus. Je vois les autres rire et Lexa aussi... C'est pas drôle! Ça m'a fait super peur!

 **Prof : Si vous voulez, on peut toujours vous conduire dans le bureau du principal, vous pourrez alors lui expliquer vos problèmes de sommeil?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rires*_** **Ahah, excellente celle-là!**

Oups. C'est sorti. Bah quoi? il était pas mal son pic.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gore*_** **Mais non** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **merci monsieur. Je testais juste la micro sieste de 30 secondes, il parait que vos capacités cérébrales augmentent beaucoup grâce à ça!**

 **Prof :** ** _*air désespé*_** **Well...**

Bon, il s'en fou. Il me croit pas, mais au moins, il me laisse tranquille, donc c'est cool.

 **Lexa : Bravo.** ** _*petits rires*_**

 **Clarke : Hey! T'aurais pu me prévenir qu'il venait vers nous et me réveiller, ça m'aurait évité une crise cardiaque!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rires*_** **Nan, mais c'était magique, avec le beau** ** _*imite Clarke*_** **"oh my god" qui va bien.**

 **Clarke : Hey! Te moques pas! Sinon tu seras punie!**

Attends héhé, quoi?! Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ? Et merde! Ma phrase a autant de sous-entendus qu'un texte de français! C'est impossible de pas les voir! Merde, merde!

 **Lexa :** ** _*glousse*_**

 **Clarke : En...Enfin je me vengerais quoi** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement*_**

 **Lexa : Hmm... On verra qui saura gardera le dessus alors.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Pardon? Donc, d'abord je lâches un truc super gênant et elle aurait pu ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, deuxièmement, elle rentre dans mon jeu et enfin, attends, c'était du flirt ça non ? Vraiment de plus en plus intéressant...

 **Clarke : Pari tenu alors** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Le cours continu et on doit faire un travaille par deux, donc bien évidemment on s'est mise ensemble, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Après on peut pas dire que j'ai un niveau d'anglais exceptionnel, c'est même le degré 0, en plus j'aime pas ça. Mais bon après, je dis pas non si Lexa devient ma prof particulière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire héhé.

 **Et voilà! Fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas trouvé énorme quand je l'ai écris, mais c'est surtout que je dois d'abord installer les choses... Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positif comme négatif, je prends toutes les critiques en compte, pour vous écrire quelque chose de bien. Je vous dis à la prochaine et... courage, c'est bientôt les vacances !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Affinités et tensions

**Salut! Déjà j'espère que vos fêtes se passent bien ( joyeuses fêtes au passage, ou bonne vacances ). Je vous retrouve pour ce troisième chapitre de la ff. Jusqu'à ce chapitre et une partie du prochain aussi, l'histoire et les personnages s'installent. J'espère encore une fois qu'il vous plaira. Je tenez aussi à vous remerciez sincèrement pour vos retours ! Je ne pensez pas en avoir de si bons et sachez que je prendrez vos remarques en compte.  
Pas plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

 **POV Clarke :**

On a bien rigolé et parlé avec Lexa pendant ce cours d'anglais. La sonnerie se fait entendre. C'est donc la meilleure heure! Et je parle bien évidemment du fait que la bouffe nous attend.  
On part alors rejoindre les autres pour aller manger.

Le repas se passe vraiment bien, ce sont vraiment des personnes que j'apprécie. je parle encore une fois avec un peu tout le monde pour mieux les connaitre, j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur Lexa mais je remarque que celle-ci n'est pas vraiment réceptive aujourd'hui, comme souvent, alors j'abandonne et me concentre sur Octavia, cette brune que j'apprécie déjà beaucoup! C'est avec elle que j'ai le plus de cours en commun.  
Après être sorties de table, on marche toutes les deux et on parle de tout et de rien. Ce moment est vraiment très agréable et je me rends compte qu'elle a vraiment beaucoup d'humour, j'aime beaucoup! Les autres nous rejoignent après un petit moment, mais maintenant, faut aller en cours, génial!

 **Octavia : Bon tu viens blondie?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*les yeux au ciel*_** **Arrrg, la flemme!**

 **Octavia : Tu tiens vraiment pas à ton week-end alors !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle, se lève*_** **J'arrive.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rires*_** **Je préfère ça!**

 **Clarke : Ne crois pas non plus que tu as une quelconque influence sur moi Blake.** ** _*plisse les yeux*_**

 **Octavia : Ah oui? C'est ce qu'on verra** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Sérieusement ? C'est un truc de groupe d'être des beaux gosses et de faire tout le temps de clins d'œil ou ça se passe comment ?  
Super... Faut rentrer en maths maintenant...

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard...**_

Bon, on peut dire que les choses ont évoluées par ici!  
Ça fait un petit bout de temps maintenant que je suis dans ce nouveau bahut. Bon. Conclusion, il est vraiment beaucoup plus stricte que l'ancien. Genre, vraiment!  
Je me suis vraiment rapprochée du groupe. En plus de ça, Raven deviens comme une sœur pour moi, je veux dire, on est dans la même chambre du coup et on est parti du principe qu'on doit tout se dire, genre vraiment tout. On a pris notre confiance et on se l'est donné, en partant du principe que si on la brise, ça détruira tout. Mais aucune de nous deux ne compte le faire. Je sais donc beaucoup de choses sur Raven, comme le fait qu'elle soit totalement à fond sur Finn. Il est pas mal! Elle a bout goût. Pour ma part, je lui ai aussi partagé beaucoup de choses, sauf le fait que je craque complètement pour Lexa. Evidemment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de mon attirance pour la gente féminine, excepté à Anna, mais je le dirais bientôt à Raven. Je pense...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Raven :** ** _*entre dans la chambre et se jette sur son lit*_** **J'en aii marreeeee!** ** _*souffle*_** **Alors t'as journée Blondie?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle*_** **Pareil que toi j'crois.**

Un petit temps passe avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

 **Raven :** ** _*se tourne vers Clarke*_** **J'ai... vu qu'on a fait ce pacte, j'ai un truc a te dire.** ** _*se met sur le lit en tailleur*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fait de même sur son lit*_** **Je t'écoutes** ** _*se frotte les mains, sourire*_**

 **Raven : Bah... En fait... je suis à fond sur quelqu'un...**

 **Clarke : Oh oh oh...** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven : ... du groupe.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_** **Raven... je t'aimes beaucoup et tout, et t'es pas mal, tout ça tout ça hein, mais, j'ai d'autres projets...**

 **Raven :** ** _*explose de rire*_** **T'es bête! C'est pas toi! C'est... Finn.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Je m'en doutais, ça se voyait!**

 **Raven :** ** _*panique*_** **Tant que ça?!**

 **Clarke : Bah, vous vous cherchez quoi!**

 **Raven : Tu trouves? Enfin, il a pas l'air trop détaché par rapport à moi?**

 **Clarke : Non, je pense que ça le fait! Il te regarde souvent!**

 **Raven :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Sérieux?!** ** _*saute de joie*_** **Cool, cool, cool!**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Raven : En plus, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés cet été, et là, ça le fait bien alors...**

 **Clarke : Parles-lui.**

 **Raven : T'es folle !**

 **Clarke : Bin quoi** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **je suis sur que c'est pareil de son côté!**

 **Raven : Pas... Pas maintenant, j'peux pas...**

 **Clarke : Wow! Raven Reyes sans son assurance légendaire! Qui l'aurait cru!** ** _*rires*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*lance un coussin sur Clarke*_** **Fermes-là** ** _*rires*_**

C'est partit pour une mini bataille de polochon. J'étais entrain de me faire martiriser quand Raven s'arrete d'un coup.

 **Raven : ATTENDS UNE MINUTE!** ** _*pointe Clarke du doigt*_**

Oh oh.

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève les mains pour se rendre*_** **J'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire!**

 **Raven :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **C'est quoi ton "projet" ?!**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Quoi?**

MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE!

 **Raven : Fais pas l'innocente! Tu m'as dis que tu avais d'autre projets, alors c'est qui ?! T'es obligé Griffin!**

Clarkie, trouves un truc, vite. VITE!

 **Clarke : Euh.. Nan** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Mais c'était juste comme ça quoi!**

 **Raven :** ** _*secoue la tête*_** **J'te crois pas!**

 **Clarke : Nan j'te jure, j'ai envie de rester un peu solo depuis mon dernier copain.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

Lâche l'affaire allleeez!

 **Clarke : Ouaip!**

 **Raven : Mouais...** ** _*relance un coussin sur Clarke*_**

Je vais me venger pour cette montée d'adrénaline avec les coussins, c'est parti pour le deuième round!

 _ ***Fin flashback***_

En parlant de Lexa... on s'est aussi vraiment rapprochées, notamment par l'intermédiaire de nos conneries. Bah ouais, fallait s'en douter, les heures de colles tout ça tout ça. On rigole vraiment souvent et on arrive à discuter très facilement de tout et de rien, genre on pourrait faire ça pendant des heures! Mais quelques fois, elle n'est plus du tout la même... Je n'ose pas encore lui demander ce qui lui arrive dans ces moments là. Déjà, elle n'exprime pas beaucoup ce qu'elle ressent et a plutôt un visage fermé, genre elle peut rire et faire n'importe quoi avec moi, mais avoir un contrôle parfait de ses émotions se fait sur son visage, je sais pas comment et pourquoi elle fait ça, mais ça lui sauve la peau plus d'une fois quand il faut mieux pas rire. Mais je commence à la cerner, grâce à ses yeux. Ses yeux... Je lis dans ses yeux, parce qu'en fait, c'est plutôt ses yeux qui expriment réellement ce qu'elle ressent, on peut tout savoir grâce au regard, et ils sont si spéciaux... Enfin bon...  
Ah oui. Aie... elle en est aussi venue à me parler de sa... petite amie : Costia. Elle m'a aussi avoué que c'est elle à qui elle rendait visite, coup dur pour Clarkie... mais que c'était compliqué. D'ailleurs, un samedi, on sortait de colle et elle est venue au lycée, j'ai pu alors voir à quoi elle ressemblait et... et elle est carrément canon, genre le high level que vous pensez presque jamais dépasser.

 _ ***Flashback***_

L'horloge tourne... Encore un peu... On y est presque. C'est vraiment TROP long les cours... Sérieux, ça devrait être dans la rubrique "technique de torturage"! Ouais, enfin vous avez compris quoi.  
Ah bah enfin! C'est fini!

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève en levant les poings et cri*_** **YAAAAASS! Week-end!**

 **Eli : Mademoiselle Griffin! La colle ne vous suffit pas à ce que je vois, alors vous vous permettez de crier espérant en avoir une autre?** ** _*air exaspéré, range ses affaires*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rires*_** **Baisses les bras Griffin t'as des auréoles!**

 **Clarke :** _ ***sourir disparaît, baisse les bras et rougis***_

 **Lexa : Je rigoles** ** _*part en fou rire, se lève*_**

 **Clarke : Très drôle ça Lexa, dis donc, vraiment très mature!**

 **Eli : Vous êtes encore là?! aller! Hors de ma vue vous deux! Sérieusement, je commence à croire que vous voulez une heure de plus...**

Nope! C'est mort, go go.

 **Lexa : Mature, pas vraiment, mais très drôle oui, t'aurais du voir ta tête!** _ ***rires***_

 **Clarke : Ah, ah, ah!** ** _*fais semblant de bouder*_**

 **Lexa : Rohhh, boude pas !** ** _*petite tape sur l'épaule de Clarke du poing*_**

 **Clarke : Tu ne me mérites plus, alors si, je boude.** ** _*croise les bras*_**

 **Lexa : Rohhhh! T'es relou...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner?**

 **Clarke : Tu ne peux pas.**

 **Lexa : Steuplé, steuplé, steuplééé!** ** _*voix d'enfant*_**

Et sans que je réagisse, elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre. Et merde! Effet Lexa. D'un coup mon corps se réchauffe. Ok, restons calme. EH OH MON CŒUR, TU RALENTIS?!

 **Clarke : Hmm... Non.**

 **Lexa : Aller...**

Et encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps de quoi que se soit que je sens ses lèvres contre ma joue. Ok, comment expliquer ça de manière... C'EST CARREMENT LA PANIQUE DANS MON CORPS!  
Je trouve seulement le moyen de bafouiller en essayant de cacher mes joues qui doivent déjà être totalement rouges.

 **Clarke : E..euh Booon ok!** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Lexa : J'ai encore gagné** ** _*clin d'oeil*_** **Tu remarqueras les efforts affectifs que j'ai fais pour toi! Je n'aime pas vraiment être tactile et tu le sais** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Clarke : Non. T'as juste encore fais ton bébé pour réussir!** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Gamine!**

 **Lexa : Pardon?! Moi gamine!? C'est qui qui boudait ?** ** _*s'arrête une seconde et croise les bras*_**

On se regarde dans les yeux avant de sourire en même temps et de partir en fou rire. On ouvre la porte pour sortir de l'établissement et on se dirige vers le portail.

 **Lexa : Oh merde!**

 **Clarke : Hum?**

Je ne comprends pas et aperçois une fille ( vraiment pas mal soit dit en passant ) au portail du lycée.

 **? : Lexa!** ** _*signe de la main*_**

 **Lexa : C'est... C'est Costia.**

Ooohhh... Non.

 **Clarke : Ohhh... Bah.. euh cool... Je.. j'vais vous laisser alors...**

Au vu de sa tête j'étais obligé d'ajouter ça.

 **Clarke : Cache ta joie surtout!** ** _*rire*_**

Sauf qu'elle ne rigole pas du tout. Elle parait même énervée et se tourne avec une de ses têtes...

 **Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

 **Costia : Ok, dis que tu veux que je m'en aille, ça sera pareil.** ** _*croise les bras, fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*souffle*_**

Okkk, quand elle me disait que c'était compliqué, j'imaginais pas du côté "tendu". Alors une mini joie m'envahie : je me dis qu'elles rompraient peut être et alors je pourrais.. QUOI!? Non! Clarkie, Lexa est ta pote, et on souhaite pas ça! Je retire...( Même si j'en pensais une part ) Et puis en même temps, je dis pas ça pour me rassurer, mais Lexa n'a pas l'air elle même avec elle, genre elle ne parait pas... heureuse. Bref. Au vu de l'ambiance, je brise le silence pesant qui aurait pu s'installer.

 **Clarke : Bon... bah à plus Lex', bon week end!** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Lexa : Attends! E..euh Clarke... J'te présente Costia. Costia, Clarke.**

J'avoue, je suis en forme, c'est le week-end, alors je joue la meuf cool.

 **Clarke : Yop!**

Elle me regarde sans répondre, limite en me jugeant, puis elle lâche un faux sourire rapide. Génial! Dis donc, t'es peut être belle, mais t'es hyper froide ma cocotte!

 **Clarke :** ** _*gêné, passe sa main dans ses cheveux*_** **Héhé... Bon... euh salut.** ** _*signe de la main*_**

Super dis donc. En m'éloignant à petits pas ( oui bon ok je le fais exprès ) j'arrive a entendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

 **Costia : C'est qui?**

 **Lexa : T'es sérieuse! C'était quoi ça Costia ? T'aurais au moins pu dire quelque chose, super accueille quoi! Et je viens de te le dire, mais tu m'écoutes pas de toute façon, c'est Clarke.**

 **Costia : Ouais, bah tu sais quoi, j'ai compris, j'aurais pas du venir c'est ça? Peut être que j'aurais dû te laisser avec CLARKE non?**

 **Lexa : Arrêtes! Juste! Commence pas! C'est une pote...**

 **Costia : Ouais...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*souffle*_**

Je suis maintenant trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles disent, mais maintenant je suis presque sur que cette Costia ne m'apprécie pas, super, et que l'ambiance est vraiment tendue.

 _ ***Fin flashback.***_

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines, et je ne l'ai pas revue. Depuis, Lexa ne m'en parle presque jamais, genre vraiment, encore moins qu'avant ( même si elle le faisait jamais), mais je n'ai pas le courage ni l'envie de demander si ça va. Bah ouais attendez, vu l'accueil qu'elle m'avait fait.

Outre Lexa, je me suis aussi TRÈS beaucoup rapprochée d'Octavia. Du style, vraiment beaucoup beaucoup, ouais enfin vous avez compris. On traîne presque tout le temps ensemble, comme on est dans la même classe, donc nous avons le plus de cours en commun. Puis on rigole bien et elle est bon publique de mes conneries, alors bon.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Madame Elia : Qui peut me dire ce que l'auteur essaye de transmettre dans ce texte ?**

Je n'écoute pas grand chose du cours, mais bon je crois que la prof m'aime bien. Je préfère discuter avec O et elle, elle m'écoute d'une oreille en écoutant le cours parce que madame veut quand même rester sérieuse. J'aime bien le français d'habitude, enfin un peu quoi, mais ce cours là, j'aime pas ce qu'on fait, alors...

 **Clarke : Hey O** ** _*petite tape du coude, sourire en coin*_**

 **Octavia : Quoi?**

 **Clarke : Tu sais ce que c'est un hamster dans l'espace ?**

 **Octavia : Non Clarke.** ** _*air désespéré*_**

 **Clarke : Allez essaye de deviner.**

Je la vois essayer de garder son air sérieux.

 **Octavia : ...**

 **Clarke : Un hamsteroïde.** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*se retient de rire*_** **C... C'est...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*en rigolant*_** **Je sais que tu as envie de rire, quand tu te retiens de rire, tu mords tes joues et là, tu le fais. Je te connais maintenant** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Madame Elia : Griffin, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous fais autant rire dans le texte?**

 **Clarke : Euh... Nope, c'est surement pas le texte** _ ***rigole mais s'arrête vite***_ **En fait, je repense juste à un truc, et du coup, ça me fais rire.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*petits rires secoue la tête de gauche à droite*_**

 **Madame Elia :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Je vois que vous partagez ce "truc" avec votre voisine.**

 **Clarke : Euhh.. Ouais, c'est ça.** ** _*se retient de rire*_**

 **Madame Elia : Et bien, puisque vous êtes d'humeur à partager, dites-nous vos impressions sur le texte.**

 **Clarke : Ah... euh... Bah à vrai dire-**

 **Madame Elia : Tu ne l'as pas lu?** ** _*mains sur les hanches*_**

 **Clarke : Ah si si ! Je voulais juste dire que je le trouve... nul. à vrai dire.** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux de façon nerveuse*_**

Je vois Octavia et d'autre personne de la classe se retenir de rire.

 **Madame Elia : C'est un point de vue comme un autre... et pourquoi ?** ** _*sourcils levés*_**

 **Clarke : Bah, je sais pas moi, franchement, je trouve qu'on s'en cogne qu'un type mort veuille faire passer qu'il trouvait qu'il faisait trop chaud ou trop froid à Paris à travers presque 500 ligne. Vous imaginez ce que c'est 500 lignes quand on aime pas lire ?! Enfin, des fois ça passe, mais là, bof bof. Faut étudier des trucs plus vivant, genre le théâtre. Ouais le théâtre ça passerait mieux je pense.**

A vrai dire, je voulais pas lâché ça trop honnêtement... Merde... Bien joué Clarkie! J'ai peur de sa réponse... En plus les autres en rajoute en rigolant.

 **Madame Elia :** _ ***air amusé***_ **Clarke Griffin, Vous êtes quelque chose... Continuons...**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lache son rire*_** **Mais c'est une blague!?**

 **Clarke : Bah quoi?**

 **Octavia : Hey, t'as carrément dis a notre prof principale que t'en avais rien à faire de son cours!** ** _*rires*_**

 **Clarke :** _ ***hausse les épaules***_ **Faut être honnête dans la vie que veux-tu. Tu vois, je pense qu'elle a appréciée mon honnêteté légendaire O'.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lève un sourcil, secoue la tête en souriant puis fixe Clarke*_**

Ok, ça recommence, on dirait que ça fait une heure que je suis fixée dans ses yeux...

 _ ***Fin flashback***_

Bien sur il y a aussi Raven avec nous, mais elle est en spécialisation mécanique alors...  
Du coup on parle beaucoup, on est très proche et des fois... trop proche? Oui, je sais, je craque complètement pour Lexa, mais des fois... Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est... bizarre. Bref.

 _ **-Mercredi-**_

Comme d'habitude on rejoint le groupe et on mange dans la bonne humeur en se racontant nos mésaventures de la matinée.

 **Lexa : Du coup on est sorti par la fenêtre parce que ça nous a saoulé.**

 **Clarke : Oui, même qu'après je sais pas si t'as entendu l'autre dire un truc du style : "HEY! Ceci sera rapporté au principal!" Sauf que bah on était bien présente au début, alors, dommage! Il a rien contre nous, je suis désolé mais c'est pas un vrai séchage de cours.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

On se met alors tous à rire. Ouais bon j'avoue que je suis pas très rassurée à l'idée de la sanction qui va très probablement nous tomber dessus incessamment sous peu pour ça...

 **Harper :** ** _*en rigolant*_** **Ouais mais vous êtes quand même parties par la fenêtre !**

 **Bellamy : Vous êtes folles!**

 **Raven : Je pense que vous allez nous faire les 400 coups toutes les deux** ** _*rires*_**

Après cette phrase, je regarde Lexa et au même moment, elle tourne aussi la tête vers moi nos regards se croisent. Elle a des yeux si particuliers... Ok, ça ne va plus du tout, ça doit faire une éternité qu'on se fixe. Heureusement qu'Octavia était là pour me sortir de ma contemplation.

 **Octavia : Allo ? Les filles? Vous nous recevez ?** ** _*geste de la main*_**

 **Clarke : Q-quoi euh.. Ouais, hmm.. Tu, tu disais quoi?**

 **Bellamy : C'est moi qui parlait a vrai dire. *sourire* On disait qu'il faudra faire une soirée, notre maison est assez grande et nos parents n'ont jamais étaient contre. Vous en pensez quoi, si je vous dis samedi, pour un bon début de vacances ? Et biensur y'en aura surement d'autres.**

 **Lexa : Toujours partante pour une soirée, surtout chez vous** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Clarke : Carrément! ça ce sont des paroles que j'aime tiens!** ** _*rires*_**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*grand sourire niais*_**

Ah, j'avais peut-être aussi oublié de préciser que je pense que Bellamy en pince un tout petit peu pour moi... Hmm..

 **Octavia : Ah d'accord, je commence à te cerner Griffin** ** _*sourire en coin, clin d'oeil*_**

Sérieusement ? Ils ont quoi tous avec les clins d'œil? C'est presque un tic à force! Octavia en rajoute en plus... J'vais pas y arriver, parce que soyons honnête, Octavia est très, très charmante...

 **Clarke : Ce sont des accusations Blake ?** ** _*mains sur la poitrine de façon outrée*_**

Et c'est reparti héhé. Depuis qu'on s'est tous rapprochés, on se taquine presque tout le temps avec Octavia aussi. Et j'adore, car je gagne très souvent à ce genre de confrontations.

 **Octavia : Des constatations. J'aime ça.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Je vois... On aura quelques comptes à régler là-bas alors!** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Octavia : Oh que oui!**

 **Raven : Je sais déjà ce qu'on fera alors!**

 **Octavia : No...**

 **Raven :** ** _*cri*_** **JE FAIS LE PLANNING !**

 **Octavia : Et merde...**

 **Monty : AIE!**

 **Jasper : Ok! Ne venez pas!** ** _*rires*_**

 **Clarke : Pourquoi ?**

 **Octavia : Parce que Rae ici présente-**

 **Raven :** ** _*fait coucou de la main*_**

 **Octavia : a le don d'organiser des "jeux" de type plus que gênants la plus part du temps aux soirées.**

 **Raven : Quoi ?! O ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Tu me déçois de jour en jour...** ** _*met sa main sur son coeur pour faire semblant d'être blessée*_**

Voyant l'ambiance propice à embêter Octavia, je décide de continuer, alors je passe à l'attaque!

 **Clarke :** ** _*rires*_** **D'accord! Bah moi je trouve que ça peut être amusant, aurais-tu peur Blake?**

 **Raven : Enfin du soutien! Merci Blondie!**

 **Octavia : C'est une provocation?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Clarke : Peut-être bien... Tu sais, peut être que t'as peur de perdre et du coup, de réaliser les défis qu'on te donne, tout ça tout ça quoi.**

 **Octavia : Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on verra, sache que je peux être... dominante.** ** _*sourire*_**

Ils assistent tous à notre échange avec un sourire aux lèvres, sauf Lexa?

 **Clarke : J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Jasper : Prenez-vous une chambre quoi...**

Tout le monde se met à rire, y compris Octavia et moi qui les suivent juste après.

 **Raven :** ** _*en fou rire*_** **Ok** ** _*lève les mains*_** **tu m'as devancé!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se lève d'un coup et comence à partir*_**

 **Jasper : Oh...**

 **Raven : Qu'est ce que ?**

 **Monty : Attendez?! On a loupé quelque chose?**

 **Harper : Je sais pas...**

 **Lincoln : Je vais aller la voir.** ** _*se lève et part*_**

 **Octavia : J'avoue que je ne comprends pas...**

 **Raven : J'ai peut-être une idée mais...** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_** **ouais...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **non je sais pas...**

 **Monty : On verra ce que Lincoln arrive à savoir...**

 **Octavia : Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec l'histoire et C..**

 **Raven : O! Non... Elle nous l'aurait dis avant, c'est surement autre chose.**

 **Jasper : Ouais parce que d'habitude, elle réagi pas comme ça, c'est autre chose...**

 **Octavia : T'en sais rien! Je vais lui parler...**

Ok, alors, le temps de mettre en ordre toutes ses infos. Il se passe quelque chose avec Costia dont je ne suis pas au courant. Je sais qu'elle voudra peut-être pas m'en parler, mais faut que je lui parle.

 **Clarke : Je vais la voir aussi.**

 **Raven : Euh... Clarkie, je veux pas te vexer, mais je pense même pas qu'elle acceptera de parler à Octavia, alors toi... Parce que quand elle est comme ça et qu'elle nous en a pas parlé avant, y'a que son cousin qui peut l'approcher d'abord.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Raven : C'est son frère de cœur quoi, tu comprends...?**

 **Clarke : Oui.. Mais vous êtes ses meilleurs amis?**

 **Raven : Et c'est pour ça qu'on sait quand la laisser seule pendant un temps ou pas, et là, Octavia va se faire remballer.**

 **Clarke : Je... j'y vais quand même.** ** _*se lève et part*_**

 **Harper : Clarke...**

 **Monty : Laissez-là, après tout, ça se trouve elle voudra bien lui parler.**

 **Jasper : Tu parles, tu la connais pas depuis le temps...**

Je cours vers là où ils sont partis et je vois Octavia, en colère, revenir vers moi.

 **Octavia : Elle veut voir personne.** ** _*énervée*_** **A part Lincoln bien sur.**

 **Clarke : Hey...** ** _*pose sa main sur son bras*_** **tu vas bien?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*secoue pour sortir la main de Clarke et reprend son chemin*_** **Super bien!**

Okkkkkk. Donc, je ne peux pas aller voir Lexa parce qu'elle est énervée et qu'elle ne veut voir presque personne, même Octavie et elle, est aussi en colère et vu comment elle vient de me remballer, j'en ai plus très très envie!  
Bon, et bien je vais quand même tenter avec Lexa.

 **Clarke : Lexa? Tu... tu vas bien?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*énervée, sourcils froncés*_** **Octavia peut-être a oublié de te dire que je voulais voir personne? Ou alors, t'en fais qu'a ta tête comme d'habitude?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Je...**

 **Lincoln : Hey Clarke, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait... T'en fais pas, elle va bien...**

Bon, sérieux, j'aime pas DU TOUT me faire remballer, alors oui, je vais en faire qu'à ma tête parce que là j'en ai marre. Je commencer a vouloir repartir mais finalement je lâche.

 **Clarke : T-tu sais quoi? Ouais j'ai envie d'en faire qu'à ma tête. Parce que tu vois, moi encore ça passe, peut être que je suis pas si importante pour toi pour que tu veuilles me parler, je peux comprendre, mais ce que je comprends pas c'est que tu remballes tout le monde alors que c'est ta famille, j'ai pu comprendre depuis le temps, surtout Octavia et Raven qui sont comme tes sœurs, c'est même toi qui me l'a dis!**

Ca fait du bien quand ça sort, je pouvais pas le garder pour moi, j'ai envie qu'elle me parle. Bon maintenant j'ai peur que ce que je viens de dire soit vrai mais par contre, c'est vrai quoi pourquoi elle a remballé O comme ça...  
J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait dire mais j'avais pas prévu ça.

 **Lexa : *** ** _se lève, visage sans émotions, et part*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle et part à l'opposé*_**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*rattrape Clarke*_** **Hey! Euh..**

 **Clarke :** ** _*énervée*_** **Quoi!?**

Ouais bon j'avoue, Lincoln est un amour et ça me fait mal de passer mes nerfs sur lui...

 **Lincoln : Tu peux dire à Octavia que je suis désolé... Tu sais, même moi je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne parle qu'a moi certaines fois, mais là c'est... Enfin, dis lui que je suis désolé.**

 **Clarke : C'est quoi?**

 **Lincoln : Dis leur que c'est pas ce qu'ils pensent et que ce n'est pas si grave, mais... je peux pas trahir sa confiance. Et puis, si ça se trouve vous le saurez bientôt** ** _*sourire et part rejoindre Lexa*_**

Quoi? Bon j'avoue que j'ai pas tout tout compris. C'est quand même vrai. Ce type est trop gentil, genre c'est vraiment un amour! Je pensais être hyper en colère mais finalement, rien que de lui parler, je sais pas c'est bizarre. Bon, faut que je rassure les autres moi du coup.  
J'arrive au niveau du groupe et remarque qu'Octavia n'est pas là. Super, mais je m'en fiche, j'irais pas la voir.

 **Clarke : Bon, vous aviez carrément raison. D'abord mademoiselle Octavia me remballe, au passage, vous lui direz de ma part que je la comprends pas non plus et ensuite, je voulais vous dire de la part de Lincoln que je cite : "c'est pas ce qu'ils pensent et ce n'est pas si grave, mais je peux pas trahir sa confiance".**

 **Raven : *** ** _tape dans ses mains et se lève*_** **Ok c'est bon! J'y vais!**

 **Clarke : Et bien bonne chance! Moi je vais me reposer!**

Je pars dans ma chambre, parce que, oui je suis toujours un peu "vénère" mais surtout crevée.  
Je me met au chaud sous la couette et je ferme les yeux au moment où j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte... Raven qui n'a surement pas sa clef! Je me lève en soufflant bien sur et ne m'attendait pas à tomber sur : Octavia ?

 **Clarke : Hm.**

 **Octavia : Je... Est-ce que je peux entrer s'il te plait...**

Pour toutes réponses, je la laisse passer et referme la porte.

 **Clarke :** ** _*un peu énervé*_** **Ca va toujours "super" bien?**

Celle-là, elle le mérite. Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Aller et maintenant... Elle a les larmes aux yeux?! Ohhh non!

 **Octavia :** ** _*très bas*_** **Pardon...**

D'un coup toute ma colère s'en va, c'est une des rares personnes qui ravalent leur fierté pour venir s'excuser, bon là je ne pense pas qu'il n'y est que ça pour qu'elle ai les larmes aux yeux, alors cette fois c'est moi qui ravale ma propre fierté et je décide de la prendre dans mes bras, et elle me serre.

 **Octavia :** ** _*petite voix*_** **J'suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, c'est juste que... Enfin tu mérites pas ça, t'as rien à voir là dedans, je m'excuse...** ** _*serre Clarke un peu plus fort*_**

 **Clarke : Hey... Euh, tu m'étouffes...**

Yes! J'arrive toujours à faire re avoir le sourire aux gens!

 **Octavia :** ** _*petit gloussement*_** **Pardon.** ** _*rire discret*_**

 **Clarke : Bon, j'avoue, ok j'ai sur-réagi, mais j'aime pas du tout qu'on se foute de moi alors, j'm'excuse aussi, j'aurais du venir te voir après, je t'ai laissée alors que t'étais énervée et t'as l'air toujours pas bien. Donc bien sur, maintenant tu vas me dire : "c'est juste que" quoi?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*commence à vouloir parler*_**

 **Clarke : Et non t'as pas le droit à la carte du "non mais t'inquiètes c'est rien", j'te préviens!** ** _*pointe Octavia du doigt*_**

 **Octavia :** _ ***rire, puis perd son sourire***_ **C'est juste que tu vois, j'ai l'habitude, elle nous remballe quand elle est en colère et qu'elle va pas bien, depuis l'a*marque un temps* quelque chose et ça je peux le comprendre, mais là, je suis certaine que c'était pas ça et on se connait depuis longtemps, on est comme des sœurs, et là elle ne m'a pas "renvoyé" comme d'habitude, comme si c'était de ma faute... alors que j'ai rien fait! ça m'énerve! Je, j'la comprends pas!**

Attends? De sa faute? Non!

 **Clarke : Bah écoute, j'y suis quand même aller et avec moi non plus elle n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je lui ai dis que moi je pouvais comprendre, que je suis peut être pas importante pour elle, mais pour toi qui est comme sa sœur je comprends pas et ensuite elle s'est barrée.**

 **Octavia : Quoi!? Non! Elle n'a pas à nous remballer comme ça c'est tout! Et je t'interdis de dire que tu n'es pas importante pour elle, parce que tu es là depuis longtemps maintenant et tu es devenue quelqu'un de très importante pour moi!** ** _*gênée, rougis*_** **Enfin p-pour le groupe... Enfin on t'adore et je suis sur que elle aussi quoi.**

Je vais pas mentir, ce que viens de dire d'Octavia ne me laisse pas indifférente... Et nos yeux se mélangent ( c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ) WOW WOw Wow! Clarke!

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire*_** **Tu es très importante pour moi aussi, enfin vous tous... enfin, t'as compris quoi.** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je re-sens ses bras autour de moi, alors j'entoure les miens aussi autour d'elle et je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue. Bon! ça va être compliqué...

 **POV Lexa :**

Bon, là j'en peux plus...

 **Lexa :** ** _*tape dans les casiers du poing*_** **Outch!** ** _*se tient la main*_**

 **Lincoln : Lex'...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*cri_** *** Non! Juste...** ** _*petite voix*_** **tais-toi...**

Je déteste lui crier dessus et lui dire ça, mais là, j'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère...

 **Lincoln : Et c'est ce que je vais faire, et quand ce sera bon, comme d'habitude, tu me diras ce qu'il y a. Par contre, ta main, il va falloir la soigner.**

 **Lexa : Non, c'est bon.**

 **Lincoln : Lexa, tu saignes.**

Putain... J'aurais du cogner moins fort, mais bon...

 **Lexa : J'ai l'habitude de souffrir, ne t'en fais pas Linc.**

 **Lincoln : ...**

Je ne parle pas, et Lincoln non plus, depuis de longues minutes. Ok, il ne mérite pas ça, il est adorable, alors parles-lui Lexa!

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **Désolé...**

 **Lincoln : Tu n'as pas à être désolée, et c'est moi qui va l'être parce que je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins.**

 **Lexa : ...**

 **Lincoln : I possibilitées, dont 2 grosses : L'accident et Costia.**

 **Lexa : ...**

 **Lincoln : Et une troisième qui est je pense mélangée à la deuxième.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire faux*_** **Et tu penses à quoi?**

 **Lincoln : A toi de me le dire.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*passe sa main sur son visage*_**

Je me sens ridicule, j'en ai vraiment trop fait, mais j'y peux rien, quand quelque chose m'énerve, après tout se mélange et me reviens en pleine face et ça me fou la rage...

 **Lincoln : T'as pas été super sympas avec O'.**

Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

 **Lexa : Si je te le dis, même si du coup je pense que tu t'en doutes déjà.. tu diras rien hein?**

 **Lincoln : Lexa... Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais et que je ne trahirais jamais ta confiance.**

Et je sais que c'est vrai. Lincoln est depuis toujours mon confident et inversement et on se s'est jamais trahis.

 **Lexa : Je m'en veux tu sais... Beaucoup... Je veux dire, j'aurais pas du la remballer comme je l'ai fais, c'est comme ma soeur.**

 **Lincoln : Et elle te pardonnera parce qu'elle n'est pas stupide et savait que c'était la colère qui parlait, alors il faudra que tu ais une conversation avec elle. Mais maintenant, je t'écoutes.**

 **Lexa : C'est...** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **ça devrait pas être comme ça non? Je devrais pas... J'veux dire, on est ensemble depuis environ 3 ans alors...**

 **Lincoln : Mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.**

 **Lexa : Beaucoup de choses oui!**

 **Lincoln : Et dans ses choses qui te tracassent, il y aurait pas une blonde aux yeux bleu par hasard? *sourire en coin* Tu peux me le dire maintenant.**

Bon, de toute façon j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui.

 **Lexa :** ** _*se lève*_** **Bon ok ! J'avoue, peut être que Clarke m'attire un peu et que du coup tout à l'heure j'étais jalouse!**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*rigole et tape dans ses mains*_** **Je le savais !**

 **Lexa :** _ ***tape du poing sur l'épaule de Lincoln***_ **T'es con... C'est pas drôle.**

Super, maintenant il se fout bien de ma gueule!

 **Lincoln : Je crois que du coup tout le monde l'a un peu remarqué tout à l'heure.**

Pitiéé... Non!

 **Lexa : ...**

 **Lincoln : Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?**

Absolument rien Linc, si tu savais dans la merde que je suis...

 **Lexa :** ** _*faux rire_** *** Rien de stupide, j'aime Costia, on est ensemble depuis si longtemps en plus et on a vécu de belles choses.**

 **Lincoln : ...**

Je sais que tu sais que je mens quand je dis ça Lincoln, et je te remercie de ne rien dire...

 **Lexa : C'est pour ça que je ne ferais rien à ce sujet et que personne ne le saura appart toi parce que je vais faire en sorte que ça ne soit plus d'actualité.**

 **Lincoln : Lexa...**

 **Lexa : Je peux pas faire autrement Lincoln. De toute façon, elle a l'air vraiment très proche avec O alors...**

 **Lincoln : Elles... elles sont juste potes.**

 **Lexa : S'il te plait. Même toi t'en est pas convaincu.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*petite moue*_**

Il en fait une tête, moi aussi c'est sur que ça ne me plait pas et ça m'énerve mais... Attendez!

 **Lexa :** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_** **Nooooon!**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*sors de ses pensées*_** **Quoi?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **T'en pincerais pas un peu pour notre brune aux yeux bleus toi ?!**

 **Lincoln : ...**

 **Lexa : Lincoln...**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*passe sa main derrière son crâne*_** **Bah..**

J'en étais sur !

 **Lexa : Ca veut tout dire !** ** _*se met à rire*_**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*tape sur l'épaule de Lexa avec un sourire aux lèvres*_**

 **Lexa :** _ ***s'arrete de rire et son sourire disparaît***_ **C'est comique comme situation.**

 **Lincoln : Tu parles du fait que nos deux "crush" vont surement sortir ensemble?**

 **Lexa : Ouais. Enfin, non, moi... non. C.. C'est mieux comme ça.**

 **Lincoln : Et ça va te faire souffrir, encore. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement Lexa et avec ou sans O et Raven. Mais je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin!**

 **Lexa : Juste, pas maintenant s'il te plait...**

 **Lincoln : ...**

 **Lexa : Aller, o-on va rejoindre les autres.**

 **Lincoln : Mouais...**

Je t'en parlerais mon ami, je te le promet, mais là c'est trop compliqué...  
On commence à avancer et je vois Raven arriver comme une furie.

 **Raven : Putain! Je vous ai cherché partout!**

Elle s'avance vers nous. Oh oh, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop en colère.

 **Raven : Ok, et avant que tu me remballes** ** _*lève les mains en signe de paix*_** **Je viens juste voir comment tu vas...**

Ok, j'assure vraiment pas... Alors je les remballes autant quand je suis en colère pour qu'elle dise ça? Au lieu de m'énerver, ça me rend triste. Comment je peux leur faire ça... C'est ma famille merde! Il faut que je leur parle... Que je m'excuse auprès d'elles! Mais aussi... Clarke...  
J'suis dans la pire des merdes...

 **Lexa : *** ** _petite moue*_**

 **Raven : Hey!** ** _*cours vers Lexa et la prend dans ses bras*_** **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Lexa : J.. j'suis vraiment désolé pour tout Rav'!**

 **Raven : Pour quoi?**

 **Lexa : Il va falloir que je vous parle, avec Octavia... J'suis la pire des connes...**

 **Raven : QUOI!? Eh oh! Je t'interdis de dire ça! *** ** _serre un peu plus fort Lexa*_**

 **Lincoln : Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres, à toute** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Lexa : Non attends, on vient avec toi.**

 **Raven : Bah ouais, c'est pas que je déteste cet endroit, mais je préfère le parc quoi!** ** _*sourire*_**

Et on repart en direction du parc, où on se pose presque tout le temps. J'appréhende déjà les prochaines conversations...

 **POV Clarke :**

J'emerge de mon sommeil et je sens vraiment très bien, c'est étrange... .DIEU! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Clarkie, reste calme! Je suis totalement calée, avec Octavia à moitié allongée sur moi avec sa tête au creux de mon cou et sa main qui m'entoure le ventre et mais attendez, pompon sur le bonnet, sa jambe est aussi sur moi. Je pensais pas dormir aussi bien alors que c'est moi qui sers de coussin...  
Bon, c'est bien agréable, on s'est bien reposé, mais je sais pas trop comment je dois prendre cette petite sieste et maintenant j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de mon après midi. Qu'un seul moyen, on va faire la technique de "oh je me réveille en bougeant donc je te réveille parce que j'avais pas vu que tu étais totalement sur moi Octavia" #sorry not sorry.  
Je commence donc à m'étirer et sens Octavia se réveiller un peu. J'en rajoute un peu et elle commence à relever doucement la tête.

 **Octavia :** ** _*moue endormie*_** **Hey...** ** _*se rend compte de la position dans laquelle elle était*_** **Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé! Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pris pour mon coussin m-**

 **Clarke : T'inquiètes, y'a pas de mal, tu étais comme une couverture supplémentaire et... j'ai souvent du mal à me réchauffer, alors, ça va.**

Et là c'est sur que c'était pas dur pour avoir chaud. ( si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire héhé )

 **Octavia :** ** _*mal à l'aise*_** **T'es sur ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se redresse et regarde O dans les yeux*_** **Ouiiii.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*sourrire apparait*_** **Hmm... on reste ici, ou on va rejoindre le groupe qui doit surement être au parc, enfin la plupart?**

 **Clarke : Ouais, justement, j'allais te proposer de bouger, va pour le parc.**

 **Octavia : Okayy.**

On met pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre le chemin pour se rendre au parc. On y arrive après quelques minutes, c'est vraiment pas loin du bahut. Je vois tout de suite qu'il y a tout le monde. Raven est en pleine discussion avec Finn. Ah cool! Je lui demanderais des détails ce soir. Harper, Monty, Jasper et Maya sont tous les 4 un peu à l'écart et enfin il y a Bellamy, Lincoln et... Lexa. Super...

 **Bellamy : Hey Clarke!** ** _*signe de la main*_**

Ok, c'est pas que je l'apprécie pas, mais j'ai pas non plus très envie de lui parler là maintenant tout de suite.  
Lexa me remarque et je vois qu'elle détourne vite le regard pour reprendre sa conversation. D'accord, pourquoi je sens qu'elle va m'ignorer? Génial. Sérieux! C'est moi qui devrait faire ça!  
Ça va être une longue fin de journée...

 **Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages et leurs relations. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il y ai des évolutions dans l'histoire avec des tensions, puis ça va mieux, des hauts, des bas etc... Pour pas que vous vous ennuyez dans la lecture. J'attends avec impatience vos retours et je prends bien sur en compte toutes les critiques !**  
 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une question de jeux

**Salut! J'avais très envie de vous poster un autre chapitre, alors je le fais. J'étais plutôt inspirée pour ce chapitre donc il sera surement plus long que tous les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Au passage, vous préférez des chapitres longs ou plutôt courts? Dites moi et je m'adapterais. Ah, et un petit mot sur ce chapitre : j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et il me tarde de vous publier la suite.  
Pas plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

 **POV Clarke :**

On rejoint les autres au niveau de Bellamy. Il va encore me parler de je sais pas trop quoi là... Et ce surnom qu'il me donne... "Princesse" ARG! Insupportable!

 **Lexa : Hey...** ** _*passe sa main dans sa nuque nerveusement*_** **O'... J-j'peux te parler? *se lève***

 **Octavia :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Ah bah, t'as envie maintenant?**

J'espère pour elle qu'elle va s'excuser! Et qu'elle s'excusera au près de moi aussi après.

 **Lexa : Raven!**

 **Raven : Yes?**

 **Lexa : Tu peux venir aussi s'il te plait?**

 **Raven : J'arrive.**

Elles partent à l'écart pour parler. Génial, je me retrouve avec Bellamy. Heureusement qu'il y a Lincoln.

 **POV Lexa :**

Bon, Lexa, arrêtes de mentir à tes sœurs, explique leur ! Au moins, une demi vérité. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans ses états voyons, c'est facile de leur parler, n'est-ce pas?

 **Raven : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

 **Octavia : Je sais pas, mais elle doit nous parler, non?** ** _*mains sur les hanches, fronce les sourcils*_**

Et merde. Ok, pas de panique Lexa, ne pas perdre le contrôle. Je m'en veux...

 **Lexa : Ouais... faut que je vous parle. Euh...**

Un peu de courage! Déjà, excuses toi!

 **Lexa : Premièrement, je suis la pire des connes, alors Octavia, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais vraiment pas du, j'men veux! C'est... pardon. Vraiment.**

 **Octavia : ...** ** _*se détends*_**

Ne pas perdre le contrôle.

 **Lexa : Ensuite, en général, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous deux, vous êtes ma famille et à chaque fois que je fais mes caprices, c'est vous qui en payez le prix, je vous envoie bouler et si vous saviez comme je m'en veux... Désolé, sincèrement. J'suis nul.**

 **Raven : Hey! Non! Lexa, avec ce que tu as traversé c'est compréhensible! Et ce sont en aucun cas des caprices!**

 **Lexa : Non, non ! Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça, vous avez toujours été là, en particulier durant CETTE période, et voilà comment je vous le rend! Super.**

 **Octavia : Raven a raison, même si tout à l'heure tu y as été un peu fort avec moi... Alors, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?**

Une demi-vérité. Elle ne peuvent pas savoir ça. Surtout pas Octavia. Et puis de toute façon, je vais faire en sorte que mes sentiments ne s'approfondissent pas, alors il n'y a rien à dire sur ça. Mais il y a aussi Costia...

 **Lexa : Je...** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux*_** **Je sais pas. Tout m'est revenu en pleine face et puis, y'a... Costia.**

Ne pas perdre le contrôle.

 **Raven :** ** _*commence à se tendre, serre les poings*_**

 **Octavia : Costia ? Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Costia?**

 **Lexa : C-C'est plus comme avant. Enfin j'veux dire, depuis l'accident c'est déjà plus pareil, mais là, là elle me facilite pas trop les choses quoi, elle me prend tout le temps la tête et..**

 **Raven : *s'énerve* Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait?!**

 **Octavia : Comment ça ?!**

 **Lexa : J'sais pas, je-**

Ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'est une faiblesse!

 **Raven : Lexa!**

 **Lexa : J'crois, que je suis plus totalement heureuse avec elle. En fait, depuis que... C'est-**

Non! JE PEUX PAS DIRE CA! Non, non, non. C'est de ma faute! Tout est de ma faute...

 **Raven : Elle a fait quoi!** ** _*serre plus fort ses poings*_**

 **Octavia : Depuis quoi?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix saccadée, secoue la tête de gauche à droite*_** **Non. Rien. je-j'peux pas...** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_**

 **Octavia : *prends Lexa dans ses bras* Lexa qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Raven : PUTAIN! Je le savais!** ** _*pointe Lexa du doigt*_** **J'en étais sur qu'elle te ferait souffrir, alors maintenant je te le dis Lexa : je l'aime pas! Je crois que je l'ai jamais vraiment appréciée.**

 **Octavia : Raven! Calme-toi, sérieux! T'aides pas là!**

 **Raven : Ouais bah!** ** _*se calme*_** **Merde j'suis désolé Lexa...** ** _*se rajoute dans l'étreinte_** *****

De longues secondes passent et je me sens bien, protégée. C'est pas passé loin...

 **Lexa :** ** _*déglutit, petite voix*_** **Encore désolé.**

 **Octavia : Hey! Stop! C'est bon, c'est passé, on s'en fiche maintenant! Alors on arrête les excuses!** ** _*fait un bisou sur la joue de Lexa*_**

Non, on s'en fiche pas, c'était important.

 **Raven : Ouais, t'inquiètes pas. Par contre maintenant, on compte sur toi pour venir nous voir en toutes circonstances maintenant! Et puis t'inquiète pas, on te connait, on sait quand te laisser de l'air ou pas** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Lexa : Merci, merci beaucoup** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Raven : T'es une dure Woods...** ** _*petite tape sur l'épaule de Lexa, puis sourire en coin*_** **Même si t'as presque pleuré!** ** _*tape dans ses mains, rires*_**

 **Lexa : Quoi?! Non! Impossible. Raven, est-ce que tu m'as revue pleurer depuis?** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, je ne peux pas... Jamais!  
C'est une faiblesse.

 **Octavia : Ouais, mais bon fais pas trop la dure hein, t'avais quand même les yeux humides!** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven : Ouais bon ok c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est hyper flippant... Tu es hyper flippante Lexa Woods!** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

 **Lexa : Merci Rav', je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.** ** _*rire*_**

On se met toutes les 3 à rire. Ça fait du bien. Il faut que je me fasse la promesse de ne plus les laisser de côté! Elles comptent trop, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les perdre.

 **Octavia : Aller, BIG HUG!** ** _*grand sourire*_**

 **Raven : Aller! Et non tu y échappera pas Lexa!**

 **Lexa : Et merde!** ** _*rires*_**

On se fait un dernier "big hug" comme elles les appellent et ok j'avoue, peut-être bien que finalement c'est agréable.

 **Lexa :** ** _*se recule*_** **Bon aller! Moment émotions terminé! C'était horrible! Vous avez assez abusé de moi comme ça!** ** _*les pointe du doigt*_**

 **Octavia : Eh oh! C'était rien ça!**

 **Raven : C'est sa façon d'en redemander... N'est-ce pas...?** ** _*s'avance dangereusement vers Lexa*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Lexa : Noooon... Non! Arrêtes-ça Reyes où je te plaque au sol!** ** _*garde son air sérieux*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*rigole*_** **Hmm, ça va aller, merci!**

On décide de retourner vers nos amis. J'avais retrouver un peu de bonne humeur et une envie de sourire, jusqu'au moment où je vois Clarke. Et merde. Je l'ai aussi envoyé boulet! Il faut que je m'excuse. A moins que... Peut-être que si je ne vais pas m'excuser, elle ne voudra plus me voir, et comme ça... Oui. C'est la seule solution, c'est mieux comme ça. Pour tout le monde. Il faut que je l'évite.  
Elle va vraiment me détester...

 **Bellamy :** ** _*se lève*_** **Les filles, vous arrivez au bon moment. J'étais en train de dire que pour bien entamer les vacances, vous pourriez venir à la maison dès vendredi soir et rester le week end comme prévu après?**

Ok, ça va être compliqué d'éviter Clarke avec ça, en plus... Oh oh. Merde!

 **Raven :** ** _*cri*_** **JE DIS OUI!**

 **Octavia : On peut exclure Raven s'il vous plait, ça va être un carnage!**

 **Raven : Hey! Je suis juste à côté de toi je te rappelle.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rires*_** **Je sais.**

 **Bellamy : T'en dis quoi Lexa? Tous les autres sont partants!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmm, mouais. Ouais pourquoi pas.**

 **Octavia : C'est un petit oui ça Woods.**

 **Lexa : Non si si, je suis carrément partante! Mais...**

PAS! Carrément pas! Je suis dans une merde jaune moi... j'étais sensé passer la soirée avec Costia vendredi soir! Ça va encore dégénérer tout ça, je vous le dis moi.

 **Raven : Bah quoi?**

 **Lexa : J'avais un truc de prévu avec...**

 **Raven : Comment ça?...** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_** **Non.**

 **Octavia : Oh.**

 **Bellamy : Et bien dis lui qu'elle est invitée.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Il faut que tu sois là, c'est la tradition Woods.**

 **Raven : NON, NON et NON!**

 **Lincoln : Raven...**

 **Raven : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je réagis comme ça Lexa!**

 **Lexa : ...**

 **Octavia : Raven, le temps d'une soirée, tu peux faire exception!**

 **Bellamy : Appelle-la pour lui dire.**

 **Lexa : D'accord.**

 **Raven : Pff...**

Je m'écarte et appelle Costia. J'avoue que j'appréhende la tornade qu'elle va très certainement déclencher.  
Bon. Finalement elle était en colère qu'on annule notre "soirée" mais "contente" que je ne la lâche pas totalement.

 **Lexa : Bon, elle sera là et repartira samedi matin, elle a un truc à faire avec sa famille après, ou je sais pas quoi.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Octavia : Tu vois Raven, juste vendredi soir.**

 **Raven : Mouais.**

On change de sujet de conversation et je vois Octavia aller vers Clarke. Elles se sourient et ont l'air de parler de quelque chose de plus intéressant, puisqu'elles ne suivent plus du tout notre conversation. Ne les regarde pas! Tu t'en fiches! Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu as... Costia.  
N'empêche que, ça fait mal.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa ne m'a pas adressé la parole de l'après-midi. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas! Elle m'énerve! Sérieux! C'est pas moi qui suis en faute. Heureusement qu'Octavia est là. On a passé l'après midi à parler et à bien rire.

 **Raven :** ** _*se lève*_** **Bon! Nous faut qu'on y aille, on a pas tous la chance de rentrer dans notre petit nid douillé.**

 **Finn : Et oui! On a de dures horaires à respecter ici...** ** _*air dramatique*_**

 **Bellamy : Abusez pas non plus** ** _*rires*_**

 **Raven : Tu viens Clarkie?**

 **Clarke : Yes.**

Je me lève. On salut rapidement les autres en guise d'au revoir avant qu'Octavia ne m'attrape et me fasse un câlin. Oké? Elle est quand même vraiment de plus en plus tactile, mais ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire.

 **Clarke : T'es au courant qu'on se voit demain?** ** _*rires*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais mais j'avais envie, alors va falloir t'y faire.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

Garder son calme.

 **Clarke : Hmm, j'dis pas non!** ** _*sourire*_** **Aller à demain Blake.** ** _*tape l'épaule d'Octavia*_**

Evidemment, elle me renvoie mon coup plus fort! Sérieux, j'y étais allé gentiment!  
J'ai vu Lexa regarder notre échange de loin et j'ai cru ressentir dans ses yeux de la jalousie? Non. C'était autre chose, j'ai mal vu, je me fais des idées. Même si j'avoue que j'aimerais que ça soit vrai! Et puis elle m'a pas adressé la parole de l'aprèm.

On arrive dans notre chambre et Raven ferme rapidement la porte, se précipite sur son lit et... je connais ce regard Reyes!

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Aller balance !**

 **Raven :** ** _*rires, se frotte les mains*_** **Il est réceptif!**

 **Clarke : Comment ça?** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

 **Raven : Bah à mes test pour savoir si il s'intéresse ou pas à moi dans ce sens là!**

 **Clarke : Ahhh! Ouais! Aller raconte vous avez parlé sérieux un peu?**

 **Raven : Bah, c'est pas forcement resté propre... On parlait de tout et de rien puis on en est venu à la soirée et il a fait des allusions et moi aussi *** ** _sourire en coin*_** **enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire et du coup on s'est bien marré quoi!**

 **Clarke : Hmm je vois... Et du coup tu comptes passer à l'attaque quand?**

 **Raven : Il sera présent ce week-end, et je compte bien en profiter! J'espère que je me trompe pas!**

 **Clarke : Non, je pense que tu as raison, c'est obligé! Vu les regards qu'il te lance des fois. Puis vous êtes tout le temps ensemble ces derniers** **temps.**

 **Raven : Ah ouais?!** ** _*se redresse*_** **Tu l'as vu me regardé en mode "wow... elle est vraiment trop canon" ou un truc du genre?**

Raven et sa personne très rafinée...

 **Clarke : Euh** ** _*rires*_** **plutôt des regards genre "j'espère qu'elle ressent la même chose". C'est plus approprié.** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Raven :** _ ***grand sourire, puis plisse les yeux***_ **Hey, dis que je suis pas canon Griffin!**

 **Clarke : *** ** _lève les mains*_** **J'ai rien dis!** ** _*rires*_**

 **Raven :** _ ***lance un coussin sur Clarke***_ **Traître!**

Et vous vous doutez que c'est parti en bataille de coussins et que maintenant, notre chambre, mais plus précisément nos lits, ne ressemblent plus à rien.

Après cette rude bataille de polochons, on part gentiment vers le self parce qu'une des meilleures heures vient de sonner : l'heure de manger.

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Ok. Réveil vraiment difficile. Je suis tout simplement prise d'une énorme flemme lorsque le réveil sonne et aussi d'un mal de tête. Bon vous me direz, j'ai toujours la flemme quand il s'agit de se lever et surtout quand c'est pour les cours. Mais bon... C'est donc avec difficulté que je me lève, suivie de près par Raven. On s'habille rapidement puis on part au self pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

J'étais en pleine mongolisation devant mon bol quand quelqu'un m'en sort. Oh tiens, Finn. Comme c'est étrange. C'est pas comme si avec Raven, ils étaient tout le temps collés depuis environ deux semaines.

 **Finn : Heyyy!** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Raven : Salut toi!** ** _*sourire*_**

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon à partir de maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais pas là. Le "hey" général, c'est juste pour la forme, on le sait tous.

 **Finn : Bien dormi?**

Et c'est parti! Maintenant ils vont se raconter leurs rêves et tout. Après, dans un autre contexte, ça pourrait être mignon, mais bon là, j'en ai tout simplement ma claque.  
Je décide donc de partir en douce pour finir de me préparer.

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours, vivement demain soir les vacances!

Je regardais par là fenêtre en français comme d'hab. J'étais dans mes pensées, personne ne me dérangeait, quand à nouveau, on m'en sorti. Sérieux quoi! Ils ont quoi tous aujourd'hui!

 **Madame Elia : Clarke! Tu veux bien prendre la peine de te tourner vers nous au moins!?**

Ah ouais, la prof. C'est logique.

 **Clarke : Hmm? Pardon. Qu'est ce que vous disiez?**

 **Madame Elia :** ** _*soupire*_** **Ce n'est pas moi qui parlait...**

Ah. J'avais pas fait attention à Eli, le pion.

 **Eli : Tu es attendu à 12h30 dans le bureau du principal.**

Quoi?! Mais j'ai rien fait encore! Ouais bon on va éviter de dire ça quand même.

 **Clarke : Sérieux?!** ** _*air étonné*_** **pourquoi?**

 **Eli : Oh, je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi! Ne jouez pas aux innocentes... Ne sois pas en retard!**

Il salut ma prof et s'en va. Attends une seconde, comment ça "aux innocentes"?

 **Madame Elia : Quels exploits as-tu encore réalisé?** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

 **Clarke : Bah j'en sais rien moi, j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose encore aujourd'hui!**

Je la vois retenir un rire, secouer la tête et reprendre son cours.  
La matinée fut longue, ce qui accentua ma mauvaise humeur, en plus de ce "rendez-vous" dans le bureau de Cage.

On était entrain de discuter comme tous les midis, sauf que Lexa manque à l'appel. Où est-ce qu'elle est?

 **Clarke : Elle est où Lexa?**

 **Raven :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lincoln : Aucune idée, je l'ai pas vu ce matin.**

Elle est passée où...

 **Bellamy : Bah tu sais quand même qu'elle est pas très assidue, princesse, t'inquiètes pas.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

Un cercle est un carré... Un carré est un cercle... Mon poing restera près de moi... Mon poing n'ira pas dans sa gueule...

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Je m'inquiète pas en fait, j'men fou. Je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un l'avez vu, c'est tout!**

 **Bellamy : Ok... Détends-toi princesse, je disais ça comme ça.**

BON!

Je me lève brusquement et en fait sursauter quelques uns au passage. J'avais très envie de m'acharner sur lui et de lui dire le reste avec ses sourires charmeurs et ses surnoms débiles, mais je préfère pas le faire, il n'est pas méchant pour autant et les autres pourraient mal le prendre. Alors pour expliquer ma réaction

 **Clarke : J'dois y aller.**

 **Harper : Tu vas où?**

 **Monty : T'es sur que ça va?**

 **Clarke : *s'énerve* Oui, ça va!**

 **Monty : Ok...**

Ok, j'abuse peut-être un peu là.

 **Clarke : Pardon. Désolé Monty, c'est juste que ce matin je suis sur les nerfs, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne et là j'dois aller dans le bureau du principal, je sais pas pourquoi, et par dessus tout, j'ai la flemme!**

 **Monty :** ** _*acquiesce, petit sourire*_** **T'inquiètes, bon courage.**

Je lui fait un sourire pour me faire pardonner, parce qu'il mérite pas qu'on lui cri dessus. Monty c'est un des mecs les plus sympas et compréhensif que j'ai rencontré jusque là.  
Je sors du self et regarde l'heure : 12h17. Bon je suis carrément en avance. Wow, "avance". Je décide quand même d'aller dans la "salle d'attente" du bureau de Cage le temps que la bonne heure arrive. Je ferme les yeux pour patienter mais attends du bruit se rapprocher.

 **Lexa :** ** _*cri presque*_** **Et puis-je savoir la raison de cette convocation soudaine!? Parce que j'avais quelque chose de vraiment plus important à faire là!**

Lexa! Elle était passée où? Ils ouvrent la porte.

 **Cage :** ** _*hausse la voix*_** **Déjà, vous allez baisser d'un ton quand vous vous adressez à un adulte mademoiselle! et la prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'agir bêtement avec... Griffin, en avance!** ** _*sarcasme*_** **Que me dois cet-honneur?**

Je remarque que Lexa a vite détourner le regard et reste fixée sur Cage, avec son air sérieux qu'elle prend trop souvent et de la colère.  
Je vais tenter quelque chose, pour essayer de retrouver son attention, puis de toute façon je suis aussi énervée et c'est ce que j'ai envie de répondre alors bon.

 **Clarke :** ** _*air blasé*_** **Pas l'envie de vous voir en tout cas.**

Je vois Cage se décomposer. Je suis fière de moi, c'était bien envoyé héhé. En revanche, Lexa n'a eu aucune réaction. Sérieux? Même pas un petit regard comme d'hab, qui dit "bien joué blondie" et son petit sourire en coin qui me défie dans ce genre de situation? Pfff...

 **Cage :** ** _*hausse la voix*_** **Excusez-moi?! Je vous conseille de retirer ce que vous venez de dire si vous voulez éviter l'exclusion jeune fille! Quoi que je devrais peut-être vous affliger cela comme sanction, ça vous ferez peut-être enfin réagir!**

Je suis pas contre quelques jours en plus loin d'ici, mais bon je n'pense pas que mes parents soient du même avis. Alors on va se contenter de rien dire.

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Cage : Vous n'avez plus rien à dire maintenant, comme c'est étrange. Et vous ?** ** _*regarde Lexa*_** **Bon sang, quand est-ce que vous grandirez?!** ** _*tape du poing sur la table*_**

Je cherche toujours mais ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on est convoqués.

 **Lexa :** ** _*sarcasme*_** **Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il semblerait que ma croissance soit terminée, Monsieur le Principal.**

Oh putain. Elle a osé. Vous devriez voir la tête de Cage! C'était tellement bien envoyé! J'ai envie de rigoler, de lui montrer un regard complice, mais vu qu'elle m'ignore, je fais de même.

 **Clarke : Bon, est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi je suis là?!**

Oui, j'exclue Lexa dans ma phrase, elle mérite pas que je la mentionne aussi, elle veut jouer, je vais jouer.

 **Cage :** _ ***Rentre dans leur jeu***_ **Je vois que vous avez la mémoire courte, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me dois donc de vous le rappeler : vous ne seriez pas au courant d'une quelconque inondation dans un des vestiaires des filles par hasard?**

Ohhhhh, je vois... Oupsi.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **POV Lexa :**

On vient de finir la séance d'athlétisme, je vois Clarke en sueur et une idée me vient en tête.

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'approche et jette l'eau de sa bouteille sur Clarke*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **LEXA!** ** _*commence à courir après Lexa*_**

 **Lexa :** _ ***morte de rire***_ **Je pensais juste que ça te rafraîchirais, ça partait d'une bonne intention!**

 **Clarke : Je vais te tuer Lexa Woods!**

 **Lexa : Essaye déjà de m'attraper, ça serait un bon début.** ** _*rit encore plus*_**

J'accélère encore plus et rentre dans un vestiaire des filles à toute vitesse. J'en profite pour re remplir ma bouteille avec les douches et la rejeter sur Clarke lorsqu'elle entrera.  
J'attends, mais personne ne vient... Ah enfin! La porte s'ouvre. Je la vois s'avancer, elle ne me voit pas, je suis cachée dans un coin. J'en profite quelque seconde pour... ouais bon ok, j'avoue, je me rince carrément l'œil. Je veux dire, l'eau sur son T-shirt est en train de mouler s... HOP HOP HOP! Remplie ta mission au lieu d'avoir des pensées chelou toi! J'attends qu'elle s'avance un peu plus et je passe à l'attaque!

 **Lexa : AHHHHHHH!**

Cette fois-ci, elle est encore plus trempée! Oh oh... Avant que je ne réagisse elle me balance un sceau d'eau et je me retrouve presque dans le même état qu'elle.

 **Lexa :** ** _*morte de rire*_** **Carrément, un sceau!**

 **Clarke : Tu m'as vu sérieux!?**

Je la vois partir en courant et... Oh non tu n'y arriveras pas! Je me met à sa poursuite et la rejoins dans les douches pour l'empêcher de remplir son sceau. Je manque de tomber comme du n'importe quoi vu que le sol est déjà dans un sale état avec nos exploits.  
Elle est en train de le remplir et au moment où elle veut me l'envoyer, je la pousse sous la douche, tiens son sceau et le retourne contre elle. Et oui, la musculation a des avantages, héhé.

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **AHHH! Mais non! Lexa! Sérieux!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*toujours entrain de rire*_** **Tu as cru que tu pouvais me vaincre?**

 **Clarke : C'est pas juste!**

L'eau de la douche ne coule plus, hmmm...

 **Lexa : Je suis au desssus,** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **c'est tout!** ** _*appuie pour rallumer la douche*_**

 **Clarke : Lexa!**

Ok, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort... Ah, non, ça va.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se met à rire de toutes ses forces*_** **Tu m'énerves!**

Wow. Je n'avais pas remarqué que maintenant elle était totalement trempée et que... Ok, nooon, regarde ses yeux, ses beaux yeux, ses- ARGG! J'étais dans ma contemplation pas très discrète, ce qui m'empêcha de voir arriver sa contre attaque! Sans que je réagisse, elle me tira avec elle sous la douche, qui venait de s'éteindre, mais avec beaucoup moins de contrôle que moi, ce qui nous fit glisser. J'ai voulu m'accrocher au mur, mais au lieu de ça j'ai rallumer la douche et nous voilà étaler au sol, sous l'eau. Super! Enfin plutôt, me voilà au sol, avec Clarke écrouler sur moi. Ne pas paniquer Lexa, surtout, reste calme.

 **Clarke : Aie...** ** _*se rends compte de sa position*_** **Oh! euh j-je, c'est.. excuse moi** ** _*se relève, rougis*_**

 **Lexa : Y-y'a pas de soucis, c-c'est pas grave.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

Retrouver son assurance, vite, vite, trouve un truc avant que ça soit encore plus gênant!

 **Lexa : T'es juste pas douée** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Clarke : Quuoooi?! C'est toi qui a glissé et qui m'a fait tomber!**

 **Lexa : Même pas vrai, menteuse.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **TU nous a fais tomber.**

 **Clarke : Tu... M'énerves! Gamine!** ** _*remplie son sceau*_**

Oh oh. Et c'est repartit pour une mini bataille d'eau. Le vestiaire est vraiment est dans un très mauvais état... Mais bon le temps que quelqu'un rentre ça aura sécher, j'espère.

 _ ***Fin flashback***_

 **POV Lexa :**

C'est donc pour ça...

 **Lexa : Et pourquoi ce serait nous, obligatoirement, les responsables?**

 **Cage : Tout simplement parce que nous avons des preuves et qu'il me semble qu'être trempé de la tête au pied en Automne n'est pas très courant, sauf si vous avez des problème aigus de sudation... Dans tous les cas, ce soir et demain soir jusqu'à 20h vous serez de corvées pour nettoyer tous les vestiaires, et ce sera vérifié! Estimez-vous heureuses que la sanction ne soit pas plus importante!**

QUOI?! Mais demain c'est les vacances! Ah non non non, pas possible.

 **Clarke : C'est une blague?! Je crois que vous oubliez un léger détail, demain, c'est les vacances, et on a déjà plannifié un tas de truc, ne serais-ce que pour rentrer chez nous alors faut revoir tout ça là!**

 **Cage : Et je crois que vous oubliez aussi un léger détail : JE suis le principal, alors JE décide. Alors il va falloir décaler vos plans, maintenant, hors de ma vue avant que je ne décide quelque chose de plus sévère! Ce que soit dit en passant vous méritez avec vos comportements!**

Non mais il se fou de nous lui! Putain!

 **Lexa : Moi qui pensais que vous aimiez vous rincer l'œil** ** _*montre son corps avec ses mains*_** **et là vous nous dites de partir. Après, ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **alors j'y vais.**

Je le vois se décomposer à nouveau et tourne les talons et commence à avancer pour sortir. Bon, là j'ai peut-être était un peu trop loin. Mais je m'en fiche, pour l'instant il peut rien faire de plus, enfin... j'espère!

 **Cage : Mlle Woods, revenez immédiatement et retirez ce que vous venez de dire sur le champs! Griffin, restez là aussi!**

Je ne l'écoute pas et pars, suivie de Clarke.

 **Clarke : Personnellement j'ai entendu "hors de ma vue" alors bon, VOUS êtes le principal, alors on VOUS écoute.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Bien envoyé. On accélère le pas, visages neutres, en entendant Cage marmonner. On risque d'avoir encore des problèmes, mais de toute façon on a déjà des corvées qui nous empêchent de partir en vacances tôt, et ça c'est la mort, et pas cool pour la soirée...  
On est maintenant assez loin de son bureau, aucune de nous deux n'a ouvert la bouche, et je ne le ferais pas, il faut que je m'en tienne à mon plan. Même si c'est dur. Je vois que c'est presque l'heure de reprendre les cours, à quelques minutes près, alors j'en profite pour m'en servir d'échappatoire et prend une autre direction en accélérant encore plus. Elle doit me haïre...

 **POV Clarke :**

On marchait à côté, aucune de nous ne disait un mot et ça y est. Elle accélère le pas et tourne dans une autre direction. C'est officiel, là, je la déteste et cette journée est pourrie!

J'ai failli me faire virer de cours pendant toute l'après-midi à cause de ma mauvaise humeur, maintenant c'est fini, enfin. Ok, léger détail que j'avais oublié, je n'ai toujours pas de repos avant 20h, étant donné que je dois NETTOYER DES VESTIAIRES! Sérieux, je vais péter un câble, surtout si Lexa continue avec son attitude.  
J'arrive au niveau de l'ensemble sportif et Eli nous donne le matériel et nous dit qu'il viendra vérifié, alors qu'on a intérêt à le faire sérieusement.

C'est vraiment trop chiant, j'en ai marre! Heureusement, c'est bientôt fini. Sans avoir rien dit, on a pris chacune un côté. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un vestiaire, celui qu'on avait pas arrangé. Je rentre et commence à nettoyer quand je vois Lexa rentrer. Elle ne dit rien mais nettoie avec moi.

BON! J'EN PEUX PLUS LA !

 **Clarke : SÉRIEUSEMENT! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fais, parce que là, c'est pas à moi de m'excuser! Au dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé chier!**

Elle ne répond rien. J'ai fini de nettoyer mon côté du vestiaire alors vu qu'elle n'est toujours pas décidée, je pars en claquant fortement la porte.

 **Clarke : Merde!**

Je rentre à ma chambre, je n'ai même pas d'appétit alors je me couche. De toute façon je suis épuisée.

Déjà... Mon réveil sonne. Bon, aujourd'hui, je suis un peu de meilleure humeur, simplement parce que je me dis qu'on va être en vacances! Mais bon, y'a encore toute la journée à passée et cette corvée...

J'arrive presque en retard en anglais, mais tout va bien. Lexa est là, assise à notre place. Je regarde si il n'y pas une autre place de libre et elle le remarque. Bon, pas d'autre place. Je souffle et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Ça va être très long.

 **Prof : Bon, comme prévu, j'espère que vous avez bien préparé votre recherche de groupe, parce qu'on commence les oraux.**

.GOD. J'ai rien préparé du tout avec tout ça moi! Et au vu de la tête de Lexa, elle non plus! Puis l'anglais, c'est vraiment la dernière des choses à quoi je pense!

 **Prof : Well, Monroe, can you give me a number between 1 and 28 ?**  
 **( Ok, Monrore, est-ce que tu peux me donner un nombre entre 1 et 28 ? )**

 **Monroe : 3**

Oh non, je le sens pas, mais pas du tout!

 **Prof : Hmm... Miss Woods!**

PUTAIN! C'est une malédiction maintenant ou ça se passe comment?

 **Prof : Come to the front.**  
 **( Viens devant (au tableau) )**

Elle se lève, toujours avec son air pro, 0 panique se fais ressentir, c'est un truc de fou! Moi je suis en panique totale! Je veux pas être plus retenue pour les vacances! Ok, il va peut être m'oublier c'est parti, technique de la tortue-

 **Prof : Griffin? What are you waiting for ? *** ** _sourcil levé*_** **Stand up!**  
 **( Griffin? Vous attendez quoi ? Levez-vous! )**

Et merde. Ca veut tout dire. Griffin, toujours 0, prof 1.

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle*_**

Je me retrouve devant toute la classe, au tableau avec Lexa. Je suis pas stressée de passer devant tout le monde, mais là c'est juste que je comprends rien moi, et surtout je sais pas parler anglais! C'est la honte!

 **Prof : So, what can you tell me about the English colonisation ?**  
 **( Donc, que pouvez vous me dire à propos de la colonisation Anglaise ? )**

S'il te plait Lexa, je sais que là c'est pas ça, mais regarde moi, et pitié, REPOND!

Ok, elle ne fait rien, bon faut dire quelque chose.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmm... I- You... You pouvoir repeater?**

La classe commence à rigoler. Non! Stop! J'ai pas envie d'être coller demain moi! PUTAIN LEXA! Attendez, maintenant elle a un air amusé... Ohhh non! Elle fait exprès!

 **Prof : Tell me, what you know, about English colonisation.**  
 **( Dites moi ce que vous savez à propos de la colonisation Anglaise. )**

Ahhhh ok! Non j'rigole. Toujours pas compris. Tente un truc! Dis un mot que tu sais dire, on sait jamais, ça peut passer.

 **Clarke :** ** _*hoche la tête*_** **Beautiful?**

La classe rigole encore plus et j'entends Lexa rire aussi à côté de moi.

 **Prof :** ** _*ne comprends pas, s'énerve*_** **Bon vous vous foutez de moi là? Et vous Miss Woods, vous n'avez rien à dire pour une fois?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*air sérieux*_** **Je laissais juste ma camarade commencer, c'est un travail de groupe, alors je la laisse commencer avec sa partie.**

 **Prof :** ** _*souffle*_** **Bon, reprenons. Let's go.** ** _*fait un signe vers Clarke*_**

Ok, je vais la tuer. Genre, je vais prendre son magnifique visage et... Bref. Bon par contre y'a un gros blanc là.

 **Prof : So ?! You didn't do the work didn't you ?**  
 **( Alors ?! Vous n'avez pas fais le travail n'est-ce pas ? )**

PARLER FRANÇAIS VOUS POUVOIR FAIRE CA?! Dis autre chose, vite!

 **Clarke : Of course ?** ** _*air paniqué*_**

Evidemment, ils se remettent tous à rire, et Lexa se fou ouvertement, royalement, spectaculairement de ma gueule!

 **Prof :** ** _*perdu, lève un sourcil*_** **Vous comprenez au moins ce que je vous dis Griffin?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire nerveux_** *** Héhé... En fait j-.. Non.** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement*_**

 **Prof : Bon, avez vous fait vos recherche sur la colonisation Anglaise?!**

 **Clarke : Ahhh! Evidemment Monsieur, tout de même, on l'a fait, n'est-ce pas Lexa!** ** _*fronce les sourcils, coup de coude à Lexa*_**

J'ai réussi à capter son attention quelques secondes et le prof enchaîne alors.

 **Prof : Okayyy! Lexa, can you tell me what you know about English colonisation ?**  
 **( Okayyy! Lexa, peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais à propos de la colonisation Anglaise ? )**

 **Lexa : Hmm... It's- it's done, it's done.** ** _*hoche la tête*_**  
 **( Hmm.. C'est- C'est fini, c'est fini. )**

Les autres se remettent à rire, sauf moi. Bah ouais, j'ai rien compris.

 **Prof :** ** _*lève un sourcil, sarcasme*_** **Wow, there's a lot of informations here... And...?**  
 **( Wow, il y a beaucoup d'informations là... et ? )**

 **Lexa : Hmmmm...** ** _*fais semblant de chercher*_** **that wasn't in England, because they didn't colonisated their own country.**  
 **( Ce n'était pas en Angleterre, parce qu'ils n'ont pas colonisés leur propre pays. )**

 **Prof : ...And ?!** _ ***s'énerve***_

 **Lexa : Hmmm... That's- that's all.**  
 **( C'est- C'est tout. )**

 **Prof : Bon, allez à votre place toutes les deux, c'est super, vous avez bien amusé la galerie, mais bon, je pense que votre note vous amusera moins**.

MERCI LEXA! Sérieux, pff...

Le reste de la journée est passé moins longuement que prévu et... VACCANCEEEEES! Ah, ouais, les vestiaires maintenant, super.

J'arrive là bas et pars nettoyer la même partie qu'hier. J'arrive enfin au dernier vestiaire, suivie de Lexa...  
Je finissais de nettoyais mon côté et

 **Lexa : Faudra qu'on repasse en Anglais, ça peut nous faire une bonne note, c'est toujours cool vu que les appréciations c'est pas ça.**

Je ne comptais pas répondre, mais surtout je pensais qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais au lieu de ça, elle commence à partir. GROSSE BLAGUE LA! Je me dépêche et la rattrape.

 **Clarke : En fait, tu fais exprès, tu fais vraiment exprès!**

Elle ne se retourne même pas et continue de marcher. J'en peux plus.

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve et cri*_** **Mais t'es sérieuse putain? Tu te fou de ma gueule!?** ** _*larmes aux yeux, voix moins claire*_** **P-pourquoi tu fais ça sérieux!?**

Elle répond toujours pas mais s'arrête. Elle se retourne avec la même expression sur le visage mais quand je croise ses yeux je vois son expression changer.

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'adoucit*_** **Je-** ** _*temps d'arrêt, se retourne et repars*_**

Bon, là c'est trop, j'ai plus envie, je lâche l'affaire avec elle, c'est bon.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ne te retournes pas, te retournes pas !

Bon ok, finalement c'est beaucoup méga plus dur que prévu. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'elle me fait craquer et que je la fais souffrir et quand je la vois souffrir ça me rend triste. Quel joyeux bordel! J'adore! Vraiment! Et oh bah, Costia m'attends à l'entrée pour aller chez les Blake. Je suis tellement contente de me recevoir bientôt pleins de réflexions par ma tendre "bien aimée"...

Le trajet était silencieux mais

 **Costia : T'es contente que je sois là ce soir au moins?** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

Et super, c'est partit.

 **Lexa : Pourquoi je ne le serais pas, Costia ? Sérieusement !**

J'espère que j'ai été assez convaincante... Oui. Elle n'a pas fait de remarques le reste du trajet. Tant mieux.

Une fois arrivée chez Octavia et Bellamy, je ne vois pas Clarke. Et merde, j'espère qu'elle va venir et ... bon peut-être que je vais lui parler finalement, c'est pas supportable...  
Bellamy nous accueil

 **Bellamy : Hey!** ** _*sourire*_** **Ça fait un moment toi, comment tu vas?**

Je crois que Bellamy est la seule personne à apprécier Costia dans le groupe et je pense que c'est réciproque. Ouais, ils sont amis.

 **Costia : Coucou!** ** _*sourire*_** **super et toi? Tu racontes quoi beau gosse?**

Yes, vu qu'elle est en pleine discussion, je peux m'évader dans le salon. Je vais directement vers Raven et Octavia qui sont entrain d'installer quelques boissons. Pas toutes, la plus grosse soirée est celle de demain, là c'est détente, dialogue et danses. Demain, c'est ça x3.

 **Octavia : Alors, c'était bien de nettoyer des douches et tout ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Vraiment sympathique, je pensais même à faire ça chaque minutes de ma vie maintenant !**

 **Raven : Elle est pas avec toi Blondie?**

La question que je redoutait...

 **Lexa : Euh, n-non. Je sais pas où elle est.**

 **Octavia : Je vais voir si elle est arrivée.** ** _*part à l'entrée*_**

 **Raven : Bon, il s'est passé quoi entre vous?** ** _*fixe Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : Comment ça ?** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Raven : Bah avec Clarke, vous vous parlez presque plus, vous êtes plus ensemble dès que vous avez l'occasion alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **Lexa : Non non, mais rien. Absolument rien, t'as du croire ça mais non.** ** _*essaye de garder son air sérieux*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*fronce légèrement les sourcils*_** **Mouaiiis...**

Ne dis plus rien par rapport à ça steuplé Rav', steuplé, lâche l'affaire!

 **Lexa :** ** _*confirme de la tête*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*arrive*_** **C'est bon, notre blonde sexy est là!**

Lexa! C'est pas parce que tu entends "blonde sexy" que tu dois directement reluquer! Sérieux, j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou. J'ai étais ignoble avec elle...  
Oh oh. Maintenant je viens de réaliser quelque chose, Costia et Clarke dans la même pièce! Ok, code rouge, code rouge! Si elle me fait pas une crise, c'est exceptionnel!

 **Raven : Ah bah on parlait justement de toi !**

 **Clarke : Vraiment ?** _ ***coup d'œil vers Lexa***_ **C'est nouveau ça.**

 **Raven : Si tu savais tous ce que Lexa dit quand t'es pas là... Je dis ça, je dis rien !**

Attends une seconde, tu me fais quoi là Raven ?!

 **Lexa : Quoi !?**

 **Clarke : Ah bon. Et elle parle de quoi généralement ?** ** _*sourcil levé*_**

 **Raven : D'un peu de tout, mais plus particulièrement de tes se-**

 **Lexa : Ok stop! Raven, stop!**

Elle est déjà bourrée ou ça se passe comment ?

 **Raven : Voilà! J'en étais sur! D'habitude, tu m'aurais laissé finir ma connerie! Alors maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vous calculez presque plus tout ça tout ça!**

J'ai envie de tuer cette fille à cet instant précis.

 **Clarke : Oui, tu as raison. Alors Lexa va bien sur nous expliquer pourquoi elle m'ignore depuis mercredi.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Raven : Sérieux Lex' ? Mais pourquoi?** ** _*étonnée*_**

 **Octavia : Comment ça ?**

 **Lexa : Je...**

Au secouuurs ! Ok, c'est bon je vais lui parler ! Mais pas comme ça, surtout pas. Pas avec Raven qui analyse tout et souvent très mal, non. Il faut que je lui parle en privé, pour qu'elle voit que c'est vraiment sincère, et que je m'excuse. Par contre, qu'est ce que je vais inventer comme histoire...?  
J'allais reprendre mais

 **Costia : Lexa ?**

Elle a le talent d'être là dans les mauvais moments. Je crois qu'il faudra que je lui parle aussi, je... je ne la supporte presque plus.

 **Lexa : Attends s'il te plait, il faut que je parle avec-**

 **Costia : Claire...?** ** _*regard de haut*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sarcasme*_** **C'est Clarke, mais je t'en veux pas Rosita.**

 **Costia :** _ ***ton agressif***_ **C'est Costia.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*indifférente*_** **Ah.**

Ok, c'est bien ce que je craignais !

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête*_** **Oui donc, il faut que je parle avec Clarke** ** _*avance et fait signe à Clarke de la suivre*_**

 **Costia : Et bien parles lui ici.**

J'en peux déjà plus.

 **Raven : Sérieux, tu vois bien qu'elles doivent parler en privé quand même !**

 **Costia : Ah bon. Tu as quelque chose à me cacher peut-être Lexa ?**

 **Lexa : C-**

 **Raven :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Putain mais lâche là! Tu vois bien que c'est entre elle et Clarke ! Alors laisse-là deux secondes!**

 **Octavia : Ok.** ** _*attrape Raven par le bras*_** **On revient.**

Merci Octavia, une parole de plus et Raven explosait j'crois.

 **Costia :** ** _*rire moqueur*_** **Alors ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*souffle*_** **Laisse tomber.**

C'est mort, je peux pas lui parler maintenant avec Costia sur le dos, je le ferais plus tard.

 **Costia :** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

La soirée passe et c'est l'heure du petit "action ou vérité". Planning à la Raven quoi.

 **Raven : Aller! En cercle tout le monde ! Ok, c'est partit!**

On fait tourner la bouteille et celle-ci désigne Finn.

 **Raven : Ok, Finn, action ou vérité ?**

 **Finn : Hmm.. vérité.**

C'est Clarke qui enchaîne avec une question sans l'application.

 **Clarke : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce avec qui tu pourrais envisager plus que de l'amitié ?**

 **Finn : Oui.**

 **Clarke : Ok. *sourire en coin***

On refait tourner la bouteille et celle-ci tombe sur Bellamy.

 **Finn : Bell', action ou vérité ?**

 **Bellamy : Action!**

 **Raven : Fais un smack à la 3ème personne à ta droite.**

1, 2 et OH NON PITIÉ !

 **Clarke : Euhh...**

 **Bellamy : Sois pas timide princesse.**

Et sans qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça me dégoûte, genre vraiment ! J'ai la rage ! Il- Il faut que je me calme...

Bon... Finalement c'était marrant appart cet "incident" comme je l'appel. Eurk.  
La bouteille tourne et cette fois-ci c'est sur moi que ça tombe.

 **Monty : Lexa, action ou vérité ?**

Je déteste les vérités, en fait je déteste ce jeu, donc je prends le risque des actions.

 **Raven :** ** _*éclate de rire*_** **Intéressant ! C'est parti : roule une pelle à la 4 ème personne à ta gauche !**

 **Lexa : Euhhhh..** ** _*compte*_**

Oh non. Pire action! Ok... La 4 ème personne à m- OH PUTAIN DE ! LA PANIQUE ! AU SECOURS ! UNE SOURIS VERTE ! Qu'est ce que !  
Clarke. Je dois rouler une pelle à Clarke. Ok! Inspire - expire !  
Entre nous, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai pas envie, c'est même tout à fait l'inverse. Mais LA JE PEUX PAS ! Je veux dire, non !

 **Raven : Aller, c'est le jeu les gars! Clarke, aller.**

Je suis morte, et Costia va exploser. Non, en fait on est tous mort. Surtout Clarke. Et moi.

 **Lexa : Okk.. Hmm..**

Ok. Bon elle me fait totalement la gueule. On s'approche alors... Mon cœur est entrain de cogner tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut l'entendre. Garder le contrôle...  
Elle n'affiche aucune expression sur son visage. AUCUNE. Elle me montre bien qu'elle fait ça pour le jeu. Pourtant... C'est bien les battements de son cœur que j'entends s'ajouter au même rythme rapide que le mien ?! Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Ou alors je l'imagine ? Je ne sais pas... C'est le bordel dans tout mon corps là ! De la tête au pied ! GARDER LE CONTRÔLE !  
On est plus qu'à quelques centimètres-

 **Costia : LEXA WOODS !**

Sauver par la lionne ! Je laisse s'échapper le souffle que je retenais depuis le début et mon stress diminue.

 **Costia : Ne t'avises même pas de faire ça ! Tu allais le faire ?!**

 **Lexa : C-costia, c'est un jeu...**

 **Costia : Et alors ?!**

 **Bellamy : Si ça peut te soulager, ma sœur à embrasser Raven.**

 **Octavia : Merci de me rappeler ce cauchemar...**

 **Raven :** ** _*air dégoûté*_**

 **Bellamy : Y'a pas de quoi** _ ***clin d'œil***_

 **Costia : J'en ai rien à faire. Tu ne l'embrasses pas ! ... Je vais le faire !**

 **Lexa et Clarke : Quoi !?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'emporte*_** **Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est différent !?**

 **Costia : Ohh, c'est un jeu Lexa.**

Quoi ?! Mais elle se fout de ma gueule là ?!  
Et non. Le temps de le dire, Costia s'est précipité sur Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

.DIEU ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! PAS ENCORE ! Oui c'est ça. Une blague. Pas drôle, pas du tout même, mais une blague.  
NON MAIS SÉRIEUX! Je suis vraiment maudite. Lexa, ça passait même si pour l'instant je la supporte toujours pas, même ça passait de ouf enfin normal quoi, mais là, après Bellamy, Costia. Je crois que je vais vomir.

AHHHHHHHHHH! Je viens de sentir sa langue!  
Bon, je dois admettre qu'en soit, le baiser n'était pas si mal : je pensais qu'elle allait être hyper brute mais au lieu de ça, elle était hyper douce. MAIS BORDEL C'EST COSTIA ! J'ai... Faut que je sorte. ET QUE JE BOIVE ! Vite.

 **Clarke :** ** _*ne comprends pas ce que vient de se passer*_** **Je... Faut que je prenne l'air.** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

 **Costia : C'est vrai que je fais souvent cet effet là.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Ok, vodka, fait moi oublier tout ça !

 **Voilà voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je publierais très prochainement la suite normalement. Bien sur, je vous remercie beaucoup encore pour les commentaires que vous laissez ! Je vous rappelle aussi que j'accueille toutes les critiques, positives comme négatives.  
Bien, bonne nuit et à la prochaine ! :) **


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vacances !

**Salut ! Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente de vous retrouvez pour ce 5ème chapitre ! Il est légèrement plus long que les précédents. Quelques mots dessus : je pense que vous allez l'apprécier et que bien évidemment quelque chose que vous aviez déjà remarqué ( ou peut être pas ) va vous surprendre ! Je ne dis rien de plus, je vous laisse entamer et vous retrouve en bas.  
Bonne lecture !**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je vais casser un mur !

 **Lexa : En fait, tu te fous complètement de ma gueule ?**

 **Costia : Bin quoi, je pensais que ce n'était "qu'un jeu".** ** _*air inocent*_**

 **Lexa : Bon.** ** _*attrappe Costia par le bras pour qu'elle la suive*_** **Tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de faire là !? Parce que non. Je te comprends pas. Je te comprends plus.**

 **Costia :** ** _*se met à rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*essaie de rester calme*_** **ça te fais rire en plus ?**

 **Costia : Oui.**

Je vais la tarter ! D'un elle se fou de ma gueule et je ne supporte plus son comportement de deux je suis jalouse. Vous allez me dire, normal, sauf que ce qui ne va pas dans tout ce merdier, c'est que je suis jalouse que ce ne sois pas moi qui ai embrassé Clarke.

 **Costia : On dirait que t'avais vraiment très envie d'embrasser Clarke !**

 **Lexa : Parles pour toi sérieux ! On dirait que toi aussi finalement, vu comment tu t'es jetée sur elle, y'a aucun doute !**

 **Costia :** ** _*reste bouche bée*_** **Q-quoi..? M-mais non c'était, c'était pour le jeu enfin.**

Bien, j'ai réussi à retourner la situation qu'elle me fait tout le temps endurer contre elle !

 **Lexa : Ouais, bien sur, je vais te croire en plus.**

 **Costia : Quoi?** ** _*ne comprends plus*_** **Mais Lexa, n-non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !**

 **Lexa : Wow! Elle me sort la bonne phrase bateau en plus! Y'a pas mieux !**

J'avoue qu'en vrai je m'en fou. Mais je veux juste essayer de la calmer un peu, pour plus qu'elle m'en mette plein la gueule à la moindre occasion. Du coup, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle parte. Ça peut paraître cruel, mais vous savez vraiment pas ce qu'elle me fait vivre des fois. Je pense que notre histoire... en vérité, j'aimerais la terminer- mais... je... Je ne peux pas. Non.

 **Costia : Hey!** ** _*attrape la main de Lexa*_** **J'te jure bébé, c'est juste que je voulais pas que tu l'embrasses, j.. je suis hyper jalouse d'elle et...**

 **Lexa : Ok et en quoi ça n'explique pas POURQUOI tu t'es jetée sur elle ?**

 **Costia : C-**

 **Lexa : Non, pas ce soir.** ** _*air dur*_** **C'est le début des vacances, et j'ai pas envie d'entendre des mensonges là, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ça en plus! Alors tu sais quoi tu devrais peut-être partir. Parce que j'ai pas envie d'entendre toute la soirée tes excuses et t'entendre dire que tu es désolée. Donc, s'il te plait, avant que je ne décide de quelque chose de plus grave pour nous, vas-t-en.**

C'est tout de même une peste, je vous l'avoue. Elle est très dure avec beaucoup de personnes, moi y compris. Mais elle peut aussi être blessée et je sais que le fait de penser à notre rupture l'atteint beaucoup et qu'elle ne veut pas prendre de risque avec ça, alors, elle va partir.

 **Costia : Je...** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_** **Je t'aime...**

 **Lexa : ...**

Ça fait toujours mal de se dire que ces trois magnifiques mots n'ont maintenant plus aucuns effets quand ils sortent de SA bouche. Je souffre de rester avec elle. Mais je ne peux pas la quitter, c'est ma... sentence.

On retourne au salon et Costia préviens les autres.

 **Costia : Je suis désolé, mais... Je dois partir plus tôt que prévu. Salut.** ** _*commence à partir mais regarde Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : Tu connais le chemin, je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de guide.**

 **Costia :** ** _*bouche bée, part*_**

 **Bellamy : Euhh?**

 **Raven :** ** _*éclate de rire*_** **MEUF ! TU ES MON IDOLE ! En fait, tu l'as toujours été, mais là, encore plus!**

 **Octavia : C'était quoi ça Lexa ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Lexa : Je l'ai remise à sa place. Elle dépasse les limites, et sur plusieurs points.**

 **Raven : Si tu veux, je peux lui mettre un chassé de ta part la prochaine fois que je la croise.** ** _*très sérieuse, sourie*_**

 **Octavia : Raven !** ** _*se retient de rire*_**

J'admets que ce que viens de dire Raven me fait un peu sourire. Elle a le don de dire des choses inadaptées dans certaines situation et il faut avouer que c'est très comique.

 **Jasper : Mais, vous avez rompus ?**

 **Lexa : Non, mais...** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Non.**

 **Lincoln : Ok. Lexa, j'peux te parler ?**

Je suis Lincoln dans la pièce suivante. Je sais déjà de quoi il veut me parler, mais je ne lui parlerais pas maintenant, surtout pas ici.

 **Lincoln : Bon, il faut que tu craches le morceau là tu crois pas?**

 **Lexa : Non ! Lincoln, pas ce soir!** ** _*commence à repartir*_**

 **Lincoln : En fait tu vas tout le temps me dire ça ?!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retourne*_** **Pas maintenant ! C'est tout ! et ... non.** ** _*repars*_**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*tourne sa tête de gauche à droite et rejoint Lexa*_**

En plus de ça, faut que je parle à Clarke à tout prix là.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ok, en fait on se les cailles ici.

Bon je suis toujours pas totalement remise de mes mésaventures, heureusement qu'il y a plusieurs remèdes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire héhé.

Je retourne au salon et je remarque qu'ils ne jouent plus. Il y a maintenant des petits groupes. Lexa et Lincoln entre dans le salon de l'autre côté au même moment.

 **Clarke : Ok, ça va mieux... Mais si vous pourriez m'indiquer où est planquée la vodka, vous ferriez mon bonheur là. Et juste pour info, si tu provoques cet effet là à chaque fois Costia, c'est pas hyper bon quoi.**

Euh. Bon, bah y'a plus de Costia.

 **Clarke : Euh ?**

 **Raven : Bah-**

 **Lexa : Je l'ai fais partir.**

Mais nooon. J'en peux plus ! Attends mais... Si ça se trouve elle m'en veux à mort ! Oh merde... Quoi qu'en fait, je m'en fou, vu qu'elle me snobe, alors.

 **Clarke : Ah, ok.**

 **Lexa : Je peux te parler Clarke s'il te plait ?** ** _*fais signe à Clarke de la suivre*_**

Oh bah tiens !

Je pensais qu'elle allait s'arrêter dans la pièce d'à côté mais au lieu de sa elle m'emmène dans une chambre. J'commence à croire qu'elle veut pas faire que parler ! Bon ok, j'arrête ça de suite.

 **Lexa : On sera bien tranquille ici. Raven et Octavia ne serront pas tentées, vu qu'elles sont plutôt du genre à fouiner.** ** _*petit sourire rapide*_**

C'est vrai qu'elle sont comme ça héhé. Bon par contre, je veux pas qu'elle croit que je lui ai pardonné comme ça.

 **Clarke : Ouais.** ** _*visage neutre*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Je... je suis désolé.**

Sérieusement ?

 **Clarke :** ** _*se met à rire*_** **Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire là !?**

 **Lexa : Non ! Bien sur que non Clarke ! Je peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça parce que, même moi je ne le sais pas vraiment.**

Evidemment...

 **Lexa : J'ai pas envie de te sortir des trucs bidons, alors je vais juste te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé et j'aimerais me racheter auprès de toi après le comportement que j'ai eu. *** ** _passe sa main nerveusement dans sa nuque*_**

J'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle vient de dire parce que je la trouve vraiment adorable quand elle fait son tic nerveux. Okkk! Arrêtes-ça tout de suite Clarkie !  
Bon... J'apprécie qu'elle fasse le premier pas, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse plus tôt, mais surtout, j'aimerais qu'elle me dise pourquoi ! Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais ! Si c'est pour ce que je lui ai dis, c'est vraiment ridicule. Je vais accepter ses excuses, parce que je ne peux pas faire semblant, elle compte déjà trop pour moi même si c'est peut-être pas réciproque.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Clarke : Si tu as agis comme ça juste à cause de ce que je t'ai dis je trouve ça vraiment-**

 **Lexa : Non, ce n'est absolument pas pour ça. Au contraire, ce que tu m'as dis m'a bien fait réfléchir.**

 **Clarke : Alors pourquoi ça fais 3 jours que tu m'ignores Lexa ?!**

Merde, merde, merde ! Je peux pas répondre : "Oh bah parce que je suis totalement à fond sur toi et que je suis putain de jalouse d'Octavia et toi, alors je t'ai ignoré à peine 3 jours en pensant que *POUF* mes sentiments partiraient"  
Non ! Bien sur que non que je peux pas dire ça ! Puis je ne le referais pas, c'est pas la bonne solution. Oui, c'était vraiment ridicule.

 **Lexa : J'avais besoin de... Réfléchir.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Lexa : Par rapport à plusieurs choses et aussi avec ce que tu m'as dis.**

 **Clarke : D'accord... Mais je comprends pas en quoi ça peut justifier ça en fait...**

Trouves un truc, vite, VITE ! T'es douée pour inventer des trucs devant les profs non ?

 **Lexa : Bah... En fait, j'me suis barrée et je me suis dis que t'allais me prendre pour une lâche après, parce que j'avais pas eu le courage de te répondre et que même tu voudrais plus me parler ou... je sais pas.** ** _*petite moue*_**

Talents d'actrice, fais toi ressentir !

 **Clarke : Donc... En gros, t'as eu peur de ma réaction ?**

 **Lexa : Hmm.. En quelque sorte.** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Clarke : Tu ...** ** _*souffle*_** **Tu m'énerves.**

Ok, c'est le moment Woods, passes à l'action, tu peux le faire, même si c'est dur !  
Ça passe ou ça casse.

 **Lexa : Tu veux bien accepter mes excuses alors ?** ** _*moue mignonne*_**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'approche dangereusement de Clarke*_**

 **POV Clarke :**

Merde merde ! Je suis totalement en train de craquer ! Ne pas la regarder. Oui, voilà ! Fais semblant de réfléchir. Attends elle fait quoi là ?  
Oh oh.

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'approche toujours de Clarke*_** **Et si, évidemment que tu comptes énormément pour moi.**

Pitié, pitié, pitié...

 **Lexa :** ** _*enlace Clarke*_**

AHHHHHHHHHH! INSPIRE - EXPIRE.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se retiens de sourire*_**

 **Lexa : Steuplé, accepte mes excuses... Steuplé steuplé steuplé!**

Et merde, trop tard, je craque.

 **Clarke :** ** _*commence à sourrire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*grand sourire*_**

 **Clarke : T'es toujours une gamine.**

 **Lexa : Ah oui ?** ** _*plaque Clarke contre le lit*_** **T'es sur ?**

MAYDAY MAYDAY ! J'APPELLE AU SECOURS, J'APPELLE AU SECOURS !

 **Lexa :** ** _*commence à chatouiller Clarke*_**

Elle a osé !

 **Clarke :** _ ***morte de rire***_ **ARRÊTES ! T'as pas le droit de me torturer comme ça !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*sourire en coin, continue*_**

 **Clarke : OK, OK ! J't'en supplie arrêtes !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole, arrête*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*épuisée*_** **Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, une grosse gamine !**

 **Lexa : Tu en re demande donc ?**

 **Clarke : Non non non non ! Stop** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : Merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses.**

 **Clarke : J'ai jamais dis que j'avais-**

 **Lexa :** ** _*embrasse Clarke sur la joue*_**

Bon, en fait elle veut vraiment ma mort je crois. Ah et juste comme ça, je ne sais pas si elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était totalement à califourchon sur moi.

 **Lexa : T'as vu tous les efforts affectifs que je viens de faire parce que je veux te récupérer ? Tu peux pas refuser là.**

 **Clarke : C-C'est sur...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se rend compte de sa position*_** **Oh merde!** ** _*rougis*_** **Pardon je...** ** _*gênée*_**

 **Clarke : Y'a- y'a pas de mal. Euhh... excuses acceptées pour le coup** ** _*clin d'œil, rire nerveux*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire nerveux, se mordille la lèvre inférieure*_**

Ok, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que je lui saute carrément dessus !

 **Clarke : On... On retourne au salon ?**

 **Lexa : Ouaip ! Très bonne idée !**

C'est bon, l'adrénaline redescend. Pfiou... Elle n'aura pas eu de mal à me récupérer, en même temps, on peut pas résister à Lexa je crois. En tout cas, moi, je ne peux pas.  
Bon sinon sérieux, faut qu'on commence vraiment cette soirée là ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là-bas, mais les autres ont mis de la musique, ont commencé à danser et à entamer les provisions.

 **Raven : Ah bah enfin, vous êtes sur que vous avez juste "parler" ?** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Lexa : Raven, un jour, je te foutrais la honte comme jamais et je peux te dire que tu t'en souviendras.**

 **Raven : Rohh ça va ! Je déconnais hein.**

 **Lexa : Moi aussi... Ou pas** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven : Quoi ?** ** _*pas rassurée*_**

 **Lexa : Je rigole !**

 **Raven :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Mouaiis... Bon, faut que vous rattrapiez votre retard vous !**

 **Clarke : C'est ce que j'allais dire !**

On part prendre un verre, puis on danse tous ensemble.  
Finalement la soirée aura été tranquille, comme prévu. Celle de demain sera normalement plus torride. En tout cas c'était sympas !

 _Le lendemain soir..._

Ok quand je disais "plus torride" je pensais pas qu'il y aurait plus de 20 personnes en plus ! Je ne savais pas que les Blake étaient aussi réputés pour les soirées.

 **Clarke : Mais tu les connais tous ?**

 **Octavia : Pas vraiment, je fréquente pas tous les potes de mon frère.**

 **Clarke : Vous faites pas semblant pour les soirées alors.** ** _*admire*_**

 **Octavia : Tu es une petite joueuse finalement ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Commence pas à jouer avec moi mini Blake.** ** _*plisse les yeux*_**

 **Octavia : Je te rappelle qu'on devait régler nos comptes ici.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

 **Clarke : Ok, et bien c'est parti alors !** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Ok. Il est à peine minuit et je suis déjà bien touchée avec Octavia. On a fait toute sorte de défis à la con, avec en plus d'autres personnes qui se sont rajoutées. Du coup maintenant, il y a pas mal de personnes qui sont parti ou qui sont totalement défoncés à terre en train de dormir.

On était en pleine partie de je sais plus quel jeu débile, quand Bellamy nous invite à rejoindre notre groupe habituel dans le salon.

 **Bellamy : Bon, je vois que vous êtes plus ou moins en forme les gars, alors je vous propose de faire un piccolo.**

 **Jasper : Je dis oui !**

 **Harper : C'est parti !**

 **Bellamy : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on doit dire quelque chose ou poser une question générale et si ce qu'on dit est vrai, ou si vous avez déjà fait ce qui est demandé, vous buvez... Enfin vous avez compris. Quelqu'un veut commencer à poser une question ?**

 **Jasper : J'y vais. Alors, on y va directement dans le mille... : je suis attiré par quelqu'un dans cette pièce.**

 **Monty : Dans quel sens ?**

 **Jasper : Disons "sentimentalement" parlant.**

On peut dire qu'il a touché un point sensible !

 **POV Lexa :**

Oh merde. Comme il l'a dit, dans le mille !

Je vois tout le monde boire timidement. TOUT LE MONDE. Alors bien évidemment, la logique voudrait que je ne bois pas. Bah oui, je suis en couple. Sauf que j'ai envie de jouer le jeu, et donc de révéler la vérité. De toute façon, personne ne saura qui. Appart Lincoln. Alors quand tout le monde repose son verre, je bois.  
Ils me regardent tous, limite choqués.

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Un problème ?**

 **Raven : Euhh... Non.** ** _*sourire*_**

Au pire, je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'alcool si ça part trop loin hein.  
On enchaîne les questions et je pense qu'on commence tous à sentir monter la vodka.

 **Harper : J'aimerais vivre autre part.**

 **Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln :** ** _*boit*_**

 **Raven : Alors... j'ai envie de quelqu'un qui est présent dans cette pièce.**

Et aller, merci Raven ! Tout le monde se regarde, incertains. Raven prends l'initiative de boire avec Finn, suivie de Lincoln, wow, puis Octavia se décide elle aussi. J'hésite un peu, mais je me lance et boit mon verre. Au même moment, Clarke fait de même et je croise son regard quand on repose nos verres. Ok, je dois être extrêmement rouge là ! D'ailleurs on dirait qu'elle aussi ?

Tout le monde vient d'admettre qu'il est maintenant temps d'arrêter ce jeu, au risque d'être vraiment être mal, malheureusement pour moi, il est 1h25, et nous passons à l'action ou vérité... presque bourrés. Ça va être une catastrophe, je vous le dis !

On fait tourner une première fois la bouteille et ça tombe sur Harper.

 **Lincoln : Harper, action ou vérité ?**

 **Harper : Vérité.**

 **Lincoln : Hmm... Que penses-tu de Jasper ?**

 **Harper :** ** _*rire*_** **Alors, bah depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que des fois je te trouve vraiment lourd.**

Enfin quelqu'un qui le dit ! Merci beaucoup Harper.

 **Finn : Ouuuhh ! Ca taille par ici !**

 **Jasper : Super...**

 **Harper : Mais tu sais aussi que je t'adore, évidemment.**

 **Jasper : Mohh... Ca mérite un câlin ça. En toute amitié évidemment.** ** _*enlace Harper*_**

La bouteille tourne une nouvelle fois. Elle désigne Raven.

 **Harper : Raven, action ou vérité ?**

 **Raven : Action !**

C'est Clarke qui balance ce qu'elle doit faire d'une traite.

 **Clarke : Roule une pelle à Finn.**

Oh putain c'est vrai ! C'est obligé qu'il se passe un truc entre eux deux. Bien joué Clarke !

 **POV Raven :**

JE VAIS LA TUER. Dès que le jeu est finie, je tuerais Clarke. Non, en fait, je la ferrais d'abord souffrir puis je l'achèverais. Comment elle peut me faire ça !

 **Raven : Euhh... ok** ** _*lance un regard plus que noir à Clarke*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire satisfait*_**

Je vais aussi lui faire ravaler ses petits sourires !

 **Raven : Ok... C'est partit alors.**

Putain, putain ! Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où je suis complètement paniquée!

J'approche mon visage de Finn. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je pensais que ça allait mettre plus longtemps, sauf qu'il engage le baiser avec envie, yesss!  
Mon cœur se met à battre très fort, s'il ne l'entend pas c'est vraiment incroyable ! Dès qu'on s'éloigne, on se regarde dans les yeux et il m'offre un grand sourire, qui je pense, veut tout dire.

Bon j'avoue que peut-être que Clarke a plutôt gérer sur ce coup, mais elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, je vous le dis ! Je vais juste faire en sorte que la bouteille tombe sur elle, ce qui ne devrait pas être très dur. Je fais donc tourner la bouteille et la ralentit pour qu'elle pointe Clarke. Ok, ça devait pas être très discret, mais vu qu'on est tous pas très net, ça peut passer.

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Hey !**

 **Raven : Blondie, action ou vérité ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : T'as pas le droit !**

 **Raven : C'est la bouteille, pas de ma faute... alors ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lance un regard noir à Raven*_** **Vérité.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven : Quoi ? Non, t'as pas le droit ! T'avais déjà pris vérité la dernière fois que c'est tombé sur toi !**

 **Clarke : Mais elle existe pas cette règle ?!**

J'appelle à l'aide du regard mon complice Jasper. Suis moi mon pote, suis moi !

 **Jasper :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Bien sur que si, moi aussi je fais comme ça.**

 **Clarke : C'est un complot c'est ça ?**

 **Raven : Non, je t'assures.** ** _*acquiese*_**

 **Clarke : ... Bon, action.** ** _*blasée*_**

J'interroge Jasper du regard une dernière fois pour savoir qui je dois choisir pour l'action que j'ai choisi.  
Ok, c'est parti !

 **Raven : Roule une pelle à Octavia.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je meurs, je suis morte, je suis enterrée ! Là c'est mort, j'ai pas le choix ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je fais !? Non pas que j'ai pas envie de le faire hein, c'est même l'inverse !  
Bon bah... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! J'aurais jamais du entamer cette bataille avec Raven...

 **Raven : Soyez pas timides voyons.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Bon, je sais comment lui faire la fermer ! Et puis... Je sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup je me dis que ça pourrait rendre jalouse Lexa ?

 **Clarke : Oh, mais bien sur que non.** ** _*sourire, lance un regard complice à Octavia*_**

 **Octivia :** ** _*acquiesce, sourire en coin*_** **Aller, viens par ici belle blonde.**

Ok, par contre, je mentirais si je disais que je ne panique pas. Parce que JE PANIQUE !  
Il ne reste plus qu'un tout petit espace et... ça y est ! AHHHH ! Bon non, ce n'est pas horrible du tout. C'est même hyper bien. Elle embrasse super bien ! On s'était dis du regard de faire durer ce baiser, mais là, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une heure ! Non pas que ça me déplaise hein.

 **Octavia : Contente ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*bouche bée*_**

 **Clarke : Vous voyez, ça c'est rouler une pelle.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Pour le coup, on peut dire qu'on l'a fait taire !

 **POV Lexa :**

Garder le contrôle. Ne pas péter un câble... Je suis tout simplement dégoûtée. Pas dans le sens que vous pensez, genre dégoûtée que presque tout le monde ai embrassé Clarke, même Costia, sauf moi ! Il faut que je montre que je m'en fou... Oui ! C'est ça la meilleure solution ! Il faut que je m'en foute ! Même si c'est pas vrai et que ça va être très dur...

 **Lexa : Bon.** ** _*attrape la bouteille et la fait tourner*_** **On enchaîne ?**

 **POV Clarke :**

Yess ! Je suis sur que ça a marcher, elle n'a presque pas regardé le baiser et là, elle veut vite enchaîner. Je suis sur que ça a eu de l'effet ! Enfin j'espère. Je suis entrain de me dire que si ça marche, je pourrais peut être utiliser Octavia pour... Non mais ça va pas la tête ! A quoi tu penses là ! Je peux pas faire ça à O.

On continue un peu plus le jeu. Sauf que maintenant, la vodka est remontée et tout le monde voit bien qu'on est dans un état moins stable. On a décidé sur un coup de tête d'utiliser une autre application du jeu.

La bouteille tourne et désigne Lexa.

 **Finn : Lexa, action ou vérité ?**

 **Lexa : Hmm, action.**

 **Finn : Alors... Action groupée : Embrasse, en partant de la joue et en descendant dans le cou, les personnes blonds ou blondes dans cette pièce.**

Attends quoi ?! Ah non non non ! Pas possible ça. Je vais m'évanouir là, je suis fébrile moi !

 **Lexa : Eh bah... Allons-y gay-ment**. **Harper, viens par ici.  
** ( j'étais obligée )

Elle commence par Harper. Cette dernière rigole mais ça pas l'air de lui faire d'effets particuliers. Elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe... eeett je connais ce regard. Quand je vous dis que je suis dans la merde, c'est que là, elle a sa tête de "je vais t'achever", le même regard qu'elle prend quand elle me défi.

Ok, elle arrive. Quoi qu'il se passe Clarkie, ne pas laisser les sentiments te submerger !

 **Lexa : Clarke.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Lexa.** ** _*mouvement de la tête*_**

Elle commence par déposer une première fois ses lèvres sur ma joue, avec douceur et lenteur... Ohhhh non. Elle le refait une deuxième fois, puis encore une fois et à chaque fois, elle descend à peine d'un putain de centimètre ! Elle arrive au niveau de mon cou...  
Elle dépose un premier baiser sur ma mâchoire, regroupe mes cheveux qui gênaient sur un côté et enchaîne. Ne pas succomber, ne pas succomber... Trop tard. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et que je lui avait totalement laissé l'assaut de mon cou en penchant la tête sur le côté ! Si je suis pas démasquée après ça... Il faut que ça s'arrête maintenant ! viteee... Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Ah bah bravo ! Bien joué Clarkie !

MERCI ! Enfin ! Elle achève et s'en va avec un regard provocateur. Elle l'a vu. Et merde. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, le jeu n'est pas terminé.

On renvoie donc la bouteille et ça tombe sur moi, YES !

 **Lexa : Clarke.**

C'est moi où elle dit mon prénom d'une façon, genre... sexy? Ok ok, l'alcool n'aide pas du tout, vraiment vraiment pas du tout !

 **Lexa : Action ou vérité ?**

Elle a toujours son regard provocateur... Il me faut une bonne action !

 **Clarke : Action.**

Je lui lance un regard du même type que le sien.

 **Lexa :** ** _*se met à rire*_** **Tu peux directement te diriger vers le gage Blondie. Hardcore : séduis les personnes de cette pièce, en faisant ce que tu veux.**

Si elle croit que je vais me dégonfler sur ça ! Rien à foutre !

 **Clarke : Je vais le faire.**

Bon je suis pas non plus hyper à l'aise hein, mais heureusement, mon état va m'aider !

 **Lexa : Quoi?**

 **Clarke : C'est qu'un jeu. Non ?** _ ***clin d'œil***_

Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. Je vais passer rapidement tout le monde, puis je vais m'attarder sur Octavia, pour la rendre jalouse et enfin, je l'achève !

 **Lexa : Ok, alors vas-y, on attend.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Je commence mon numéro et passe donc en vitesse les autres. J'ai envie de croire que je ne laisse personne indifférente puisque tout le monde à l'air dans les vapes...

J'arrive au niveau d'Octavia. Je secoue me cheveux et en profite pour lancer un regard vers Lexa. Elle n'avait pas le même regard, elle avait l'air en colère. Ça fonctionne !  
Je fais des choses pas très très correcte avec Octavia pendant un certain moment et fini par lui poser mes lèvres sur son front, puis le bout de son nez et enfin un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me tourne et me dirige enfin sur ma dernière victime. Elle a appliqué son masque sur son visage, mais je peux lire dans ses yeux alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Elle est assise en tailleur et je décide de m'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Je lui lance un regard et je la vois serrer sa machoire et prendre une inspiration. Je commence par me pencher vers son oreille.

 **Clarke :** ** _*murmure à l'oreille de Lexa*_** **A ton tour...**

Je complète ma phrase en lui mordillant l'oreille, et je suis presque sure de la sentir frissonner. J'enchaîne en posant mes lèvres toujours sur son oreille puis j'enchaîne avec le haut de sa joue. Je vais reproduire ce qu'elle m'a fait, sauf que je vais le faire de chaque côté de son visage, encore plus lentement. Si je n'arrive pas à l'abattre après ça ! Je débute avec le côté de gauche.  
J'ai terminé le premier côté, elle n'a toujours pas changé d'expression. En revanche, elle s'est détendue un peu, j'y suis presque ! Je continue et passe à droite. Je commence avec le haut de sa joue, et descend très lentement dans son cou.  
Yes ! Au moment où je rentre en contacte avec sa mâchoire, elle se détend complètement et penche légèrement la tête pour me laisser l'accès de son cou et ferme les yeux. Je continue, toujours aussi lentement, mon cœur bat encore plus vite. Bon faut que j'arrête maintenant, parce que ça ne m'arrange pas non plus...

J'arrête et on se regarde pendant quelques secondes, qui paraissent être un éternité... Son expression est différente. J'ai réussi !

Après que les autres se soient remis de leurs émotions, on décide d'arrêter là et de danser un peu. Je vois Lexa partir prendre l'air, ouaip, j'ai carrément géré.  
On allume les enceintes et on fait tourner une playlist. La première musique qui se fait entendre est "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga. On chante tous en dansant ( faux bien sur ) ou plutôt, on hurle.  
Lexa réapparaît. Je la fixe lors du refrain. C'est comme si les paroles était très adaptées, elle a retrouvé son masque et...

 _Can't read my_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face_  
 _(She's got me like nobody)_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _Can't read my_  
 _No he can't read my poker face_  
 _(She is gonna let nobody)_  
 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face - ma ma ma ma._

Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle re applique toujours cette attitude ? Bon après, elle est toujours magnifique, j'dis ça, j'dis rien. C'en est presque rageant au final. Elle fait un tour tout en dansant et part vers Lincoln et Monty et se joint à leur conversation.

Ça doit faire une demie-heure que je danse avec les plus courageux, les autres dorment déjà, somnolent, ou se sont fait achever par la tequila, au choix. Lexa, Lincoln et Monty parlent depuis le début et n'ont pas l'air très motivés à re lever leurs culs.  
Je suis donc sur la "piste" avec Octavia, Harper et des gens, dont je me demande si ils étaient là tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, depuis tout ce temps. Harper décide d'aller s'asseoir un peu. Avec Octavia, on reste. Je pense qu'on est les plus déchirés, genre vraiment. Avec tous les jeux depuis le début de la soirée et tout, c'est sur.

Il est 3h07. On est toujours en train de danser, je crois qu'on arrive plus à s'arrêter. Lexa, Lincoln et d'autres sont partis regarder les étoiles dehors ou une connerie comme ça et Monty s'est endormie d'un coup. La musique "I like me better" de Lauv passe. Instinctivement on se rapproche avec Octavia et je passe mon bras droit autour de son cou et elle fait pareil.

 _I like me better when i'm with you_

On danse comme ça le long de la chanson et lorsque la musique se termine, on conclut en s'embrassant sur la joue.  
Jusque là, c'était tranquille, mignon, vous allez me dire. Et bien ne jamais parler trop vite ! Non parce que j'adore cette musique, mais bon là, alcool plus Octavia plus "temperature" de Sean Paul égale : ça peut dégénérer à tous moments, je vous le dis moi...

Et qu'est ce que je disais... Le refrain arrive et Octavia se met à danser de façon très... sexy. Je ne me contrôle pas, je suis entraînée par la musique, alors je fais de même. On se rapproche de plus en plus et on danse maintenant de façon très très "collé-serré". Je ne panique même pas, tout se fait sans gêne, naturellement et oui, même ce petit imprévu. Ah, j'entends quoi par "petit imprévu" ? Oh. Trois fois rien, juste qu'on se roule une grosse pelle, rien d'important. JE NE CONTRÔLE VRAIMENT PLUS RIEN !

Et là, c'est le trou noir. Enfin, pour l'instant, attendez que les souvenirs remontent. Pour l'instant je suis réveillée par la lumière du jour qui est déjà très forte, j'en déduis qu'il est assez tard, et qui accentue un peu plus mon mal de tête.

C'est bon, j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Alors... c'est moi ou je suis à poils? Oh tiens, salut O'. Attends une seconde... QUOOOII?! Ok ok ok ok. Mes souvenirs vont gentiment revenir et m'expliquer pourquoi je suis nue dans le lit d'Octavia, avec Octavia, elle-même nue. Et surtout surtout, ils vont me confirmer qu'on a rien fait de ce que je pense ! Je suis totalement perdue là! Oh putain, elle se réveille. ACTIVATION DE LA TECHNIQUE DE LA MARMOTTE !

 **Octavia :** ** _*s'étire, baille et essaye d'ouvrir les yeux*_** **Hmm, il est quelle heure...** ** _*se tourne et regarde son réveil*_** **11h47...**

Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas réalisé...

 **Octavia :** ** _*se laisse tomber sur son lit, se tourne et ferme les yeux*_**

Ok... ça va venir.

 **Octavia :** ** _*ouvre grand ses yeux et se rend compte de la situation*_** **C-Clarke ?!** ** _*se rend compte de sa tenue*_** **Oh-putain-de-merde!** ** _*passe une main sur son visage*_**

Bon, tant pis pour la technique, il faut qu'on parle.

 **Clarke : Euhhh... Est ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi?** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*sursaute en voyant que Clarke est réveillée*_** **Tu m'as fais peur, je pensais que tu dormais.** ** _*soupire*_** **Euhh bah... Si on suit le déroulement logique des choses : état fortement alcoolisé, collé-serré et là on est dans mon lit... à poils. Alors, je te le dis : je pense pas qu'on ai joué au poker Clarkie.** ** _*dégutit*_**

 **Clarkie :** ** _*gloussement*_** **Je ne pense pas non plus...**

Il y a un blanc. Aucune de nous deux ne parle et on ne se regarde pas non plus parce que... enfin vous savez pourquoi !

 **Octavia : Alors euh...**

J'espère qu'elle va pas la jouer sentimentale et me demander ce que ça représente pour moi parce qu'elle en cogne pour moi... Sinon je suis pas bien du tout moi!

 **Octavia : Ça... ça veut dire quoi pour toi tout ça...?**

Et merde...

 **Clarke : Honnêtement, je-je sais pas du tout. Et toi...?**

 **Octavia : Bah... Ok.** ** _*se redresse*_** **Clarke, je t'aime-**

AIEZORH OREHGZOU AFKNREO MQLS DZB OZIN! QUOI ? Oh, elle avait pas fini sa phrase...

 **Octavia : Vraiment beaucoup, j'ai même peut-être quelques sentiments pour toi je pense... Mais en toute honnêteté, je ne comptais pas sortir avec toi...**

Comptais ? Quoi t'as changé d'avis en voyant mes talents au pieu ou so quoi ?

 **Clarke : A vrai dire, moi non plus O'...**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lache un souffle qu'elle retenait*_** **C'est vrai ?! J'suis soulagée... Ok euh... Je vais te dire la vérité.** ** _*air enfantin*_** **Tu as le droit de me détester après, je suis une personne horrible.**

Comment ça? Wow wow, aller balance tout belle brune !

 **Octavia : Voilà en fait... Je suis totalement à fond sur Lincoln depuis longtemps, et quand j'ai vu que ça collait bien entre nous, je me suis dis "c'est cool" et après, il m'est venue cette idée débile que ça pourrait surement le rendre jaloux, alors du coup certaines fois, j'ai peut-être totalement exagéré et ça fait qu'au final je me suis carrément servie de toi... Sauf que je m'en veux trop parce qu'en fait je me suis vraiment attachée à toi, d'ailleurs ça se confirme, on a couché ensemble et ça j'avoue que je comptais pas vraiment le faire, enfin ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que j'en serais jamais venu à "abuser" de quelqu'un dans ces conditions, jamais, je te jure. Mais... Le truc maintenant, c'est que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi on a fait ça et le problème c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec Lincoln là, c'est juste... toi et moi. Parce que soyons honnête, tu m'attires beaucoup tout de même.** ** _*grimace*_** **La preuve, par exemple, là, je suis totalement fixée sur tes seins, et ça me donne envie de recommencer... et j'ai dis ça à voix haute.** ** _*soupire, passe une main sur son visage*_**

Alors si je l'avais vu venir celle là mon pote ! Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ambiguë là? J'ai tellement envie de rire, mais bon ça va attendre, je vais commencer par lui expliquer mon point de vue, qui finalement n'est pas si différent du sien.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_**

Ok en fait ça devait sortir. Elle vient de me tuer.

 **Octavia : Oh merde. T'es super en colère. Je le savais. Je suis une personne horrible je suis-**

 **Clarke : Octavia. Chut. Laisse moi parler ok.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Octavia :** _ ***acquiesce***_

 **Clarke : Je ne suis pas du tout en colère, parce que mon point de vue n'est pas si différent du tiens...** ** _*soupire*_** **En fait, je suis aussi sur quelqu'un et peut-être que finalement je me suis aussi servie de toi pour rendre cette personne jalouse... Sauf que certaines fois, ce n'était pas seulement pour ça, comme pour toi... Alors au final, on est toutes les deux d'horribles personnes je crois.** ** _*rire*_** **Sérieux c'était quoi la chance qu'une situation comme celle-ci, qui arrive que dans les films ou dans les fanfictions, soyons honnêtes, arrive ?**

 **Octavia : Putain** ** _*rigole*_** **j'en sais rien !**

 **Clarke : Après je sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais pour la partie où on est pas des manipulatrices, y'a quand même un truc entre nous genre...** ** _*réfléchi*_** **Oh... Désolé de dire ça, mais tout simplement, je crois qu'il y a une putain de tension sexuelle entre nous !**

 **Octavia :** ** _*réalise*_** **T'as tellement raison...** ** _*rire*_** **Et... On fait quoi du coup ?**

 **Clarke : Franchement. Aucune idée.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

...

 **Octavia : Attends une seconde toi !**

Oh oh.

 **Clarke : Hm?**

 **Octavia : T'es à fond sur qui toi ?**

 **Clarke : Euhhh...**

 **Octavia : Clarke, tu es obligée, attends, on a couché ensemble, alors je pense qu'à partir de là tu peux me le dire.** ** _*sourire*_**

Bon... Elle a pas tord.

 **Clarke : Je te fais confiance O', tu le gardes pour toi ?**

 **Octavia : Parole de sex friend !**

 **Clarke : Sérieux, sex friend ?** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Octavia : Bah quoi, faut bien qu'on mette un nom sur notre relation non ? Aller balance Clarkie!** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke : Ok, c'est...**

J'arrive pas à croire que je vais lui dire, même si je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, c'est.. j'aime pas le dire.

 **Clarke : C'est Lexa.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*s'arrête de rire*_**

Hein? Pourquoi elle rigole plus ? Oh oh, ça sent pas bon.

 **Octavia : Oh... Mais, elle est déjà en couple...**

Ah, juste ça, j'ai eu peur...

 **Clarke : Hmm mouais je sais, merci de me le rappeler** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Octavia : Enfin... Je devrais pas te dire ça parce que normalement ça se fait pas, mais bon t'as eu le courage de me l'avouer alors : je sais que c'est pas comme avant entre Costia et elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence sérieusement à en avoir marre mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prise au piège, je sais pas c'est chelou...**

 **Clarke : Prise au piège de Costia ?**

 **Octavia : En quelque sorte, je pense qu'elle la fait souffrir maintenant. Et puis tu sais, ça les a vraiment changé l'accident...** ** _*met sa main sur sa bouche*_** **Oh merde !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **L'accident ?**

 **Octavia : Non...**

 **Clarke : Octavia de quoi tu parles, quel accident ?**

 **Octavia : Non rien, oublie Clarke, s'il te plait...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'emporte*_** **Quoi ?! Non mais je veux savoir ! Octavia, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !?**

 **Octavia : Clarke arrête ! J'ai fais une boulette! Je... Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en parler, je suis désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de le faire, ça ne se fait pas.**

 **Clarke : Mais... *** ** _se calme*_** **Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si c'est à cause de ça qu'elle agi souvent étrangement et qu'elle à ce ... masque sans émotions sur le visage ?**

 **Octavia : Oui...**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Octavia : Je suis vraiment désolé, ne m'en veux pas Clarke, je ne peux vraiment t'en parler. Elle le fera. J'en suis sur. Et je suis sur aussi que c'est réciproque, vu comment vous vous regardez très souvent. C'est obligé.**

 **Clarke : Sérieux, tu penses...?**

 **Octavia : Ouaip.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*léger sourire*_** **Je veux l'aider alors, je veux être présente pour elle si elle souffre. J'attendrais qu'elle m'en parle.**

 **Octavia : C'était il y a deux ans, elle s'en est remise ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste plus dur à certains moments...** ** _*sourire triste*_**

On se fixe dans les yeux un long moment. Oh oh... La tension reviens !

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmm... Sinon, pour nous euh... On reste sur le "sex friend" ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rigole*_** **Bah... J'ai une idée, que si t'es d'accord bien évidemment.**

 **Clarke : Je t'écoutes.**

 **Octavia : Vu que ça avait l'air de bien marcher niveau jalousie, on pourrait... On pourrait faire croire qu'on est ensemble...? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas hein c-**

 **Clarke : Je suis partante, je pense que tu as raison.**

 **Octavia : Sérieux ?! Mais... On-on fait quoi du coup ?**

 **Clarke Hmm... on... on agi comme un vrai couple avec eux sauf que on reste plus qu'avant collé à eux, genre rentre dedans, comme si tout était normale et puis dès qu'on se retrouve, on se colle puis ainsi de suite, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

 **Octavia : Ouais, ok. C'est un bon plan ! Bon après... J'espère que ça va pas tout gâcher au contraire.**

 **Clarke : On verra, si on voit que ça part mal, on dira qu'on a rompu mais qu'on reste en bon thermes.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Octavia : Humm.. D'accord...** ** _*sourire*_** **Ah, et pour nous deux, ok pour rester sur le "sex friend"** ** _*clin d'oeil*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Ça marche.** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

Attendez, c'est moi ou elle me fixe là ? Et merde pourquoi je l'ai regardé et surtout, pourquoi maintenant j'essaie de voir ses seins ? Ah ouais... Attirance physique de l'extrême. Et merde.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Sinon-**

 **Octavia : Attends, du coup, est-ce que tu penses que c'est grave si on remet ça... ?** ** _*rire nerveux, rougis*_** **Enfin... J'veux dire... Oh faut que j'apprenne à arrêter de parler des fois...**

Bon bah écoutez...

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace*_** **On est en "couple" non ?** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

On part alors dans un méga fou rire. Bah ouais, faut que la pression re descende, puis même, c'est vraiment LA situation comique quoi. Bon évidemment le fait qu'on soit nues reprend le dessus et puis... vous connaissez la suite...

On se lève finalement vers 12h40.

 **Clarke : Euh... On leur dis maintenant ou genre on les laisse deviner?**

 **Octavia : Non, on les laisse deviner, c'est mieux.**

 **Clarke : Ouais.**

 **POV Lexa :**

Sérieusement, je commence à croire qu'elle est partie...  
Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est tous au salon à entendre l'attendre. Attendez, mais il manque aussi Octavia. Ne me dites pas que- Non, je ne veux même pas y penser.

 **Raven : Ah bah vous voilà ! Vous avez de sales têtes pour celles qui ont dormis le plus longtemps !** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Mais finalement vous n'avez peut-être pas dormis...**

 **Lexa et Lincoln : Raven ...**

 **Raven : Quoi?!** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Elles ont dormis ensemble et elles ont mis un peu trop de temps à mon goût pour sortir de leur taverne.**

Je pensais qu'elles allaient se défendre et Jasper aussi apparemment mais-

 **Jasper : Quoi, vous répliquez même pas ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Octavia et Clarke :** ** _*se regarde, gênées*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_**

 **Clarke : Bah...** ** _*passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux*_**

 **Octavia : O-**

 **Raven : Mais noooon !** ** _*rigole*_** **Et alors ?! Vous êtes ensemble du coup?!** ** _*tape dans ses mains*_**

Quoi ?! Dites que c'est une blague s'il vous plait, dites le moi !

 **Jasper :** ** _*se met à rire*_**

 **Octavia : P-peut-être bien...**

 **Clarke : Ouais enfin, faut qu'on éclaircisse tout ça quoi mais-**

 **Raven : Ahahah! Je le savais ! J'ai du flair pour ça, c'est tout.**

C'est un véritable cauchemar! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !  
Tout le monde se lève et leur souhaite plein de "bonheur" sauf Lincoln, Bellamy et moi. On ne réagit pas et on se regarde, décomposer. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, il faut que je trouve une excuse... Vite !

 **Lexa : Lincoln !**

Tout le monde me regarde.

 **Lincoln : Ouais ?**

 **Lexa : J'avais oublié mais... je crois qu'on devait rejoindre la famille en début d'après-midi non ?**

 **Lincoln : Oh putain !** ** _*fais semblant de se souvenir*_** **Exact !**

Les autres ne comprennent pas, mais au moins, je viens de trouver un échappatoire...

 **Lexa : Bon bah, on s'excuse mais... on doit filer. Vous nous préviendrez si vous avec prévus quelque chose hein, a plus!** ** _*signe de la main*_**

 **Lincoln : Ciao !**

On sort à toute vitesse.

 **Lexa :** ** _*faux rire*_** **C'est une catastrophe.**

 **Lincoln : Bien joué pour le coup de la famille...**

 **Lexa : Merci...**

Un blanc s'installe.

 **Lincoln : Je ne comprends pas, je suis totalement dans le flou. On s'était bien rapprochés et tout !**

 **Lexa : Je te l'avais dis...**

 **Lincoln : Mouais... Et toi ? Ca va...?**

 **Lexa : Bien sur, ouais. Je m'en fiche moi... moi j'ai Costia.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*blasé*_** **Ouais, bien sur.** ** _*commence à partir*_** **Tu me préviendras quand t'arrêtera de te mentir à toi même. A plus...**

 **Lexa : ...**

 _Environ 1 semaine et demie plus tard..._

 **POV Clarke :**

C'est déjà la fin des vacances, c'est le dernier jour. C'est vraiment passé à toute vitesse. On a fait de nombreuses journées avec le groupe bien sympathiques!

Concernant notre plan avec O', ça a l'air de mieux fonctionner de son côté. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais d'accord, on allait pas tarder à "rompre". Je lui ai dis que j'étais ok. De toute façon, le temps que Lexa est toujours avec Costia, rien ne bougera pour moi.

Sinon, pour ce dernier jour, on a décider de se rejoindre dans le parc pour tuer le temps. Ah oui et au fait, Monty et Harper se sont enfin mis ensemble ! Il était temps! Pareil pour Raven et Finn, qui ont concrétisé après cette fameuse soirée eux

J'arrive la dernière, bon comme d'hab, même si Lexa n'est pas mal dans le genre non plus. Je m'avance au niveau du groupe, les salut tous rapidement puis je rejoins Octavia et embrasse ma "petite-amie".

On engage une conversation comme on a l'habitude de faire. En fait, rien n'a vraiment changé et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, presque rien n'est "fake". Il y a seulement le fait que nous soyons en "couple" et du coup on agit comme tel. Mais sinon, Octavia était déjà très tactile avec moi avant et on discutait aussi bien, alors c'est pareil, avec les bisous en plus.

 **Clarke :** _ ***embrasse Octavia***_ **Ça va ?** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Octavia : Encore mieux maintenant** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Toujours aussi en avance hein ?**

 **Clarke : Hey** _ ***tape Octavia sur l'épaule, s'assoie***_ **c'est pas ma faute ! J'avais... beaucoup de choses à faire.**

 **Octavia : Ouais genre quoi, dormir ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Hmmm... un truc dans le genre.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Finn : Hey, ça vous dis de faire un jeu ?**

 **Jasper : Euh ouais, ça dépend quoi.**

 **Finn : Un basket, ça vous dis ?**

 **Octavia : Carrément !**

Euh, comment dire... Absolument pas ! Je suis carrément nulle en plus !

 **Jasper : Ok.**

 **Monty : Pourquoi pas.**

 **Maya : Je vous regarde !**

 **Raven : Et moi je vais vous ratatiner !**

 **Lincoln : Parles pas trop vite Rav, je crois que t'as oublié qu'ici il y avait trois membres de l'équipe de basket du lycée.**

 **Bellamy : Et oui !**

 **Raven : Parce que vous pensez que ça va m'arrêter ? On peut même faire fille contre garçon si vous voulez ! Lexa, Clarkie, Harper, vous jouez?**

 **Harper : Je te suis !**

 **Clarke : Euhhh.. Non merci, je vais juste regarder avec Maya.** ** _*pointe son pouce vers Maya*_**

 **Raven : Oh, aller viens ! Lexa ?**

 **Lexa : Ça va être trop facile, mais pourquoi pas.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lincoln : Non mais écoutez-les les gars, c'est à mourir de rire.**

 **Finn : Ok, on fait un 4 contre 4 alors, on a un remplacent.**

 **Jasper : Euh, en fait je joue pas, comme ça pas besoin de remplacent.**

 **Monty : On sait pourquoi tu joues pas hein.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Jasper : Ta gueule Monty !**

Et c'est parti, ils sont à fond !  
Bon bah moi, je vais en profiter pour... bah pour mater quoi.

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais que certains ne sont pas du tout en accord avec ce qui viens de se passer, mais j'ai juste une chose à vous dire : ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes sortes de critiques, positives comme négatives. J'ai très hâte d'avoir vos retours !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : A qui la faute ?

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour ce 6ème chapitre d'Unforgettable ! J'ai mis assez de temps à l'écrire, parce que je ne savez pas trop comment tourner certaines phrases et j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées à la fois pour une séquence que vous allez lire. J'ai le regret de vous dire que ce chapitre sera moins fun que les précédents, mais je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus, parce qu'il y a pas mal de Clexa, et c'est loin d'être fini ! Je me rattraperais surement sur le suivant : soit je le ferais vraiment long, soit je le coupe en 2 chapitres... Je verrais ! Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes commentaires, bonne lecture !**

 **POV Octavia :**

Dur dur la reprise...  
J'aimerais tellement arrêter d'apprendre tous ces trucs, dont la plupart sont inutiles et dont je ne me souviens pas plus d'1 semaine, et plutôt faire plus de sport en me concentrant plus précisément sur mes sports de combat. En plus, Lincoln vient de reprendre ! Du coup... On se rapproche encore plus et c'est trooop cool ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je parle à Clarke de notre rupture. Clarke... Elle est tellement... J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas la blesser, parce que quelque part, ça me fais chier. Mais d'autre part peut-être qu'elle n'a plus du tout envie, mais qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire et- ok je recommence, je pense trop. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça !

Bellamy se gare et on se dirige à l'intérieur retrouver notre groupe. Il ne sont pas tous encore arrivé, notamment Clarke, c'est elle qui habite le plus loin. Je commence à faire le tour et à dire bonjour à tout le monde et arrive au niveau de Lincoln. J'engage évidemment la conversation.

 **Octavia : Alors. C'est sur et certain, je te vois tous les mercredi aux entraînements ?** ** _*sourire discret*_**

 **Lincoln : Ouaip !** ** _*sourire*_**

Son sourire...

 **Lincoln : C'est sur cette fois. Mais c'est pas tout, tu m'auras encore plus sur le dos parce qu'on devrait se croiser les lundi soir après votre entrainement de hand, je me suis inscrit.**

OH YESSS ! Trop trop génial ! Ok, ne montre surtout pas ta super joie.

 **Octavia : Sérieux ?!** ** _*air dramatique*_** **Oh non. J'en peux déjà plus pff...**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*rire*_** **A ce point ?** ** _*moue triste*_** **Très bien, je vais tout annuler alors...**

 **Octavia : *avec un peu trop d'envie* Non ! -**

Merde ! Rattrape toi quoi, parce que là !

 **Octavia : voyons, je devrais pouvoir faire avec.**

 **Lincoln : T'es sur...?**

 **Octavia : Sans problèmes** ** _*clin d'œil, rigole*_**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*se met à rire*_** **Super alors !**

J'adore j'adore j'adore !

 **POV Lexa :**

J'arrive au niveau du portail, je ne me presse pas. Et bien oui, ça serait bête d'arriver à l'heure le jour de retour des vacances. J'étais avec mes écouteurs, plongée dans ma bulle quand quelque me saute dessus.

 **Clarke : BANZAII!** ** _*saute sur le dos de Lexa, lui cache les yeux*_**

 **Lexa : Clarke, y'a que toi pour crier "banzai" de nos jours, alors je sais que c'est toi, ça sert à rien de me cacher les yeux.** ** _*rire*_**

Je me retire un écouteur et me retourne face à elle.

 **Clarke :** ** _*enlace Lexa*_**

AHHHH! SATANAS ! Bon ok j'en fais trop, je tolère largement quand c'est Clarke qui fait ça. Essentiellement quand c'est elle.

 **Clarke : Avoue je t'ai manquée.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Tu me manques dès que je ne te vois plus... Attends, pourquoi je dis ça moi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit !

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Non. On s'est vues hier.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'éloigne d'un pas, moue contrariée*_** **Ah, ok.**

C'est partit pour une sorte de jeu à la "je t'aime, moi non plus".

 **Lexa :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Clarke : Nan mais ok, très bien. T'es comme ça.** ** _*croise les bras*_** **Je suis très très très déçue de ton comportement Lexa... Il faut que tu changes et vite !**

Changer...

 **Lexa : Hmmm...**

 **Clarke : Saches pour ton information que pour ma part, oui, tu m'as manquée. Mais vu que ce n'est pas réciproque.** ** _*commence à partir*_** **Je m'en vais.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

Elle va encore gagner quoi !

 **Lexa :** ** _*retient Clarke par le bras*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se retourne*_** **Ah, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_**

J'ai une idée de génie. Coup de théâtre héhé.

 **Clarke : J'attends.**

 **Lexa : Tu m'énerves.** ** _*avance et dépasse Clarke*_**

Si elle l'avait vu venir celle-là !

 **Clarke :** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche, rire*_** **Sérieux ? J'ai rien à me reprocher là, c'est à TOI de me rattraper !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*continue d'avancer*_**

Elle va craquer, c'est obligé.

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **T'es relou !**

Elle se met à courir, je la sens venir et elle saute à nouveau sur mon dos. Cette fois-ci, j'attrape ses jambes au niveau de ses genoux et je la garde sur mon dos en continuant d'avancer.

 **Lexa : J'ai gagné.**

 **Clarke : Non !**

 **Lexa : Si.**

 **Clarke : Non ! Pff** ** _*tape ses pieds contre Lexa*_** **Fais moi descendre, tu me mérites pas.**

Je ne la lâche pas, j'aime bien la mettre à bout, de toute façon ça fini toujours en fou rire.

 **Clarke : Lexa...**

 **Lexa : Oui ?**

 **Clarke : Laisse moi descendre.**

Je ne réponds pas.

 **Clarke : Lexa !**

 **Lexa : C'est moi.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Fais moi descendre bordel !**

J'ignore toujours sa demande et continue d'avancer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Elle m'énerve ! Mais elle ne gagnera pas cette manche... et je sais exactement comment gagner ! On arrive bientôt au niveau de notre groupe, j'en profite.

 **Clarke : Lexa, sérieux.**

 **Lexa : Je t'écoute ?**

C'est parti, admirons sa défaite !

 **Clarke : Octavia pourrait être jalouse tu sais...**

Elle s'arrête.

 **Lexa :** ** _*reprends son visage neutre, dépose Clarke*_** **Comme tu voudras.** ** _*reprend sa marche*_**

Merde, c'est pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais. Là elle est carrément... Attendez mais elle est carrément jalouse ! Non ? Je sais pas.

 **Clarke :** ** _*un peu plus fort*_** **J'ai gagné.**

Elle ne répond pas, merde.

 **Clarke : Admets-le au moins.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retourne, lève un sourcil*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Clarke : Bah que j'ai gagné.** ** _*sourire fière*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*soupire*_** **Non. Je ne jouais plus.** ** _*hausse les épaules, repart*_**

Attends comment ça ? C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

 **Clarke : Attends moi au moins !**

 **Lexa : Octavia pourrait être jalouse, non ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle, accélère pour rattraper Lexa*_**

 **POV Octavia :**

J'étais toujours entrain discuter avec Lincoln. Clarke et Lexa viennent d'arriver. Ok, je vais lui parler maintenant.  
Je m'avance vers elle.

 **Octavia : Hey!** ** _*embrasse Clarke*_**

 **Clarke : Salut!**

 **Octavia : Tu peux venir, i-il faut que je te parle.** ** _*pointe du pouce un endroit plus loin*_**

 **Clarke : Ok.**

On s'avance alors un peu à l'écart.

 **Clarke : Je t'écoutes bébé.** ** _*rire*_**

Merde, merde ! Si ça se trouve elle dit ça parce qu'elle est à fond sur... Juste, parle.

 **Octavia : Tu sais, par rapport à... notre rupture.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*ouvre un peu plus les yeux*_** **Ohhhh.**

 **Octavia : Ouais... euhh.. Je pense que c'est pour bientôt... Enfin si t'es d'accord bien sur hein !** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

Ok, c'est dit. Mal dit, certes, mais c'est dit.

 **Clarke : Ouais** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement*_** **Ouais ok. Tu me diras.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Octavia : C-cool.**

Ok, un blanc vient de s'installer, c'est pas hyper hyper bon signe si vous voulez mon avis.

 **Clarke : Alors euh... qu'est ce qui te fait avancer la rupture ?** ** _*fin sourire*_**

 **Octavia : Lincoln reprend le sport et il s'est inscrit au handball, alors on va se voir vraiment beaucoup, tout ça tout ça.**

 **Clarke : Ah ouais, c'est super.** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Octavia : Oui.** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Tu... tu veux qu'on fasses ça maintenant ou...?**

 **Octavia : Oh non! Enfin je veux dire, ça presse pas quoi.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Clarke : Okay.**

 **POV Clarke :**

Bon. Je vais pas vous mentir. C'était l'une des conversations les plus chelou de ma vie, enfin en même temps, vu le contexte tordu... Enfin bon, on fait avec. On a pas le temps de retourner vers les autres que la sonnerie se fait déjà entendre. Su-per !

La matinée était vraiment TROP longue. Genre, c'était un cauchemar ! Je déteste les rentrées ! On se retrouve tous comme d'habitude à notre table au réfectoire.  
Ils ont été cool sur le repas de rentrée : steak frites !

Après manger, on va s'asseoir à notre "QG". Par réflexe, Octavia s'assoit en laissant un espace pour moi. Je me met donc naturellement entre ses jambes et m'assoie alors contre elle. C'est déjà un truc qu'on faisait avant, alors bon. Puis même, c'est naturel entre nous. Alors même si on est pas vraiment en couple c'est... Je sais pas c'est vraiment bizarre entre nous en fait. Par exemple, là, on est entrain de vivre un vrai moment de "couple", mais naturellement. Au final, des fois on sait même plus si on joue ou pas.

 **Octavia : Mais si je te jure !** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_**

Là, j'ai une grosse envie de l'embrasser. On ne le fait pas non plus hyper souvent, mais bon, tant pis, je me lance, en espérant que les deux autres voient la scène. Je pivote légèrement, on se regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant et en fait, encore une fois, on se roule naturellement une pelle.

 **Raven : Bon pitié, prenez vous une chambre, c'est un endroit familial ici quoi !**

On rigole tous légèrement, sauf Bellamy, Lincoln et Lexa. Comme d'hab héhé.

 _2 semaines plus tard, vendredi..._

 **POV Lexa :**

Alors ça y est, ça fait 2 ans déjà... Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas supporter cette journée. Je ne vais pas supporter cette matinée de cours, je ne vais pas supporter l'hôpital et par dessus tout, je ne vais pas supporter Costia.  
J'essaye de ne pas croiser Lincoln et je pars de la maison plus tôt. Je met directement mes écouteurs, j'augmente au maximum le volume et je me mets à marcher. Il faut que je pense à tout prix à d'autres choses et vite. Ils ne vont pas comprendre en plus, le fait que c'est encore plus difficile cette année.

J'arrive au lycée et trace. Je ne veux voir personne, je n'ai pas envie de les envoyer chier. J'attends la sonnerie et entre en Anglais à la seconde où je peux. Je ne retire pas mes écouteurs, en fait, je ne peux pas. Je me met à ma place habituelle et regarde dans le vide. Clarke n'est pas arrivée. Clarke... Il ne faut surtout pas que je sois à côté d'elle aujourd'hui ! Je veux pas la blesser ! Il faut que- trop tard... Merde !

 **Clarke :** ** _*pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*sursaute au contacte*_**

Je retire lentement mes écouteurs.

 **Clarke : Lexa ? Tu... tu vas bien ?**

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Aucun mots n'arrive à sortir. Juste la colère et la tristesse veulent s'évacuer. Je n'arrive à rien faire.

 **Clarke : L-** ** _*s'arrête de parler, prends la main de Lexa*_**

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait !? Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque ! Je pourrais ruiner notre amitié à tous moments là ! Pourtant, je ne fais rien de tel et trouve la force de me plonger dans le bleu océan de ses yeux. Ses yeux... Je les voient, entrain de lire mes émotions. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'on se comprenne avec Clarke. C'est même assez étrange des fois...  
Sauf que là, je n'ai besoin de personne! Je veux... je veux juste être seule, oui. Je me lève d'un coup, faisant sursauter Clarke au passage, reprends mon sac et part aussi vite que je peux. Je cours pendant 2 bonnes minutes à fond, jusqu'à que je sois essoufflée. Je n'ai même pas regardé où j'allais. Je dois enfin reprendre mon souffle. Je m'arrête une seconde, reconnais l'endroit ou je suis et continue à marcher sans but précis.

Garder le contrôle...

 **POV Clarke :**

Bon. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je demande aux autres ce qu'il ne va pas, mais je sais pas trop si j'ai vraiment le droit de faire ça. Je rejoins les autres à notre table, j'enchaîne directement.

 **Clarke : Je sais que je ne devrais surement pas demander ça comme ça, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Lexa...?**

 **Raven : Comment ça qu'est ce qui ce - ...** ** _*ouvre grand les yeux*_** **On est le combien ?!**

 **Clarke : Le 29, pourquoi ?**

Octavia et Raven se regardent alors, puis les autres, paniquées.

 **Raven : Oh merde, merde, merde !**

 **Octavia : Putain... Tu l'as vu où la dernière fois ?**

 **Clarke : Bah tout à l'heure en anglais. Elle était vraiment bizarre et elle s'est levée d'un coup et est parti en courant.**

 **Octavia : Ok... euhh...**

 **Raven : Techniquement, elle voudra pas qu'on l'approche.**

 **Octavia : On peut pas la laisser toute seule là !**

 **Raven : Ouais... Elle sera au cimetière à 19 heures, on aura qu'à y aller, tant pis si elle nous envoie chier, on restera.**

Wow, wow wow ?!

 **Clarke : Attendez là ! Comment ça cimetière ?!**

 **Octavia : Ouais t'as raison...**

Lincoln arrive vers nous.

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **WOW ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer bordel ? ! Je pense que maintenant je pourrais le savoir non ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

Octavia et Raven se regardent, elles hésitent.

 **Raven : Clarkie... C'est... On peut pas te le dire...**

 **Octavia : C'est pas à nous de le faire...**

Bon, là ça commence sérieusement à me saouler.

 **Lincoln : En fait si.**

 **Raven : Comment ça ?**

 **Octavia : Non, on peut pas.**

 **Lincoln : Et bien si, elle a besoin des personnes proches d'elle, et au vu de sa relation avec Clarke, il faut lui dire, elle a besoin d'elle, j'en suis sur.**

C'est pas du tout approprié, mais mon cœur a fait un bon après ce qu'il vient de dire, surtout après le mot "relation". Est-ce qu'il pense à quelque chose en particulier ? En tout cas, il a l'air prêt à me le dire lui au moins.

 **Raven et Octavia :** ** _*baissent la tête*_** **...**

 **Lincoln : Alors si vous ne pensez ne pas pouvoir lui raconter, je vais le faire.**

 **Clarke : Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*prend une inspiration*_** **Ça fait 2 ans aujourd'hui, ça fait 2 ans depuis l'accident.**

L'accident... La gaffe qu'avait fait Octavia à propos de ça, elle n'avait rien ajouté...

 **Lincoln : Lexa a, avait 2 petits frère. Un plus âgé, Arthur il avait passé ses 12 ans et Aden qui a maintenant 9 ans, bientôt 10. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle était avec Costia. Une après-midi, le 29 Janvier, elles n'avaient pas cours. Lexa adore les paysages, se balader, du moins, adorait. Alors elle proposa à Costia d'aller faire un balade à vélo dans un coin sympas. Elle proposa aussi d'emmener Max, le petit frère de Costia et Arthur avec elles.**

Je crois que j'ai déjà compris...

 _*Flashback*_

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Lexa : Aller Costia, s'il te plait, dis ouiiii! Il fait super beau, ça va être génial tu verras.** ** _*moue adorable*_**

 **Costia :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Bon, d'accord, seulement parce que tu es magnifique.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Lexa : Yes !** ** _*grand sourire, embrasse Costia*_**

On arrive chez moi. On s'équipe tous les 4 comme il faut.

 **Costia : Max, met ton casque !**

 **Max : Mais non ! C'est vraiment trop la honte, puis Arthur ne l'a pas mis.**

 **Lexa : Parce qu'Arthur ne veut pas m'écouter non plus, mais pas de problème mon petit.**

 **Arthur : Je t'aime aussi grande sœur** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*plisse les yeux, secoue la tête de droite à gauche*_**

 **Costia :** ** _*souffle*_**

 **Max : Et puis de toute façon il est trop petit.**

 **Costia : Bien sur...**

 **Arthur : Pareil.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lexa : Vous êtes pas possible tous les deux, on aurez du y aller que toutes les deux en fait.**

 **Arthur : Mais vous nous aimez trop, c'est tout.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Max : Et oui...**

 **Costia : Hmm mouais... Bon aller, on y va ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : C'est parti!** ** _*sourire*_**

Ça fait une demie heure qu'on est parti et je le savais, c'est juste trop agréable!

 **Costia : T'avais raison, en plus il fait super beau.**

 **Lexa : J'ai toujours raison.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

 **Costia : C'est ça oui...** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** _ ***rire***_

 **Arthur : Lexa ! Y'a une super pente, on peut faire une course ? Dis oui !**

 **Costia : Non! Vous pourriez vous faire super mal !**

 **Max : Oh aller ! C'est bon on est plus des petits, on sait pédaler et ralentir si il faut.**

 **Costia : ...**

 **Arthur : Steuplééé. Regarde, on dirait celle où on avait fait la course une fois et où je t'avais mis une raclée en plus.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Quoi ?! Non, J'AVAIS gagné! Même haut la main.**

 **Arthur : Ok, alors si j'admets que tu as gagné tu dis oui ?**

 **Lexa : Hmm... Peut-être.**

 **Costia : Lexa, c'est pas super prudent.**

 **Max : On gère Costia, t'inquiète pas.**

 **Lexa : Bon, d'accord.**

 **Arthur et Max : YES !**

 **Arthur : Vous venez alors ?!**

 **Costia : Je ne joue pas, je suis pas très rassurée.**

 **Max : Peureuse !**

 **Costia :** ** _*tire la langue à Max*_**

 **Lexa : Bon bah... Je suis Costia, alors je ne joue pas non plus, faite la tous les deux.**

 **Arthur : C'est surtout que t'as peur de prendre une autre raclée.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Des fois, j'en ai marre que mon frère sois totalement comme moi dans son comportement...

 **Lexa :** ** _*hausse un sourcil*_** **C'est ça ouais... Tu verras ce soir à la maison toi.**

 **Arthur :** ** _*clin d'oeil*_** **Bon aller, t'es prêt Max ?**

 **Max : Ouaip !** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Vous faites attention quand même !**

 **Arthur et Max : 3, 2, 1... go !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

Ces deux là me font vraiment penser à mon amitié avec Octavia et Raven. Ils me font rire.  
Ils partent donc et accélèrent sur la pente. On engage aussi la pente avec Costia mais beaucoup moins vite.

 **Costia : Ralentissez !**

 **Lexa : T'inquiètes pas, ils sont déjà presque en bas.**

Ils sont presque à la fin de leur course, je suis fière de mon p'tit frère qui est entrain de devancer Max. On est aussi presque en bas. Mais en avançant, je remarque quelque chose.

 **Lexa : Attends... On dirait que...** ** _*cri*_** **Faites attention ! Vous arrivez presque au niveau de routes sur vos côtés !**

Je ne sais pas si ils m'ont entendus. J'espère qu'ils auront le réflexe de ralentir quand même au cas où... Sauf qu'ils ne ralentissent pas. La pente leur a fait prendre une vitesse considérable.

 **Costia : Putain! Ils vont hyper vite là Lexa!**

La vitesse. Le temps passe à une vitesse, vous ne trouvez pas? Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Tout passe vite. Toutes nos actions, tout passe trop vite. Mais là, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ça en soit autrement. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir ralentir, arrêter le temps à ce moment là. Plus on roule, plus je me rends compte de la vitesse des choses. Je me rends compte de celle de nos frères, des roues de leurs vélos, mais je remarque aussi celle du camion qui vient d'apparaître sur leur droite.

Comment est-ce possible ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est surement un effet d'optique. Visiblement pas, vu comment mon cœur se serre en ce moment. Je n'y crois pas. Je... je refuse d'y croire.

 **Costia :** ** _*hurle*_** **MAAAX!**

Arthur s'est fait rattraper par Max, ils étaient au même niveau. Ils ne nous ont pas entendu. Ils ne l'ont pas vu. Pourtant, il n'était pas de la partie, c'est de la triche. Ils ne l'ont pas vu. Ils n'ont pas vu le camion qui viens de faucher mon frère, qui a emporté son ami dans la foulée et qui vient de prendre honteusement la fuite. Mon petit frère. Mon Arthur. Ma moitié. Je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas réel, je suis surement dans un cauchemar. Le cri de Costia me fait un électro choc et me confirme que oui, je suis dans un véritable cauchemar, sauf que je ne dors pas. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis vide. Instinctivement, j'accélère, même si j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus.  
On arrive au niveau de l'accident. A nous s'offre une image d'horreur. Costia tombe raide de son vélo lorsque ses yeux rentrent en contact avec l'état de nos frères. Je suis tétanisée. Pourtant, tremblante, je trouve la force de composer le numéro des urgences à toute vitesse et de prononcer quelques mots pour indiquer notre position. Je ne peux pas retirer mes yeux de l'immense flaque de sang qui est déjà formée autour de mon frère. Mon regard est vide. Je ne ressens toujours rien, mais je tremble. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'arrive pas à parler.  
Les urgences arrivent rapidement, un très léger sentiment d'espoir commence à monté en moi, mais au fond de moi je sais très bien qu'il cache seulement l'horrible vérité que je connais déjà. Costia est toujours inconsciente. J'entends une voix qui résonne.

 *** : Mademoiselle ?!** ** _*secoue doucement Lexa*_** **Mademoiselle regardez moi.**

Mon regard est toujours dirigé sur la flaque de sang. Je n'arrive à rien faire. L'homme qui essayait de capter mon attention essaye maintenant de me diriger dans une ambulance. J'arrive à voir le brancard où ils ont mis mon frère. Je monte donc dans l'ambulance.

 *** : Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous parler ? Parlez-vous notre langue ?**

Je ne fait que penser à mon frère. Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui et ne bougent pas. D'un coup, je commence légèrement à réaliser.

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **C... C'est mon petit frère.**

 *** : D'accord, et pouvez me dire comment il s'appelle ?**

La scène se rejoue encore, encore et encore dans ma tête. Tout remonte. Je ressens à nouveau des choses. Je ressens tout. Je ressens trop de choses, beaucoup trop.

 **Lexa : Arthur.**

Je tourne ma tête d'un seul coup vers l'ambulancier.

 **Lexa : Arthur.**

Mon souffle commence à s'accélérer. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix déchirée*_** **Arthur.**

 *** : D'accord, d'accord.** ** _*pose sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa*_** **Regardez-moi, faites comme moi d'accord. Suivez ma respiration, il faut que vous suivez ma respiration d'accord ?!**

Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne trouve pas la force. Mon souffle s'accélère encore et je n'arrive presque plus à respirer.

 **Lexa :** ** _*presque inaudible*_** **Arthur !**

 *** : S'il vous plait, regardez moi !** ** _*force Lexa à le regarder*_** **Il faut que vous suiviez ma respiration, vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*essaye de hocher la tête, tremblante*_**

 *** : Très bien.** ** _*montre le modèle de respiration*_** **Je suis sur que vous pouvez le faire.** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Aller.**

J'essaye alors de me concentrer sur sa respiration et de ne pas m'occuper des autres personnes qui s'occupe de mon frère. C'est très difficile.

Je fini par légèrement me calmer.

 *** : Super, super.**

Ma respiration est toujours rapide, mais elle est assez stabilisée. Je fais ce qu'il me dit, je n'ai plus aucunes notions.

Finalement on arrive à l'hôpital. Ils sortent les brancards en vitesse. L'ambulancier est resté à mes côtés.

 *** :** ** _*voix apaisante*_** **Vous pensez pouvoir me dire comment vous appelez ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix tremblante*_** **L-Lexa.**

 **Marcus : Tu as prénom très original Lexa.** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Tu permets qu'on se tutoie ? Le mien est vraiment basique. Je suis Marcus, Marcus Kane.**

Je sais très bien ce qu'il fait, cet homme est vraiment très gentil. Le problème c'est que je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'il dit parce que la scène tourne toujours en boucle dans me tête.

 **Marcus : Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux te lever et me suivre Lexa ?**

J'entends sa demande.  
Je commence à me lever, mais mes jambes tremblent vraiment trop. Dès que je commence à vouloir marcher, je manque de tomber et il me rattrape.

 **Marcus : Ok, je vais t'aider.** ** _*passe ses bras autour de Lexa*_** **On va y aller doucement, c'est bien, tu te débrouilles bien.**

Je commence peu à peu à remarcher normalement, mais je tremble toujours énormément. Je le suis et il m'emmène dans une salle tranquille de l'hôpital. Il revient après quelques minutes.

 **Marcus : D'accord alors, Lexa, je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un monstre par rapport à ce que je vais te demander, et que c'est horrible, mais j'aimerais que tu essayes.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*hoche légèrement la tête*_**

 **Marcus : Il faudrait que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, du moins vaguement, mais que l'on comprenne l'état de ton frère.**

Ça y est. Une émotion m'envahit, la colère que je ressens est indéfinissable.

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils, lève la tête vers Marcus avec un regard noir*_**

Je prends une grande inspiration et serre les poings.

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix saccadée*_** **On faisait une balade en vélo et ils ont voulu faire une course.**

 **Marcus :** ** _*hoche la tête*_**

 **Lexa : Ils n'ont pas assez ralentis, ni vraiment fait attention. En fait i-il n'y devait pas avoir de route ici... Alors un camion les a percutés.** ** _*serre ses poings encore plus forts*_** **Et...**

 **Marcus : Je vois...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire, voix sarcastique*_** **Il a prit la fuite.** ** _*s'énerve, se lève*_** **Il a prit la fuite !**

 **Marcus : D'accord, Lexa, je comprends ta colère, mais il faut que tu essayes de garder le contrôle.**

 **Lexa :** _ ***respiration plus rapide, hoche la tête et se rassoie***_

 **Marcus : Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux décrire le camion ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*regarde dans le vide*_** **Oui.**

 **Marcus : Très bien.**

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je m'occuperais de ça moi même. Je retrouverais celui qui a fait ça et je lui ferais payé comme il le faut. Je me le promets. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

 **Marcus : Tu veux bien me le décrire alors ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*relève la tête et regarde Marcus*_** **Non.**

Je vengerais mon frère moi même, je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide...

 **Marcus : La police pourrait facilement le retrouver avec ton aide.**

Arthur... Je veux le voir. Il faut que je sache comment il va !

 **Lexa :** ** _*paniquée*_** **Je veux voir mon petit frère. I-il faut que je le vois !** ** _*se lève*_**

 **Marcus : Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant, il est en salle d'opération. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*passe ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux*_**

 **Marcus : Est-ce qu'on pourrait contacter ta famille.**

C'est lui ma famille...

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête négativement*_**

 **Marcus : Tes parents...?**

 **Lexa : Sont morts quand j'avais 8 ans.**

Je ne peux pas contacter directement ma tante Indra, pas maintenant, elle va être beaucoup trop mal.

 **Marcus : D'accord... il n'y a vraiment personne que tu peux contacter ?**

Je vais donc prévenir Lincoln. Il faut que j'arrive à faire ça.

 **Lexa : M-mon cousin.**

 **Marcus :** ** _*hoche la tête*_**

J'attrape mon téléphone, toujours en tremblant et lance l'appel avec Lincoln.  
Il décroche, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je n'y arrive pas.

 _ **Lincoln : Allô ?**_

 **Lexa : ...**

 _ **Lincoln : Lexa ? Tout va bien ?**_

Non ! Rien ne va !

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix déchirée*_** **Lincoln...**

 _ **Lincoln : *panique* Lexa !? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**_

Je n'ai pas la force de continuer, alors je lui indique seulement de venir.

 **Lexa : Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital.**

 **Lincoln : Qu... -**

Je raccroche.

 **Marcus : Il faut que tu manges et boive un peu.**

 **Lexa : Non, ça va.**

 **Marcus : Si, il le faut, viens.**

Au final, je le suis. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon.  
On arrive dans le hall de l'hôpital, je me serre un verre d'eau et m'assoie sur une chaise à disposition. Marcus s'est absenté.

Les minutes passent. On dirait que ça fait une éternité. Je vois Lincoln arriver.

 **Lincoln : Lexa ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

Marcus revient au même moment.

 **Marcus : Bonjour.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Bonjour ?**

 **Marcus : Vous êtes le cousin de Lexa ?**

 **Lincoln : Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Ils partent un peu à l'écart. Il doit surement lui expliquer ce que je lui ai dis, voyant que je n'en avais pas la force.  
Ils reviennent après quelque minutes. Je reconnais la tristesse sur le visage de Lincoln même si il fait tout pour la cacher. Marcus repart et Lincoln s'assoie à côté de moi et tous les deux, on ne dit rien.

Ça doit faire deux heures que je suis à l'hôpital maintenant. Je vois Marcus arrivé vers nous.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*se lève*_** **Alors ?!**

 **Marcus : Arthur est toujours en salle d'opération. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations à vous donner. En revanche, quelqu'un demande à te voir Lexa, une jeune fille chambre 451.**

Costia. Je n'ai même plus pensé à Max... Je me lève et Lincoln m'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Je toque avec le peu de force qu'il me reste et entre. Elle pleure. Cette vision me déchire encore plus. On ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la force de lui demander

 **Lexa : Comment va Max ...?**

 **Costia :** ** _*avec difficulté*_** **Il est sorti de la salle d'opération. Il est en vie...**

Bien.

 **Lexa :** ** _*lâche un souffle qu'elle retenait*_**

 **Costia :** ** _*dans un sanglot*_** **Mais il est dans le coma, du à un choc sur sa tête.** ** _*se remet à pleurer*_**

Putain...

Je m'approche d'elle et commence à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras.

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **Costia...**

 **Costia : *secoue la tête* Non... Non.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*ne comprends pas*_**

 **Costia : Tu as ... Tu leurs à dit oui.** ** _*prends une inspiration*_** **Tu as dis oui pour cette course stupide, alors qu'il y avait des risques.**

 **Lexa : ...**

 **Costia :** _ ***en sanglot***_ **Tu as permis ça.** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Tu as permis ça !** ** _*tape ses poings contre Lexa*_**

Elle continue de répéter ça en tapant légèrement sur moi avec ses poings. Je ne réagis pas. "Tu as permis ça". Elle insinue que c'est... de ma faute ? J'essaye de la prendre à nouveau de mes bras mais elle me repousse à nouveau et s'énerve encore plus.

 **Costia :** ** _*cri*_** **Non !** ** _*énervée*_** **C'est de ta faute !** ** _*dans un sanglot*_** **Tout est de ta faute...** ** _*pleure encore plus*_**

De ma faute... Tout est de ma faute...? Tout est de ma faute ! Je sors de la chambre, le regard encore plus vide qu'avant, Lincoln m'attendait.

 **Lincoln : Lexa...?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **Max est en vie, mais il est dans le coma.**

 **Lincoln : Oh...**

"Tout est de ta faute". Comment peut-elle admettre ça... Sa phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête en plus de la scène. On retourne attendre dans le hall. Un chirurgien avance... vers nous. Mon cœur se serre plus fort que jamais. On se lève.

 *** : Bonjour. Vous êtes de la famille d'Arthur ?**

On hoche la tête.  
Il prend une inspiration...

 *** : Nous... Avant d'arriver au bloc, il avait perdu énormément de sang.**

Non...

 *** : Ce fut une opération vraiment très compliquée, on a vraiment essayé tout ce qu'on pouvait...**

Non.

 *** : Et... Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas pu le sauver.**

NON !

 *** : On était sur la bonne voie, mais il était vraiment dans un état critique et il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, alors son cœur a fini par s'arrêter et on n'a pas pu le réanimer. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

A nouveau, je ne ressens plus rien. Ma vision se trouble. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je manque de tomber et m'assoie et regarde dans le vide. Lincoln ne se retient plus et pleure.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*dans un sanglot*_** **D'accord. M-merci.** ** _*s'assoie aux côtés de Lexa*_**

Je ne peux pas y croire. Je refuse d'y croire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux plus bouger, je n'arrive même pas à pleurer. Je suis à nouveau vide.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*essaye de se contrôler, voix tremblante*_** **J-je préviens ma mère.** ** _*inspire*_**

Je ne réagis toujours pas. Lincoln reviens après un certain temps. Je l'entends, de très loin, appeler mon nom.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*un peu plus fort*_** **Lexa !**

Son appel me fais revenir à la réalité et je lève la tête vers lui.

 **Lincoln : Elle arrive...**

Tout est de ma faute.

Je me lève d'un coup et part en courant à l'extérieur. Je n'arrive plus à retenir ma colère... Je tape une première fois dans un arbre et hurle. J'ai permis leur mort. Je tape une deuxième fois, une troisième mais quelqu'un retiens mon poing... Lincoln.

 **Lincoln : Lexa...**

Je refais une crise.

 **Lexa : Non, non...** ** _*respiration accélérée*_** **C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_**

 **Lincoln : Lexa, il faut que tu te calmes.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*hurle*_** **NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !** ** _*pleure, en colère*_** **C'EST DE MA FAUTE !**

 **Lincoln : Non, ne dis pas c-**

 **Lexa : TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE !** ** _*voix déchirée*_** **Lincoln, tout est de ma faute !** ** _*descend vers le sol*_**

 **Lincoln : Chut...** ** _*prends Lexa dans ses bras*_** **Ne dis pas ça Lexa, ce n'est pas vrai !**

 **Lexa : Tout est de ma faute... ça peut pas être vrai.** ** _*pleure encore plus*_**

 _*Fin flashback*_

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Clarke :** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_** **C'est... C'est horrible. Je ne savais pas non plus que Lexa avait perdu ses parents aussi...** ** _*passe une main sur son visage*_**

 **Lincoln : Ils étaient très riche. C'étaient des hommes d'affaires et quelque chose à mal tourner et ils se sont fait tuer, en gros. On n'a jamais su la réelle raison, c'est une affaire vraiment étrange... Lexa n'avait que 8 ans, Arthur en avait 4 et Aden 1 ans. Mes parents n'ont pas hésité à les accueillirs, ils ne pouvaient pas les abandonnés, alors ils les ont élevés en plus de moi. On a qu'1 ans d'écart avec Lexa, alors on s'est toujours très bien entendu. Je crois que même à son âge, elle réalisait totalement ce qu'il se passait, et à fait preuve d'une grande maturité. Elle s'occupait toujours de ses deux petits frères. Aden était un bébé, alors ma mère s'en est plus occupait, mais Arthur était déjà plus grand et plus tourmenté. Ça ne s'est pas arrangé en grandissant, alors Lexa s'en est chargé depuis ce jour là et encore plus en grandissant, alors ils étaient vraiment très proches. Elle a fait pareil pour Aden, qui lui est beaucoup plus sage, dès qu'il fut un peu plus grand. C'est pour ça que je l'admire, elle est très forte. Même ses frères, ils sont tous forts...**

Wow... Je suis tellement touchée par cette histoire. J'étais déjà fasciné par Lexa, mais là, je l'admire vraiment, vraiment beaucoup !

 **Clarke : C'est... Elle a perdu encore quelqu'un et...**

 **Lincoln : Ça a été un énorme choc pour tout le monde. L'enterrement a eu lieu trois jours après. Ensuite, on a tous essayé de reprendre une vie normalement, encore une fois. Après quelques mois la douleur s'était un peu atténuée pour tous, sauf pour Lexa. Elle a mis énormément de temps avant que sa douleur s'atténue ne serait-ce qu'un peu. On était tous là pour elle, évidemment. Mais d'abord, elle s'est renfermée sur elle même, elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle parlait presque jamais. Avant, elle était très scolaire, elle aimait étudiée, mais après ça, elle ne venait plus en cours, elle n'y arrivait plus et arrivait toujours en retard, elle a oublié ce qu'elle aimait faire. Après ça, elle n'était plus du tout la petite Lexa sage. En plus de ça, Costia n'aidait pas. A chaque fois, elle l'accompagne voir Max à l'hopital, alors, je pense qu'elle n'a jamais fais complètement son deuil à cause de ça.**

 **Clarke : Max est toujours dans le coma ?**

 **Lincoln : Toujours.** _ ***prends une grande inspiration et continue***_ **Ensuite, le temps à passé, puis finalement, peu à peu, on l'a partiellement retrouvée. Partiellement parce que quelque chose est toujours entrain de nous la consumer en plus de tout ça, encore aujourd'hui. Puis est venue, l'année d'après, la période de l'accident. On l'avait pas vu de la journée. On s'est tous recueillis sur la tombe d'Arthur et elle s'est enfin montrée, quelques minutes. Son visage était neutre, vide. Elle n'a jamais versé une larme depuis, ça va faire 2 ans. Chose que je ne comprends. Elle ravale et cache toutes ses réelles émotions, mais ça la détruit encore plus.**

Son masque... cache tellement de souffrance.

 **Lincoln : Cette année, il n'y a pas eu vraiment de progrès, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire aujourd'hui. C'est déjà un grand pas si tu l'as vu, si tu lui a pris la main tout à l'heure. Mais surtout, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne la vois plus de la journée. Elle ne donne d'informations, à personne, et s'isole. On tient à être là pour elle, évidemment, mais vu que là, on ne sait pas où elle est, on se rendra au cimetière tout à l'heure, elle viendra, c'est sur et là, on essayera de lui parler.**

 **Clarke : Ok...**

J'essaye de ne plus tout le temps penser à cette histoire, mais c'est assez difficile. Je veux absolument être là pour elle. Je réfléchis encore à où elle pourrait être pendant la pause. J'ai quelques idées mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre pour vérifier, parce que j'ai pas de voiture et surtout que sécher les cours n'est pas très très envisageable si je tiens à ma vie.

L'après-midi fut longue et effectivement, pas de Lexa... Tout le groupe se rejoint, on parle un moment d'autre chose avant que l'heure de se rendre au cimetière n'arrive.  
Ok, on est au cimetière. Merci les films d'horreurs, de re surgir dans les pires moments! Sérieux, maintenant j'ai peur qu'un de me faire attaquer par un zombie ! pff... En plus y'a du brouillard, flippant. AHHH ! C'était quoi ça ? Oh, c'était juste un cailloux.  
On se recueilli devant la tombe d'Arthur. C'est un moment très touchant... Après un moment, j'entends du bruit qui vient de derrière nous. Surtout, Clarkie, ne pas paniquer... Ne pas paniquer... AHHH! Oh, c'est bon c'est Lexa. Attends une seconde... Lexa ! Merde, elle semble encore plus mal que tout à l'heure... Elle remarque notre présence, s'arrête net, et me vois. Je lis de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils allaient me raconter. Un tas d'émotions se lis dans son regard à présent : colère, tristesse... honte ? Elle commence à rebrousser chemin et met un doigt sur sa bouche pour me dire de ne pas dire qu'elle est là. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
Finalement je décide de faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Ok, c'est le moment.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Je... Je me sens pas très bien, j'vais rentrer... A demain...**

Ils comprennent et me font un signe en guise d'au revoir. Ce n'était pas totalement une excuse, j'étais vraiment pas bien, mais c'est surtout parce que je veux rattraper Lexa, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule, qu'elle se cache. Je veux être là pour elle, elle a besoin de nous, de soutien.

Quand je suis assez loin du groupe, je me met à courir vers Lexa. Bon, elle a légèrement plus d'endurance, et le sport et moi ça fait 10 000 alors bon... Mais je m'accroche. Je la vois tourner dans un chemin de la forêt. Sérieux Lexa ! Il fait presque nuit et... Enfin bon, aller tu peux le faire, fais le pour elle ! Elle continue avant de ralentir et de finalement s'arrêter, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle ne bouge plus et me tourne toujours le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment faire... En fait si. Je m'avance doucement vers elle. Elle est toujours dans la même position qu'avant. J'arrive à son niveau, hésite un moment, puis finalement, je colle ma poitrine contre son dos, l'enlace et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle sursaute légèrement à mon contact, et le rythme de son cœur s'accélère, très vite rejoins par le mien. On ne bouge pas.

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **Il n'avait que 13 ans.**

Je suis surprise d'entendre sa voix. Je décide de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de ça, je me déplace de façon à être en face d'elle. Elle regarde le sol. Je pose un doigt sous son menton et fait lever sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde. Je rentre enfin en contacte avec son visage, vide. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, ses yeux le font pour elle. Elle est paniqué, triste et vraiment très en colère.

 **Lexa : Il n'avait que 13 ans. Il n'avait que 13 ans, Clarke.**

Elle répète encore plusieurs fois cette phrase, sa respiration s'accélère.

 **Lexa :** ** _*tourne la tête*_** **Il est mort à 13 ans.**

Merde, merde ! Elle va faire une crise !

 **Clarke : Lexa, calme toi.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête, respiration saccadée*_**

 **Clarke : Lexa, i-il faut que tu te calmes d'accord.**

Elle ne m'écoute plus et sa respiration est encore plus rapide.

 **Lexa : Tout est de ma faute Clarke... C'est de ma faute !**

Quoi?! Comment elle peut-dire ça !

 **Clarke : Lexa...**

 **Lexa : Tout est de ma faute !** ** _*serre les poings*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plus fort*_** **Lexa !** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Je t'interdis de dire ça! Pourquoi tu répètes ça !?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*hurle, tape dans l'arbre à côté d'elle*_** **J'AI PERMIS SA MORT !**

 **Clarke : Lexa !**

Je me dépêche pour l'empêcher de continuer, la tiens et prends son visage entre mes deux mains pour qu'elle me regarde, puis pose mon front sur le sien pour essayer de la calmer. A partir de là, elle se tait. Mais sa respiration est toujours beaucoup trop rapide.

 **Clarke :** ** _*regarde Lexa dans les yeux*_** **Lexa, écoutes-moi, il faut que tu essayes de te calmer... Essaye de suivre ma respiration d'accord ?**

Elle acquiesce doucement. Elle essaye de me suivre. Je sens son souffle rapide sur mon visage, elle est à bout de nerf. Elle se calme peu à peu. Je sens ses poings se desserrer légèrement.

 **Clarke : Lexa, tu sais... tu as le droit de pleurer...**

Elle serre sa mâchoire, puis je vois alors une larme couler sur son visage. Une seule. Comment fait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi elle s'inflige ça ? Il y a tellement de souffrance qui se fait ressentir sur son visage... Je suis tellement triste devant cette vision. Elle baisse alors la tête, mais je la relève directement. Elle essaye de fuir mon regard. Je n'essuie pas sa larme volontairement. Il faut qu'elle voit que c'est normal. Je fais en sorte que mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Nos visages se sont encore plus rapprochés... Putain Clarkie ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !  
Pourtant... Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres...

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu même si il était surement moins "drôle". On a donc appris pas mal de choses sur Lexa là :P Dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos retours ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! J'accepte bien évidemment toutes les critiques, positives comme négatives.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Aveux et changements

**Salut ! Alors avant toute chose, je m'excuse de pas avoir posté depuis presque deux semaines. J'essayais de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, sauf qu'en ce moment je suis très prise par les cours et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Alors je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, parce que je veux tout de même prendre le temps de relativement bien les écrire et ne pas les bâcler. Je me rattraperais c'est promis. Les vacances approchent ! Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, il est légèrement plus court il me semble, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous vont être contents ! Aussi, je vous remercie énormément pour vos retours! Aller, bonne lecture !**

 **POV Clarke :**

Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres... Mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent... Clarkie! Calme tes hormones! Pourtant si je pourrais, je n'hésiterais pas! Finalement on ne bouge pas, on est fixées dans nos yeux. Puis elle reprend la parole.

 **Lexa :** ** _*déglutit, petite voix*_** **Merci Clarke...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*petit sourire*_**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas relancer le sujet, mais c'est plutôt un "bon moment" que d'en parler plus tard, quand ça ira mieux.

 **Clarke : Je... J'ai besoin que tu clarifies quelque chose, tu veux bien ?**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'aime pas trop ça...

 **Clarke :** ** _*se redresse, prend la main de Lexa*_** **Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça? Je veux dire... Enfin surtout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

C'est ce que je pensais.

 **Lexa : Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ou de pleurer pour quelque chose que j'ai décidé.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Comment ça ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*grande inspiration*_** **Je leur ai dis qu'ils pouvaient faire cette stupide course, alors J'AI permis sa mort, donc je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?! Mais Lexa-**

 **Lexa : C'est de ma faute Clarke...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plus fort*_** **Hey! Je t'interdis de dire ça ok ?! Pourquoi tu affirmes une chose pareil ?!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix cassée*_** **Parce que c'est la vérité ! Tu comprends, toute est de ma faute, elle a raison...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'emporte*_** **Je- Non!** ** _*passe une main sur son visage*_** **La prochaine fois que tu redis ça je te mets une claque, Lexa, ok ? Et je suis sérieuse ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !**

Elle est adorable, si j'en avais la force, je rigolerais.

 **Clarke : Et-...** ** _*marque un temps, réfléchi*_** **Attends une minute, comment ça "elle avait raison" ?** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **De qui tu parles ? Qui t'as dis ça !?**

 **Lexa : Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne de toute façon...**

 **Clarke : Lexa! Non! - *ouvre grand les yeux, rire sarcastique* Oh non, dis moi que j'ai tort si je te dis Costia ? Juste, dis moi que c'est pas elle qui t'as mis ça dans la tête.**

 **Lexa : Elle ne m'a rien mis dans la tête Clarke.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **OH J'Y CROIS PAS ! Je vais la... je vais- Putain ! *inspire* Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute ok?! Bon sang Lexa, t'es pas conne, comment tu peux admettre ça ?!**

 **Lexa : Arrêtes...**

 **Clarke : Non. J'y crois pas qu'elle ai osé te dire ça! Elle t'as fais du bourrage de crane avec ça ou quoi? Enfin comment-** _ ***main sur sa hanche***_ **Dis moi une chose Lexa : Est-ce que tu étais dans ce camion ? Est-ce que tu étais au volant ? Est-ce que tu as renversé deux petits garçon et ensuite pris la fuite ?**

Il faut qu'elle arrête !

 **Lexa :** ** _*serre les poings et la mâchoire, petite voix*_** **Clarke! Tais-toi.**

 **Clarke : Est-ce que tu étais dans le camion ?! EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI !?**

STOP ! C'est trop !

 **Lexa :** ** _*hurle*_** **ARRÊTES !** ** _*regarde Clarke un instant puis part en courant*_**

 **POV Clarke :**

J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort... Et si elle veut plus jamais me parler ? Mais non ! Elle a besoin d'entendre ça ! Je vais tuer Costia. Sérieux comment elle peut croire une seconde que c'est de sa faute ? Elle pas stupide pourtant merde ! Il faut qu'elle se libère de ce poids, je vais en parler à Lincoln, O et Raven, parce que sinon, sa douleur ne s'atténuera jamais. Je prends le chemin inverse sans essayer de rattraper Lexa, elle est déjà trop loin pour moi de toute façon. Je sors alors du petit chemin et puis je me demande alors : COMMENT JE RENTRE MOI ?! Et merde ! Pas de réseau, fais chier ! Bon ok, pas de panique. Il fait nuit, certes, y'a des bruits chelou et un cimetière pas loin, certes, mais surtout NE - PAS - PANIQUER !  
Je marche pour essayer de trouver ne serais-ce qu'une barre de réseau... BINGO ! Les notifications arrivent alors : 2 appelles manqués d'Octavia, 1 appel manqué de Raven et de Bellamy. Ok, vite, appeler Octavia le temps que ça capte.

 **Octavia : Clarke !? Putain ça fait une heure qu'on t'a appelé ! T'es où bordel ? Raven m'a dis que t'étais pas dans la chambre ?**

 **Clarke : Ok, calme toi Octavia, tout va bien !**

 **Octavia : T'es où ?! Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?**

 **Clarke : Alors, pour la petite histoire, ça sera plus tard ok ? Là j'ai jute besoin que vous veniez me chercher pour me ramener, je suis... ouais bon venez au cimetière.**

 **Octavia : T'es encore au cimetière ? Mais-**

 **Clarke : Plus tard! S'il te plait, juste, venez me chercher parce que j'ai pas envie que les psychopathes ou les morts vivants le fasse en premier ok ?!**

 **Octavia : Bouge pas.**

Bouge pas ? Sérieusement O, tu veux que j'aille où ?

J'ai l'impression que ça fait maintenant 6 ans que j'attends dans le froid dans ce cimetière ! Ah, enfin !

 **Bellamy : Vous avez commandé un taxi ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

La première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est un bon gros "ta gueule" mais bon, on va s'abstenir, j'envisage pas trop de rentrer à pied ou de dormir ici quoi...

 **Clarke : Ouais.** ** _*grimace*_**

Je monte dans la voiture et leur raconte mon entrevue avec Lexa.

 **Clarke : Et c'est Costia qui lui met cette idée dans la tête, j'en suis sur ! Elle a fait que dire "elle a raison", en parlant de Costia ! Cette meuf la traîne encore plus vers le bas, il faut qu'on aille lui parler, c'est pas possible !**

 **Bellamy : Elle s'inflige peut être tout ça toute seule, c'est peut être pas de la faute de Costia.**

Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois...

 **Clarke : Non ! J'en suis sur. C'est... Il faut qu'on lui parle, et qu'on lui remette les idées au clair.**

 **Octavia : D'accord... Mais je sais pas si elle va revenir directement au lycée demain.**

 **Clarke : On a qu'à lui laisser jusqu'à après demain, si elle ne s'est pas pointé la journée, on va chez elle le soir, ok ?**

 **Octavia et Bellamy : D'accord.**

On arrive alors devant le lycée. Octavia me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

 **Clarke : Bon... Je te laisse le dire à Lincoln, ça fera une raison de plus de vous rapprocher** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais...** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Merci** ** _*sourire rapide*_**

Un blanc très gênant s'installe...  
Ok, dis quelque chose, la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit !

 **Clarke : On doit s'embrasser parce qu'il y a ton frère** ** _*désigne Bellamy du pouce*_** **ou...?**

Ah bah super première chose Clarkie, génial!

 **Octavia : Hmm... Ouais.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Clarke : Okay...** ** _*embrasse Octavia*_**

 **Octavia : Bon... A demain** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Ouaip** ** _*petit signe de la main*_**

Ils repartent et maintenant une nouvelle question surgit : comment je rentre dans l'internat moi ? Y'a des horaires normalement ! Mais merde...  
Ok : technique du ninja pas trop ninja activée ! Je repère le coin discret où de l'autre côté, j'avais planqué mes valises le premier jour. Je décide d'escalader.

Ce fut l'épreuve la plus extrême de ma vie. Je me dirige discrètement vers l'internat. Il est 20h07, je pense que j'ai pas loupé le repas encore.  
Je m'active jusqu'à ce qu'un obstacle auquel je n'avais pas pensé me barre la route : la petite vieille de l'accueil.

 *** : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à cette heure-ci ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils là ?  
Ok Clarkie, fais marcher ton imagination !

 **Clarke : Oh bah... J'ai perdu quelque chose par ici il me semble, alors j'essaye de le retrouver.**

Ouais c'est bien ça.

 *** : Je mentirais si je dis que ça m'intéresse... Alors foutez moi le camp.**

 **Clarke : Euhh... Ouais** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! Mais bon, elle m'a permis de rejoindre tranquillement ma chambre, puis le self, alors...

 _Deux jours plus tard..._

 **POV Lexa :**

Ce que m'a dit Clarke tourne en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que je vais explosé, c'est le gros bordel à l'intérieur ! En tout cas, je ne peux toujours pas aller en cours, ça fait deux jours que je ne trouve pas la force de bouger de mon canapé. Et dire que j'ai promis à Costia de passer à l'hôpital tout à l'heure... Quelle conne !

 **POV Octavia :**

La matinée est passée rapidement. On avait sport, je suis donc restée presque toute la matinée avec Lincoln. Je pense que c'est le moment. Ils font qu'on rompe avec Clarke. Le problème, c'est que j'appréhende un peu, c'est pas quelque chose de cool après tout. Puis comment on va mettre ça en scène nous ? Je veux dire, tout se passe super bien entre nous.

Je sors finalement du vestiaire, Lincoln m'attendait... Trop chouu !

 **Lincoln : Ah, enfin prête** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Octavia : T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, mais je retiens et je te remercie !** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lincoln : Il faut savoir bien se comporter avec les filles, surtout quand elles sont super.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Ok ok ok, saute de joie, mais dans ta tête !

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire*_**

J'adore !

On arrive au self peu de temps après. Je mange rapidement et attends que Clarke ai fini. Ok, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

 **Octavia : Clarke ? Je... je peux te parler ?** ** _*mouvement de la tête pour montrer l'extérieur, se lève*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fini son verre d'eau, déglutit*_** **Euhh... D'acc.** ** _*se lève*_**

On dépose nos plateaux et on sort.  
On se dirige vers un endroit calme et on se pose vers un arbre. Je me m'appuie sur l'arbre et Clarke fait pareil en faisant en sorte d'être en face de moi.

 **Octavia :** ** _*se pince les lèvres*_**

 **Clarke : Alors... Ça y est ?** ** _*sourire triste*_** **Enfin, je pense savoir de quoi tu veux parler quoi.**

Merde, beaucoup plus, ultra méga plus dur que ce que je pensais !

 **Octavia : Ouais... On s'est vraiment beaucoup rapprochés, ça a vraiment marché plus que ce que je pensais... du moins pour moi. Alors si t'es pas d'accord j-**

 **Clarke : Non, c'est... c'est cool t'inquiètes.** ** _*sourire rapide*_**

Fais chier, fais chier !

 **Octavia : Si tu veux on peut encore un peu le faire, pour que Lexa-**

 **Clarke : C'est bon je t'ai dis, c'est cool. Et puis de toute façon, elle... Je...** ** _*passe la main dans ses cheveux*_** **Enfin elle est pas bien là, je veux pas l'embêter.**

Ça me fait beaucoup plus mal que ce que je pensais, non seulement du côté de Lexa, même si je suis sure qu'elle aime vraiment bien Clarke, mais aussi parce que je me suis vraiment attachée à elle...

 **Octavia :** ** _*inspire*_** **T'es sur hein ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève les yeux au ciel, plus fort*_** **Oui Octavia ! C'est cool ! je j-m'en fou.**

Ah, carrément, donc elle n'en a rien à faire ?

 **Octavia : Ah bon.**

 **Clarke : Enfin je veux dire, ouais... ça m'est égale quoi.**

 **Octavia : Ouais, ok.** ** _*serre la mâchoire*_**

 **Clarke : C'est ce qu'on avait prévu de toute façon, non ?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*blasée*_** **Ouais.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Octavia : Contente que ça soit aussi simple pour toi alors.** ** _*visage neutre*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*faux rire*_** **Attends, t'es sérieuse ? Tu crois que j'en ai rien a faire ?**

 **Octavia : Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire*_** **Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Sérieusement ? Donc ça marche super bien entre Lincoln et toi, tu me "jettes" pour lui mais j'en aurais rien à foutre ?**

 **Octavia : Je sais pas, apparemment "ça t'est égale", alors bon.**

 **Clarke : Wow.** ** _*serre les poings, rire nerveux*_** **j'y crois pas. Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui t'en fou !**

Attends quoi ? Elle me dit ouvertement "j'm'en fou" et elle crois ça ?!

 **Octavia :** ** _*plus fort, rire*_** **Bien sur, retourne ça contre moi !**

Pfff...

 **Clarke : Tu sais quoi** ** _*ferme les yeux, lève les mains*_** **Arrêtons là.** ** _*re-ouvre les yeux, fixe Octavia*_** **Je veux dire de parler et... enfin tout.**

 **Octavia : Ouais.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*commence à partir, se retourne*_** **Oh et tu sais quoi, on devrait vraiment arrêter de se voir, bah ouais, c'est ce que tu veux non, sinon ça le fais pas non ?**

 **Octavia : Ok.** ** _*plus fort*_** **Si c'est ce que TU veux.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plus fort*_** **Non non non, ce que TU veux !**

 **Octavia :** ** _*plus fort*_** **Evidemment !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Ouais bon aller salut.** ** _*part*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais c'est ça, bye !** ** _*part à l'opposé, larmes aux yeux*_**

Génial, vraiment génial !

 **POV Clarke :**

Je ne pensais pas que cette rupture allait m'atteindre autant, vu que ce n'était pas vraiment une vraie rupture. D'ailleurs je pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça non plus. Super ! Vraiment trop bien, je passe un super Vendredi en tout cas. J'espère que je ne la re croiserais pas, parce que j'ai pas, mais pas du tout envie ! Lexa commence vraiment à me manquer ! Putain, Lexa... On doit passer la voir ce soir, ça fait deux jours ! Mais y'a pas moyen que je me retrouve avec Octavia, nope. J'irais la voir demain, même si elle veut pas me voir. Ah oui parce que depuis la dernière fois, si ça se trouve, elle veut plus m'adresser la parole. Bonne journée, vraiment trop bien !

 **POV Octavia :**

Je ne sais pas où Clarke est partie et à vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse plus. En revanche moi, je sais pas trop où aller, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, et me mettre sous un plaid là vu mon humeur. J'ai pas trop le choix, je vais retourner vers le groupe. Sauf qu'ils vont me demander où est Clarke, ce qu'il se passe etc... Et je vais pas supporter.  
J'arrive vers le groupe, probablement d'un pas énervé et se passa ce que je pensais.

 **Raven : Ah bah enfin ! Vous, vous avez pas fait que parler hein** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas.

 **Raven : Rohh ça va, je pensais que ça passait maintenant... D'ailleurs elle est où Blondie ?**

Super, maintenant tout le monde veut savoir, ils attendent une réponse.

 **Raven :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Euhh... O ? Ça va ?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*serre la mâchoire*_** **Super !**

Je me rends compte qu'une larme vient de glisser sur ma joue.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*inquiet*_** **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Octavia ?**

 **Raven :** ** _*illumination, comprends et ouvre grand les yeux*_** **Okkkk !** ** _*embarque Octavia*_** **Vous nous excusez une minute, merci.**

Je la suis et on se pose un peu plus loin. Elle attend que je crache le morceau.

 **Octavia :** ** _*grande inspiration*_** **On a rompu.**

 **Raven :** ** _*choquée*_** **Qu-?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Quoi ?** ** _*grimace*_** **Oh merde! Mais comment ça se fait ?**

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et plus, je raconte quoi moi ?

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Longue histoire.**

 **Raven : Merde... ça va toi?**

 **Octavia : Niquel.**

 **Raven : Ouais euh... C'était peut-être pas LA bonne question.** ** _*prend Octavia dans ses bras*_** **Je suis désolé O...**

Je verse quelques larmes. C'était pas prévu que ça m'atteigne à ce point, c'était sensé ne pas être "vrai". Mais c'est surtout que par dessus tout, on s'est peut être totalement perdues...

Le reste de la journée a été très long, comme je le craignais. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se rende chez Lexa et qu'on lui parle par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dit à Clarke...

 **Bellamy : Tu appelles Clarke ? Enfin, on la prend ?**

 **Octavia : Non.**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*grimace*_** **Okay.**

Il démarre et on se rend chez Lexa, Lincoln y est déjà normalement.  
Il se gare, on ne perd pas de temps et on toc.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lincoln est là. Ça me fait du bien de le voir. On a pas parler de tout CA.

 **Lexa : Sinon... avec ta brune ?**

 **Lincoln : Bah à ce propos...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **E-**

On frappe à la porte à ce moment là.

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils, va ouvrir*_**

Octavia et Bellamy sont là.

 **Lexa : Salut... ? Vous m'avez pas dit que vous p-**

 **Bellamy : Il faut qu'on te parle Woods, même si tu vas pas aimer ça et qu'on apprécie pas non plus.**

Ohhhhh non !

 **Octavia : Ouais... euhh désolé de passer à l'improviste, surtout pour ce genre de choses.**

 **Lexa : Sérieux ?** ** _*s'emporte*_** **Me dites pas que vous êtes tous là pour me parler de ce à quoi j'essaye de ne plus penser depuis déjà deux jours !**

 **Lincoln : Lexa...**

 **Lexa : Sérieusement ?!** ** _*frustrée*_** **J'y crois pas.**

 **Octavia : C'est pour ton bien Lexa.**

 **Lexa : Mon bien ?** ** _*rire*_** **En quoi en parler encore et encore me ferait du bien O ? Parce que là je crois qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde !**

 **Lincoln : Ce n'est pas ça qu'on veut faire, c'est te libérer d'un poids Lexa.**

 **Octavia : Par rapport à ce que Clarke nous a dit.**

Comment ça?... Ah, ouais, dans la forêt.

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Bellamy : D'ailleurs elle est où ?**

 **Octavia : C'est pas trop LE truc important là Bellamy !**

 **Bellamy : Ok ok, ça va c'était juste une simple question.**

 **Octavia : Elle nous a dit que... enfin...**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*se lève du canapé*_** **Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans la tête que tout était de ta faute ? Et surtout, comment ça se fait, qui te fais croire ça ?**

Sérieusement, c'est un cauchemar!

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole*_** **J'hallucine.**

 **Lincoln : Réponds Lexa.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole toujours*_**

 **Lincoln : Lexa...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'arrête et crie*_** **A ton avis ?! Pourquoi les gens disent "c'est de ma faute" bah parce que généralement c'est la vérité Lincoln! Pourquoi vous venez me balancer ça maintenant!**

"Est-ce que tu étais dans ce camion ?"

 **Lincoln : Mais bordel !** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Arrêtes! Lexa, si jamais je t'entends re dire ça je te promets que-**

 **Lexa : Que quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me dites ça putain ? JE leur ai dis qu'il pouvait se faire renverser, ok ?!**

 **Lincoln : Putain mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je... Est-ce que c'est toi qui conduisait ?! Non ! Alors au dernières nouvelles tu es tout sauf responsable. Accepte ce qu'on te dit là, parce que c'est pas normal que cette idée soit ancrée en toi, c'est... ça te bouffe Lexa !** ** _*fixe Lexa dans les yeux*_** **Alors non, ce n'est, absolument, pas, de ta faute. Tu m'entends ? Pas, du tout.**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute...

 **Lexa :** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_**

 **Octavia : Il faut que tu te libère de ce poids, arrêtes de te mentir.**

Ça faisait depuis ces deux derniers jours que je réfléchissais sur ce que Clarke m'avait craché. Et maintenant, Lincoln en rajoute. Je crois que c'est exactement ce qui me fallait. Je viens de comprendre exactement ce que je dois faire.

Il faut que je me libère de ce poids...

 **Lexa :** ** _*serre les poings fort*_** **Il faut que j'y aille.**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Octavia : Maintenant ?**

 **Lexa : J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire.** ** _*serre la mâchoire*_**

 **Octavia : T'es sur que ça va ?**

 **Lexa : A plus tard.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

Je sors de chez moi et me rends aussi vite que je peux à l'hôpital. Il faut que je me libère de ce poids.  
J'arrive à l'hôpital et fonce dans la chambre de Max.

 **Lexa :** ** _*ouvre avec énergie la porte*_**

 **Costia :** ** _*sursaute légèrement*_** **Ah enfin, tu es là.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*serre les poings*_** **Il faut que je te parle.**

 **Costia :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Je t'écoute.**

"Il faut que tu te libère de ce poids"

 **Lexa :** ** _*inspire*_** **C'est pas super facile à dire mais...**

 **Costia : Lexa...** ** _*se lève*_** **tu me fais peur là ? Qu-**

 **Lexa : Je veux rompre avec toi Costia.**

Je laisse sortir un souffle que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure. Non. En fait, que je retenais depuis 2 ans. Oui, c'est ça. C'était elle le poids. Habituellement,une rupture est sensé nous faire du mal, mais moi, je ne ressens qu'un bien être fou. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je...  
Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux. _Elle_ m'a ouvert les yeux.

 **Costia : Quoi ?! Non.** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_** **Comment ça ?**

 **Lexa : Bah, je te quitte, je... j'en peux plus Costia.** ** _*passe sa main dans les cheveux*_** **Tu me bouffes.**

Je vois progressivement l'incompréhension et la tristesse montée dans son regard, mais ça ne m'atteins pas vraiment.

 **Costia : Non, non** ** _*secoue la tête*_** **C'est pas vrai, c'est... Si c'est ce que je te fais ressentir, ça peut changer on peut essayer d-**

 **Lexa : Non. C'est... c'est fini Costia. Je suis désolé.**

 **Costia :** ** _*laisse ses larmes couler*_** **Non, Lexa... Je t'en prie, on peut essayer encore, au moins. Je suis vraiment désolé si c'est ce que tu ressentais, ce n'était pas mon intention, s'il te plait, on peut essayer.** ** _*serre les poings*_**

 **Lexa : Je suis désolé, mais non. J... j'en peux plus.**

 **Costia :** ** _*pleure*_** **C'est pas possible... Tu peux pas me quitter...** ** _*s'emporte*_** **T'as pas le droit ! Non !** ** _*secoue la tête, plus fort*_** **T'as pas le droit après ce que tu as fais à mon frère !**

Je n'étais pas dans le camion... _Il faut que je me libère de ce poids..._

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Non ! Tais-toi ! Ça fait 2 ans. 2 ans que tu me fais du bourrage de crâne avec ça, que je souffre énormément ! Mais heureusement, on m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors non, t'as pas le droit de dire ça. Aucune de nous deux n'est responsable. Le seul responsable, c'est ce salaud qui conduisait.**

 **Costia :** ** _*presque inaudible*_** **Non...**

 **Lexa : Notre relation ne mène plus à rien, depuis ce jour là d'ailleurs. Enfin du moins, c'est ce que je ressens. Je veux aller mieux, du moins un peu. Alors je suis désolé Costia, mais c'est terminé.** ** _*commence à partir*_** **J'espère de tout mon cœur que ton frère se réveillera, même si tu ne t'es jamais vraiment préoccupé du mien.** ** _*se retourne, avance*_** **Au revoir Costia.**

 **Costia :** ** _*hurle et pleure*_** **NOOON ! T'as pas le droit ! Reviens !**

Je sors de l'hôpital aussi vite que je peux et marche sans but précis. Je suis vidée. Pas le même vide que la douleur, non. Je fais le point.  
Ça y est. Je l'ai fais. J'ai rompu... enfin. Tout ça, c'est grâce à Clarke. Elle a eu le courage de me bousculer pour me faire prendre conscience de tout ça. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Il faudrait que je la vois...

 **POV Clarke :**

J'hésite. Il faut que je la vois, que je lui parle. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle est. Mais je n'ai pas envie de croiser Octavia pour autant... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.  
Vu mon humeur actuelle, je prends mes écouteurs, m'écroule sur mon lit et écoute la musique à fond. C'est pas le meilleur début de week-end...

Ma mère n'est toujours pas rentrée du travail et ne rentrera surement que demain matin et mon père n'est toujours pas là, comme d'hab, alors je décide d'aller me faire un bon petit repas improvisé. Rien de mieux que de s'empiffrer après une journée de merde plus une rupture non ? Je descend les escaliers à toute vitesse comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire et ouvre le frigo... Hmmm...  
Finalement, j'opte pour des sandwichs un peu plus remplis que la normale. Je prends aussi des pop-corn que je mangerais après tout ça en regardant la télé.  
Je pose le tout sur ma table basse. Je me cale avec mon plaid sur mon canapé et regarde un film quelconque, sans vraiment le regarder. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, ressentir, je suis dans un état hyper étrange.

Je m'étais enfin prise au film quand on sonne à ma porte. Je sursaute. Ok Clarkie, prends ton courage à demain, il n'y a pas 36 solutions : soit c'est quelqu'un qui s'est perdu et qui ne te veux aucun mal, juste une information ou je sais pas moi. Enfin bref, quelqu'un de normal. Soit, c'est un psychopathe et tu es entrain de vivre les dernières secondes de ta vie. Ok, dans les situations flippantes, prendre la batte de baseball. Ouais, ça devrait le faire, même si je suis pas très douée avec.  
Je me dirige vers la porte, pas super super confiante et ouvre celle-ci en cachant la batte derrière mon dos avec ma main droite. Verdict...

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace, surprise*_** **Lexa ?!**

Ahahahahah. Alors, si on m'avait dit que "monsieur le psychopathe" était en fait une super brune sexy... Enfin bref, qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ?

 **Clarke : Mais qu'est ce que-**

Je remarque que ses yeux sont rougis... Elle a pleuré.

 **Lexa : Merci Clarke.** ** _*verse encore quelques larmes, petit sourir*_**

Euhhh... Alors, je suis supposé dire "de rien" ? Bien sur que non ! Invite la à entrer voyons !  
Je l'invite du regard à entrer et me décale. Elle hésite un moment et rentre finalement. Je referme la porte et balance la batte que j'avais dans la main. Ouais, j'ai pas l'air maligne avec ma batte moi.  
Je la fais s'asseoir sur le canapé, aucune de nous n'a reparlé. Une fois assises, j'enchaîne.

 **Clarke : Qu'est ce que...**

 **Lexa : J'ai rompu avec Costia.**

OH - MON - DIEU ! Énorme nouvelle ça ! J'essaye d'arrêter la mini danse de la joie qui se fait dans ma tête et me concentre sur elle.

 **Clarke : Oh merde... Je suis déso-**

 **Lexa : Non.** ** _*rire*_** **C'est génial ! C'est grâce à toi.**

Euh... Bon, là je comprends pas tout tout moi.

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **T'es sur que ça va ? Tu t'es cognée la tête ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*grimace, rigole*_** **Non Clarke. Je me sens bien, je me sens déjà mieux.**

Bah dis donc, ça la pesait vraiment ça... Mais attends "grâce à toi". Elle a prit en compte ce que je lui ai dis alors ?!

 **Clarke : Tu as... accepté ce que je t'ai dis ?**

 **Lexa : Oui.**

 **Clarke : Tu m'en veux pas...?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?**

 **Clarke : Bah, j'y suis pas allé doucement quoi.**

 **Lexa : Non justement, ça m'a fait réalisé beaucoup de choses, merci.** ** _*sourire*_**

Je veux pas dire, mais là, je marque des points si vous voyez ce que je veux dire héhé. Sérieux, pourquoi je pense toujours à des choses comme ça dans ce genre de situations ?

 **Clarke :** ** _*se pince les lèvres*_** **Mais... Tu le vis pas trop mal quand même ?**

 **Lexa :** _ ***marque un temps***_ **Bah... c'est... un putain de soulagement. Mais certes, ça fait quand même bizarre, ça faisait longtemps, on a vécu des choses...** ** _*perd sa mini joie*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole nerveusement*_**

 **Lexa : Quoi ?**

 **Clarke : Bah, dans le rubrique "journée de merde supplément rupture" aujourd'hui, on est servies.** ** _*inspire*_** **Octavia m'a larguée.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*plus fort*_** **QUOI ?! Mais ... comment ça se fait enfin je veux dire vous étiez quand même super... c'est... Merde pardon, je suis désolé...**

 **Clarke : Oh, ça va... Mais disons que j'aimerais éviter de la croiser les prochains jours, on s'est pas vraiment quittées en bon termes.**

 **Lexa : Pareil avec Costia, elle hurlait quand je partais mais je suis partie, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Clarke : Ah merde...** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Lexa : Attends mais je comprends quand même toujours pas... Comment elle peut être aussi stupide et avoir l'idée de quitter quelqu'un comme toi, je veux dire je comprends pas. Je vais lui en mettre plein la gueule, je crois qu'elle sait pas ce qu'elle perd là !** ** _*ne comprends pas*_**

Wow... Calme petit cœur, calme... Ralentit. N'allez pas me dire que c'était pas un message subliminale ça ! Une danse de la joie se produit à nouveau dans ma tête. J'espère qu'elle n'entends pas mon cœur qui on dirait, essaye carrément de sortir de ma cage thoracique !

 **Clarke : Bah...** ** _*hausse les épaules, marque un temps*_** **Costia n'aurait pas non plus du te traité comme ça. T'es trop... géniale pour mériter ça.**

Oh oh. C'est sorti tout seule.

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire nerveux, passe sa main nerveusement dans sa nuque*_** **Merci...**

Il y a un blanc durant un court instant. Puis finalement, je lui pose une question qui tournait dans ma tête en arrière plan.

 **Clarke : Mais au fait... Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?** ** _*rire*_** **Ça a du te faire loin en plus.**

 **Lexa : Oh... J'ai demandé à Raven.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Clarke : D'accord.** ** _*rire*_**

On tourne nos têtes au même moment et nos yeux se croisent. On sourit presque en même temps et on se met à rire pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle s'arrête.

 **Lexa : Clarke ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*essaye d'arrêter de rire*_** **Ouais ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retiens de rire*_** **Est-ce que t'avais pris une batte de baseball quand tu es venue ouvrir la porte ?**

 **Clarke : Euh bah...** ** _*grimace*_** **Ouais.**

Elle me fixe quelque seconde et part dans un fou rire, je la rejoins très vite. On rigole comme ça pendant quelques minutes. C'est vraiment agréable. On se calme peu à peu et finalement on s'est arrêtée.  
Je décide de changer de sujet, je pense qu'on en a besoin, mais elle prend la parole avant.

 **Lexa : Bon... Je devrais peut-être y aller, je veux pas plus te déranger.**

 **Clarke : Non reste !** ** _*rougis*_** **Enfin... Je veux dire, il y a pas mes parents, ils sont au boulot, comme d'hab, et puis, tu vas pas faire le chemin inverse à cette heure-ci hein** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Reste dormir ?**

 **Lexa : T'es sur que ça dérange pas ?** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

ABSOLUMENT PAAAS ! Pas - du - tout !

 **Clarke : Mais non** ** _*roule les yeux*_** **Puis au pire, si je te supporte plus, t'iras dormir dehors.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*plisse les yeux, secoue la tête*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*regarde autour d'elle*_** **Euhhh... Film et pop-corn ? J'ai pas vraiment autre chose à te proposer là maintenant...**

Bon après, j'ai bien une autre idée mais... Nooon Clarkie !

 **Lexa : C'est génial.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Cool.** ** _*sourire*_**

J'invite ensuite Lexa à se mettre plus à l'aise et on se met dans une position plus confortable, bon Lexa n'ose pas trop s'allonger, pourtant elle devrait, le canapé est super grand et super confortable, je n'hésite pas à le faire. On se prend ensuite doucement au film.

Après un moment, Lexa est toujours dans la même position, assise.

 **Clarke : Sérieux ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fini son pop-corn, tourne la tête*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Clarke : Bah t'es bien assise comme ça, fin ça te fais pas mal au dos à force ?**

 **Lexa : Euhh...** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Non ça va.**

 **Clarke : Tu peux t'allonger, il y a largement assez de place hein.**

 **Lexa : Je t'assure, je suis très bien là.**

On retourne à nouveau l'attention sur le film mais cette situation me stress, j'ai envie qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle s'allonge - et si possible contre moi héhé -

 **Clarke : Nan sérieux, tu veux pas t'allonger?**

 **Lexa : Pourquoi ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Je sais pas... Ça... ça me stress.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Clarke : Aller steuplait.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole, secoue la tête*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Me force pas à t'y obliger...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole encore plus*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plaque Lexa*_**

Sérieux ?! Elle a pas bougé d'un centimètre ! Je suis juste entrain d'enlacer ses hanches.

 **Lexa : Wow** ** _*rigole encore plus*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*moue boudeuse, retourne de son côté*_**

 **Lexa : Rohh, ça va fais pas la gueule, t'es pas douée, t'es pas douée.** ** _*rigole encore*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se re-cale, fronce les sourcils*_**

Je fais semblant d'être vexée, mais je vais gagner.  
Bon par contre, elle se fout toujours ouvertement de ma gueule.

 **Lexa : Oh aller, c'est bon.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Lexa : Clarke.**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève les yeux au ciel, soupire*_**

Je reste concentrée sur le film mais la sent bouger et finalement je sens sa présence juste derrière moi. Ok, ne pas paniquer. C'est pas parce que Lexa est allongée derrière toi qu'il faut en faire tout un plat.

Ok j'en fais tout un plat, je répète, j'en fais tout un plat !

 **Lexa : Clarke...**

Je ne réponds toujours pas.  
Je sens alors ses mains... OH NON ! Elle commence à me chatouiller. C'est la fin pour moi !

 **Clarke :** ** _*rires*_** **Non ! Arrêtes !**

Ça m'oblige finalement a me retourner vers elle. Wow, nos visages sont proche... Un peu trop proche pour les idées qui me viennent maintenant à l'esprit.  
On se fixe alors et elle me fait son petit sourir victorieux.

 **Clarke : Tu m'énerves.** ** _*se retourne*_**

Inspire gentiment... Expire...

Elle laisse échapper un rire et là... c'est le drame ! Elle s'est encore plus rapprochée, elle est maintenant presque collée à moi et m'enlace de son bras droit.  
AHHH ! La c'est mort, elle sent forcément mon rythme cardiaque beaucoup trop rapide... Trouve un truc vite !

 **Clarke : T'aimes pas les câlins mais tu peux pas te passer de mon corps c'est ça ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Tais-toi.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire*_**

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Je la sent encore plus proche, elle est venue calée sa tête à la limite de ma nuque. Bon au pire... Si je dois endurer une journée de merde mais avoir ça le soir... Ça me convient !

 **Clarke : C'est le moment où j'enlève mon T-shirt ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*gloussement sous forme d'un rire*_** **Ta gueule Clarke.**

 **Voilà ! Alors ? Vous le sentez le début du Clexa ? ;) Bon je vous avoue que je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il le fallait pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis bien sur ouverte à toutes les critiques, positives comme négative.  
A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Attirances

**Salut ! Ahhh! Enfin en vacances et vous ? On se retrouve pour ce 8 ème chapitre de Unforgettable : pour me rattraper de ma semaine de retard, il y a essentiellement du Clexa ( et dans le prochain aussi :P ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que ce que je pensais écrire dans celui-là, sera dans le prochain. Enfin je peux pas vraiment vous expliquer, sinon je vais vous spoil. Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos retours, ça me fais très plaisir ! Maintenant je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **POV Clarke :**

Bon alors, comment expliquer ça... J'arrive pas à m'endormir, alors je regarde des films pourris, il est 2h41. Pourquoi ? Ahahahah. J'ai chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Pourquoi ? Ahahahah. Parce que j'ai une personne, derrière moi, qui est collée à moi. Genre vraiment, mais par dessus tout, ce n'est pas n'importe qui non : c'est LEXA ! Rien que cette pensée fait monter la température de mon corps de 10° C par secondes au moins ! J'apprécie, vraiment. Mon corps aussi, un peu trop d'ailleurs vu que je n'arrive pas à le réguler ! Mais le truc, c'est que je ne peux pas bouger et surtout, je ne veux pas ! Parce que si ça se trouve je vais bouger et elle va s'éloigner.  
Je sais pas si elle dort mais... OH MON DIEU ! D'accord, elle dort. Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'elle me prend pour un oreiller géant ou ... sa copine héhé. Attends mais du coup... et si elle croyait que je suis Costia ? AHHH ! Chasse ces pensées ! Je suis tournée vers la télé, par conséquent, je lui tourne le dos. Elle ? Oh. Son bras entoure mon ventre très proche de ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop proche. Sa tête s'est rapprochée de ma nuque et je sens sa jambe qui est à la limite de venir se mettre sur la mienne.

Inspiration profonde... Contrôle...

Il faudrait que je dorme... mais je refuse de bouger. Ou alors... Je la réveille avec la technique secrète du "j'ai pas fais exprès, sincèrement." Ouais on va faire ça.  
Je me tourne de façon a être sur le dos, et non pas sur le côté. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est que de cette façon, je suis encore plus proche de son corps. De plus, son bras a totalement suivie le mouvement et m'a "caressé" le ventre en me provocant une vague de frissons. Rester normale, ne pas paniquer... Et faire passer le message à la température de mon corps au passage !  
Je tourne la tête pour voir si elle est vraiment endormie. Ouais on dirait bien. Wow... Comment on peut être aussi belle quand on dort ? Moi je ressemble à rien c'est certain ! La bouche ouverte en prime, je vous le dis ! Du coup... Si elle dort, je peux en profiter pour la fixer sans qu'elle le sache non ?  
Bon ouais ok, ça fais carrément trop psychopathe! Oh merde! Elle bouge, ok détourne le regard. Est-ce que je l'ai réveillée par le pouvoir du regard ? Non, bien sur que non. Et aller, si c'était pas assez une magnifique torture comme ça... Je vais mourir, vraiment. Elle a à présent monté sa jambe sur la mienne, sa tête sur mon épaule et elle m'entoure le ventre, encore. Alors... AU SECOUUURS ! Jamais j'arriverais à dormir.

Ok, essayons la technique du "je tousse et je te réveil vu que t'es affalé sur moi ? ". Résultats... Euhh bah je sais pas trop... Ahhh !

 **Lexa :** ** _*expire de bien être*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*tousse encore*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se recale sur Clarke, commence à se réveiller*_**

Bon bah c'est un nouvel échec.

 **Lexa :** ** _*ouvre légèrement les yeux*_**

Bon bah prépare toi pour une nuit blanche Clarkie.

 **Lexa :** ** _*yeux ouvert, petit temps*_** **Hmm...**

Oh ! Oh yessss !

 **Lexa :** ** _*cligne des yeux, puis se rend compte de sa position et sursaute*_**

Je dors ? Je dors pas ? Je dors... ahhh... Bon je dors pas.

 **Clarke :** ** _*lâche un rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*gênée, nerveuse*_** **Tu... tu dors pas** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Je suis vraiment désolé... Je... Je t'ai pris pour mon coussin ou... Enfin...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Bah... T'inquiète y'a pas mort d'homme.**

Mais mort de femme plutôt ! Sérieux, j'étais entrain de fondre, genre littérallement !

 **Lexa : Ouais mais... enfin... je-**

Ok, joue la cool, enfonce là, comme ça elle verra pas que t'es nerveuse de ouf !

 **Clarke : Tu peux vraiment plus te passer de mon corps, c'est tout.** ** _*hausse le épaules*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rougit, rire nerveux*_**

 **Clarke : Du coup...** ** _*grimace*_** **On dort ou... on fait quoi ?**

 **Lexa : Tu penses à quoi ?**

Je pourrais sortir n'importe quoi à cet instant précis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Mais bon, on va rester correct et ne pas l'effrayer hein.

 **Clarke : Oh euh... Je sais pas, tu as envie de quoi ?**

 **Lexa : Bah...** ** _*mange un pop-corn, réfléchie*_**

 **Clarke : Tu as vraiment envie de pop-corn à cette heure-là ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Ils étaient là, ils attendaient, alors... pourquoi pas.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **D'accord. Et t'as pas peur que ça attaque ta super ligne.**

 **Lexa : "Super ligne" non. C'est pas... Enfin-**

 **Clarke : Quoi tu rigoles** ** _*rire*_** **Tu pourrais être mannequin quand tu veux ! T'es ultra canon c'est ouf !**

Oh oh. La fatigue commence à me faire dire un peu trop ce que je pense... et merde.

 **Lexa :** ** _*rougit*_** **Merci...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rougit aussi*_** **Enfin... T'as compris ce que je voulais dire.**

Bah on peut pas être plus claire je pense.

 **Lexa : Toi aussi tu pourrais être mannequin.**

Elle se fout de moi là?  
Sur le coup de la pression, je lui jette un coussin.

 **Lexa :** ** _*reçoit le coussin en pleine tête, fronce les sourcils*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*faux rire*_** **Non.**

 **Lexa : Si je t'assure.**

C'est sensé vouloir insinuer qu'elle me trouve à son goût... non ? Ouais peut être un coup de la fatigue encore.  
J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand un coussin venue de nul part, mais en fait de Lexa c'est juste que ça sonnait mieux, me percute. Ok, elle vient de déclarer la guerre. Même si à vrai dire, j'ai mis le feu au poudre.  
C'est parti ! On vient donc de débuter une violente bataille de polochon. J'attrape le coussin et commence gentiment à la tabasser. Elle attrape alors l'autre coussin derrière elle et commence à se défendre.

Ça fait maintenant de longues minutes qu'on s'attaque et à présent, on cherche à se virer du canapé et... je me fais laminer. Ouais, il fallait s'en douter, elle est vraiment musclée quoi ! Elle m'a au moins virée 6 fois ! Il faut que je trouve une technique pour reprendre le dessus et vite !

J'étais encore par terre et au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable, je la pousse légèrement en dehors du canapé, me jette dessus et m'allonge sur le ventre tout en long sans lui laisser de place. Elle se retourne et lorsqu'elle s'en aperçoit, elle me tape la tête. Je me protège comme je peux et attends qu'elle cède, je ne bougerais pas. Je vais gagner !

 **Lexa :** ** _*donne encore un coup de coussin puis s'arrête*_** **Clarke.**

Je ne montre aucune réaction.

 **Lexa : Clarke...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*ne dis toujours rien*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève un sourcil, attend*_**

Euh... C'est un silence inquiétant si vous voulez mon avis.

 **Lexa :** ** _*souffle*_** **Sérieusement ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : Aller, laisse moi une place. Je baisse l'arme.** ** _*pose son coussin par terre*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*tourne la tête mais ne dis rien*_**

 **Lexa : Ok...**

...Et elle s'assoit par terre, yessss !

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève la tête*_** **J'ai gagné ahahah !** ** _*pointe du doigt Lexa*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*attrape le pot de pop-corn, appuie son dos contre le canapé*_** **Non, pas du tout. J'ai juste envie d'être un moment par terre parce que ton tapis est hyper doux.**

 **Clarke : Pff aller bien sur.**

 **Lexa : Mais oui.**

 **Clarke : Mauvaise joueuse !**

 **Lexa : Ah oui ?** ** _*regarde Clarke*_** **Tu me dis ça à moi ?**

 **Clarke : Hmm hmm.**

 **Lexa : Parce que c'est moi qui parle pas de la soirée quand je perds au bowling peut-être ?**

 **Clarke : Rohh pitié, arrêtez avec cette histoire... Puis ça n'avais rien avoir avec les parties...**

 **Lexa : Ah oui ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*petit temps*_** **Ouais bon ok, peut-être !**

Elle m'énerve ! Elle arrive toujours à retourner les situations en sa faveur ! On en vient finalement à discuter sur le film qui est actuellement en train de se jouer et de le critiquer ouvertement.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je passe vraiment une bonne soirée. Bon mise à part l'épisode où je l'ai prise pour mon coussin... Mais c'est fou comme tout est si simple quand je suis avec elle, c'est vraiment hyper agréable !

 **Lexa : Non sérieusement** ** _*mange un pop-corn*_** **je te comprends pas. Je pense qu'elle aurait dû tout lui avouer, genre d'une traite.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*pas de réponse*_**

 **Lexa : C'est le silence où tu te rends compte que tu as tords hein Clarke.** ** _*jette un regard vers elle, petit temps et son regard reste sur elle*_** **Clarke ?**

Ok, elle s'est endormie et... elle est tout simplement adorable. Bon par contre, c'est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux, mais pas pour mon sommeil. Je veux dire, je suis toujours par terre, elle prend toujours toute la place et il n'est pas question que je la réveille. Bon, on va essayer d'improviser.

Je met alors le coussin sur le tapis, attrape une couverture sur le bord du canapé et m'allonge. Bon, verdict : le tapis n'est pas du tout inconfortable mais pour ce qui est de dormir par terre... bah ça à jamais été ouf pour mon dos. Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis réveillée par un rayon de soleil en pleine face... PUTAIN ! Attends une seconde... Pourquoi je suis réveillée par le soleil moi ? Ah ouais c'est vrai, on est dans le salon.

Attends une autre seconde... on, c'est ça ? Alors où est-

 **Clarke :** ** _*sursaute*_** **Lexa ?!**

Je regarde partout autour de moi mais ne la vois pas. Je commence à vouloir me lever du canapé et... OH MERDE ! Super ça !  
Apprends à pécho avec Clarke, Volume 1 : fais dormir ton crush sur ton tapis et vous serez encore plus en harmonie.

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Putain putain... Je m'en veux trop ! Je l'enjambe mais elle a dû sentir mon mouvement puisqu'elle commence à émerger. Elle se redresse avec la marque du coussin et... Pourquoi je la trouve aussi sexy comme ça moi ?

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Oh merde, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?**

 **Lexa : Bah je sais pas, tu me regardes bizarrement. Je me suis transformée ou quoi ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*glousse*_** **Non non. C'est juste que... Attends t'es sérieuse ?**

 **Lexa : Je te suis pas là...?**

 **Clarke : Ah non. C'est moi qui te suis pas ! Sérieux, à cause de moi t'as dormi par terre Lexa, sur mon tapis de salon !** ** _*grimace*_** **Et t'as même pas envie de me frapper ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*éclate de rire*_** **Détends-toi, c'est rien.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **J'ai l'habitude.**

Elle est sérieuse là ? Elle se fout un peu de moi au passage non ? Et bien à mon tour.

 **Clarke : Ah oui ?** ** _*lève les sourcils*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*roule les yeux*_** **Dans les soirées Clarke. Y'a souvent pas assez de lits.**

 **Clarke : C'est ça oui.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête, lance son coussin sur Clarke*_**

Et nous voilà à courir partout dans mon salon de bon matin. C'est... désespérant. En plus j'ai faim !

 **POV Lexa :**

Les coussins volent de partout, on arrange vraiment pas le salon là !

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève avec les mains en l'air, essoufflée*_** **Bon ok. On arrête ? J'ai trop la dalle.**

Une idée me vient en tête... Elle avance légèrement et je sors d'un coup de ma cachette et la plaque sur le tapis en l'attaquant avec mes coussins.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Arrêtes ! Stooop !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'arrête, sourire en coin*_** **Alors avoue que je suis au dessus et que du coup, tu te rends.**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?! Jamais.**

 **Lexa : Ok... alors** ** _*commence à chatouiller Clarke*_**

 **Clarke : Non. Non ! Lexa arrêtes !** ** _*rigole*_**

Je la torture de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à trop bouger. J'arrête et rajoute.

 **Lexa : C'est bon ? Tu l'avoues ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*moue boudeuse*_** **T'es juste une tricheuse.**

 **Lexa : Ok c'est reparti...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*tends ses mains*_** **Non non ! Ok. Tu-** ** _*petit temps, sourire en coin*_** **Tu te passes vraiment plus de mon corps en fait ?**

Je me rends compte de ma position, ajoute les derniers mots de Clarke et... c'est mort, mes joues ont déjà prix 6 teintes.  
Trouve un truc... trouve un truc vite !

 **Lexa :** _ ***petite tape sur l'épaule de Clarke***_ **T'es bête** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Mais non... non, je te montrais juste que j'étais juste plus forte que toi c'est tout.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **T'as quoi à manger ?** ** _*se relève*_**

Ouais bon, on dira rien sur mon très subtil changement de sujet hein.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se relève, secoue la tête avec un sourire en coin*_**

Après avoir découvert la quantité de nourriture que pouvait ingurgiter Clarke le matin, on se cale à nouveau sur le canapé quand je reçois un message.

 **Clarke : C'est qui ?** ** _*se rend compte de sa réaction, rougi*_** **Enfin... euh désolé, c'est...**

Hmmm...

 **Lexa :** ** _*sourire en coin, regarde son téléphone*_** **C'est Lincoln. Oh merde, j'ai oublié de le rassurer hier soir...** ** _*petite moue*_**

 _Lincoln : Lexa...? J'espère que tu te sens mieux. On aimerait faire un truc avec le groupe tout à l'heure, j'espère que tu viendras._

 _Lexa : Hey Linc'... Désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles hier soir. Je vais bien et oui, je viendrais. A toute :)_

 **Clarke : Raven m'a dit qu'ils veulent faire un truc aujourd'hui ? On y va ? Enfin... tu - tu y vas toi ?**

Le fait qu'elle ai dis "on" me fait rater un battement.

 **Lexa :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmm ouais, ouais.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Cool.** ** _*sourire*_**

Après s'être concertés sur la conversation de groupe on a décidé de retourner se faire un bowling.

 **Clarke :** ** _*jette son téléphone*_** **Mais c'est une blague !**

 **Lexa : Tu sens déjà ta défaite arriver ?**

 **Clarke : QUOI !? Alors toi ! Je vais te battre et après tu vas m'appeler... "déesse" et au passage, tu la ramèneras moins.** ** _*croise les bras, moue boudeuse*_**

Tout simplement adorable...

 **Lexa : Hmm... C'est ce qu'on verra. En tout cas, tu me dois toujours ce gage où tu dois faire un truc que je veux et si JE te bats, ce sera 2 fois.**

 **Clarke : Pfff, non ! Alors si JE te bats, TU auras ce gage en plus de m'appeler "déesse" et de ne pas la ramener.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève un sourcil, secoue la tête en riant*_** **Ok.**

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, avant qu'on se rende au bowling.

 **POV Clarke :**

On arrive au bowling les dernières avec Lexa.

 **Jasper : Ah bah enfin !**

 **Raven : Hmmm...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Attendez vous étiez toutes les deux en arrivant ?**

Et merde, j'avais oublié qu'il y aurait Octavia... En plus elle est collée à Lincoln. Effectivement, il faudra pas beaucoup de temps. Elle fait en sorte de ne pas me regarder. Pour essayer de lui faire sortir une réaction je réponds.

 **Lexa : Euhhh... o-**

 **Clarke : Ouaip. Lexa a dormi avec moi. Euhh en-enfin... chez moi.** ** _*jette un regard à Lexa, grimace*_**

Ok j'avais pas prévu de m'auto mettre dans la merde avec phrase. Mais je crois que ça a marché, j'ai l'impression que ça l'a énervée.

 **Raven : Ah oui.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rougi*_**

 **Raven : Bah on sait pourquoi vous étiez en retard alors.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa et Clarke : Ta gueule Reyes !**

 **Jasper : On avait raison !** ** _*tape dans la main de Raven*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke : Vous êtes vraiment...** ** _*souffle*_**

 **Jasper : Elles nient pas.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*roule ses yeux*_**

Après ce petit malentendu, on prend une piste et on commence a jouer. Je vais tout donner, il faut que je battes Lexa, je peux le faire... mais pas sans un plan. Réfléchi... réfléchi... Hmmm... Je sais !

 **Lexa : Ok Clarke, tu es prête à prendre la raclée de ta vie ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

On va voir si tu vas rester concentrée...

 **POV Lexa :**

Je commence à aller chercher une boule mais...

 **Clarke : Attends !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retourne*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*repositionne bien les cheveux de Lexa avec des gestes lents et en effleurant son visage*_** **Voilà !** ** _*sourire*_**

Ok...? Alors, pourquoi ? Je m'avance complètement étourdie. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je me répète cette scène en boucle et oublie de me concentrer. Je réalise seulement après que j'ai fais que 6 quilles sur mes deux coups.

O-K ! Ça ne va, mais pas du tout ! Je vais exploser ! On arrive sur la dernière partie et c'est une catastrophe. Elle le fait exprès ! De quoi je parle ? Juste du fait que Clarke n'arrête pas de me provoquer et de me déstabiliser ! Mais genre vraiment !

 **Clarke : Lexa** ** _*caresse légèrement son épaule*_** **C'est à toi.**

Ok. C'est de ça que je parle ! Elle me rend dingue ! Dingue dans plusieurs sens : parce que je ne suis plus pareille dès qu'elle rentre en contact avec moi et parce que du coup, je n'arrive pas à bien jouer ! C'est... Ahhhhh ! Voilà, encore une fois, que 5 quilles de tombées ! J'ai 73 points et elle 78 ! Sérieusement, il faut que je me ressaisisse !

On décide de faire une pause entre les deux parties et de boire quelque chose.

 **Raven : Bah alors Woods, tu nous fais quoi là ?!**

 **Lexa : Je...-**

 **Clarke : C'est vrai qu'on t'as connue meilleure...** ** _*attrape sa paille avec sa langue et bois en fixant Lexa*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*déglutit*_**

Ok ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, je vous le dis ! Une nouvelle guerre est déclarée, je peux être très forte à ce jeu là !

On attaque alors la deuxième partie, cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserais pas déstabiliser ! Quand vient mon tour, je me concentre sur le jeu et pas sur la voix de Clarke et réalise un strike.  
YES ! C'est ta fin Clarke !

J'ai réussi à bien remonter mais Clarke s'en sort pas si mal, alors pour assurer ma victoire, je mets mon plan en marche. Elle se lève pour aller chercher sa boule et se positionne.  
J'arrive à pas de loups dans son dos, attrape ses bras et lui murmure dans l'oreille :

 **Lexa : Attends, je vais te montrer, pour faire un strike.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sursaute et se tend*_**

Je bouge alors mon bras pour faire bouger le sien et lui "montrer", sans oublier de passer très près de sa poitrine et j'ajoute :

 **Lexa : Bonne chance.**

Je m'écarte et elle fait un très beau score de 0 à ce tour. Héhé. Je l'accompagne au retour.

 **Jasper :** ** _*jette un regard à Raven en rigolant*_**

Et merde, j'avais oublié ces deux là...

 **Raven :** ** _*rire*_** **Bon, on vous a réservé une chambre d'hôtel.**

Je sens mes joues chauffer légèrement mais me détends quand je vois que Clarke est dans le même état.

 **Lexa : Vraiment hilarante cette blague. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si vous la sortiez à la moindre occasion.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Raven me rends mon clin d'œil et on se met tous à rire.

POV Clarke :

CA - NE - VA - PAS - DU TOUT ! J'appelle vraiment à l'aide. Le plan de contre attaque de Lexa était pire que ce que je pensais. Elle m'a prise à mon propre jeu ! Arrg ! J'arrive plus à me concentrer ! Dès que je m'avance pour tirer, je l'imagine étant derrière moi, alors je regarde, puis je croise sa tête à la fois provocatrice et tout à fait sensuelle.

Je suis finie. Elle a tout remonté en faisant strike sur strike. C'est la fin.  
Pff... Elle fini même troisième au final, après Lincoln et Finn. Je suis dégoûtée !

On sort du bowling et... il fallait s'en douter.

 **Lexa :** ** _*murmure à l'oreille de Clarke*_** **J'ai gagné... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*moue boudeuse, plus fort*_** **Pfff ! C'est ça, de toute façon t'as triché !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Ah oui ?** ** _*se rapproche encore de Clarke*_** **T'as voulu y jouer, et j'ai aussi gagné à ce jeu là.** ** _*clin d'œil, éclate de rire*_**

Je la déteste !

 _13 jours plus tard..._

 **Clarke : Lexa, non.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'approche dangereusement avec du dentifrice dans sa bouche*_**

 **Clarke : Je te promet que si tu-**

Et voilà, elle l'a fait.

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **PUTAIN ! T'es... ahhhh!**

 **Lexa :** ** _*éclate de rire, se tiens le ventre*_**

Bon j'avoue qu'en vrai...

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole à son tour*_** **T'es vraiment reloue, tu le sais ça ?**

 **Lexa : C'est pour ça que tu me kiffes, non ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se retiens de rire*_** **Tais-toi.**

Bon. Pour résumer, il s'est passé quelques petites choses pendant ces vacances.  
Déjà, c'était hyper cool mais bon, c'est bientôt fini, génial. Avec Octavia, tout va mieux, bon sauf la partie où on se "pécho" évidemment, grâce à nos chers amis qui nous ont vraiment mis à bout.

 _*Flashback*_

 **Octavia :** ** _*tape de toutes ses forces sur la porte et cri*_** **MAIS OUVREZ-NOUS BORDEL !**

 **Raven :** ** _*de derrière la porte*_** **Vous savez quoi faire si vous voulez sortir.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri*_** **PUTAIN REYES JE TE PROMET QUE TU T'EN SORTIRA PAS SANS SÉQUELLES !**

 **Raven : Hey! Je suis pas toute seule je vous rappelle !**

 **Clarke et Octavia : LA FERME !**

 **Raven : C'est un bout début.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Je reste 1 minutes de plus enfermée là-dedans avec elle, j'explose, je te jure, je-**

 **Octavia : Bah tiens, comme si moi j'avais envie de ta présence !**

 **Clarke : Oh bah c'est bon à savoir, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur en tout cas !**

 **Octavia : Hey ! C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle, j'ai fais aucune allusion à toi, je voulais juste me barrer d'ici !**

 **Clarke : Ouais bien sur, oses me dire que c'est pas ce que tu pensais tout bas !**

 **Octavia : Tu te rends compte de comment tu retournes tout contre moi ? C'est toi qui en a rien à foutre !**

 **Clarke : J'ai jamais dis ça ! Mais vu que tu le dis, c'est évidemment ce que tu penses, ce qui prouve que c'est TOI qui en à rien à foutre ! Et puis c'est logique, vu que pour toi, tout roule hein ?! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

 **Octavia : T'as pas le droit ! Non, t'as pas le droit de me reprocher ça, on s'était mises d'accord sur ce point ! Et c'est TOI qui m'a dit que c'était bon et que ça t'était égal !**

 **Clarke : Ouais bah-**

 **Raven : Elle vont vraiment sur leur dernière année de lycée ?**

 **Jasper : Plutôt de primaire je pense.**

 **Octavia et Clarke : FERMEZ-LA !**

 **Jasper : Excellente harmonie !** ** _*retourne dans le salon*_**

 **Raven : C'est vrai, elle se sont toujours complétées.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*serre les poings, plus bas*_** **C'est sur, mais à la base c'était ton idée et tu devais très bien savoir que ça marcherait plus pour toi parce que lui il était célibataire !**

 **Octavia :** ** _*chuchote aussi*_** **Très bien, alors si tu penses ça, dis moi pourquoi tu accepté ?**

 **Clarke : Et toi ? De toute façon t'avais même pas besoin de faire ça, puisque il était déjà à fond sur toi et inversement, alors je te repose la question !?**

 **Octavia : Je... Non, non, je t'ai posé la question en premier !**

 **Clarke : Je-** ** _*réfléchi un temps, ne dis rien*_**

 **Lincoln : Vous vous êtes pas entre tuées quand même ?**

 **Raven : Où alors elles font autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Les 3 autres : La ferme Reyes !**

 **Raven : Wow, c'est carrément un complot là !** ** _*lève les mains en signe de paix*_**

 **Octavia : Alors ?!** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*ne chuchote plus*_** **Non toi réponds-y d'abord !**

 **Octavia : Pas question ! Toi d'abord !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle, petit temps*_** **Bon, au pire, à 3 on lâche notre réponse ok ?! 1, 2, 3 !**

 **Clarke et Octavia :** ** _*temps*_** **Je sais pas !** ** _*se regardent, étonnées*_**

 **Raven : Vous savez pas quoi ?**

 **Lincoln : Je crois juste qu'elles ne savent pas qu'elles viennent de se faire totalement confiance sur un décompte où l'une aurait pu lâcher l'autre, et que là, elles vont se rendre compte que leur dispute est totalement ridicule. N'est-ce pas ?**

 _ ***Elles ouvrent la bouche pour parler mais la referme***_

 **Clarke : Il...** ** _*soupire*_** **Il a pas tord.**

 **Octavia : Ouais, c'est... con.**

...

 **Clarke : On...** ** _*temps, inspire*_** **on devrait pas gâcher, tu vois, tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, enfin...** ** _*fixe Octavia*_**

 **Octavia : Je- j'suis d'accord...** ** _*fixe Clarke*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*renifle*_** **Euh... J'suis désolé, enfin, je m'excuse quoi.** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Je m'excuse aussi...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*gloussement*_** **C'était ridicule, on aurait vraiment dis des gamines.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire*_** **Parle pour toi, moi j'avais de vrais arguments !**

 **Clarke : Quoi !? Mais n'importe quoi t-**

 **Octavia :** ** _*prends Clarke dans ses bras*_** **Tais-toi.** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rit aussi*_**

 **Octavia : Bon. C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir, on s'est réconciliées !**

 **Clarke : Ouais aller, une seconde de plus là dedans et on casse tout je crois !**

 **Raven : On a réussi ahah !**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*essaye d'ouvrir, mais ça ne fonctionne pas*_** **Euhh...**

 **Octavia :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Bon ?!**

 **Raven : On a un petit problème...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*inspire fortement*_**

 **Octavia : Ne nous dites pas que... -**

 **Lincoln : La serrure est coincée, vous avez du la bloquée à force de taper sur la porte. Il... il faut qu'on appel un serrurier.**

 **Clarke et Octavia : PUTAIN !**

 _*Fin flashback*_

Inutile de préciser qu'ils ont passé un sale quart d'heure après ! Sinon avec tout ça, Octavia et Lincoln sont finalement en couple !

Pour ce qui est de Lexa et moi, j'aimerais en dire autant mais... non. En revanche, c'est de plus en plus tendu, enfin je veux dire par là, je pense que c'est sur la bonne voie ! On a fait beaucoup de choses avec le groupe et on était très souvent, si c'est pas presque tout le temps, collées, à se provoquer, se disputer et même se chouchouter. Bon c'est rare mais c'est tellement agréable. Chaque moment avec elle c'est... magique. Oui, je deviens totalement accro !

Là, on a décidé de passer le week-end chez les Blakes, en petit comité hein, on a pas fait une "grosse soirée".

Je nettoie le dentifrice que Lexa m'a très gentiment craché dessus et reviens dans le salon, où presque tout le monde dors déjà, avec un verre d'eau. On a installé plein de matelas par terre et fais en sorte d'avoir un endroit haussé pour pouvoir regarder le film.  
Je repère Lexa. J'espère qu'elle s'est endormie et que je vais pouvoir me venger !

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'approche doucement de Lexa*_**

J'arrive au dessus de son visage et au moment où je veux verser l'eau, elle retiens mon bras, me plaque à côté d'elle et mon propre verre d'eau se retourne contre moi.

 **Clarke : Sérieux !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Sois plus discrète.**

 **Clarke : J'étais archi discrète !**

 **Lexa : J'ai une ouïe sur développée alors... Ouais nan, t'es juste pas douée.** ** _*se met à rire*_**

Elle m'énerve ! Mais son rire... C'est un son que j'adore.

 **Clarke :** ** _*imite le rire de Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : Wow** ** _*gloussement*_** **grosse répartie en tout cas !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*tape sur l'épaule de Lexa*_** **Tu me saoul.**

Je me tourne et tend le bras pour poser le verre. Il reste encore un peu d'eau sur mon visage. Je m'allonge alors à côté de Lexa. Je la regarde et lorsque je vois qu'elle est fixée sur le film, j'essuie mon visage contre son T-shirt au niveau de son épaule.

 **Lexa :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Vraiment ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire, secoue la tête*_**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je sentais que je commençais à m'endormir, jusqu'au moment où je sens la tête de Clarke montée sur mon épaule. Ok, code rouge, code rouge ! Surtout reste tranquille. Elle doit dormir...

 **Clarke : Je comprends vraiment pas son choix, ce type est trop bizarre.**

Et merde... Ok reste cool Lexa ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ses derniers jours, y'en a eu d'autre des moments comme ça ! Le truc... C'est que je suis plus vraiment moi même dans "nos moments" comme ceux-ci. Et j'ai tellement envie de... l'embrasser.

 **Lexa :** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmmm... C'est vrai.**

Je ne dis rien d'autre, mon esprit est trop brouillé pour ajouter quelque chose de plus.

Finalement... C'est comme ça qu'on s'endort, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Je suis réveillée par les odeurs du petit déjeuner. Je n'hésite donc pas et me lève. Tout le monde est réveillé, sauf Clarke et Raven. Pire que des marmottes ces deux-là... On mange alors et discute tranquillement quand le téléphone de Lincoln sonne. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tout le groupe est là, je ne vois pas qui peut l'appeler de bon matin appart ma tante ou ... merde je panique surement pour rien.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*regarde qui appelle, fronce les sourcils*_** **Excusez-moi.** ** _*décroche*_** **Allô ?** ** _*se lève*_**

Je le regarde, pas rassurée et me fait signe de le suivre à côté, ce que je fais puis je demande :

 **Lexa : C'est qui ?**

 **Lincoln : Ok attends, je te met sous haut parleurs, Lexa est avec moi.**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je commence à émerger tranquillement. Je tends discrètement mon bras et... ouais non évidemment qu'elle est levée. Je regarde à ma gauche et vois Raven qui dort encore.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève jusqu'à Raven et lui saute dessus*_** **BANZAIIIIIIII !**

 **Raven : AHHH ! Mais t'es malade ! Putain Clarke, t'es sérieuse de faire ça !**

 **Clarke : Très.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **On est encore les dernières levées, tu viens ?**

 **Raven : Crois-pas que** ** _*elle mime avec ses mains*_** **"POUF" je viens d'oublier ce que tu viens de me faire ! Imagine si j'aurais fais une attaque !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Aller, lève-toi.**

On rejoint les autres mais je remarque qu'il manque Lexa et Lincoln.

 **Clarke : Ils sont où les Woods ?**

 **Octavia : Je sais pas, ça fais au moins 10 minutes qu'ils sont au téléphone.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*fixe Lincoln qui vient de revenir*_**

 **Lincoln : Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que ça prendrais autant de temps.**

 **Octavia : Rien de grave ?**

 **Lincoln : Oh non. C'était Luna, notre sœur de cœur. Elle... Elle nous a fait une proposition.**

 **Octavia : Comment ça ?**

 **Lincoln : Elle nous propose de venir nous "aérer l'esprit" avec elle. Ce qui veut dire en langage Luna, prendre un billet d'avion aller, sans billet retour et revenir quand on le sent.**

 **Octavia : Mais pour aller où ?**

 **Lincoln : Oh, je ne sais pas. On choisit ça sur un coup de tête.**

 **Octavia : Mais... Enfin tu... Tu lui as dis oui? Tu-tu vas partir ?**

 **Lincoln : Bien sur que non Octavia, je ne veux pas te faire ça, puis j'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien. Tu me fais aller bien.** _ ***clin d'œil, sourire***_

 **Octavia :** ** _*grand sourire, embrasse Lincoln*_**

Wow... Attendez... "nous a proposé" ça veut dire à Lexa aussi. Pourquoi elle n'est pas de retour elle ?

 **Clarke : Et... Lexa ?**

 **Lincoln : Oh...** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Je... Je sais pas, si elle est encore au téléphone c-**

 **Clarke : D'accord, je vois.**

Super ça ! J'espère qu'elle va pas partir !

Cette histoire m'a coupé la faim, alors je ne mange pas beaucoup. Lexa revient après quelques minutes, comme si de rien était.

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite tape sur la tête de Clarke*_** **Enfin debout.** ** _*rire*_**

Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

 **Clarke :** ** _*visage neutre*_** **Oui.**

 **Lexa : Ok...** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **t-**

 **Lincoln : Lexa ?**

 **Lexa : Oui ?**

 **Lincoln : Tu peux venir une seconde ?**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis retrouve à nouveau mon frère dans la pièce d'à côté.

 **Lincoln : Me dis pas que tu vas la suivre.**

 **Lexa : Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **Lincoln : Parce que c'est de la folie, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, on a failli ne pas rentrer. Je l'adore, mais quand elle fait ça...**

 **Lexa : Mais-**

 **Lincoln : Et puis penses à tes études ! L'année prochaine c'est ta dernière année, alors finie bien celle là, pour pas te planter l'année prochaine.**

 **Lexa : Lincoln, cette année est pourrie, genre vraiment ! Et puis je déteste les cours et les profs me déteste, alors ça changera rien.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lincoln : C'est faux, tu adores apprendre. Du moins tu adorais...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*faux rire*_** **Nous y voilà... Je suis plus une gamine, alors si j'ai envie d'aller me changer quelque temps, je le ferais, ok ? Y'a rien de super qui me sois arrivé cette année de toute façon.**

 **Lincoln : Mais pense à ce que tu laisse derrière.**

 **Lexa : Je...**

 **Lincoln : Octavia, Raven, le reste du groupe... Moi. Et-**

 **Lexa : C'est temporaire Lincoln !**

 **Lincoln : Oui mais tu vas nous manquer** ** _*sourire triste*_**

 **Lexa : Pas plus d'un mois, deux maximum.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*soupire*_** **Ok... Mais moi je peux te citer quelque chose.**

 **Lexa : De quoi tu p-**

 **Lincoln : Clarke.**

Wow, je m'attendais pas à ça.

 **Lexa : Comment ça ?**

 **Lincoln : Pas à moi Lexa. En plus, vous êtes de plus en plus proche, tu vas vraiment laissé passer ça ?**

 **Lexa : Je suis juste une pote pour elle.**

 **Lincoln : Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Et je suis sur qu'elle aimerait plus, c'est évident ! Puis je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien pour toi, tu es naturelle avec elle.**

 **Lexa : Tu crois que je le sais pas Lincoln ? C'est... Tout est facile avec elle, c'est vraiment génial.** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Lincoln : Elle n'avait pas l'air très enchantée de la nouvelle quand je lui ai dis.**

 **Lexa : Sérieux ?!**

Merde... J'avais pas pensé à tout ça... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a été aussi froide tout à l'heure, c'était pas normal.

 **Lincoln : Parles-en avec elle, parce qu'elle a pas l'air vraiment décidée à te laisser partir.**

 **Octavia : Lincoln ?**

 **Lincoln : Ma brune m'appelle.** ** _*clin d'œil*_** **Réfléchie-bien d'accord ?** ** _*prends Lexa dans ses bras*_**

 **Lexa : Oui...**

J'avoue que j'avais pas vraiment tout évalué. J'ai deux jours pour me décider. Je sais que c'est un peu cruel et bizarre, mais ça dépendra de Clarke. Il faut qu'elle me convainc. Qu'elle me dise qu'elle ressent la même chose et que je n'espère pas pour rien. Qu'elle me fasse rester pour elle.

 **Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je vous avoue que j'adore écrire les petites disputes, les provocations etc... parce que des fois je m'inspire de mes expériences personnelles héhé. J'attends vos retours et je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes sortes de critiques, positives comme négatives. A la prochaine ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je sais

**Salut ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce 9ème chapitre que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! Désolé pour le retard, je pensais vraiment poster plus de chapitre pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... En tout cas, concernant le chapitre, il est beaucoup plus long et je pense qu'il va vous plaire ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout seul ;)  
Bonne lecture ! **

**POV Lexa :**

Je retourne dans la cuisine lorsque mon cousin rejoint Octavia. Je suis encore dans mes pensées quand quelque chose que je n'imaginais pas surgit.

 **Raven :** ** _*cri*_** **GNAAAAAAAA!** ** _*saute sur Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : BORDEL ! Raven ! Tu m'as fais peur !**

Oh oh. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait cette tête là !

 **Raven :** ** _*sourire en coin, s'approche dangereusement de Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : Noooon...**

 **Raven :** ** _*ne s'arrête pas*_**

 **Lexa : N'y pense même pas ! Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête !** ** _*essaye de prendre un air méchant*_** **Pas un pas de plus !**

 **Raven :** ** _*arrête tout*_**

Yes! Ça a marché ! Et dire que je pensais que m-

 **Raven :** ** _*re saute sur Lexa et la prends dans ses bras*_** **Ma p'tite Lexouuunette.**

Elle a osé! Je DÉTESTE quand elle fait ça ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait très bien et que justement, ça alimente son envie de le faire ! Mais bon, j'avoue que ça me fait sourire.

 **Lexa :** ** _*essaye de ne pas rire*_** **Bordel Raven lâche moi !**

 **Raven : Je sais que tu adores, arrêtes de te mentir à toi même voyons.** ** _*lève les yeux au ciel*_**

Mon cerveau bloque sur cette phrase.

 **Raven :** ** _*fait un bisou sur la joue de Lexa*_** **Bon aller, je te libère. Faut que j'y aille moi.** ** _*petite tape sur l'épaule de Lexa*_** **On se voit au lycée Woods.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Des fois elle est vraiment étrange... Attends une seconde... au lycée ! Et si je pars il faut que je lui...

 **Lexa : Attends Rav' !**

 **Raven :** ** _*se retourne*_** **Je te manques déjà ?** ** _*rire*_**

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Si je lui dis que je pars, elle va vouloir me tué et puis si je pars pas, je l'aurais inquiété pour rien... Je sais pas quoi faire bordel ! Et pas seulement sur le fait de lui dire !

 **Lexa : Hmm...** ** _*petit temps*_** **Non... non rien.**

 **Raven : Génial ça ! Super intervention qui va surement me mettre en retard ! Tu gères Lexa !** ** _*secoue la tête, rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

Je suis vraiment dans le flou là ! A la fois, je rêve d'un peu d'évasion et en plus de ça, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Luna et elle me manque ! Ça me ferait un bien fou... Le truc. C'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir comme une voleuse comme ça, laisser mes amis... Clarke... Ils m'en voudraient surement... Putain Clarke ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Il faut... Il faut qu'elle me convainc !

J'accélère donc le pas à la recherche de Clarke.

 **Lexa : Hey Bellamy, t'aurais pas vu Clarke ?**

 **Bellamy : Si.** ** _*sourire*_** **Je viens de la raccompagner, elle vient de partir avec Raven.**

Putain de merde ! Il faut que je la rattrape !

Je pars à toute vitesse sans manquer de bousculer Bellamy. Bah ouais, il croit pas que je sens pas son petit jeu depuis qu'elle est célibataire... Je cours tout ce que je peux et aperçois la voiture de Raven. Putain vite ! Elle commence à accélérer sauf que j'arrive au niveau de la portière.

 **Lexa :** ** _*tape contre la vitre*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*baisse la vitre*_** **Putain je commence vraiment à croire que tu peux plus te passer de moi.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : Ouais euh...** ** _*souffle un peu*_** **Je suis désolé il... Clarke... Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?**

 **Raven : Hmm...** ** _*roule les yeux*_** **Evidemment. Bon t'as 5 minutes Clarkie, sinon je vais vraiment être en retard moi.**

Je vois Clarke hésiter. Elle m'en veut tant que ça ? Alors... Hop hop, te fais pas trop d'idées. Finalement elle sort de la voiture. Je fais le tour et lui dit de me suivre, on s'éloigne un peu.

Je tente d'abord la carte du "qu'est ce que tu me fais là". Ouais... Pas fou, mais je dois avoir des réponses...

 **Lexa : Je peux...** ** _*petit temps*_** **J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?**

 **Clarke : Ohh, non.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Non, bien sur que non.**

Ok elle est clairement énervée.

 **Lexa : Ouais bah on dirait pas.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **T'es... froide avec moi depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, je te le re demande, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?**

 **Clarke : Mais absolument rien, Lexa.**

 **Lexa : Ok... Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire faux*_** **Donc tu trouves vraiment pas ?!**

 **Lexa : Éclaires moi !**

Aller... Aller !

 **Clarke : C'est pas toi qui veut tout plaquer et faire un mini tour du monde ou je sais pas quoi ?!**

On y est !

 **Lexa : Ce n'est pas un tour du monde, c'est un voyage pour se ressourcer.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sarcasme*_** **Oh, toutes mes excuses alors ! Je suis... vraiment navrée.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire*_** **Clarke...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Contente de voir que ça te fais rire, parce que moi non !**

 **Lexa : Clarke c'e-**

 **Clarke : Tu sais je pensais pas que t'étais comme ça, à tout claquer sur un coup de tête.**

 **Lexa : Je suis pas comme ç-**

 **Clarke : Non tu vois je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un qui réfléchissait tout ça tout ça quoi. Mais en fait j-**

 **Lexa : Clarke !**

 **Clarke : Quoi !**

 **Lexa : Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Laisse moi parler !**

 **Clarke : Pourquoi je m'énerve ?! Parce que je pensais juste que tu m'en - nous en parlerais avant au moins !**

Si elle s'énerve comme ça... est-ce que ça peut laisser penser que du coup... ? Il faut qu'elle me le dise... j'ai besoin de ça pour le confirmer.

 **Lexa : Clarke, c'est ce que j-**

 **Clarke : Ça me déçois et ça...** ** _*grogne, serre les poings*_** **ça m'énerve !**

Attendez, elle pète littéralement un câble là ?!

 **Lexa : Mais tu vas me laisser parler bon sang !**

 **Clarke : Non ! Je sais même pas comment tu peux envisager de partir ! Alors-**

 **Lexa : BORDEL CLARKE ! Tu veux bien la fermer cinq secondes ?!**

 **Clarke : Non, et tu sais quoi ?! Je sais pas ce que t'attends pour partir là !** ** _*larmes aux yeux*_** **Parce que tu vas finir par louper ton aller simple non ?! Et puis, Raven va aussi être en retard à la fin. Oh mais j'y pense, elle n'est même pas au courant non ?!** ** _*se met de dos à Lexa*_** **Comme tous les autres !**

Wow... Ça c'est envoyé... Le pire, c'est que je sais que je le mérite, parce que d'un côté c'est égoïste. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aurais vraiment besoin de me vider la tête. Par contre, ce qu'elle vient de dire vient de me faire tilt et m'énerve. Elle me demande vraiment de partir ?

 **Lexa :** ** _*visage neutre*_** **C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu veux- t'attends que je partes là ?**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis vraiment très très énervée. Je sais que ma réaction est hyper excessive parce qu'on est même pas en couple. Mais sérieux ? Pourquoi elle voudrait partir ?! Bien sur que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte et je veux lui dire ! Tout lui avouer ! Sauf que je suis trop en colère et que du coup, à ce moment précis, j'ai trop de fierté pour le faire. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est peut être pas réciproque. Si elle ne part pas, j'aurais un putain d'espoir, alors il faut que je sache. Alors j'attends un moment, j'essaye de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire, sauf que les nerfs prennent le dessus, je n'ai plus le contrôle...

 **Clarke : J'ai jamais vu un avion attendre ses passagers.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire faux, serre les poings*_** **Vraiment ?!** ** _*s'énerve*_** **Rien d'autre à ajouter au passage ?** ** _*petit temps*_** **Au point où on en est maintenant.**

 **Clarke : ...** ** _*quelques larmes coulent*_**

 **Lexa : Ok.** ** _*lève la tête vers le ciel, prends une grande inspiration*_** **Génial, vraiment... niquel, super.**

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne me retourne toujours pas et cours vers la voiture. Je m'y enferme rapidement et ne dis aucun mot, pas sur d'arriver à parler à ce moment-là.

 **Raven : Ah bah enfin, vous avez parlé de quoi ?** ** _*clin d'œil, démarre*_**

J'attends la voix de Raven de très loin. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le rétroviseur. J'aperçois Lexa frapper plusieurs fois sur le mur et s'asseoir en se tenant la tête. Le pire c'est que ça se trouve elle n'allait pas du tout partir et... Ok, je sais pertinemment que je viens de faire une putain d'énorme connerie. Si elle ne part pas après ça... merde, merde ! Le problème, c'est que si elle s'en va, je ne vais pas le supporter. Je vais péter un câble et lui en vouloir même si c'est de ma faute en... grosse partie. Et là, je veux dire à Raven de s'arrêter, puis courir jusqu'à elle, la serrer dans mes bras... l'embrasser... Mais je suis totalement hors de contrôle. La scène que je viens de produire se rejoue dans ma tête encore et encore... et on s'éloigne de plus en plus.

 **Raven :** _ ***plus fort***_ **Clarke ! Allô la terre !**

Je tourne fébrilement la tête vers Raven, en pleurs.

 **Raven : Oh merde ! Clarkie ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!**

 **Clarke :** ** _*très faible*_** **Je...**

Bordel qu'est ce que j'ai fais...

 _Environ deux mois plus tard..._

 **Abby :** ** _*cri*_** **CLARKE ?**

Je sursaute. Sérieux, il est à peine 9h ! Laissez-moi dormir bordel, on est samedi !

 **Clarke :** ** _*grogne*_**

 **Abby : Clarke, descends s'il te plait !**

Sérieux, qu'est ce qu'il se passe là !

 **Clarke :** ** _*souffle, jette sa couette plus loin*_**

Je descend les escaliers encore à moitié endormie et surtout remontée, je déteste ce genre de réveil ! En fait, je déteste qu'on me réveil tout court. Et surtout pas un samedi !

 **Clarke : J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup parce que je te promet qu-**

Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !

 **Clarke : PAPA !** ** _*se jette dans les bras de son père*_**

Je suis tellement heureuse ! Ça va faire plus de 3 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Il était parti en mission, parce monsieur a eu l'idée de s'engager dans l'armée... Il a quitté son boulot et va faire profiter de son expérience dans ce domaine. Je vous dis pas notre tête avec ma mère ! Mais... on l'admire, vraiment.

 **Jake : Coucou petite marmotte !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*roule des yeux*_** **Commence pas avec ça !**

 **Jake :** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Je croyais que tu rentrais que dans un mois ?!**

 **Jake : Eh bah... me voilà plus tôt que prévu !** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Trop bien !** ** _*sourire, puis le perds*_** **Alors... cette fois-ci c'est bon ? Tu repars plus comme ça ?**

J'appréhende sa réponse, même si je sais déjà, au vu de sa tête, ce qu'il va dire.

 **Jake :** ** _*perd son sourire, se racle la gorge*_** **Je... Je ne sais pas encore. Mais,** ** _*petit temps*_** **j'ai une possibilité...**

J'en étais sur...

 **Abby : Tu ne me l'avais pas dis...**

 **Jake : Je voulais que vous soyez au courant en même temps...**

 **Clarke : Quand est-ce que tu repars ?**

 **Jake : Si j'accepte... dans 3 semaines environ.**

Ca fait court...

 **Abby :** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*petite voix*_** **D'accord...**

 **Jake : Hey... écoutez moi. Je... Je sais que ça n'arrange rien et que ça sera long, j'aurais seulement de courtes périodes où je pourrais revenir, mais... je vous promet que c'est la dernière fois.**

 **Clarke : Tu avais déjà dis ça la première fois, tu avais dis seulement une fois...**

 **Jake : Je sais, je sais, mais... C'est une grande opportunité et je peux me rendre vraiment utile sur ce coup là.**

 **Abby : Ça... ça consiste en quoi ?**

Alors, comme pour les deux autres fois, on s'assoit sur le canapé avec ma mère, mon père, lui, sur la table basse et nous raconte. Plus il nous explique, moins je le sens. Cette fois-ci, il pourrait vraiment y laissé la vie ! J'aime pas ça du tout...

 **Jake : Voilà... J'ai donc 2 semaines pour donner une réponse et si elle est positive, une autre avant de repartir. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'y réfléchis vraiment sérieusement, mais qu'il y a plus de chance pour que je partes.**

Je n'aime pas ça du tout et je commence vraiment à pas me sentir bien... Ce n'est pas du tout le même contexte mais ça me fait pensé à _son_ départ. Alors ça me fait encore plus de mal. Pourquoi ils partent tous ? Tout cela se mélange, il faut que je prenne l'air.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève du canapé*_** **Je... Je vais juste prendre l'air...**

Je me dirige alors vers l'extérieur et m'assoie sur le pallier. Ça fait un mal de chien...

 **Jake :** ** _*s'assoit à côté de Clarke et l'enroule de ses bras*_**

Je me laisse submerger et verse les larmes que je retenais.

Finalement on resta un moment comme ça un moment, ma mère nous ayant rejoins aussi. Il ne fait pas froid, on est presque en été, alors on peut en profiter.

 **Clarke :** ** _*son ventre gargouille*_**

Ouais bon peut-être pas toute la journée quand même ! Tu parles d'un réveil ! Riche en émotions. Puis avec tout ça j'ai même pas mangé moi !

 **Jake :** ** _*petit rire*_** **On dirait que notre petite marmotte à faim.**

 **Clarke : Papa ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça...** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Abby : Voyons Jake !** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Ne va pas vexer notre petite marmotte.**

C'est un complot là c'est ça ?

 **Clarke : Maman !**

Et voilà maintenant il se foute bien de moi !

 **Jake : Bon aller.** ** _*se lève*_** **On va le prendre ce petit déjeuner ?**

 **Clarke : Enfin de bonnes paroles !**

On retourne à l'intérieur et je me précipite dans la cuisine, ce qui me vaut bien sur une réflexion de mes parents, évidemment.

 **Abby : Hmm, Clarke ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*avec un bout de tartine dans la bouche*_** **Mouais ?**

 **Abby : Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fini sa bouchée*_** **Ok. Vous voulez faire quoi ? Bowling c'est ça ? Pour vous moquez encore plus de moi ?**

Le fait d'évoquer le bowling me fait penser à Lexa... En fait, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, elle était là.

 **Abby :** ** _*retiens un rire, se racle la gorge*_** **Non, non. Justement... On voulez, être tous les deux... Faire une journée tranquille quoi.**

Ohhhh.

 **Jake : Une journée en amoureux quoi.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

J'adore ce côté là de mon père, il me fait rire.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire, secoue la tête*_** **Okay.**

 **Abby : Mais toi, tu n'avais rien de prévu du coup ?**

 **Clarke : Non.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Abby : Clarke...**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?**

 **Abby : C'est juste que... Enfin j'ai l'impression que tu sors presque plus.**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?! Mais non... C'est juste que... Je prends du temps pour moi tu vois... enfin...**

 **Abby :** _ ***lève un sourcil***_ **Pas à moi Clarke. Ça fais depuis presque... 2 mois je dirais, que tu sors pas. Tu t'es disputé avec ton groupe ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*en fait un peu trop*_** **Quoiiiii?** ** _*glousse*_** **Non... non bien sur que non. Et puis si, je suis sorti plusieurs fois avec eux !**

 **Abby : Euh... Quand ça ?**

 **Clarke : Et bien je sais plus exactement, mais... au moins... 2 fois ?**

 **Abby : C'est bien ce que je dis, ça ne te ressemble pas ma puce... On dirait que tu... que tu te renfermes, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **Clarke : Mais rien Maman ! Il se passe rien ! Lâches moi !** ** _*mord dans sa tartine*_**

Oups... J'ai peu être un peu trop élevé la voix. Mais bon... J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

 **Abby : D'accord...**

Je sais qu'elle sait qu'elle voit juste, donc je lui suis reconnaissante de lâcher l'affaire.

 **Jake :** ** _*raclement de gorge*_** **On devrait se préparer à partir, si on veut faire tout ce qu'on à prévu aujourd'hui Abby.**

 **Abby : Oui...** ** _*se lève puis regarde Clarke*_** **Essaye quand même de saisir une occasion pour sortir, il commence à faire vraiment chaud alors la plage est une solution.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Mouais, on verra hein...

Et comme si ce que ma mère avait vu juste, j'étais tranquillement entrain de rien faire, quand je reçois un message d'Octavia.

 _Octavia : Salut bb, on va se faire une aprèm plage et surement soirée après. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes, on te voit plus trop en dehors des cours... J'espère que tu viendras, tu nous manques, tu me manques 3_

 **Clarke : Arggggg** ** _*tape sa main plusieurs fois contre son front*_**

Bon... j'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? J'y vais ? Bon ! J'y vais ... peut-être. Non ! J'y vais, il faut que je me bouge, c'est bon !

 _Clarke : Salut O'. C'est d'accord, je vais venir. Vers quel heure on se retrouve ? 3_

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour recevoir une réponse avec elle, ce que j'apprécie énormément.

 _Octavia : 14 heure au parc des vacances, puis on prendra le bus jusqu'à la plage ou à pied, à voir ;) à toute blondie. 3_

 **Clarke : Ok 12h36.** ** _*se lève un peu trop violemment et tombe du canapé*_** **Sa mère... Ok, j'aurais p't'être pas du y aller d'une traite.** ** _*se relève, se craque le dos*_**

Je monte dans ma chambre, prépare mes affaires et prends une douche.

Une fois prête, je regarde l'heure : 13h07. Bon... est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller ? Et puis merde ma mère a raison, faut pas que je me renferme pour... presque rien...

J'attrape mon sac et part jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je descends à mon arrêt et fini le chemin qu'i faire à pied. Ouais, je suis peut être parti trop tard, vu que j'ai presque un quart d'heure de retard. Mais bon, c'est pas trop mon truc d'être à l'heure, alors bon.

 **Finn : Je l'aime beaucoup, mais si à 25 elle est pas là, on y va sans elle.**

 **Raven :** ** _*frappe Finn sur son épaule*_** **Hey !** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Elle a dit qu'elle venait, alors non !**

 **Octavia : Et puis tu connais Clarke depuis le temps non ? Elle est jamais à l'heure et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**

 **Finn : Mouais... Désolé.**

 **Raven : J'crois bien.**

Je suis contente de voir que Raven prends ma défense même devant son mec. Ça me fait sourire.

 **Clarke : C'est bon pas besoin de vous battre, je suis là.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*se retourne, grand sourire, se jette dans les bras de Clarke*_** **Enfin !**

 **Clarke : Heyyy.** ** _*resserre l'étreinte*_** **Tu sais quand même qu'on s'est vue hier hein ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais, mais ça fait un bail que t'es pas venue en dehors des cours.**

 **Jasper : C'est clair, on dirait que tu nous fuis depuis... qu'** ** _elle_** **est partie.**

 **Raven : Jasper !** ** _*met une tape sur la tête de Jasper*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'énerve un peu*_** **Ah oui ? C'est vrai que je vous fuis. D'ailleurs, je vous fuis tellement que je viens à la plage avec vous aujourd'hui, puis surement à une soirée ! Alors non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ok ?!**

Je sais que je me mens à moi même. C'est totalement à cause de son départ.

 **Jasper : Désolé Clarke... C'est juste que... tu nous manques quoi.**

 **Clarke : Ouais. Je... t'inquiètes, je viendrais plus souvent maintenant, c'est bon.** ** _*sourire rapide*_** **Et puis, vous me manquez aussi.**

 **Raven : Cool !** ** _*passe son bras autour du cou de Clarke*_** **Parce que j'aime bien quand ma famille est au complète** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*perds son sourire*_** **Même si...** ** _*secoue la tête*_** **On y va ?**

 **Finn : Un peu qu'on y va !**

On se met alors en route vers la plage.

 **Bellamy : Tu sais, la plage va pas s'en aller hein.**

 **Finn : Je sais, mais je crève juste de chaud là.**

 **Monty : Pareil pour moi, j'espère que l'eau a chauffé un peu et qu'on peu se baigner !**

 **Lincoln : J'ai apporté un ballon, on fera un volley ?**

 **Harper : Si il y a un vrai terrain de libre, je suis partante !**

 **Jasper : Fille contre mec, on est 5 contre 5.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Maya : On va vous ra-ta-ti-ner !**

Connaissant mes talents en volley ball, je m'en passerais bien. Mais bon, tout le monde va jouer alors j'ai pas trop envie de rester solo à la serviette.

 **Clarke : Surtout avec moi quoi.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*plisse les yeux, rigole*_** **Hmmm ouais.**

 **Clarke : Hey !** ** _*tape sur l'épaule d'Octavia*_**

C'est cool de voir qu'on est redevenu proche avec Octavia même avec ce qu'il s'est passé. En fait, on est même encore plus proche qu'avant. Bah ouais, elle est toujours aussi tactile puis on peut dire qu'il ne peux y avoir aucune gène entre nous vu qu'on s'est vu à poil et qu'on a... enfin... voilà voilà quoi. Du coup oui, on a une amitié très très spéciale, mais vraiment trooop cool.

On arrive à la plage après de bonne minutes. On pose nos affaires, on étale nos serviettes et vient le moment que j'avais totalement sous estimé. Oui, le moment où on se met en maillot. Pourquoi ? J'ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de gène, mais pas qu'elle ne me faisait plus... d'effet. PUTAIN ! Détourne le regard et ferme la bouche avant que tu te fasses choper !  
Je me mets à mon tour en maillot. Je connais un relou qui va encore plus me regarder et m... qu'est ce que je disais.

 **Bellamy :** ** _*sourire "charmeur"*_** **Tu viens te baigner princesse ?**

Si il croit que je le vois pas baver intérieurement et surtout OH MAIS ATTENDS IL RELUQUE MES SEINS LA ?! Je me sens tout d'un coup assez mal à l'aise.

 **Clarke : Euhh... Ouais je - surement.**

 **Bellamy : Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué quand tu venais pas.**

 **Clarke : Ah bah.** ** _*sourire rapide*_** **d'accord.**

Je ne lui donne pas la réponse qu'il attend. Bah quoi ? Je ne vais pas mentir en plus de ça. Son sourire est un peu moins grand, mais il l'a toujours. Il a vraiment une tête à claque par moments. Et puis pourquoi il reste à côté de moi comme ça, en me fixant là. J'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, c'est clair ? Je l'apprécierais sincèrement plus si il arrêtait de me draguer à chaque secondes...

 **Lincoln : Alors. On commence par le volley ou la baignade ? Presque tous les terrains sont libre, en même temps il y a pas énormément de monde aujourd'hui.**

 **Finn : Volley non ? Comme ça on appréciera mieux la baignade vu qu'on aura encore plus chaud.**

 **Raven : Pas con le garçon.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Finn :** ** _*plisse les yeux en fixant Raven, secoue la tête*_**

 **Lincoln : Ok, c'est parti alors. Vous venez ?**

Que le calvaire commence !

On se place alors sur le terrain, filles contre garçons comme on a dit.

 **Bellamy : Bon les gars, je crois qu'on devrait avoir un minimum de fairplay et leur laisser le premier service non ?**

 **Finn : Je suis d'accord.**

 **Raven : Alors toi là-bas, tu tiens vraiment pas à ta vie je crois !**

 **Finn :** ** _*clin d'œil*_** **Sois pas de mauvaise foi voyons, surtout quand tu perdras.**

 **Raven :** ** _*air choqué*_** **Je vais t'écraser.** ** _*mime le geste de sa main*_**

 **Bellamy : Aller, tenez.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

J'allais ramasser le ballon mais Octavia m'en empêche... Ok je suis nulle mais bon je peux tout de même-

 **Octavia : Non mais t'es malade ! N'accepte pas ce ballon ! C'est comme une défaite !**

Euh...

 **Harper : On le fait à la loyale... avec un bon chifoumi !**

Finalement, on a gagné le chifoumi et on a servi en premier. Le match est serré en soi. J'essaye d'esquiver la balle un maximum, je veux limiter la ridiculisation... Encore que je me suis épatée moi même à renvoyer quelques fois la balle et surtout à faire des passes pas mal du tout !  
Peut être que je devais rentrer dans un club... Non je déconne, c'est mort.

 **Octavia : Balle de match ! Vous êtes prets à perdre sur mon service les gars ?** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lincoln : Essaye un peu pour voir.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Octavia : Ok...**

Elle se concentre vraiment, ce qui lui donne un air déterminé et particulièrement sexy... Non mais sérieux ! Arrêtes ça Clarkie ! Et surtout pas ici !

Elle exécute un très bon service, rapide, mais Finn récupère la balle et fait une passe à Jasper qui fait une passe à Lincoln qui tire et... OH MERDE ELLE VIENT SUR MOI ! PAS BON ! PAS BON DU TOUT DU TOUT ! C'est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi ! Ahhh ! Dès que la balle arrive au niveau de mon poing, je fais un geste typique de la nullarde qui sait pas jouer.

Super... j'ai gâché la partie à tous les coups... Pourtant, même si j'ai donné à la balle une allure vraiment nulle, qui devait forcément être hors jeu, cette dernière atterri à la limite du terrain. ATTENDS MAIS JE NOUS AI TOTALEMENT FAIT GAGNER INVOLONTAIREMENT LA !

 **Octavia :** ** _*cri de joie*_** **VICTOIIIRE !** ** _*se jette dans les bras de Clarke*_**

 **Raven :** _ ***cri de joie***_ **BAAAAAAM ! MANGEZ LE COUP SPÉCIAL DE BLONDIE !**

 **Clarke : Euhhh... ouais** ** _*grimace, mime un geste "cool"*_** **Bouffez !**

 **Finn : Pfff... C'était juste un pur coup de chance.**

 **Clarke : Tu oses remettre mon talent en question Collins ? Ça fait beaucoup contre moi aujourd'hui...** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Finn : Oh bien sur que non, on réglera ça à la revanche ce soir princesse.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Sérieux même lui il m'appelle comme ça ? C'est quoi leur problème avec ce surnom là ? Bon encore de sa bouche ça va, parce qu'il a pas une connotation de drague.

 **Clarke : Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Finn : Je ne crois pas... en attendant...** ** _*s'avance dangereusement des filles avec les autres garçons*_**

Attends... Pourquoi ça sent le complot là ?

OK C'EST CARRÉMENT UN COMPLOT !

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse des yeux, réalise*_** **COURREZ !**

Avant que je ne puisse démarrer je sens quelqu'un me soulever et... oui bien sur, il fallait que ce soit Bellamy...

Bon, je vais faire impasse pour cette fois. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est pareil pour les autres sauf Octavia qui a réussi à tracer Lincoln... ah non. On est foutues. Quelque seconde après, on se fait jeter à l'eau et...

 **Clarke : Oh putain ! Elle est froide !**

 **Harper : Carrément ! Mais bon, vous savez quoi ?** ** _*petit temps, elles se jettent des regards entre elles*_** **A L'ATTAQUE !**

On court vers les garçons et on commence à les arroser. Finalement, ils ne mettent pas longtemps à nous rejoindre dans l'eau, qu'on trouve légèrement meilleure maintenant.

Super, voilà le relou...

 **Bellamy : Alors, tu la trouves pas trop froide ? Je peux te réchauffer sinon.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace*_** **Euhh... Non. Ça va aller merci.**

Faites qu'il s'en aille... Faites qu'il s'en aille !

 **Bellamy : Joli coup au fait, on l'a pas vu venir.**

 **Clarke : A qui l'dis tu.** ** _*lève les sourcils, rire nerveux*_**

Je vais pas dire que moi si alors que j'ai même pas fait exprès...

 **Bellamy : Hmm... T'es pas aller sous l'eau encore ?**

 **Clarke : Non.**

J'ai pas envie de me mouiller la tête.

 **Bellamy : Hmm... Alors on va remédier à ça...**

Non... non !

 **Clarke : Euhh... non, j'ai pas très envie d'aller sous l'eau...**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*s'approche dangereusement de Clarke*_** **Et si je suis pas d'accord ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace*_** **Bah j'm'en tape.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*lève un sourcil, petit temps*_** **Mauvaise réponse princesse.**

Et putain. Le voilà qu'il me coule.

Il m'énerve ! Sérieux ! J'avais PAS ENVIE d'aller SOUS L'EAU ! J'ai pas parlé chinois pourtant ! Non ?

 **Clarke : Putain !** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Tu fais chier !**

 **Bellamy : T'es sur ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Mais il va me lâcher à la fin. J'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un me sauve là ! Ça serait vraiment pas de refus ! N'importe qui, même... une mouette.

 **Octavia : Hey Bell, va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, je récupère la blonde.**

OUI ! MERCI ! Octavia, mon héroïne.

Bon par contre je suis pas un objet quoi.

 **Bellamy : Ma-**

 **Octavia : Aller ! Faut que j'lui parle, dégage.**

 **Bellamy : Déjà tu m-**

 **Octavia : Putain sérieux, aller !**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*souffle, s'éloigne*_**

Sauvée...

 **Octavia :** ** _*fixe Clarke, sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Un problème mini Blake ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

 **Octavia : Oh rien. Je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille, j'ai vu ta détresse.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Clarke : J'étais pas en détresse et puis, je peux me défendre toute seule tu sais.**

 **Octavia : Mouais...**

 **Clarke : C'est quoi ce "mouais" ? Je te dis que je peux.**

 **Octavia : Hmm hmm...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Tu me cherches brunasse ?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **T'as pas trouvé mieux comme surnom ?**

 **Clarke : Euhh... ouais** ** _*passe une main derrière son cou*_** **Non.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Non sérieux tu voulais rien me dire ?**

 **Octavia : Bah...** ** _*s'approche de Clarke*_** **Je pensais que tu voulais peut être...** ** _*à son oreille*_** **avoir ta Blake préférée à tes côtés.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*déglutit difficilement*_**

Elle veut vraiment continuer à jouer à ça ? Pas de soucis. On va directement l'achever avec une pure vérité.

 **Clarke :** ** _*murmure à l'oreille d'Octavia*_** **T'es sur que tu t'es pas rapprochée juste pour mieux mater mes seins ?** ** _*penche la tête légèrement sur le côté*_** **Parce que... Je crois que je t'ai cramée plus d'une fois.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Octavia : Je...** ** _*rire nerveux, rougit*_**

Gagné ! Héhé.

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Sinon, il parait que t'aime bien plonger ?**

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension, encore un peu chamboulée et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je lui mets la tête sous l'eau. Et c'est parti pour une bataille ! Oh oh. Les autres se ramènent, tous aux abris, ça va être violent !

Après une bonne grande partie de rigolade, on retourne tous à la serviette. Je suis exténuée.

 **Raven : Oh, les gars, il est 16h17. Vous voulez pas aller acheter à manger ou à boire au kiosque ?**

 **Clarke : Honnêtement.** ** _*soupire*_** **La grosse flemme.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire*_** **Je viens avec toi.**

 **Lincoln : Je vous accompagne.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

On se demande pourquoi.

 **Raven : Personne d'autres ?** ** _*regarde Finn*_**

 **Finn : Euh... J'ai vraiment envie de profiter du soleil mais s-**

 **Raven : Ok, c'est bon. Aller on y va, à tout à l'heure.**

 **POV Raven :**

On se met en route vers le "centre commercial" de la plage. Je dois dire que je suis étonnée que Clarke ne soit pas venue avec nous. Je veux dire, elle et la bouffe... Ça a surement un rapport avec... Lexa. Il faudrait que j'ai une discussion avec elle, pour savoir comment l'aider, car c'est clair qu'elle est pas dans son état normal. Et puis même si on est vraiment triste et plus au moins en colère à cause de son départ, si c'est ça, elle était carrément accro à Lexa, je veux dire, vraiment plus qu'en tant qu'amies. Parce que, elle va revenir, on sait pas quand, mais elle reviendra, alors...

 **Octavia : Comment vous trouvez Clarke ?**

Quand on pense au loup.

 **Lincoln : Je sais pas trop, je pense qu'elle-**

 **Raven : Joue beaucoup.**

 **Lincoln : Ouais.**

 **Octavia : C-**

 **Raven : O' ok, dans l'ensemble, elle passe de bons moments, c'est vrai, mais il est clair qu'elle cache ses réels ressentis.**

 **Octavia : Je... Je sais.**

 **Lincoln : Vous... vous savez pourquoi ?** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_**

 **Raven : J'ai peut être une idée... Mais-**

 **Octavia : Honnêtement, je suis presque sur que ça a un rapport avec le départ de Lexa.** ** _*air innocent*_**

Attends ? Elle aussi elle s'en doute ? A moins qu'elle en sache plus, après tout, elle était avec Clarke. On va essayer.

 **Lincoln : Je sais qu'on souffre tous de son absence ma-**

 **Raven : Hmm...** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Je pense que tu sais plus de choses que tu ne le laisses entendre.**

 **Lincoln : C-**

 **Octavia : Je** ** _*commence à bégayer*_** **non, non-je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je... j'émets une hypothèse c'est tout.**

 **Lincoln : V-**

 **Raven : Ah oui ?** ** _*accentue son regard plissé sur Octavia*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **j-**

 **Lincoln : Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de me couper la parole ?!** ** _*petit temps, reçoit des excuses des yeux de la part des deux autres*_** **Bien. Maintenant dis ce que tu sais belle brune.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Ahahhh ! Carrément trop bien ! Elle est obligé de cracher le morceaux, on l'a prise en sandwich !

 **Octavia :** ** _*lève un sourcil, air choqué*_** **Vous êtes sérieux là ?! C'est quoi que vous me faites là ? Un complot ?**

Au pire... On a qu'à ressortir les vieux pactes.

 **Raven : T'oublie vite les pactes à ce que je vois.**

 **Octavia : Quoi? Je...** ** _*vois le regard de Raven*_** **On l'a fait en 5 ème Raven !**

 **Raven : Justement ! Il n'est pas récent et en ce moment, je trouve qu'il n'est pas vraiment respecté !**

 **Octavia : Tu...** ** _*temps, soupire*_** **Il serait possible...** ** _*hésite*_**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*incite Octavia à continuer du regard*_**

 **Octavia : Il serait possible que... enfin...** ** _*panique*_**

 **Raven : BON ! Tu vas cracher le morceaux oui ou merde ?!**

 **Octavia :** ** _*plus rapide*_** **Il serait possible que Clarke ai ou... du moins avait des sentiments pour Lexa et... et... du coup peut être que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est un peu... ok, beaucoup étrange et perturbée ces derniers temps. Mais bon, après ça a peut être rien à voir, j'veux dire, on... on habite pas chez elle peut être que... peut être qu'elle est... enceinte.** ** _*grimace*_**

Et voilà, sous nos yeux ébahis, une Octavia en panique. Elle parle vite qu'elle oublie d'articuler puis finalement elle sait même plus ce qu'elle dit et souvent pour une seule raison : nous faire oublier l'idée principale.

Mais bon, on va se contenter de ça, sinon elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. En revanche, là, elle se met d'autres idées dans la tête toute seule, comme souvent. Ça pourrait me faire rire, mais là, faut qu'elle s'arrête, pour son bien être... et surtout, pour sa tête... vous verriez sa tête là, à mourir de rire.

 **Raven : Ok Oct-**

 **Octavia : Oh, mon, dieu ! Vous imaginez si elle était enceinte ?** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Lincoln : C'est bo-**

 **Octavia : Roh la la ! Je panique, en fait si ça se trouve c'est vraiment grave et nous on-**

 **Raven :** ** _*cri presque*_** **C'EST BON O ! Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant.** ** _*plus bas*_** **Merci.**

 **Octavia : Putain... putain et si elle-**

 **Lincoln : Octavia...**

 **Octavia : Pardon.**

 **Raven : Enfin.** ** _*soupire, petit temps*_** **Bon dans tous les cas il faut vraiment qu'on lui parle, ok ?**

 **Octavia : Ouais.** ** _*soupire*_**

On reprend notre marche et on arrive finalement à destination. On se rend ensuite à notre Kiosque favoris, on y vient presque tout le temps l'été avec le groupe. Il fait des boissons et de la bouffe et... c'est juste une tuerie cet endroit ! J'aimerais ne jamais le quitter de l'été, manger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

On s'assoit au niveau des tables mises à disposition.

 **Octavia : J'ai troooop faim... et soif. La totale en fait.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Lincoln : Le sport ça creuse** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Ok, rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de tenir involontairement la chandelle ?

 **Raven : Et moi... bah vous me calculez presque plus déjà alors je vais voir au vitrines si ils ont des nouveautés.** ** _*commence à se lever*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire*_** **Ok, et si, on te calcule Reyes. Tu es...** ** _*réfléchi*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*marque une pause dans son mouvement*_**

 **Octavia : "in-incalculable".** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*plisse les yeux, se redresse*_** **Tu sais quoi Blake ?** ** _*pointe Octavia du doigt, puis le kiosque*_** **Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment parce que dans quelques secondes, je serais entrain de manger un truc hyper bon.**

 **Octavia :** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Raven : Il y a un temps où tu aurais couru jusque là bas avec moi...** _ ***air dramatique***_ **Mais les gens changent apparemment...**

 **Octavia :** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

Je vais donc devant les vitrines et cherche si ils ont ajouté des recettes. Généralement, il y a une nouveauté par été. Sérieux, j'adore vraiment trop cet endroit. Et puis... la façon dont il expose leurs exploits donne envie de tout acheter et surtout tout manger !

 **Raven :** ** _*en admiration*_** **Salut toi... petite gaufre géante au chocolat. Tu sais que... il y a beaucoup de chances pour que tu finisses dans mon ventre.**

Je sais pas quoi choisir, il y a trop de choses !

 **Raven : Salut vous... Alors c'est vous les petits nouveaux hein. Intéressant...**

Je continue mon tour quand je reconnais une autre odeur familière, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

 **Raven : Tiens... Salut cher milk-shake légendaire, je t'ai manqué ?**

Je sens alors une main me toucher.

 **Raven :** _ ***jette un coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur***_ **Oh salut Woods.** _ ***se re concentre vers la vitrine, temps, réalise et se redresse***_ **LEXA ?!**

Attendez ?! Vraiment ? Lexa est là ! Mais... c'est trop génial ! Quoi qu'en fait... pas tellement. Je lui en veux vraiment beaucoup ! Ça m'avait vraiment mise en colère quand j'ai appris qu'elle partait et que presque personne n'était au courant.

 **Lexa :** ** _*tête pas rassurée, sourire timide*_** **Salut Rav'... E-**

 **Raven :** ** _*frappe Lexa sur l'épaule fortement*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*met sa main dessus par réflexe*_** **Oh la vache !**

 **Raven :** ** _*s'énerve légèrement*_** **Ça c'est pour être partie sans avoir prévenu à l'avance !** ** _*refait la même chose*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*répète son geste sur son autre épaule*_** **Aie ! Mais arrête !**

 **Raven : Ça c'est pour l'avoir appris par Clarke, en pleurs !**

Je la vois presque se décomposer suite à mes derniers mots, mais je ne m'arrête pas.

 **Raven : Et ça** ** _*prépare son coup*_** **ça c'est...** ** _*baisse son poing, larmes aux yeux*_** **c'est... et... et puis merde !** ** _*prends Lexa dans ses bras*_**

 **Lexa : Je suis... tellement désolé.** ** _*resserre l'étreinte*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*s'écarte, inspire, pointe Lexa du doigt*_** **Tu-... J'ai tellement de questions, à commencer par "bordel pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?!" Mais là... là c'est plutôt "bordel qu'est ce que tu fou là ?"**

 **Lexa : Je... Très longue histoire, genre** ** _*mime avec ses mains*_** **vraiment.**

 **Raven :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Ah o-**

 **Lexa : Je vais tout vous raconter. A tous, ok ? Promis. Mais d'abord il faut que je fasse quelque chose, genre de méga important.** ** _*soupire, plus pour elle*_** **Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter.** ** _*fixe Raven*_** **Je peux te confier un truc ?**

 **POV Octavia :**

Je trouve que Raven traîne vraiment longtemps devant les vitrines. Ça doit faire quoi... 10, 15 minutes.

 **Octavia : Elle a fini par tout manger et elle est partie vomir ou quoi ?**

Je vois que mon petit ami ne réagi pas et que son regard et plutôt dans le vide, derrière moi.

 **Octavia : Lincoln ?**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*ne comprends pas*_** **Lexa ?**

 **Octavia : Non...** ** _*se retourne*_** **moi c'est Octa- Lexa ?!**

OH BAH !

 **Lexa :** ** _*se sent mal*_** **Salut...**

Sérieusement ?!

 **Lincoln :** ** _*se lève*_** **Comment-**

 **Octavia :** ** _*se lève, s'emporte*_** **Salut ?** ** _*élève la voix*_** **Salut ?! C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**

 **Lexa : Octavia je-**

 **Octavia : Non seulement j'apprends que tu "prévois" peut être de partir et que finalement tu PARS sans rien dire pendant presques deux mois, sans donner de nouvelles. Mais EN PLUS, tu préviens même pas de ton retour !**

 **Lexa : Je sais... j-**

Oh oh, j'arrive pas à me calmer...

 **Octavia : Non, tais-toi ! Tu... t'es vraiment trop** ** _*met une gifle à Lexa*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*choquée*_** **Oh bah merde alors !** ** _*se met à rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*met sa main sur sa joue*_** **Pourquoi... enfin... je sais pourquoi tu fais ça mais... c'était vraiment obligé ?** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Octavia : Bien sur que c'était obligé ! Tu attristes tout le monde mais surtout, tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu l'a fais souffrir, parce que je suis sur que c'est à cause de ça qu-** ** _*réalise, s'arrête de parler*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils, petite moue*_** **De qui tu parles ?**

 **Raven : Je le savais !** ** _*pointe Octavia*_** **T'as pas tout dit !**

 **Octavia : Si, enfin... peut être pas mais...**

Merde, merde, merde ! Je peux pas faire ça à Clarke ! Je le sais parce que c'était notre "plan". Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne veut pas que je balance tout.

 **Raven : Non non, tu as dis que c'était une "hypothèse", mais là, c'est clairement une certitude !**

 **Lexa : De quoi vous parlez ?**

 **Octavia : Tu as du mal comprendre c'est pas-**

 **Raven : Si si si ! En plus, avec ce que Lexa m'a dit...** ** _*se tait, sourire en coin*_** **Lexa, dis donc à Octavia ce que tu viens de m'avouer à propos d'une blonde, je suis sur qu'elle aura des infos de retour.**

Ok, n'essayez jamais de vous mettre à dos une Raven, jamais !

 **Lincoln : Bon ! Avant vos petites histoires, j'aimerais bien dire bonjour à ma cousine, si vous le permettez.**

 **Octavia : Oh... oui, désolé.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*prends Lexa dans ses bras*_** **C'est cool que tu sois revenue aussi tôt.**

Aussi tôt ? Non mais sérieux, ça fait presque deux mois. C'est quoi leur délire avec ce "voyage".

 **Lexa :** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Tu m'as manqué.**

 **Lincoln : Toi aussi.**

 **Raven : Bon... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ai une petite discussion !**

Oh oh... je le sens pas... mais pas trop.

Bon, finalement, c'est pas mauvais mauvais. Je viens d'apprendre que Lexa voulait se racheter auprès de Clarke, parce que elle aussi elle a un faible pour notre blonde. C'est même une très bonne nouvelle ! Et puis si ça se trouve, notre plan y avait joué plus que prévu. Je lui ai évidemment dis que c'était réciproque, ce qui à fait naître chez elle une étincelle et... de la culpabilité et de la tristesse.

Je suis encore assez dans le flou avec ce qui vient de se passer, tout comme Raven. Par contre, je remarque que Lincoln ne l'est absolument pas. Il y a même de la joie dans ses yeux.

 **Octavia :** ** _*fixe Lincoln, plisse les yeux*_** **Pourquoi t'es aussi normal après cette histoire ?**

 **Lincoln : Oh euh... Parce que** ** _*cherche ses mots*_** **C'était évident.**

 **Raven :** ** _*se réveille*_** **J'avoue ! Y'a quelque chose de louche là !**

 **Lexa : Il le savait.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Octavia : Par-don?! Et tu me l'as pas dis ?!**

 **Lincoln : Tu m'as dis pour Clarke ?**

 **Octavia : ...**

 **Raven :** ** _*bruit de lèvres*_** **Bon, et bah faut clarifier tout ça !**

 **Octavia : Ok...** ** _*poite Lexa*_** **Mais tu nous dois plus d'explications !**

 **Lexa : Promis** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Raven : Okayy !** ** _*tape sa main sur la table*_** **Voilà ce que je vous propose.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **POV Clarke :**

Ça fait un moment que les 3 autres sont parties, il va bientôt être 18 heure. J'aimerais vraiment revoir Octavia et Raven car Bellamy arrête pas de me coller ! Je vous jure, c'est horrible. Pourtant, je fais que l'esquiver, je me colle à Maya et Harper, mais il n'y a rien à faire, il me suit comme un chien. On se demande d'où vient l'expression...

 **Finn : Bon ils foutent quoi sérieux ? Faudrait qu'on aille se préparer pour la soirée.**

 **Harper : Ouais, faudrait qu'ils s'activent.**

 **Finalement, on attendra 10 bonnes minutes avant d'entre Raven hurler.**

 **Raven : BANZAIIIII !** ** _*se jette sur Finn*_**

 **Finn :** ** _*essaye de ne pas tomber, rigole*_** **Bah enfin!**

 **Clarke : Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps sérieux ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Octavia : Euhhh...** ** _*grimace, regard de panique vers Raven et Lincoln*_**

Pourquoi elle panique comme ça ?

 **Raven : Oh euh... on a... enfin tu vois là bas-**

 **Lincoln : On a fait un tour dans les magasins.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Tu connais O'...** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Ouais... voilà.**

 **Raven :** ** _*grimace*_** **Ouais.** ** _*regarde Clarke*_** **Tu viens ce soir hein ?**

Je sais pas trop quoi lui dire. A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de rien faire ce soir, et de rester tranquille devant une bonne série, à rien faire.

 **Clarke : Oh euh...** ** _*passe sa main dans ses cheveux*_** **Je sais pas trop.**

 **Octavia : Il faut que tu viennes !** _ ***se calme***_ **Enfin j'veux dire, tu m'as dis que tu venais et... ça me décevrais beaucoup si tu viens pas...** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Raven : Ouais, on veut te voir blondie.**

Bon... ok, je vais y aller.

 **Bellamy : Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment très envie que tu sois là.** ** _*sourire*_**

Eurkk...

 **Clarke : D'accord, d'accord... je viens.**

 **Octavia : Yesss !** ** _*grand sourire*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

On se rend en partie chez les Blake, c'est les plus proches encore une fois, ils sont au milieu de tout. Je vais vraiment coller Octavia et Raven parce qu'il faut que j'échappe à la sangsue !

 **Bellamy : Bon, alors i douches : 1 en bas, 2 à l'étage et 1 dans la suite. On est 6 alors ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Sinon on peut-**

 **Raven : On va en-bas.** ** _*clin d'œil, tire Finn derrière elle*_**

 **Bellamy : Je vais dans une de l'étage.** ** _*regarde Clarke*_**

Je vous promets que si il insinue que je peux venir avec lui, je l'assomme et je le laisse sous sa douche !

 **Octavia : Lincoln, tu as qu'à aller à l'étage aussi, on prend la suite avec Clarke.**

Pardon ?!

 **Lincoln :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Co-**

 **Octavia : Enfin...! Clarke, vas y en premier, je... j'y vais après toi, je peux attendre.** ** _*sourire rapide*_**

Ah bah voilà. Aucune raison de paniquer.

Je me rends alors dans la salle de bain. Je dépose mes affaires et regarde ce que j'ai choisi. Ouais, pas ouf, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Je m'approche de la porte pour la verrouiller avant de me déshabiller, mais au moment où j'allais le faire, on ouvre la porte.

 **Octavia :** ** _*pose son doigt sur la bouche de Clarke, sourire en coin*_** **Chuut.** ** _*verrouille la porte*_**

Ok. ON PANIQUE LA LES GARS.

 **Clarke :** ** _*plus bas*_** **Mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous O ?**

 **Octavia : J'ai la flemme d'attendre toute seule.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

OH NON ! Je vois très très bien à quoi elle joue.

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **Ah oui ?**

On va voir si j'ai raison.

 **Octavia : Ou... ouais.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*enlève son T-shirt*_** **T'es sur que c'est pas plutôt...** ** _*retire son pantalon*_** **pour te rincer l'œil par hasard ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*fixe Clarke, déglutit difficilement, petit temps*_** **Je...** ** _*détourne vite le regard*_** **N'importe quoi, c'était pour... discuter.** ** _*re-regarde Clarke avec un air innocent*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'approche d'Octavia*_** **Hun hun.** ** _*désigne vers la porte*_** **Tourne le regard. Tu veux juste discuter après tout ?**

 **Octavia : Oh euh... ouais.** ** _*se mords la lèvre inférieur, regarde à nouveau Clarke*_**

 **Clarke : O !**

 **Octavia : Quoi ?!** ** _*s'écarte du meuble contre lequel elle était appuyée*_** **C'est... c'est pas grave au pire! Je t'ai déjà vu... enfin.**

J'y crois pas ! Elle est vraiment là pour se rincer l'œil ! Pas question ! En tout cas, ça sera pas gratuit ma petite !

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Tu te fous de moi ? Pas question !**

 **Octavia :** ** _*souffle, détourne le regard*_**

Je vais la mettre à bout !

 **Clarke :** ** _*glisse son doigt sur la cuisse d'Octavia*_** **Du moins... pas si je suis toute seule** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*regarde Clarke, déglutit difficilement*_**

Attendez mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ? Merde ça peut créer des histoires ! Et je l'aime bien Lincoln moi ! Non, faut que j'oublie !

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'éloigne, secoue la tête*_** **Désolé... C'est - c'était pas cool, on est plus... on est pas ensemble. Enfin...**

J'espère qu'elle va pas faire ce que je pense et que le bruit de quelqu'un qui enlève ses fringues est juste un illusion. Et... et merde !  
C'est pas vrai ! Elle est dans la même tenue que moi maintenant !

 **Octavia : Bah...** ** _*s'approche de Clarke et lui murmure à l'oreille*_** **Toi d'abord alors.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Comment je suis sensé me sortir de ce merdier moi ?! Si j'enlève les derniers tissus, elle me saute dessus et inversement ! A moins que...

 **Clarke : O !** ** _*faux air choqué*_** **Et... et Lincoln ?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*réfléchi, sourire en coin*_** **J'ai jamais insinué quoi que ce soit...** ** _*air innocent*_** **T'as vraiment un esprit tordu, c'est pas bien ! C'était juste pour que on soit plus vite à la fête...**

Je ne vois pas en quoi cette situation peut nous faire aller plus vite... Enfin bon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, on verra bien...

 **Clarke :** ** _*passe sa main sur son visage, soupire*_** **Ok... T'as gagné.** ** _*enlève ses derniers bouts de tissus*_** **J'espère que tu apprécieras la vue** ** _*se tourne vers Octavia*_**

Oh bah merde, elle regarde pas finalement. Je la comprends pas. J'en profite pour passer derrière la vitre de la douche. Je regarde à travers, elle ne bougeait pas, mais maintenant si. Attends qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?

Oh non, non, non, non, non ! NINE ! NEGATIF ! NEGATIVE !

 **Clarke : Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Octavia. Je te jure que si tu remets pas tes fringues j-...**

Et voilà, c'est mort, elle est là. Ok surtout Clarkie, ne pas baisser les yeux, ne pas, regarder en bas, je répète ne pas regarder en bas !

 **Octavia : C'est juste une douche... pour aller plus vite.** ** _*pas sereine, s'efforce à fixer les yeux de Clarke*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*déglutit difficilement, secoue la tête*_** **Tu... tu m'énerves.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire nerveux, rentre dans la douche*_**

Je le sens, mais alors, pas du tout ! Ça peut vraiment dégénérer à tous moments et c'est sur que là on sera en retard, je vous le dis moi ! Se concentrer sur ta douche... et à la limite des limites, ses épaules si tu la regardes Clarkie.

Ok... Il n'y a toujours pas eu de crime et on vient d'éteindre l'eau. Ne pas baisser les yeux... Ok, tout va presque bien, on a maintenant des serviettes.

Mission réussie Clarkie ! On est maintenant vêtue de fringues ! Par contre, plus jamais elle me refais ça ! Je suis sympas, j'ai su me retenir une fois, mais je ne promets rien pour après ! C'était la douche la plus étrange, la plus... tout ce que vous voulez, de ma vie ! J'ai réussie à ne pas baisser les yeux, pour ne pas me sentir coupable... Bon ok ! Peut être une fois ou deux avant qu'elle se rhabille, mais très rapide !

 **Octavia : Tu... tu sors d'abord ok. Vu que...**

 **Clarke : Oh euh... ouais.** ** _*commence à partir*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se retourne*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **"quoi ?"**

 **Clarke : Ouais bah c'est de TA faute ok ?!** ** _*petit temps, rire*_**

 **Octavia : Je sais.** ** _*sourire en coin, rire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux, secoue la tête et pars*_**

Après cet épisode, nous voilà finalement en vie à la soirée. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de comment je suis habillée, mais bon...

Comme prévu, je reste au maximum que je peux entre Octavia et Raven pour ne pas être en proie à Bellamy, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas, vu qu'elles vont aller avec leurs petits amis respectifs... fais chier, qu'est ce que je disais.

 **Bellamy : Je t'offre un verre princesse ?** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Après tout, si je paye pas... Non, je suis pas comme ça ! Mais bon... il se propose alors on va pas refuser.

 **Clarke : Si tu veux.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*passe son bras autour de la taille de Clarke*_** **C'est partit.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*retire le bras de Bellamy, lève les sourcils*_** **Faut pas pousser.**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*lève les mains en signe de paix*_**

Il va être à peine 21h30 et la nuit commence déjà à tomber. Mon ennui est à son apogée. Je suis toujours au bar avec Bellamy, qui ne m'a quasiment pas lâché et m'a déjà offert 3 verres, qui pour l'instant de me font pas énormément d'effets. Je regarde autour de moi pendant qu'il me raconte sa vie et vois Raven et Finn regarder dans notre direction. Raven lui dis quelque chose et ce-dernier se rapproche de nous. Elle a surement compris ma détresse, merci Rae !

Et... gagné !

 **Finn :** ** _*tape sur l'épaule*_** **Hey Bell', on a un truc à te montrer avec Raven, tu peux venir vite fais ?**

 **Bellamy : Oh euh... ça peut pas entendre on-**

 **Finn : T'inquiètes, ça prendra pas longtemps.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Il faut que je l'aide !

 **Clarke : Vas-y.** ** _*sourire rapide*_**

 **Bellamy : Oh... ok bouge pas, je reviens.** ** _*sourire*_**

Merci, merci, merci ! Je leur en doit une !

 **Octavia :** ** _*tire Clarke vers elle*_** **Coucouuuu.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*roule les yeux*_** **T'es pas avec ton "doudou" ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*secoue la tête*_** **J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'éclates pas vraiment, alors je viens te proposer autre chose, qui devrait vraiment te plaire.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Yes, yes, yes !

 **Clarke : Cool et tu proposes quoi donc ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Octavia : Va vers les transats là bas, on est entre nous, je ramène les boissons, attends moi.** ** _*sourire sincère*_**

C'est quoi ce sourire là ? Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête, je suis sensible ok ! Et je suis sur qu'elle le fait exprès !

Je vais vers l'endroit qu'elle m'a indiqué, mais il n'y a personne. Ils ont peut être du aller se chercher à boire, mais j'espère qu'il ne vont pas trop traîner parce qu'il commence à faire sombre !

Je regarde autour de moi mais toujours pas d'Octavia.

 **Clarke : Bon... merci O.** ** _*s'assoit sur un transat*_** **Mais il y a personne ici...**

Ou alors je me suis trompé d'endroit. Bon... au moins pas de Bellamy.

Je regardais les étoiles qui commençaient à se former quand je sens quelqu'un proche de moi.

 **Clarke : Ah bah enfin !** ** _*se lève, se tourne et se fige*_** **L-Lexa ?!**

Qu'est - ce - que - c'est - que ?

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite voix*_** **Salut Clarke...**

Salut Clarke ? SALUT CLARKE ?! C'est vraiment tous ce qu'elle trouve à dire là ?

Un blanc s'installe, je la fixe et elle fait pareil. Elle est vraiment belle et elle est ... vraiment là ! Mais je suis trop en colère pour me dérider.

 **Lexa :** ** _*prends une grande inspiration*_**

 **Clarke : T-**

 **Lexa :** ** _*voix plus claire*_** **Je suis désolé. Je suis... vraiment, vraiment désolé mais... Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire mes excuses... pas maintenant, surtout qu'en y réfléchissant, tu as toi aussi ta part de responsabilités enfin...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Ah v-**

 **Lexa : J'aimerais juste que tu me laisses parler, genre, vraiment. Parce que la dernière fois, je crois que... Je crois qu'on a vraiment mal dialogué et... on ne s'écoutait pas vraiment et puis c'est partit en... Pourquoi je ressasse ça moi ? On s'en fou. Enfin pas vraiment mais...**

Si j'étais pas dans un état extrêmement bizarre, je rigolerais et la prendrais dans mes bras. Parce qu'elle est vraiment adorable là.

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'arrête, inspire à nouveau, plus pour elle*_** **Ok... droit au but Lexa...** ** _*avance un peu, regarde Clarke dans les yeux*_** **Je sais que je suis partie, je sais qu'on s'est pas quittées en bon termes, je sais que j'ai fais une putain de connerie mais... je sais aussi d'autres choses. Je...** ** _*hésite*_** **Je sais qu'on est vraiment très proche et qu'on avait joué deux fois pour gagner** ** _ce_** **gage et, je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle.** ** _*grimace*_** **Ça peut te paraître étrange que je parle de ça comme ça, là maintenant et tu dois encore plus m'en vouloir et être en colère enfin... tout ce que tu veux. Mais... s'il te plait écoute.** ** _*elle marque une pause, puis s'avance vers Clarke à petits pas*_** **Si je dois te rappeler, tu devais faire ce que je te demande... deux fois** ** _*prends sur elle et se rapproche encore*_** **Je savais pas vraiment quoi en faire, ni quoi te demander.** ** _*avance encore*_** **Mais... maintenant je sais.** ** _*avance toujours*_** **En fait je crois que je le savais depuis très longtemps.**

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à bouger, j'ai eu un mouvement de recule au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, mais je me suis retrouvée bloquée par le transat. Sa proximité me bouleverse toujours autant qu'i mois. C'est à la fois génial mais je suis toujours un peu en colère.

Elle ancre son regard dans le mien et fini.

 **Lexa : Alors voilà ce que je te demandes Clarke : Si tu as toujours, ne serait-ce qu'une petite attirance pour moi... tu ne dois pas partir et...** ** _*à quelques centimètres de Clarke*_**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, à la fois, pourquoi je devrais accepté ce gage alors que je suis énervée contre elle ? Mais, elle me laisse quand même le choix... De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Alors, observons la suite des choses...

 **Clarke :** ** _*perturbée*_**

 **Lexa : Tu dois accepter de m'embrasser.**

Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus et en même temps de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir avant de le sentir... Ses lèvres sont à présent liées aux miennes.

 **Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos retours qui me font vraiment sourire ! Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes sortes de critiques, positives comme négatives. A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Nouveautés !

**Salut ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le 10 ème chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je ne vais pas dire grand chose appart que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire ;) ( du moins je l'espère )  
Bonne lecture !**

 **POV Clarke :**

J'aurais voulu dire que je suis totalement en panique mais en fait, pas tellement. Non ! En fait je suis totalement en panique ! Enfin non... c'est jute magique ! Enfin... je sais pas ! Je peux juste dire que, bordel elle embrasse super bien ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'espérais que cette situation se produise ! Wow... Sauf qu'il y a un hic. Je veux des explications moi. Tout se passe bien trop vite là !  
Et même si je voudrais jamais cesser ce moment, je ne lui rends pas son baiser et m'écarte avec ÉNORME difficulté. Je le regrette déjà... mais bon.

 **Lexa :** ** _*moue déçue, coupable*_** **Je...-**

 **Clarke : Non je... c'est pas ça...** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **j'ai besoin d'explications là, genre...** ** _*rire, s'assoit sur le transat*_**

 **Lexa : Oh... ouais, ouais, évidemment.** ** _*rire nerveux puis perd son sourire*_** **je...** ** _*désigne le transat*_** **je peux ?**

 **Clarke : Oh, euh ouais.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'assoit à côté de Clarke, nerveuse puis se racle la gorge*_** **Alors... maintenant, je te le redis vraiment : je suis vraiment désolé d'être partie comme ça** ** _*dans ses pensées, plus pour elle*_** **encore plus maintenant...**

Ça c'est sur !

 **Lexa :** ** _*prends une grande inspiration*_** **Ok.** ** _*ancre son regard dans celui de Clarke*_** **Quand... après notre "discussion", j'ai pété un câble, j'étais énervée que tu puisses souhaiter mon départ, même si je savais que toi aussi tu avais dis ça sur le coup de la colère... enfin c'est ce que je pense... et espère.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*acquiesce*_**

 **Lexa : Mais comment je te l'ai déjà dis, j'étais entrain de péter les plombs et quand je suis dans cet état là je...** ** _*serre les poings*_** **j'arrive plus à me contrôler, c'est vraiment... très compliqué. Alors je contrôlais plus mes actions, j'ai fais ma valise, j'ai appelé Luna et je suis partie la rejoindre. On a directement pris un billet d'avion vers... l'Inde. Je me suis endormie dans l'avion et quand je me suis réveillée, c'est comme si je ne me rappelais de rien, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fais, j'ai su que c'était une putain d'énorme connerie.**

Super... mais ça fais quand même presque deux mois qu'on ne l'avais pas revue.

 **Lexa : Alors quand on a atterries, une fois arrivées à l'hôtel, j'ai directement cherché un vol de retour. Le problème, c'est que j'avais pas un rond, parce que j'avais tout laissé dans ma chambre... genre, on a vraiment juste pris l'aller. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Luna si elle pouvait m'avançait et je l'aurais remboursée quand je serais de retour, sauf qu'elle était fauchée. J'ai alors appris que quand elle partait comme ça, elle claquait généralement toute sa thune et travaillait sur place pour se faire de l'argent pour un moment donné, revenir. C'est donc ce que j'ai fais : j'ai directement cherché du travail. J'en ai rapidement trouvé, sauf qu'il était vraiment mal payé alors... c'est pour ça que ça a mis autant de temps avant de pouvoir acheter le billet de retour. Luna est toujours là-bas, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'y plaisait pour l'instant... Je m'en suis tellement voulu, et surtout, c'était vraiment horrible je... j'ai détesté ce voyage** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **J'ai atterrie hier et j'ai dormi à l'hôtel, je me sentais trop mal pour retourner comme ça chez mes cousins... sans les avoir prévenue de rien. Finalement ce matin, j'ai cherché où vous pourriez passer la journée le week-end, déterminée, avec un objectif en tête. Je me suis donc rendu au kiosque, c'était le plus logique pour moi, et j'ai attendu d'apercevoir quelqu'un du groupe. Puis c'est tout à l'heure, que j'ai vu Raven devant la vitrine... comme d'hab** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Elle m'a frappé plusieurs fois, en même temps, je l'ai mérité. Elle m'a ensuite dit quelque chose qui a renforcé ma détermination. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais faire avant de tout lui expliquer pour le voyage, comme je l'ai fais pour toi. On est donc allé voir Lincoln et Octavia qui l'attendait. J'ai reçu la claque de l'année par Octavia et finalement un câlin de mon cousin, ce qui m'a légèrement rassurée...**

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis autant de temps tout à l'heure !

 **Lexa : Mais c'est pas tout, lorsqu'elle m'a giflée, elle a dit que...** ** _*baisse les yeux*_** **que tu n'étais plus aussi "ouverte" qu'avant et que tu ne sortais plus trop, et qu'elle était sûr que c'était de ma faute. Je t'ai vraiment fais souffrir... je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais dû faire la bonne déduction ce jour-là... Tu étais trop énervée que je puisse partir, je le savais au fond de moi.** ** _*plus pour elle*_** **Jamais j'aurais du m'y prendre comme ça...** ** _*fixe Clarke dans les yeux*_** **Alors maintenant je vais te dire ce qu'est mon objectif et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée. J'ai demandé l'aide d'Octavia et Raven pour qu'elle puisse t'écarter pendant cette soirée et que je puisse venir de parler tranquillement.**

Ah bah je comprends mieux alors, Octavia...!

 **Lexa : Comme ça, j'aurais enfin pu commencer par te donner ces gages, pour me convaincre de ce que je faisais... tu as accepté le baiser** ** _*petit sourire*_** **Alors voilà ce qu'est mon objectif Clarke. Faire en sorte que tu acceptes mes excuses, que tu me pardonnes en fait. Mais surtout, je...** ** _*nerveuse, joue avec ses doigts*_** **je pense que tu as compris pourquoi je t'ai embrassée... alors...**

Et bah dites donc... Je crois qu'il me faut le temps que toutes ces informations me montent au cerveau... genre, une bonne fois pour toute, que je réalise. Même si soit dit en passant, mon cœur a déjà compris.

 **Clarke :** ** _*réfléchi, ancre son regard dans celui de Lexa*_** **Merci d'avoir éclairci tout ça** ** _*léger sourire, petit temps*_** **Mais...** ** _*perd son sourire*_** **Je crois que j'ai besoin de... Laisse moi un petit peu de temps, ok ?**

 **Lexa : Oh, oui... Oui, bien sûr...**

Bon, j'avoue, je suis déjà plus du tout en colère contre elle. Disons que c'est ma petite vengeance. Je m'amuse un peu quoi. Parce qu'en vérité, j'ai pas besoin de temps, je sais déjà que demain, j'irais la voir et je lui sauterais dessus à un moment donné. Mais là, je la fais languir un peu ! Après tout, elle est parti deux mois ! Alors comparer à quelques heures, c'est pas grand chose il me semble. En plus de ça, ça me donne une vraie raison pour me barrer d'ici et de ne plus du tout avoir affaire à Bellamy.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se lève doucement*_** **Je... je vais rentrer.** ** _*petit temps*_** **Tu pourras prévenir les autres pour moi ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se lève aussi*_** **Ouais d'accord, pas de problème.**

Je lui fais un rapide sourire et commence à partir, sans me retourner.

 **Lexa : Attends, Clarke !**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'arrête et se retourne*_**

 **Lexa : Je...** ** _*avance, prends Clarke dans ses bras*_**

Oh merde ! Non, non, non ! Ça faisait pas partie du plan ça ! Je vais finir pas craquer avant l'heure si ça continue comme ça !

Elle me lâche après de longues secondes, magnifiquement agréables pourtant, et me fais un petit sourire. Je suis pétrifiée, je la fixe, on peut le dire, comme une tarée, et avant de faire une connerie, je lâche un "ok" de panique, puis pars et marche un peu plus vite que prévu. Te retournes pas, te retournes pas...

 _Le lendemain...  
_

**POV Lexa :**

 ****

Je suis contente de me réveiller dans un bon lit, parce qu'on va dire que celui que j'avais là-bas... bah en fait c'était même pas un lit, sauf pour la nuit à l'hôtel. Enfin bon. 10h22. Merde ! J'ai beaucoup plus dormi que ce que je pensais ! Bon en même temps, j'ai un peu traîné hier soir et puis après j'arrivais pas à dormir. Et si elle me rejette ? Faut que je me calme, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment contre tout ça hier soir, alors, on verra bien...

Je descends dans la cuisine pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner.

 **Lexa : Salut tante Indra.** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Indra : Hey Heda. Bien dormi ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que j'avais 6 ans...**

 **Indra : Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens : " I laik Heda ! Je suis la commandante du royaume de Polis et de tous ses clans ! Je ramènerais l'ordre et la justice ! " et c'est parti que tu brandissais ton épée en plastique partout en tapant Lincoln au passage. Je m'en souviens très bien !** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rougi*_** **C'est pas de ma faute... j'étais jeune et... stupide. L'histoire de notre famille m'était sûrement montée à la tête j'imagine.**

 **Indra : Peut-être, mais finalement, tu étais très douée et habile avec tes mains. Tu mettais des sacrées raclées.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire*_**

 **Indra : D'ailleurs... Lincoln est parti faire son jogging sans toi.** ** _*lève les mains en signe de paix*_** **Je lui ai dis de t'attendre mais je crois qu'il rejoignait Octavia en plus.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **C'est une blague ?! Il est parti quand ?!**

 **Indra : Vers 9h il me semble. Tu as beaucoup dormi ce matin.**

 **Lexa : Oui... j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir hier soir.**

 **Indra : Heda a quelque chose en tête qui la tracasse et qu'elle voudrait partager avec sa tante préférée ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue la tête, rire*_** **Non, c'est rien... T'en fais pas.**

 **Indra : Oh aller... Ça a à voir avec Costia ?**

Ah, j'avais peut être oublié de l'informer de certaines choses.

 **Lexa : Oh... non. Costia et moi on... enfin je l'ai quitté.**

 **Indra : Sérieux ? Quand ça ?**

 **Lexa : Oh, quelques mois déjà. Après** ** _la_** **date...**

 **Indra : Hmm... je vois.** ** _*petit temps*_** **Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux ! C'était une petite garce ! J'avais envie de lui montrer les spécialitées de la famille par moments, j'te l'dis !**

Et bah ça alors, elle aussi elle l'aimait pas. J'étais vraiment autant aveugle que ça sur son comportement avec les autres ?

 **Lexa : Alors toi aussi tu pensais ça.**

 **Indra : Oui.**

 **Lexa : Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dis plus tôt ?**

 **Indra : Pou que tu te sentes bien avant tout. Tu vais l'air bien avec elle... Enfin seulement un certain temps. Et puis je ne savais pas trop si j'avais le droit de donner mon avis sur ce genre de choses...**

 **Lexa : Oh...** ** _*acquiesce*_** **Je vois.**

 **Indra : Bon, je vais me préparer moi, parce que je sors après. A plus tard Heda.**

 **Lexa : Indra !**

 **Indra :** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Je mange rapidement, je n'ai pas spécialement faim le matin, et monte moi aussi m'habiller et me laver. Je ne sais pas encore si le groupe a prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui, mais j'espère voir Clarke. Et surtout, j'espère qu'elle aura réfléchi... Oui, je sais. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait un peu de temps et ça ne fais même pas 24h. Mais j'y peux rien moi. J'ai besoin de savoir là ! Ça m'en rends malade de pas savoir. J'ose même pas imaginer si elle me rejette...

 **POV Clarke :**

J'espérais de mon être que le groupe organise quelque chose aujourd'hui pour mettre au point ma petite vengeance contre Lexa. Et puis finalement, c'est Raven et Finn qui ont proposé d'aller à la patinoire. Ça pouvait pas mieux tombé ! Pour une fois que je sais me débrouiller dans ce qu'ils proposent ! Et c'est parfait pour mon plan ! J'aurais juste à faire rager Lexa en faisant croire que je ne sais patiner, puisque tout simplement, Bellamy sera collé à moi et voudra m'aider.

J'arrive à la patinoire, presque pas en retard et entre.

 **Raven : Hello Clarkie.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Clarke : Coucou.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Raven : Alors, pourquoi t'es partie comme ça hier, t'as passé une bonne soirée au moins non ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux, air satisfait*_** **Je suis au courant.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Raven : Oh.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Et alors ? Raconte !**

 **Clarke : Il n'y a rien a raconter...**

 **Raven : Sérieux ?! Bordel c'était hyper romantique et original le truc des gages quoi !**

 **Clarke : Pour l'instant. *sourire en coin, fixe Bellamy***

 **Raven : Ouf, j'ai failli faire une attaque. Tu sais q-** ** _*s'arrête, fixe Clarke, plisse les yeux*_** **Oh non, non non.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*air innocent*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Raven :** ** _*plus bas*_** **Balance de suite ce que t'as derrière la tête belle blonde !**

 **Clarke : Mais... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Raven.**

 **Raven : Pas à moi Clarke, pas à moi.** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

 **Clarke : J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu avant.** ** _*regarde à nouveau Bellamy*_**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*commence à s'approcher*_**

 **Raven : Non, non et non ! Très, très mauvaise idée !**

 **Clarke : Quoi !? J'ai bien le droit à une petite vengeance quand même ! Elle est partie comme une voleuse pendant deux mois.**

 **Raven : Ouais mais justement, elle a expliqué pourquoi ça avait pris autant de temps, tu sais très bien que si elle avait pu, elle aurait été là beaucoup plus rapidement.**

 **Clarke : Je sais.**

 **Raven :** ** _*souffle*_** **Tu... Abuses pas trop ok ? Parce que tu vas en faire souffrir deux sinon.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Comment ça ?**

 **Raven :** ** _*fixe Clarke, hausse les sourcils*_**

 **Clarke : Oh, ouai. Je vais rien faire dans l'excès, promis.**

 **Raven :** ** _*secoue la tête*_**

 **Bellamy : Salut vous deux.** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Raven : Hey. Bon, moi mon chéri m'appel il me semble.** ** _*sourire rapide*_** **Alors salut.**

Bon même si ça fait parti du plan, j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste parce que Lexa n'est pas encore arriv-... Ah si, la voilà ! Parfait !

 **POV Lexa :**

J'arrive enfin à la patinoire. Lincoln et Octavia viennent juste d'arriver derrière moi.

 **Lincoln : Hey Lex'. *sourire***

 **Octavia : Coucou !**

 **Lexa : *plisse les yeux, montre Lincoln et Octavia du doigt* Traîtres !**

 **Octavia : Comment ç-**

 **Lincoln : *se retient de rire* Tu dormais... tu dormais même très bien.**

 **Lexa : Et alors ?! Tu pouvais me réveiller non ?**

 **Lincoln : Désolé...**

 **Octavia : Ma faute...**

 **Lexa : Je me vengerais.**

Ils se dirigent vers les bancs pour mettre les patins, je fais de même et cherche Clarke.  
Elle est pas encore arrivée ou quoi ? Ah si. Je la voyais pas juste parce qu'elle était derrière... Bellamy ! Oh non non non. Il va très vite dégager ! Je vous promets que je vais lui enlever ses dents une par une pour qu'il arrête de sourire tout le temps là si ça continu ! Quoi que je suis sûre qu'il continuerait...

Je passe à côté et tente un regard vers Clarke. Elle reste concentrée sur Bellamy... Sérieux ?!

Je fini de mettre mes patins avec les derniers et nous voilà tous sur la piste. Bon. Petit problème : J'ai peut être oublié de préciser que je ressemble vraiment à un petit truc fragile sur la glace. Sérieux, les patins, c'est pas du tout pour moi ! Je repère Bellamy, toujours collé à Clarke, qui essaye de l'aider comme il peut. Ouais, je crois qu'on a le même problème. J'aimerais tellement prendre sa place et pouvoir rigoler à en pleurer avec Clarke parce qu'on est vraiment au degré 0 là. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Bah ouais, je peux vraiment pas. Si je m'écarte du côté que je tiens, je tombe comme du n'importe quoi. C'est qu'en suivant le bord que je peux me déplacer. Arggg ! Ça va être très long...

Bon là j'en peux plus ! Ça va faire une heure qu'il ne l'a pas lâchée ! En plus de ça, elle ne m'a même pas dis bonjour, ni même accordé un regard. On dirait qu'elle m'ignore ! Ça me met la rage !

 **Lincoln : Tu t'en sors ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se montre*_** **Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de m'en sortir là ?!**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*se retiens de rire*_** **Pas vraiment. Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

 **Lexa : Non.** ** _*regarde Clarke et Bellamy, serre les poings*_** **C'est bon. Retourne avec ta brune.**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*dirige son regard vers où regarde Lexa*_** **Hmm...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Lincoln : Je pense que je peux t'aider pour autre chose, enfin je vais essayer quoi.**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je commence vraiment, mais genre vraiment à saturer de Bellamy ! Sérieux, j'aurais du prendre quelqu'un d'autre ! Genre... Octavia ! Ouais non, en fait c'est pire, trop dangereux dans le sens où y'a trop de tension se... enfin voilà, entre nous.  
En tout cas, il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

 **Clarke :** ** _*patine bien*_** **Oh ! Bah je crois que tes conseils ont portés leurs fruits, regarde.**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*reviens vers Clarke et enroule ses bras contre elle*_** **Attends, on sait jamais.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Au SECOURS !

Je jette un regard vers où Lexa est plantée depuis le début. Elle a l'air de vraiment pas savoir patiner. On peut dire que mon plan marche très bien, elle va exploser ! Ok. Donc il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me coller maintenant. Je commence à me sentir coupable... En plus, elle est toute seule...

 **Lincoln : Hey Bell, ramène toi, on fait une course avec les gars !**

 **Bellamy : Euhh... ouais non. J'ai pas très envie, peut être plus tard.**

Oh non non !

 **Clarke : Mais non, vas-y. Je suis sûre que tu vas les battre en plus.**

 **Bellamy : Non. Je préfère rester avec toi.** ** _*clin d'œil, sourire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Lincoln : Aller, viens mec.**

 **Bellamy : Non désolé, peut être plus tard, ou... une autre fois.**

Merde mais ce mec est pire qu'un parasite !

 **Lincoln :** ** _*petite temps, déçu de sa tentative*_** **Ok...**

Bordel !

 **Clarke :** ** _*patine en s'éloignant de Bellamy*_** **Je vais voir Raven.**

Pourquoi il a fallut que je m'entrave pour rien et que je manque de tomber à ce moment là ?! Evidemment, Bellamy me rattrape.

 **Bellamy : Hop.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Tout va bien.**

Je tourne la tête en même temps que je me relève et je vois Lexa se diriger vers la sortie. Oh merde, elle est tombée ! Elle se relève elle aussi, et cette fois-ci, elle n'est plus sur la glace. Merde et merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça...

 **Clarke :** ** _*se précipite hors de ses bras*_**

 **Bellamy : Attends princesse** ** _*commence à se raccrocher à Clarke*_** **il faudrait pas que tu tombes, et on dirait que le cours de patinage n'est pas tout à fait fini.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Je vais vomir.

 **Clarke :** ** _*esquive, grimace*_** **Ouais euh... si, je t'assure, il est fini. Bon, faut que j'aille parler à ta sœur.**

 **Bellamy : Ok, on y va princesse.** _ ***clin d'œil***_

 **J'en étais sûre. Cet idiot est** **tellement concentré sur mon corps qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'à la base, j'avais dis que voulais aller parler à Raven...**

 **Clarke : Non ! C'est privé ok ? Il faut que je lui parle de... quelque chose.**

 **Bellamy :** ** _*réfléchi*_** **Oh. Je vois.**

C'est quoi cette tête qu'il fait là ? On dirait que... oh bordel de merde ! Il croit que je vais parler de lui à sa sœur. Jamais_de_la_vie ! Bon au moins, j'ai un échappatoire. Je fais semblant de me diriger vers O et quand il patine vers le groupe de garçon, je me dépêche d'aller vers la sortie avant qu'il ne me voit et qu'il ai l'idée STUPIDE de me suivre.

Ok, je peux pas trop courir avec les patins mais il faut que je m'active !

J'arrive vers les bancs et je vois Lexa s'énerver encore plus car elle n'arrive pas à retirer ses patins. Ok, c'est le moment de passer à l'action.

 **POV Lexa :**

C'est vraiment une journée de merde ! Je pensais qu'elle ne supportait pas Bellamy !  
Je préfère me barrer d'ici. De toute façon j'ai une vraie excuse : je ne sais DU TOUT me débrouiller. Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à retirer ces putains de patins là ?!

 **Clarke : Besoin d'aide ?** ** _*petit sourire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*étonnée, un peu plus calme*_** **Clarke ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*se baisse, lui défait ses patins*_** **Voilà.**

Mais pourquoi elle est là ? Je veux dire je suis contente, même soulagée ! Je pensais qu'elle m'ignorait...

 **Lexa :** ** _*vexée*_** **Je pensais que tu t'éclatais avec Blake. Pourquoi tu es là alors ?** ** _*regarde dans le vide*_** **Moi je pourrais rien t'apportais, je suis nulle. *petit temps* Tellement nulle que je m'en vais.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rire*_**

Elle se fout de ma gueule en plus ? Super ça. Vraiment génial.

 **Lexa : Quoi...?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'approche de Lexa*_** **T'es juste trop mignonne quand t'es jalouse.** ** _*s'écarte, hausse les épaules*_**

Sérieusement ?! Qu-quoi ? Ok. Je viens de louper un battement.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rattache finalement les patins de Lexa, se lève et lui tend sa main*_** **Tu viens ?** ** _*sourire*_**

Ok...? Je ne sais pas si je dois exploser de joie ou juste dire BORDEL POURQUOI TU AS MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS ?!

 **Lexa : On va se foutre de ma gueule, toi encore plus.** ** _*petite moue*_**

 **Clarke : C'est pour ça qu'on va de l'autre côté, dans l'autre salle. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de se moquer de toi comme il se doit.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

Super, bah elle va vraiment se marrer alors. Je vais vraiment être ridicule. Mais si elle joue au professeure... ça me va héhé. On se rend alors dans la salle à l'opposé.

Bon ok. Petit un : je pensais qu'elle savait pas patiner, alors qu'en fait, elle pourrait s'inscrire dans un concours ou une connerie du genre, clairement. Petit deux : je me sens vraiment, vraiment ridicule ! Oui, je suis toujours contre les bordures.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Mais tu vas lâcher le bord un jour ou pas ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'attache au bord comme si sa vie en dépendait, secoue la tête*_** **Non, ça risque pas !**

 **Clarke : Me force pas à t'y obliger...** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Oh non... tu ferais pas ça !**

 **Clarke : On pari ?** ** _*sourire en coin, s'approche dangereusement*_**

Oh non... Je le sens pas du tout !  
Actuellement, j'ai deux possibilités : Soit je bouge pas et elle me fait tomber, soit je bouge pour l'esquiver et je tombe aussi. Je fais quoi, je fais q- Bon bah trop tard elle vient déjà de sauter sur moi. Elle pose ses mains autour de ma taille et essaye de m'attirer.

 **Clarke : Aller, fais moi confiance !** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : C'est pas toi le problème, c'est ce solide fourbe !** ** _*désigne la glace*_**

 **Clarke : Rohh aller !**

Elle force un peu plus et je lâche finalement prise. Ok, ne surtout pas paniquer, rester calme, tout va bien, tu glisses tranquillement.

 **Clarke : Tu vois ? Tout va bien. Maintenant, essaye d'avancer doucement, fais toi glisser gentiment, un pied après l'autre.** ** _*lui montre le geste à répéter*_**

Je reproduis ce que me montre Clarke. J'y crois pas ! J'arrive enfin à patiner ! C'est génial en fait ! Bon, j'ai failli tomber trois fois, mais au moins je ne suis plus collée à la barrière ! Elle est vraiment magique ! Parce que c'est bien parce que c'est elle que j'ai accepté de m'écarter du bord.

 **Lexa :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Bon, c'est pas très élégant mais au moins j'arrive à me déplacer !** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Moi je te trouve pas mal.** ** _*sourire, clin d'œil*_**

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Elle me drague ouvertement depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'elle va me donner une réponse alors ? En tout cas, ça affecte grandement mon état ! Et surtout mon teint...

 **Lexa :** ** _*rougit*_**

Super, il a fallut une phrase bien placée de celle qui ne me laisse pas une seconde indifférente pour que je ne sois plus concentrée. Je fais un mouvement de panique avec mes pieds et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve à embrasser la glace. J'avais dis quoi ! Je déteste la patinoire...

 **Clarke : Merde ! Lexa !** ** _*fonce vers Lexa*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se redresse difficilement*_** **C'est rien, t'inquiètes.** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Clarke : Ton coude qui saigne me dit le contraire, viens.** ** _*aide Lexa à se relever*_** **Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas du-**

 **Lexa : Clarke. C'est... grâce à toi, c'est la première fois que je me déplace ici et, je vais surement pouvoir le refaire. Alors, merci.** ** _*petit sourire*_**

Elle me fait ce qui semble être un sourire, l'inquiétude envahit tout son visage. Ce n'est qu'un petit coup sur un coude, j'ai connu bien pire. Elle est adorable de s'inquiéter comme ça, ça la rend encore plus belle. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive...?

On arrive aux bancs. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à défaire mes patins.

 **Lexa : Ohhhhh, bonheur !**

 **Clarke : Tiens,** ** _*lui tend un bout de papier*_** **appuie avec ça pour que ça arrête de saigner.**

 **Lexa : Clarke...**

 **Clarke : Et puis faudrait pas que ça s'infecte, tu as beaucoup mal ?** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Lexa : Clarke ! C'est presque rien** ** _*montre*_** **et non, ça ne s'infectera pas. Au pire, j'aurais un beau bleu, mais bon.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

Je vais jeter le papier, mon coude ne saigne déjà plus. Je n'avais pas vu que Clarke était totalement bloquée sur moi. Alors, lorsque je me retrouve je me retrouve face à elle, très proche d'elle, trop proche. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère.

 **Lexa :** ** _*souffle rapide*_** **Tu...-**

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer et m'embrasse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plénitude. Je suis tellement contente ! Tout mon cœur explose de joie. Je sourie contre ses lèvres, puis une fois à bout de souffle, on colle nos front.

 **Lexa :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **J'en déduis que tu-**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'écarte légèrement, regarde Lexa dans les yeux*_** **La prochaine fois que t'en vas comme ça, je te retrouverais d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je découperais ton corps parfait en morceaux, c'est clair ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rigole*_** **J'aurais pu avoir peur, mais... peut être bien que tu n'es pas crédible.** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fais les gros yeux à Lexa, se retient de rire*_** **Ah oui ?**

 **Lexa : Oui.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_** **T'es sûre ?**

 **Lexa : Certaine.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*fronce les sourcils, donne un petit coup sur l'épaule de Lexa*_**

 **Lexa : Encore moins maintenant.** ** _*rigole plus*_** **T'es juste... craquante.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*hausse un sourcil*_** **Ah oui... ?**

 **Lexa : *s'arrête de rire, rougit* Oui... enfin.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*s'approche de Lexa*_** **Fais gaffe, ton visage a la même couleur que le tapis...** ** _*s'écarte, rigole*_**

Et aller, maintenant c'est pire qu'avant. Je vais finir par mourir si elle continue à me faire des coups comme ça... Mais bon, moi aussi je peux jouer !

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça y est, c'est le vrai début du Clexa, et j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, qui je pense, vont vous plaire ! J'attends vos retours et je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes sortes de critiques, positives comme négatives.  
A la prochaine ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Surprise !

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Alors... Oui je suis consciente qu'à ce point là, ce n'est même plus du retard. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui aimaient lire ma fanfiction assez régulièrement, vraiment, seulement j'ai été beaucoup prise et je ne n'y ai plus vraiment pensé et lorsque que j'avais envie d'écrire, je n'avais pas réellement le temps. Cependant voilà, je suis de retour et je compte bien finir cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre et je ne peux vous promettre aucun rythme car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je peux vous promettre de la finir, ça c'est sur. Enfin voilà, encore désolé, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas ! Je voulais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :)**

 **PS : navrée pour les éventuelles fautes s'il y en a.**

 _2 semaines plus tard..._

 **POV Clarke :**

J'en peux plus des cours ! Mais devinez quoi ! Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour, après, vacances d'été ! Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Exactement : grasses mat à volontés, sorties et soirées avec le groupe, d'ailleurs on en fait une ce soir pour fêter la fin de l'année, oh et je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Anna, ma meilleure amie, qui devrait normalement revenir pendant les vacances. Mais par dessus tout, je vais enfin pouvoir passer réellement du temps avec Lexa, je veux dire, toutes les deux, parce que pour l'instant, on a eu aucune occasion. Ouais je sais, ça craint. Mais bon, patience ! Plus qu'une journée. On s'est fait cramer au bout de 3 jours avec les autres, par Raven, évidemment. J'avais parié au moins une semaine mais c'est Lexa qui a gagné, elle était plus proche en pariant 2 jours.  
En tout cas, je n'ai jamais autant était motivée en me réveillant. Pour fêter ça, je vais réveiller Raven, en toute douceur bien sûr. Je m'approche discrètement dans le noir, saute sur son lit en allumant la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur à côté d'elle.

 **Clarke : DEBOUT !**

Bon si j'avais prévu ça... En criant de surprise, elle sursaute, me pousse hors du lit et... je retombe sur mon postérieur.

 **Raven : Putain mais t'es malade ! Et compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites !** ** _*plisse des yeux, pointe Clarke du doigt*_**

Même si j'ai eu mal sur le coup, ça ne me fait rien de plus, alors au lieu de simuler comme si j'avais besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, je rigole.

 **Clarke : Aller, active toi, j'ai faim !** ** _*rire*_**

 **Raven : Wow, wow, wow... T'es trop ambitieuse aujourd'hui toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?**

 **Clarke : Bah à ton avis ?! C'est le dernier jour aujourd'hui ! Et on a prévu un lourd programme avec Lexa !** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Raven :** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Ah oui ? Epargne moi trop de détails par contre.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève les yeux au ciel*_** **Mais non. On a juste prévu de faire toutes les conneries qu'on puisse faire, parce que c'était vraiment une horreur cette année ! Sérieux, j'ai eu à peine** ** _*compte sur ses doigts*_** **11 heures de colles. 11 Raven ! Je les comptes sur mes mains ! Bon non pas que j'aime les colles, mais c'est pour dire à quel point je me suis retenue ! C'est ce bahut, c'est chaud...**

 **Raven :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Ok... Bah je vais vous regarder hein. J'ai pas envie de prendre de risques. Il paraît qu'ils sont encore plus strictes le dernier jour, alors je serais vous je me méfierais.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **Ils vont faire quoi au pire ? Nous coller le reste de la soirée ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Ils peuvent plus rien après. T'inquiètes.**

 **Raven : Vous êtes pas possibles...** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : Bon aller grouille toi, vraiment, j'ai faim.**

Raven se prépare rapidement et on part prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Après avoir engloutit une importante quantité de céréales et finit de nous préparer, on va s'asseoir là où on attend les autres tous les matins. Finn ne met pas longtemps à nous rejoindre, étant donné qu'il est lui aussi à l'internat.

 **Clarke : J'existe encore ou...?**

 **Raven :** ** _*lève les yeux au ciel*_** **Pfff... T'abuses... et puis tu peux parler hein.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Comment ça ?**

 **Raven : Ouais ouais, coquine.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*bégaye*_** **Je... je non, je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.**

 **Raven : Evidemment.** ** _*petit temps*_** **Hmm mais je pense que tu vas bientôt le savoir.** ** _*montre de la tête quelqu'un derrière Clarke*_**

Je me retourne et même si je savais déjà qui c'était, parce que c'est comme si je l'avais sentie, je vois Lexa arriver. Putain de merde ! Elle est belle. Ok, rester naturelle, ne pas paniquer, ou fondre ou... j'en sais rien.  
Elle dit rapidement bonjour à Raven et Finn et s'avance timidement vers moi même si je sens qu'elle retient une très bonne humeur.

 **Lexa : Salut toi.**

 **Clarke : Salut. Tu sais, tu peux partager ta bonne humeur.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lexa : Ça tombe bien, il me semble que j'ai un lourd programme aujourd'hui. Et en plus avec une personne que... j'apprécies.** ** _*grand sourire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève les sourcils*_** **Ah oui ? Que tu "apprécies" ? Seulement ça ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Hmmm...** ** _*fais semblant de réfléchir*_** **Peut être que oui... peut être que non. Tu sais, elle est pas facile facile...** ** _*grimace*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*frappe Lexa sur l'épaule, fait semblant de bouder*_**

 **Lexa : Aïe.** ** _*rigole*_** **C'est moi qui devrais bouder du coup.**

Je lui tourne le dos. C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée, ce qui veut dire, plein de manches de nos petits jeux. Et je compte bien gagner !

 **Lexa :** ** _*continue de rire*_** **Qu'est ce que je disais... pas facile du tout !**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*ri encore*_** **Tu me donnes encore plus raison, c'est bien trop bête...**

 **Clarke : ...**

Je fais semblant d'être vraiment fâchée et j'avance pour aller plus loin. Je l'entends encore rigoler, elle me suit et se met bientôt à ma hauteur. Ok, ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler, ne pas rigoler !

 **Lexa : Claaaaaarkkkkeee.**

 **Clarke : ...** ** _*continue d'avancer*_**

 **Lexa : Clarke Clarke Clarke Clarke Clarke.**

Elle répète mon prénom et à chaque fois, son doigt tape mon épaule. Merde elle sait comment me faire craquer, parce que d'habitude, ça m'énerverais, mais quand c'est elle, ça me fais juste rire.

 **Clarke :** ** _*se retient de rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*arrête son geste, se place devant Clarke et l'examine*_** **J'en étais sûre !** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Tu m'énerves !**

 **Lexa : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, justement.** ** _*rire*_**

Je ne peux pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement cette manche ! Une idée, vite ! Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de sourire et la dépasse en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y ai toujours personne vers les casiers et accélère le pas. Elle me suit toujours. PAR-FAIT ! J'espère qu'elle y croit un peu. Je l'attire alors un peu plus à l'abris des regards et lorsque je le sens, je me retourne et la plaque contre les casiers.

 **Lexa : Euh... T'es pas vraiment fâchée hein ?**

Je la fixe de la façon la plus neutre possible et je vois qu'elle n'arrive pas à me cerner pour le moment. Ok, c'est le moment ! Elle est partie pour reparler mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion et l'embrasse de façon... pas très très correcte pour l'endroit où on se trouve quoi.  
A bout de souffle, on s'écarte et on se regarde dans les yeux.

 **Lexa :** ** _*déboussolée*_** **Wow...**

 **Clarke : Oups.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Je crois bien que j'ai encore gagné.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lexa : Qu-quoi ?! Non ! Non, sérieux c'est pas cool ! C'est même de la triche ça tiens !**

 **Clarke : Je croyais que tout était permis ? Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé non ?**

 **Lexa : Ok.**

Sérieux ? Ok ? Elle accepte sa défaite comme ça ? C'est louche... très très étrange même... J'en crois pas une lettre.

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Elle s'avance alors très dangereusement vers moi avec un sourire plein de malice. Elle s'arrête, remet une mèche derrière mon oreille, ce qui me fais frissonner, et me chuchote

 **Lexa : Peut être que tu aurais dû instaurer quelques règles alors...** ** _*petit temps*_** **Il faut que je prenne ma revanche maintenant...** ** _*s'éloigne, grand sourire*_** **On y va ? Le reste du groupe doit être arrivé.**

Je me disais aussi... je me méfies pas assez d'elle par moments. Elle vient carrément de m'allumer là. Je vous le dis, ça sent pas bon du tout du tout ça... Enfin façon de parler, elle sent énormément bon, ça devient même une drogue pour moi... Enfin bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

On rejoint les autres et peu de temps après, il est temps d'aller en cours. On commence, comme tous les vendredis, par 2 heures d'anglais. Autant vous dire que je vais pas le louper le prof, avec ce que j'ai enduré cette année héhé. Commençons déjà par arriver en retard, c'est ce qui est au programme pour chaque cours de toute façon.

 **Clarke : Bon, 10, 20 ? Oh ! Ou même 30 minutes de retard ?!** ** _*sourire diabolique*_**

 **Lexa : Hmm... Oublies 30, sinon on ne sera même pas acceptées en cours et ça servira à rien, j'propose donc entre les deux, 15 minutes.**

 **Clarke : Ouais, ok ! Bon, du coup faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se planquer pour pas que les pions nous trouve.**

 **Lexa : Hmmm, pour ça, j'ai peut être une idée...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Suis moi !**

A peine finit elle sa phrase qu'elle part à toute allure vers une cage d'escaliers à l'écart.  
Oh, ok, je crois que j'ai compris où elle veut m'emmener.

 **Clarke : Attends !**

 **Lexa :** ** _*se retourne*_**

 **Clarke : Sérieux ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Le cliché du toit ?**

 **Lexa : Quoi ?** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Non, non ! Tu peux pas qualifier MON toit de cliché.**

 **Clarke : Si si, je peux. Puis d'abord, c'est pas "ton" toit.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*roule les yeux*_** **Suis moi.** ** _*agrippe la main de Clarke*_**

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, en même temps elle m'a prise en otage, et on arrive finalement en haut et... wow, ok ! J'avoue que les clichés des toits sont plutôt cool finalement !

D'un côté, on a la vu sur presque l'ensemble du lycée et ses bâtiments et de l'autre... D'accord je retire ce que j'ai dis, les clichés du toits sont juste fabuleux ! On a vue sur une grande partie de la ville mais aussi les parties vertes. On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas si spectaculaire, mais je vous assure que c'est un vrai spectacle pour les yeux ! Mais surtout, j'ai l'impression que ça me fait sentir vraiment libre, dans cet endroit relativement fermé.

 **Clarke : Wow... c'est -**

 **Lexa : Magnifique ? Magique ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je viens dans ce type d'endroit.** ** _*grand sourire*_**

Ça me rend heureuse de la voir comme ça, elle a l'air de vraiment se sentir bien. Je me rends aussi compte que je pense que j'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur Lexa.

 **Lexa : Du coup on a... 10 bonnes minutes devant nous.** ** _*sourire*_**

On s'assoit à un endroit déjà arrangé, sûrement par elle. Elle se positionne de façon à ce que je m'installe contre elle.

On passe un bon petit moment, ces moments courts, mais intenses, à nous, qu'on a pas eu souvent depuis ces deux semaines ensemble. Par contre, il y a juste un p'tit truc qui me chipote.

 **Clarke : Juste comme ça,** ** _*grimace*_** **comment t'as eu la clef pour venir ici ?**

 **Lexa : Oh... euh...** ** _*joue nerveusement avec ses pouces*_** **Bah, je l'ai volée.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lèves les sourcils*_** **Sérieux ?!**

 **Lexa : Ouais... Mais personne s'en servait, elles bougeaient jamais du bac où elles étaient ! J'te jure !** ** _*grimace*_** **C'est très mal ?**

Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ça me fais même beaucoup rire, mais surtout, à ce moment précis elle est juste trop craquante, avec son expression coupable qui veut se faire pardonner. Je vais en profiter.

 **Clarke : Bah, ouais.** ** _*se retiens de rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*petite moue*_**

Elle baisse légèrement la tête. Je lui relève d'un doigt au niveau de son menton.

 **Clarke :** ** _*rigole*_** **Non.**

 **Lexa :** ** _*confuse*_** **Quoi ?**

 **Clarke : Ma partenaire en crimes.** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Je c-** ** _*Clarke pose son doigt sur sa bouche*_**

 **Clarke : C'est pas grave ! On s'en fou ! Je veux dire, c'est rien là.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **C'est pas comme si t'avais commis un meurtre.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*ne rigole pas*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*écarte les yeux*_** **Attends, t'as tué personne au moins ?! Non parce que là, faut pas pousser. Quoi qu'en fait non ! Me dis rien, sinon je serais complice et... Oh merde ! Lexa ! -**

 **Lexa :** ** _*pose sa main sur la bouche de Clarke*_** **Clarke.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*essaye de parler à travers*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*part en fou rire*_** **Mais non, bien sûr ue non, j'ai tué personne.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*soupire*_** **Oh, merci.**

 **Lexa : Attends, tu m'en crois pas capable quand même ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*petit temps*_** **Bah...** ** _*se rapproche de Lexa*_** **J'sais pas trop quoi...** ** _*continue de se rapprocher*_** **T'as quand même voler des clefs inutilisées, il faut se méfier.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*rire forcé*_** **Très drôle ça... Je suis vraiment, mais morte de rire ! T'-**

 **Clarke :** ** _*embrasse Lexa, petit temps*_** **Ma petite rebelle.** ** _*sourire, clin d'œil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*secoue a tête, grand sourire_** _*_

Cet épisode ce fini encore en bataille, puis finalement, il est temps qu'on aille en anglais.

 **Clarke : Je propose qu'on entre sans frapper.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Lexa : Waaahouuu, et après c'est moi la "grande rebelle".** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke : Ah, ah, ah.** ** _*ouvre la porte*_**

Au moment où on se montre, tout le monde se retourne vers nous, y compris le prof. J'essaye alors d'enchaîner avec le plus beau des accents.

 **Clarke : Holà ! Euhh non** ** _*fronce les sourcils, se concentre*_** **Enfin, hello, enfin vous avez compris quoi.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_**

 **Prof : Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous arrivez avec plus de 15 minutes de retard, mais surtout, ce qui vous fais penser que vous pouvez rentrer comme ça ?**

 **Lexa : Tut tut tut !** ** _*lève son doigt*_** **In English please.**

Oh putain... C'est une génie ! Bon à en croire la tête du prof, je pense pas qu'il soit du même avis.  
La plupart des gens se retiennent de rire.

Ouais bon, il fallait s'en douter, c'était du rapide. C'est finalement "in english" qu'il nous invita cordialement à aller dans le bureau du principal, la déléguée devant nous y emmener. Evidemment, il n'est pas question qu'on y aille.

 **Lexa : Bon chérie, on va faire simple. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

J'ai comme un pic de jalousie lorsqu'elle s'adresse à elle de cette façon.

 **Claire : Euh, Claire.**

 **Lexa : Ok, Claire, déjà, premièrement, prends pas cet air si étonné que je sache pas ton prénom.**

 **Claire : C'est juste qu'on est quand même dans la même classe depuis 2 ans Lexa e-**

 **Lexa : Ok, je t'écoute déjà plus, désolé, y'a pas trop le temps là en fait. Alors écoutes, voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas retourner en cours, en faisant style que tu nous a emmené, puis je sais pas toi, prends ton temps, fais ce que tu aimes, amuses toi. J'en sais rien, c'est la fin de l'année quoi, ok ? Aller, à plus.**

 **Claire : Mais j-**

 **Clarke : Aller, va t'éclater sérieux ! Je pense que tu l'as entendue non ? Sinon prends rendez-vous chez les médecin, parce que je trouve qu'elle a était très... Claire.**

Il y a un petit moment avant que je rigole à ma propre blague, tout en rejoignant Lexa qui s'est déjà barrée.

 **Lexa : Bon, du coup on peut tout annuler, tout ce qu'on avait prévu dans son cours... J'pensais qu'il allait quand même nous accepter.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*hausse les épaules, petit temps*_** **Tout ce que je retiens pour l'instant, c'est que tu m'as déjà remplacée...**

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'arrête, se tourne vers Clarke*_** **Quoi ?! Comment ça ?**

 **Clarke : Bah je sais pas, le petit surnom, tout ça tout ça.**

 **Lexa : ... Qu-quoi ?** ** _*petit temps*_** **Attends, tu parles de Clarisse là ?**

C'est qui encore cette Clarisse ?! Ok !

 **Clarke : Quoi !?** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Attends, c'est qui Clarisse ?!**

 **Lexa : Bah notre déléguée là, celle avec qui on était il y a deux minutes même pas.**

Ah d'accord, j'ai eu peur bordel !

 **Clarke : Ahhh, mais d'accord !** ** _*éclate de rire*_** **Elle s'appelle Claire.**

 **Lexa : Oh.** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **C'est pareil.**

Au moins ça me montre qu'elle en a rien à foutre d'elle, ça me rassure, même si je le savais déjà. Mais je vais quand même continuer.

 **Clarke : Et du coup... tu m'expliques ?** ** _*croise les bras*_**

 **Lexa : Il faut vraiment pas t'inquiéter pour ça Clarke, j'appelle tout le monde comme ça quand je veux aller droit au but.**

Alors... Je sais vraiment pas comme je dois prendre cette phrase. Surtout que mon corps interprète "droit au but" d'une tout autre façon.

 **Clarke :** ** _*gloussement, petit temps*_** **Ah, donc je suis comme "tout le monde ?** ** _*lève un sourcil, sourire en coin*_**

Wow, c'est quoi ce regard qu'elle me fait là ?

 **Lexa : Alors là, non. Absolument pas ! Si tu savais...** ** _*rire*_** **Non toi, tu es tout simplement... magique.**

Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça, encore moins à ce qu'elle emploie "magique". Je lui demanderais bien pourquoi, mais elle est vraiment bloquée dans mes yeux et... bah moi aussi en fait.

 **Lexa :** ** _*hausse les sourcils, grand sourire*_**

Oh oh. Pourquoi elle change tout à coup d'expression. Je vous le dis, ça sent pas bon du tout avec elle.

 **Lexa : Attends, mais t'étais carrément jalouse ! Et pour rien en plus !** ** _*part en fou rire*_**

Super... et merde ! Comment je me sors de là moi maintenant ?

 **Clarke :** ** _*rougi*_** **Qu-quoi ? Nooon. Non je voulais juste t'embêter, tu sais, comme d'habitude.** ** _*fronce les sourcils*_** **Et non, ce n'était pas "rien" par contre, ça devait être clarifié du moins.**

 **Lexa : Ouais ouais.** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **T'es jalouse de ouf.** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke : Mais non c'est juste que... j-je... tu- enfin tu...** ** _*petit temps, tape du poing dans le vide*_** **arg ! Tu m'énerves !** ** _*croise les bras, baisse la tête*_**

Merde, merde, merde. C'est mort je peux plus la jouer cool. Je suis obligé de faire semblant de bouder.

 **Lexa :** ** _*s'approche doucement de Clarke*_** **Je te connais maintenant Clarke. Je sais très bien que c'est juste un technique d'auto défense, enfin, t'as compris.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke : ...**

 **Lexa : Et puis tu sais...** ** _*sourire malicieux*_** **je trouve ça très...** ** _*embrasse la joue de Clarke délicatement et s'approche de son oreille pour murmurer*_** **sexy.**

 **Clarke :** ** _*frissonne, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres*_** **Ok... T'as gagné...** ** _*rire*_**

Je vais mourir. Elle me tuera. Oui elle va m'assassiner. D'un regard, d'un baiser, de n'importe quoi j'en sais rien mais... Putain, je suis carrément à fond sur elle... déjà... C'est pas bon du tout ça. Je veux dire, c'est super mais, et si un jour elle me laissait tomber ? Juste au moment où je tombe de plus en plus pour elle... ? Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je devrais pas avoir de doutes, surtout quand elle me regarde.

 **Clarke :** ** _*reprend ses esprits*_** **Bon. Je crois qu'on a un programme chargé nous non ?** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Lexa : Hmmm... Bien vu. Aller, on y va, faut préparer la suite.**

 **POV Octavia :**

Enfin, il est midi ! Je suis de plus en plus impatiente d'avoir fini les cours, du coup, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera jamais fini. C'est horrible cette sensation ! Enfin bref. Je sors de ma salle et aperçois Clarke et Lexa en plein fou rire, comme très souvent. Je me demande ce qu'elles ont bien pu nous faire encore. Puis je ne ais pas tarder à le savoir vu qu'on va tous se rejoindre au self. Sauf qu'elles en ont décidé autrement apparemment. Lexa jette un regard autour d'elles et plaque Clarke contre les casiers avant de l'embrasser assez sauvagement. Eh bien, eh bien... Je ressens alors comme un coup dans le ventre. Oh oh... Attends une seconde ?! Pourquoi ?! Je veux dire, je suis enfin avec Lincoln et c'est le meilleur, il me rend très heureuse ! Alors pourquoi à cet instant je ressens comme un sentiment de... jalousie ? Je sais qu'avec Clarke on a "vécu" quelque chose mais c'était pour de faux... enfin je crois. Puis on est encore extrêmement proche, même un peu trop parfois pour des amies en couple... Je continue discrètement, car même si ce que j'ai vu, apparemment me déplaît et que j'aimerais d'un côté l'arrêter, je décide de ne pas les déranger mais...

 **Clarke : Hey O' !** ** _*sourire*_**

Et merde... fais chier.

 **Octavia :** ** _*un peu trop enjouée*_** **Heyyy ! Vous deux...**

 **Lexa : Salut sœurette !** ** _*sourire*_**

 **Octavia : On... on va rejoindre les autres hein ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*hausse un sourcil*_** **Bah ouais, un peu comme d'habitude en fait.** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Octavia : Ouais.** ** _*rire nerveux*_**

 **Lexa : Ça va toi ? T'as l'air bizarre.**

 **Octavia : Ah moi, oui je vais magnifiquement bien. Surtout quand je sais ce qui nous attends ce soir !**

 **Lexa : C'est sur, ça va être trop bien !** ** _*grand sourire, petit temps, prend un air plus sérieux*_** **Oh... merde.**

 **Clarke : Quoi ?**

 **Lexa : J'ai... j'ai oublié un truc à mon casier,** ** _*nerveuse*_** **tu... tu veux bien m'accompagner ?**

 **Clarke : Bah ouais,** ** _*hausse les épaules*_** **si tu veux.**

 **Octavia : Ok, bah moi je file hein.** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **vous nous rejoignez après.**

 **Lexa : Ouaip.**

 **Lexa commence à faire marche arrière, je m'apprête à repartir quand soudain...**

 **Clarke :** ** _*à l'oreille d'Octavia*_** **Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui vous attends ce soir hein ? Coquine** ** _*tape les fesses d'Octavia, rigole*_**

Qu... QUOI ?!

 **POV Lexa :**

Elle va dire oui ? N'est-ce pas ? Il y a pas vraiment de raisons qu'elle dise non pas vrai ? Puis si jamais c'est le cas, c'est trois fois rien alors il faut pas que je commence à me démoraliser toute seule.

 **Clarke :** ** _*remonte au niveau de Lexa*_** **T'as oublié quoi ?**

 **Lexa : Euh...** ** _*se racle la gorge*_** **Hmm quelque chose.** ** _*s'arrête devant son casier, nerveuse*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*lève un sourcil*_** **Ok... t'es sûre que ça va toi ?**

 **Lexa :** ** _*passe sa main dans sa nuque*_** **Hmm oui oui... En fait j'ai rien oublié, je voulais juste... je voulais juste savoir si tu... enfin si tu accepterais de venir quelques jours chez moi pendant les vacances, je veux dire chez moi chez moi, pas chez Lincoln, enfin si tes parents sont 'accord évidemment ! Mais je comprendrais vraiment que tu veuilles pas hein, j'veux pas que tu te sentes obligée ou quoi que ce soit av-**

 **Clarke :** ** _*embrasse Lexa*_** **J'accepte avec plaisir.** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Pour mes parents, bah mon père est jamais là et je vais convaincre ma mère, t'inquiètes pas.** ** _*clin d'œil*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Sérieux ! Vraiment c'est... trop, trop cool !**

 **Clarke : Tu m'as vraiment fais revenir à ton casier pour me demander ? Tu pouvais me le demander à un autre endroit tu sais.** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lexa : Ouais** ** _*rire*_** **Non, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...** ** _*ouvre son casier*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*plisse les yeux*_**

 **Lexa :** ** _*nerveuse*_** **... ça te dis ?** ** _*tend un programme de cinéma avec le nom d'un film entouré*_** **C'est un plein air, je sais pas si c'est ton truc mais-**

 **Clarke : Arrêtes ! Détends-toi, bien sûr que j'accepte. C'est beaucoup trop mignon...** ** _*sourire tendre, puis petite moue*_** **mais moi j'ai rien à te proposer...**

 **Lexa : Wow wow wow, Clarke, j'ai jamais fais ça parce que j'attendais quelque chose en retour, ça va pas. Mon seul problème c'était que tu acceptes mes deux propositions et devine quoi ? Problème résolu ! J'ai jamais eu autant de stress dans ma vie...** ** _*sourire attendrie*_** **Merci...**

C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis mis dans des états pareil. Même avec Costia, au départ, ça ne m'a jamais fais ça...

 **Clarke : Non, t'es folle ou quoi, merci à toi !** ** _*se jette dans les bras de Lexa*_**

On reste comme ça un moment, je me suis appuyée contre mon casier pour plus de confort.  
C'est tellement naturel, tellement bien, jusque là, on a rarement eu des moments à nous comme ça, mais maintenant que les vacances arrivent, je pourrais bien m'y habituer !

 _Plus tard..._

 **POV Clarke :**

ALLERRR ! Plus que quelques minutes et c'est bon...  
Oui je sais, je suis pas entrain de faire n'importe quoi, mais c'est parce que déjà, je suis en français et Lexa n'est pas dans ma classe, mais aussi parce que c'est la seule prof que j'apprécie vraiment et en plus c'est réciproque. Enfin je crois. Bon évidemment elle était pas à l'abri des conneries que j'ai pu sortir par contre.

Bon là il se passe vraiment rien... Je décide d'envoyer un message à Lexa.

 _Clarke : C'est looooongg !_

 _Lexa : Ça c'est parce que je suis pas là ;) Perso je suis déjà dehors._

 _Clarke : Comment ça t'es déjà dehors ?_

 _Lexa : J'ai peut être un peu trop répondu au prof qui m'a gentiment dis de partir...?_

Oh putain, j'ai loupé un truc alors, elle a vraiment dû se lâcher, parce que même si elle s'en fou de se faire virer ou pas, elle se retient quand même.

 _Lexa : Et toi tu fais rien pour que tu me dis ça ?_

 _Clarke : Bah non, je suis en français et je l'aime bien cette prof, alors je veux pas tout gâcher..._

Je lève la tête et vois que je suis démasquée, merde ! Je me mets en mode avion rapidement et essaye de verrouiller mon portable mais elle est plus rapide et me le prends.

 **Madame Elia : Ça ne se fait pas trop d'écrire des messages en cours à ce que je sache. N'est-ce pas Griffin ?**

 **Clarke : Bahhh... prendre de force un objet des mains non plus...**

 **Madame Elia : ...** ** _*sourire en coin*_** **Toi qui aimes partager directement tes pensées, ma petite Clarke, tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

Comme ça je - OH PÉTARD NON !  
Je la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension avant que je ne comprenne et qu'elle commence à lire les messages que je viens d'envoyer dans son cours.

 **Madame Elia : Alors voyons... Clarke à Lexa, intéressant... alors tu es de mèche avec Woods apparemment ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*rougi*_**

 **Madame Elia : C'est long.**

Elle commence à lire les messages d'une façon qui fais vraiment rire la classe, et je dois l'avouer, qui me fais rire aussi, elle est plutôt drôle. Mais je rigole un peu moins dès que je me rappel de la suite des messages.

 **Madame Elia : Lexa à Clarke : ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas là,** ** _*lève le doigt*_** **smiley clin d'œil coquin.** ** _*imite un clin d'œil*_**

Elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au moment que je redoutais.

 **Madame Elia : Clarke à Lexa...**

Elle lit le message et je rougis et me cache de plus.

 **Madame Elia : ... je veux pas tout gâcher.** ** _*relève légèrement sa tête et ses yeux vers Clarke, petit temps puis reprend un sourire en coin*_** **Mohhhh, qu'elle est mignonne cette petite.** ** _*entoure Clarke de ses bras et la serre tout en parlant*_**

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un câlin de ma prof de Français. Je sais qu'elle fais ça pour m'enfoncer et me mettre mal à l'aise encore plus, ce qui est le cas, mais étrangement je ne dis pas non. Ok ouais, ça devient vraiment chelou ce que je dis...

 **Clarke :** ** _*encore rouge*_** **Je... je sais.** ** _*rire nerveux*_** **Je... je ne peux plus rien vous cacher maintenant héhé...**

 **Madame Elia :** ** _*enlève son bras avec un sourire en coin, secoue la tête de gauche à droite et rend le portable de Clarke*_** **Reprenons...**

 **POV Octavia :**

Ok. Je crois que Clarke vient de se prendre la honte de l'année là. J'aurais pu la prévenir, mais on est plus à côté puis que apparemment on parle un peu trop, et je ne l'ai pas vu venir... En tout cas je peux vous dire que je me suis tapé une bonne barre.

 **Madame Elia : Ok, vu que je vois que vous vous impatientez vraiment à tous regarder l'heure là...**

Je me prépare à ranger mes affaires...

 **Madame Elia : Attendez ! Laissez moi au moins finir...**

Merde... aller...

 **Madame Elia : Donc voilà, je voulais vous dire que j'ai passé une bonne année en votre compagnie.**

Elle est quand même vraiment hyper cool cette prof !

 **Madame Elia : Et maintenant je sais au moins que c'est réciproque pour Clarke** ** _*clin d'œil à Clarke, sourire en coin*_**

Oh putain ! Si elle commençait à de-rougir, maintenant c'est mort !

 **Madame Elia : Mais j'espère que ça l'est pour tout le monde.**

On cri un "bah oui" général.

 **Madame Elia : Bon... Je vous libère, aller, bonnes vacances à tous !** ** _*grand sourire*_**

On lui souhaite aussi de passer de bonnes vacances et on court vers la sortie.

 **Clarke :** ** _*cri tout ce qu'elle peut*_** **VAAACAAANNNCEEES !**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rigole*_** **Enfiiiiiin ! C'était long ces dernières minutes !**

 **Clarke : Surtout pour moi...** ** _*gênée*_**

Je vais prendre ma revanche pour tout à l'heure !

 **Octavia : Décidément, on t'arrêtes pas, même les profs maintenant** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

 **Clarke : Oh ! Arrêtes !** ** _*devient rouge*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*lève les mains*_** **T'inquiètes, je te juge pas, tu fais ce que tu veux Blondie.**

 **Clarke : Premièrement, PAS de "Blondie" ! Deuxièmement, pas du tout...** ** _*réfléchi*_**

 **Octavia :** ** _*rires*_** **Et troisièmement ?**

 **Clarke :** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Oh oh. Je connais cette expression ! Pas bon !

 **Clarke : Et troisièmement, Mademoiselle Blake serait elle jalouse ?**

Et merde !

 **Octavia :** ** _*bégaye*_** **Qu-quoi ? Pas du tout.**

J'essaye de prendre l'expression la plus sérieuse que je peux pour pas me faire chopper, mais finalement, je la vois juste se mettre à courir. Clarke qui court... soit c'est pour de la bouffe, soit il ne reste plus qu'une seule et unique solution qui est évidemment

 **Clarke : Lexaaaaaaaa !** ** _*saute sur Lexa*_**

Lexa la rattrape comme elle peut et l'aide à revenir délicatement sur le sol. Ok, c'et LE moment où je me sens encore de trop. Heureusement pour moi, si Lexa est dans le coin, ça veut dire que Lincoln aussi. Et... dans le mille, le voilà ! Je décide de moi aussi lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

 **Lincoln :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Re bonjour belle brune.**

 **Octavia : Coucou toi.** ** _*grand sourire*_**

Son sourire est tellement contagieux...

 **Lincoln : Alors, prêtes pour la soirée les filles ?**

 **Lexa : Tu me demandes vraiment ça à moi ?** ** _*lève un sourcil*_**

 **Clarke : Et à moi ?** ** _*rire*_**

 **Lincoln : Ouais, c'est vrai.** ** _*rigole*_**

 **Clarke : Je sais aussi que tu as très hâte d'être ce soir aussi, hein O'** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Et c'est reparti, elle est forte, elle est très forte !

 **POV Clarke :**

On se dirige alors vers le portail, c'est enfin fini ! Maintenant plus que deux petites heures avant de se rendre chez Octavia et Bella-

 **Bellamy : Hey vous !** ** _*sourire*_**

Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me fixe avec son sourire... Enfin bon... Il est pas si méchant. Juste très lourd.

 **Bellamy : O', on fonce ? Faut qu'on prépare le champ de bataille.**

 **Octavia : Ouaip ! Bon et bah, à tout à l'heure.** ** _*grand sourire, embrasse Lincoln*_**

 **Lincoln : A tout à l'heure.** ** _*sourire niais*_**

On la salue aussi avant de reprendre la marche.

 **Lexa :** ** _*à l'oreille de Lincoln*_** **T'es vraiment accro cher cousin...** ** _*rire*_**

On arrive à la limite du chemin entre la sortie et l'internat.

 **Clarke : Bon et bien je vais rassembler mes affaires et attendre deux longues heures en tenant la chandelle pour Rae et Finn.** ** _*grimace*_** **A tout à l'heure.**

 **Lexa : Attends ! Euh... ça te dis... Enfin, si tu veux tu viens avec nous directement et tu te prépares chez nous... tu - tu en dis quoi ?** ** _*passe sa main derrière sa nuque*_**

 **Clarke :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Oh je dis oui ! Merci merci merci !** ** _*embrasse Lexa*_** **Tu me sauves la vie !**

 **Lincoln :** ** _*s'approche de Lexa*_** **Tu disais ?**

 **Lexa : Fermes là...** ** _*sourire en coin*_**

Je me dépêche de boucler mes valises et vérifie de ne rien avoir oublie puis je retrouve Lexa et Lincoln.  
Je charge mes affaires dans le coffre, on monte dans la voiture et direction chez eux ! J'avoue que je suis impatiente de voir où Lexa habite. Bon même si elle ne vit apparemment pas que là bas.

Après un petit moment, on arrive enfin. Wow... Bah dis donc, pas mal du tout la baraque ! Je ne m'entendais vraiment pas à ça !

 **Clarke : Bah merde, c'est sublime !**

 **Lincoln : Oh... merci...** ** _*gêné*_**

 **Lexa : J'aurais peut être dû te prévenir qu'on... enfin... qu'on a pas de problème d'argent quoi...** ** _*nerveuse*_**

 **Clarke : Je le comprends bien.** ** _*rigole*_**

C'est ouf, ça à l'air quelque chose à l'intérieur !  
Je récupère mes affaires dans le coffre et on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
On s'apprêtait à rentrer soudain la porte s'ouvre avant qu'on ne puisse le faire.

 **Lexa :** ** _*grand sourire*_** **Luna !?**

 **Luna : SURPRISE !** ** _*grand sourire*_**

 **Et voilà pour ce 11ème chapitre qui aura mit un bout de temps avant d'arriver... je suis toujours autant désolée ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu, je prends sincèrement du plaisir à écrire cette ff, même si je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je voulais aussi vous remercier car j'ai aussi pris le temps de voir tous les messages que vous laissez et ça fait tout simplement chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Il me tarde d'avoir vos retours, négatifs comme positifs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée / soirée et je vous dis à bientôt, je l'espère ! :)**


End file.
